HTTYD Avatar: The Hiccup Chronicle Book 2
by Optimus524
Summary: After the Battle of the North Pole, Hiccup and the gang are making their way through the Earth Kingdom to talk to the King. However, the Fire Empire is still on their tail and is being lead by Drago's daughter, Princess Devi, who would stop at nothing to kill them.
1. The Avatar State

Hiccup was dreaming was back the Southern Air Temple and witnessed himself losing control and nearly blowing Astrid and the others off the mountain while in the Avatar State.

He was then blown back and soon found himself at Avatar Maaike's temple. He then watched as the gates to the temple opened and then he saw himself in the Avatar Stage once again. Then suddenly he saw himself slicing the ground beneath his feet melted away and found himself falling.

He then landed on the deck of a Fire Navy vessel and saw himself when he merged with the Ocean spirit at the North Pole. He watched as he saw himself slamming his fist right into the sea creating a massive wave that demolished the ship.

* * *

Hiccup immediately sat up straight all sweaty, it only took a moment to realise that he had just had a nightmare. He remembered that he was inside a Northern Tribe Ship as they were sailing their way back to the Earth Kingdom. Winter had now come to an end and soon spring was beginning, but that of course meant that Hiccup only had six months until Haddock's Comet was due to return.

Unable to fall asleep again he picked himself up and began to climb out of the boat and accidentally awoke Astrid, who looked at him with concern.

"Hiccup?" she frowned.

She soon followed him to the deck of the ship and could see that he was deeply troubled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked.

"It was only a nightmare," said Hiccup dismissively. Astrid however was not convinced and remain standing there. Hiccup sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "I was in the Avatar State, but I was outside my body watching myself. To say it was terrifying would have been an understatement."

Astrid then placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning they were always were soon facing Master Strider and the Waterbenders that volunteered to go with him to the South Pole.

Due to the warmer weather Hiccup and the others had now remove their coats and were now wearing short-sleeved shirts.

"Heather," he said as he pulled out an amulet. "I want you to have this. This amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis, the water has unique properties, don't lose it."

Heather took the amulet and hugged Strider. "Thank you, Master."

"Astrid," Strider continued and pulled out a dagger. "This is a ceremonial dagger given to the bravest of our warriors. Let it be known that this you are an honorary Water Tribes woman."

Astrid took gratefully. "I'm honoured."

"Fishlegs," Strider continued and pulled out some manuscripts. "This holds detail information about our history. Let the past guide you into your future."

Fishlegs was practically shaking as he took the manuscripts. "Thank you."

"Ragnar," said Strider and pulled out a pendant. "This pendant is given to our spirit shaman so they can contact the spirits. Let it help you to commune with the spirits."

Ragnar bowed gratefully and took the pendant.

He then turned to Hiccup and pulled out a box of scrolls. "Hiccup, these scrolls will help you master Waterbending, but remember… they are no substitute for a real master."

Hiccup nodded and bowed and made his way to his dragon.

Snotlout and the twins then stepped up eagerly wondering what they would get.

"You three take care," said Strider patting them on the shoulders.

Snotlout and the twins immediately looked a bit crestfallen.

After that they began to mount their dragons preparing to take the long flight onto the next journey.

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base of the east of here," Strider instructed. "General Han will provide you an escort to Omnitakla, there you will be safe to begin your Earthbending training with Lord Spitelout."

"I can't wait to get back home," said Snotlout.

"Time to fly," said Hiccup and they began to take off.

"Say hello to my grandmother for me!" Heather called as they disappeared off into the distance.

* * *

Eret and his uncle had managed to sail their way to Fire Empire outpost and one of the outer colonies. There they were relaxing as Eret was planning their next move, which was difficult as they had no ship and no crew any more.

Bjorn was relaxing as he was getting a well-earned massage. "This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water, and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make you feel so tense."

His eyes then turned to his nephew, who was sulking in the corner. He then got up and started to make his way over towards him.

"I see, it's the anniversary isn't it?" said Bjorn.

"Three years ago today my father was killed and I was banished," said Eret not looking at him in the eye. "I lost it all, I wanted back. I want the Avatar, I want my honour and my rightful place on the council."

Bjorn gave him a sympathetic look. "I understand, more than you can know. I too have lost family, my son and my brother. But you still have me, you haven't lost everything."

Eret looked at him and then got off and walked away.

Bjorn sighed. "That came out, didn't it?"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them sailing on a Fire Navy dreadnought was approaching the colony. Several elite Firebenders bowed as several footmen will carry no thrown onto the deck and sitting up on it was Drago's daughter, Princess Devi.

She immediately got to her feet and raised her hands gesturing for her men to get up on their feet. The moment they did she approach them with a forceful look in her eye.

"Captain Eret and his uncle have disgraced the Fire Empire and have put shame on all of us," she began as he walked down the deck. "You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of one of the ancient families that founded the Empire. I understand, but I assure you that if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed."

The troops bowed and immediately ran off to continue with their duties.

The ship's Captain then approached her. "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port, before nightfall."

"I'm sorry Captain, but I do not know much about the tides," said Devi as she turned to face him with a cold expression. "Can you explain something to me?"

"Of course your Highness," he nodded.

"Do the tides command of the ship?" she asked.

The Captain looked at her confused. "Uh… I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You said the tides were not _allow us_ to bring the ship in," she explained slowly. "Do the commanded come and the ship?"

"No Princess."

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, with the tides think twice about smashing against you the rocky shore?"

The Captain gulped. "No, Princess."

"Well then… maybe you should worry less about the tides who have already made up their mind about killing you and worry about me," she advised and turned to face him. "Who is still mulling it over?"

"I will pull us in," the Captain bowed and then made his way over towards the bridge as quickly as he could.

Devi eyes just pierced him as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were soon reaching the Earth Kingdom outpost that Strider had directed them to.

"There it is!" Ragnar announced.

They immediately flew down towards the outpost and found that General Han was already there to meet them. The general was indeed strong looking wearing very thick armour, though his feet were completely bare.

"Welcome Avatar Hiccup, I am General Han," he said as he bowed along with the rest of his men. "And welcome to all of you great heroes. The courageous Astrid Hofferson, Ragnar Keatson the wise, the mighty Heather Valha, the compassionate Fishlegs Ingerman, the strong Snotlout Jorgenson and the unpredictable Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, along with all your dragons."

"He's leaning on a bit thick, isn't he?" said Heather looking at the others.

"At least they know a hero when they see one," said Snotlout proudly.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of fireworks behind them. The Earthbenders in the outpost were launching balls of explosive powder into the air and causing it to light creating the fireworks they will seeing.

"They sure know how to give people warm welcome here," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Moments later they met up with General Han in his headquarters as he was discussing the situation of the war.

"Avatar Hiccup, we were all amazed by the stories on how you single-handedly wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole," said Han. "By our estimates you wiped out of an attempt of the fleet, plus eliminating a very pesky commander. I honestly can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power… it is an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much," said Hiccup.

"Avatar yours ready to face the Fire Emperor," said Han from out of nowhere.

"What?" Hiccup stared. "No I'm not!"

"Hiccup needs to master all four elements," Ragnar explained.

"Why?" Han asked. "With the kind of power he possesses, power and not to destroy attempt of the Fire Navy fleet in a matter of minutes? He could defeat the Fire Emperor and now!"

"But the thing is general, Hiccup was only able to do things like that when he's in the Avatar State," Astrid explained.

"It's the special state that I go in where—" Hiccup began.

Han then immediately cut the cost him. "I'm aware!" he said getting to his feet. "Your eyes glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you we would be slaughtered before we even reach their shores, but with you leading the way, as the ultimate weapon, we could cut right through to the heart of the Fire Empire."

"Right? But I don't know how to get in or out of the Avatar State," said Hiccup. "Much less knowing what to do once I'm there."

"So it's decided that," he said turning to face them. "I will help you to figure out how to get into the Avatar State and then you will face your destiny."

They immediately got to their feet and Ragnar narrowed his eyes.

"No! Nothing is decided!" he said strongly. "We already have a plan, Hiccup is pursuing his destiny his way!"

"Well, while you take your time learning the elements the war goes on," Han pointed out. He then looked directly at Hiccup. "May I show you something?"

Hiccup followed him towards the window where they saw the infirmary with hundreds of injured troops.

"That's the infirmary," Han informed him. "And those soldiers are the lucky ones, they came back. Every day the Empire takes lives, people are dying Hiccup by your own people. You could end it now. Think about it."

Hiccup just stood there solemnly.

* * *

Meanwhile on Devi's ship it was evening and she was busy practising her Firebending. Observing her training were two elderly women, both twins called Brenda and Brenna.

Devi then began to move her hands around conjuring electricity into two of her fingers. She then put the two tips together and then shot a bolt of lightning directly into the sky and a single hair crossed her face.

"Almost perfect," said Brenda.

"One hair out of place," Brenna noted.

Devi was furious upon hearing this. "Almost isn't good enough."

She then fired another bolt of lightning.

In the colony, Bjorn woke up as if he had sent a disturbance.

* * *

It was night and Hiccup and the others were resting in the quarters given by General Han. Hiccup however could not sleep and made his way to the command centre where he found Han overlooking the map of the world.

"General Han," said Hiccup approaching him.

Han looked up from the map. "Come on in, Hiccup. Have you thought about our discussion?"

Hiccup could barely look at him in the eye. "I'm in. I will fight the Emperor."

* * *

After that Hiccup returned to his quarters with the others were sleeping, but they remained awake until his return.

"I told the general I would help him," said Hiccup as he sat down on his bed. "By going into the Avatar State."

Ragnar looked at him. "Hiccup you can't. This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Snotlout asked. "Remember how they took out the Fire Navy? He was incredible."

"There's also the time that he nearly blew us off the mountain in the Southern Air Temple," Heather pointed out.

"That was awesome," said Ruffnut.

"No it was both awesome and terrifying," Tuffnut corrected. "I loved it."

"I don't know Ragnar and Heather do have a fair point," said Fishlegs.

"The generals got a good point about soldiers dying on the battlefield," Astrid reminded. "Both sides are suffering losses and personally I want this war to be finished as quickly as possible."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "There is a right way to do this. Practice, study and discipline," he said counting off his fingers.

"Or just glow up and stop Emperor," Snotlout added.

Ragnar immediately got to his feet. "If you want to fall away everything that we have done then go right ahead!"

"Rag, just being realistic," said Hiccup. "I don't have time to do this the right way."

* * *

Despite Ragnar's protests, everyone joined Hiccup in a shrine where they met up with the general. They were soon face-to-face with a healer who was now pouring the cup of tea.

"This rare mana enhancing tea is a natural stimulant," the healer explained as he began to add the herbs. "In an ordinarily warrior, it improves strength and energy tenfold. In you it may induce the Avatar State."

Hiccup grabbed the cup of tea and looked at him curiously. "Tenfold energy, huh?"

He then gulped it down.

Unfortunately affected not have the reaction everyone was hoping for. It certainly increased Hiccup's energy tenfold, but now he was racing around so fast that they could barely see him.

"Well, he certainly has an energy boost," said Astrid looking at the general.

* * *

They then attempted with the new plan at the battlements and Snotlout was taking the front on this mission.

"Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State," he said.

"This ought to be good," said Hiccup as Astrid covered his eyes.

A few seconds later she removed her hands and jumped because he saw Snotlout with the head of a dragon. It was a small Fire Dragon called a Terrible Terror and it certainly startled him, but it didn't cause him to enter into the Avatar State.

"I'm still here," he said.

Sadly Snotlout was unable to see and lost his balance and toppled over. The general looked as if he was starting to lose his patience.

* * *

They then gathered into a shrine where an elder was overlooking an altar. Hiccup was also now wearing the armour of a Fire Empire soldier, the cape of a Water Tribesman, the hood of an Air Nomad and the helmet of an Earth Empire soldier.

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the Bending Nations," said the elder. "Now I will join the four elements into one. Water!" Pour water into the basin. "Earth!" He then poured a chunk of earth into the basin. "Fire!" He then grabbed the torch and stuck it in the basin. "Air!" He then grabbed a pair of bellows and pumped air into the basin. "Four elements together as one!"

He then tossed the content of the basin at Hiccup, covering him in mud.

"This is just mud!" Hiccup pointed out.

"So do you feel anything?" the elder asked.

Hiccup raised a finger and his face began to twitch. Immediately everyone looked at him with curiosity expecting him to enter into the Avatar State. However he merely sees them unwittingly used Airbending to send the mud flying off of his body and onto everything in the facility, including them.

Han brush the mud off his face. "We have to find a way."

* * *

Meanwhile at the colony, Bjorn had collected seashells on the shore and was now examining them with great curiosity.

"Look at these magnificent shells?" he said. "I will enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need any more useless things. You forget that we have to carry everything ourselves now," Eret reminded.

"Nice to see that you have your priorities straight," said a voice.

They immediately turned and found Princess Devi sitting at the desk at the far end of the room next to the other seashells Bjorn had collected.

"Princess Devi?" Bjorn stared.

"What do you want, your Highness," Eret asked curiously.

"I'm pleased to see that you remember how to greet royalty," said Devi as he picked up one of the seashells. She then immediately got to her feet. "It has certainly been a long time Captain Eret."

"Rescue the presidencies," said Eret narrowing his eyes. "I don't remember you being so familiar with me."

"So what do we owe this honour?" Bjorn asked.

"Must be a family trait," Devi noted as she crossed the sea showing her hand and with just her fingers. "Always trying to get to the point. I've come with a message from my father, he's reconsidered your banishment. News of the defeat of the North Pole has reached the ears of the resistance and now the numbers are swelled, my father needs people he trusts by his side. He knows that you are loyal and is giving you a chance to redeem your honour by quelling this resistance."

Eret and Bjorn just remain silent.

"Did you hear me?" Devi asked. "You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I did after all give you great news."

Bjorn then stepped forward. "I'm sure my nephew simply needs a—"

"Don't interrupt!" Devi snapped. She then turned to Eret. "I still have not heard a thank you, I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"He's reconsidering my banishment? He's willing to restore my honour?" said Eret stunned.

"I can see you need time to take this in," Devi noted. "I will come and call on to you tomorrow, good evening."

She then walked out of the shack.

* * *

At the Earth Kingdom outpost, Ragnar, Heather and Fishlegs decided to give one last attempt to make Hiccup see reason.

"Can we talk about something?" Ragnar asked.

"Sure," Hiccup sighed as he overlooked the battlements.

"You remember when we were at the Air Temple when I got hurt while trying to calm Windshear?" Heather asked. "I understand that seeing me hurt was a bit dramatic so much so that you would you anymore."

"We're not saying that the Avatar State doesn't have incredible, and helpful, powers," Fishlegs added. "But from our position it is also very dangerous power, one you can barely control."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Plus such power often has its costs, you may not realise is that the Avatar State may have a drawback."

Hiccup just looked down from the battlements. "I'm really glad you guys told me that, but I still need to do this."

Ragnar sighed. "Hiccup, dangerous things happen to people who rush things.

Hiccup looked at them. "Rag you don't understand, none of you do. Every single day more people get hurt and die, I'm already 20 years late. Defeating the Emperor is the only way to stop this war, I have to try it."

"Then we can't watch you do this," said Ragnar sadly.

Hiccup then watch as the three of them walked away solemnly.

"Good night," they said without looking at him.

Hiccup looked down at the ground. "Good night."

* * *

At the colony, Eret was still stunned by what Devi had told them, though Bjorn was still concerned.

"We're going home!" said Eret excitedly as he began packing. "After three long years, it's unbelievable."

"It is unbelievable," said Bjorn. "I have never known Drago Bludvist to regret anything."

Eret looked at his uncle. "Did you hear what the Princess said? The Emperor once people he trusts to root out the rebels as he knows how loyal we are to the Empire."

"And yet he banished after killing your father after he advised against the reckless plan," Bjorn reminded. "If Drago wants us back it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

Eret turned his back on him. "And what makes you think you know what the Emperor thinks?"

"Eret, the Bludvists are one of the four clans that founded the Empire, along with our clan, the Haddocks and the Hofferson," Bjorn reminded. "They have always been very unstable and have often caused fights against the other clans. That is the reason why most of the Haddocks have been wiped out. Everything is not as it seems."

Eret then turned on him. "And I think you're exactly as you see. A lazy, mistrustful shallow old man who was always been jealous of my father!"

Bjorn just closes eyes as Eret continue to pack.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was dreaming as he began to recall the events that happened at the South Pole when he was in the Avatar State. Hiccup was on the deck of the ship watching himself as he unleashed a burst of water all directions knocking him off the ship and then he witnessed himself sending a dangerous wave of water directly at Eret.

Hiccup immediately sat up right sweating once again. He turned and found that Ragnar, Heather and Fishlegs were nowhere to be found, no doubt they decided to sleep somewhere else tonight. He then looked at Astrid, Snotlout and the twins.

"Guys, wake up?" he asked.

Astrid and the others stirred from their slumber and looked at him.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring on the Avatar State," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him. "You sure?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes."

"Why? I mean you do very awesome things when you in the Avatar State?" Snotlout asked.

"But I also called quite a lot of destruction," said Hiccup.

"That's why we love it so much," said Tuffnut.

"Never in our lives have we seen so much destructive power," Ruffnut nodded.

"Will you to muttonhead shut up, I think Hiccup is trying to make a point," Astrid snapped.

Hiccup sighed. "I just hope the general understands."

"What can he say? You're the Avatar, you know more about this stuff than any of us," said Astrid.

"Wish that was true," said Hiccup quietly.

* * *

The next morning at the colony, Eret was making his way down to the port as quickly as he could.

"Wait!" a voice cried. Eret turned and saw his uncle making his way down the stairs as quickly as he could. "Don't leave without me."

"Uncle? You change your mind?" said Eret happily.

"I promise your father that I would look after you should anything happen to him," said Bjorn. "I will be breaking that promise I did not join you."

Eret smiled and looked down at the ship. "We're finally going home."

Eret they continue to make his way down the steps, but Bjorn looked at the ship with a sceptical look.

* * *

At the Earth Kingdom outpost, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and the twins went to meet up with General Han. Hiccup what to make him understand that he could not go through with the plan.

"The thing is, I don't think will ever be able to trigger it on purpose," Hiccup explained. "So I guess that's it."

Han looked at him. "You sure I can't change your mind?"

"I'm sure. I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in general danger," Hiccup explained.

"I see, I was afraid you would say that," said Han.

Then suddenly he moved his foot and then swung his hands forward sending his desk directly towards Hiccup. Hiccup was so shocked that he had no time to dodge and it slammed right into him and forced him flying out of the building.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, but before she could rush to his aid a couple of soldiers grabbed her arms.

The same thing happened to Snotlout and the twins.

Hiccup was falling towards the ground quickly uses Airbending to slow his descent and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the desk. He looked up and saw General Han looking down at him from the outpost window.

"Men! Attack the Avatar!" he commanded.

Hiccup's eyes widened as saw several soldiers on the backs of Gronckles approaching him along with a few Earthbenders. Then the general himself jumped out of the window and slammed into the ground causing the ground to ricochet upwards forcing Hiccup back onto his feet.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup demanded.

"I believe were about to see some results," said Han.

Then suddenly the Earthbenders lifted the stone symbols of the Earth Kingdom into the air and then sent them flying and the soldiers prepare their spears. The Earthbenders then sent to the stone symbols flying towards Hiccup and he quickly used his Airbending training in order to dodge them.

"I'm not your enemy!" Hiccup yelled. "I won't fight you!"

The Earthbenders didn't appear to be listening as the fired more stone symbols directly at Hiccup. He quickly jumped into the air to avoid being crushed by four them, but he just landed on one of them they fired another knocking it away and began to seal the two next to it towards him. Hiccup managed to avoid getting crushed by jumping and landing the stones squares in the middle of them.

However the Earthbenders then forced the stone symbols to move and forced the head straight towards one of the Earthbenders. He immediately flung his hand forward turning the stone symbol to dust and not Hiccup backwards. Hiccup immediately got to his feet and found himself completely surrounded by the general's troops.

In the command centre, Astrid had just about enough and swung her legs forward and send them flying right into the soldier's crotches. Overcome by the pain they immediately released her and she quickly punched the soldiers holding the twins. Snotlout free himself by slamming his foot into the ground creating stone pillars that sent the guards around him into the air.

They then quickly rushed towards the window and found Hiccup was doing his best to avoid being crushed by the general's troops. The Earthbenders kept on firing the stone symbols directly at him and was only thanks to his Airbending that he was able to avoid getting crushed.

Hiccup then quickly create an air scooter and began zooming across the area avoiding the stone pillars that were being erected by the Earthbenders. The soldiers on the back of Gronckles then immediately took to the air and began chasing after him.

Hiccup immediately news the air scooter to scale across the wall and kept on running after it was dispelled. He was only stopped when he was nearly sliced to pieces by the soldiers as spears as they flew into the air. He quickly fell back down towards the ground and was quickly met by the soldiers.

He was so busy avoiding their spears that he was unaware that he had landed in the stone symbol which immediately lifted into the air and he found himself being forced towards General Han.

"You can't run forever!" Han yelled.

"You can't fight forever!" Hiccup counted.

The general then immediately jumped into the air and Hiccup did the same just before the general slammed his foot into the stone symbol crushing it beneath his feet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fire Empire colony, Eret and Bjorn had just reached the port where they Devi and her guards waiting for them. As they walked past the guards, Bjorn knew that something was up, thought Eret remain completely oblivious.

"Eret… General Bjorn… Welcome," said Devi smiling at them. Eret and Bjorn bowed respectfully, thought Bjorn still kept his eyes on the guards. "I'm so glad you decided to come."

The Captain then turned to face Devi. "Are we ready to depart, your Highness?"

"Set a course for home, Captain," Devi commanded.

"Home," said Eret to himself as if it was a dream.

"You are the Princess," said the Captain as they made their way over the gangway. "Raise the anchors, where taking the prisoners home!" He then quickly realised his mistake and Devi narrowed her eyes at him. "Your Highness… I…"

The Captain then turned his eyes to Eret and Bjorn, who caught his slipup. Bjorn then quickly spun around and kicked a guard right across the head and then kicked the second one. A further tried to do a blazing kick only to struck by Bjorn's elbow before he could make contact and then he punched the fourth in the chest sending him flying. A fifth guard tried to grab him only to have his arm locked and spun around.

Eret grabs the Captain then tossed him overboard perform advancing towards Devi with fury in his eyes.

"You lied to me!" Devi roared.

Devi raised an eyebrow. "Like I've never done that before?"

She then turned her back onto him and gestured for her guards to take him on. Regards immediately stepped forward and from their hands forward unleashing fireballs directly at Eret, but he merely dispelled the man charged towards them.

* * *

At the outpost, Hiccup was doing everything he could just to stay alive at the Earth Kingdom troops were not holding back with their attacks.

Ragnar, Heather and Fishlegs could hear the commotion from the quarters and naturally assumed that it was a new method to triggering the Avatar State.

"I wonder what crazy thing that doing now?" Ragnar asked.

"Must be pretty big that shaking the entire complex," said Fishlegs.

Then everything shook once again.

"Maybe we should go and see how the doing?" Heather advised.

They nodded and started to make their way to the courtyard.

When they got there that I widened as they witnessed General Han and his men attacking Hiccup. Immediately ran down the steps and met up with Astrid and the others.

"What's going on?" Ragnar asked.

"The General's gone crazy," said Astrid as she drew her battleaxe. "He's trying to force Hiccup into the Avatar State."

Immediately they all jumped into the fray to assist Hiccup, Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground and raise a bold and fly towards one of the Earthbenders knocking him out cold. A soldier raised his spear ready to strike Hiccup, only for Heather to slice it with her Water Whip and then knocked out the soldier. Ragnar then jumped in front of several troops riding Gronckles and unleashed a powerful burst of wind that sent them flying.

The twins had managed to locate Barf and Belch and were now riding them unleashing explosions everywhere they turned. Astrid was on the back of Stormfly racing around the battlefield taking out any soldier she can get a hands-on with her trusty battleaxe in hand. However, Han then fired a boulder that grazed Astrid knocking her off the dragon and then he slammed his foot into the ground causing the stone symbols to surround her.

Han then looked at Hiccup. "Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't."

The Earthbenders then forced the stone symbols to turn towards Astrid trapping him in place. Astrid then came charging towards him with battleaxe in hand, but he merely slid his foot forward and turned the ground beneath her to quicksand in snaring her legs.

"I can't move!" she yelled.

"Don't you dare hurt her?" Hiccup yelled as he thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of flames from it.

Han quickly created a wall that blocks the flames and then lowered it. The moment it lowered Astrid began sinking until she was up to her waist.

"Astrid!" Heather cried.

She and the others tried to reach her, but they were blocked by the Earth Kingdom troops.

"Stop this!" Hiccup demanded as he ran over towards Han.

"You can easily save her if you were in the Avatar State," he said.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" said Hiccup desperately.

Of the matter he was trying to concentrate in order to enter the Avatar State, but it just didn't happen.

"Hiccup, I'm sinking!" Astrid yelled as she sank up to her chest.

"I don't see glowing," said Han.

He then forced his hand down and clutched his fingers and Astrid sank up to her neck.

"Please!" Astrid pleaded.

"You don't need to do this!" Hiccup pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Apparently… I do," said Han.

He then clenched his fist and Astrid's head vanished within the ground. Hiccup tried to grab her, but was far too late. He then turned to face Han and his eyes glowed furiously as he had entered the Avatar State.

"It worked! It worked!" Han smiled broadly.

Suddenly there was a massive burst of wind emanating from Hiccup and Han continued to smile. However, he stopped smiling when Hiccup unleashed a powerful slice of wind that sent him flying knocking him to the ground. Hiccup then flew to the air carried off by a tornado of dust until he overlooks the entire outpost.

Eret meanwhile had managed to jump onto the ship and struck Devi's guard with a burst of flames knocking them off the ship. He then took a fighting stance towards Devi, who had her back towards him. She merely smiled and he stood up straight and clenched his fists and immediately blow torches appeared at the back of his hands like daggers.

* * *

On the dock, Bjorn was engaging the last of the troops and managed to avoid the flames emanating from a kick from one of them. He then quickly struck the guard with a burst of flames by thrusting his hand forward. He then quickly ducked to avoid the flames from another two and then slammed burst of flames directly at their chests knocking them backwards. He then quickly grabbed the guard just as he was about to strike him with a fireball and forced him to face the others while holding him in a tight hold.

"Eret! Let's go!" he yelled tossing the guard into the water.

Another guard came charging towards him, but Bjorn deflected his hand and dealt him a powerful fist knocking him backwards.

Eret meanwhile was engaging Devi on the ship swinging his blowtorch like daggers at her. However she dodged gracefully and caught his arm before shoving him backwards.

"You know my father blames your uncle for the loss of the North Pole," she informed him. "And he considers you a traitor and a failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home except a lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him and the Empire?"

Eret glared at her and resummoned his blowtorch like daggers and then thrusted his leg forward unleashing a burst of flames. Devi merely jumped backwards to avoid the attack and Eret then quickly rushed in for close quarters combat, but she dodged every single one of his strikes and after she dodged a kick she struck him in the head with her claw like nails leaving a scar on his forehead.

In rage, Eret began to attack only for her to dodge each one of his attacks and they began making their way up towards the observation deck. Eret then attempted to strike with blazing kick only for Devi to knock it was away causing him to lose his balance. Eret quickly recovered and slammed his hands forward only for her to block his attack and then twisted his wrist and held it firmly in her hand.

Eret eyes widened as he looked at him, he then quickly jumped backwards narrowly avoiding her blue flames. The reason why they were blue was because of flames were extremely hot, hotter than any Firebending known history. Eret managed to lose his balance as he tried to avoid the attack and fell off the observation deck and rolled down onto the deck.

Eret then looked up and saw that she was moving her fingertips around as electricity coursed through them and then fired a bolt of lightning directly at him. However, Bjorn appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her hand and redirected the lightning towards the cliff. He then quickly for said down and dealt a powerful kick knocking her backwards and she fell into the sea.

Then Eret and Bjorn quickly ran off the ship and began to make their getaway.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outpost, everyone was experiencing Hiccup in the Avatar State. Han looked extremely pleased with the results, but everyone else was very wary.

"Avatar Hiccup!" Han yelled at the top of his voice. "Can you hear me? Your friend is safe!" He then thrusted his hands up into the air and Astrid emerge from the ground taking several deep breaths. "It was just a trick to trigger the Avatar State and it worked!"

However, Hiccup didn't acknowledge him and instead came ploughing into the ground creating a massive shock wave that sent everyone flying. It also caused the ground to erupt destroying several buildings in the vicinity and sending the stone symbols flying into the walls.

Hiccup then suddenly found himself leaving his body and saw up into the air. He then suddenly found himself on Maaike's Eruptodon and found Maaike herself flying on top of her.

"It's time you learned," she said.

They then flew up into the clouds and that's where Hiccup saw the spirit of the other past Avatars, there were too many to count the hack to be at least 1000 maybe more.

"The Avatar State is a defence mechanism," Maaike explained. "Designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars. _The glow_ is the combination of all of your past lives focusing their energy to your body."

Hiccup then suddenly had visions of several of his past lives doing amazing feats with the Avatar State. Lifting heavy statutes into the air, creating tsunamis, causing volcanoes to erupt and creating powerful gusts of wind comparable of that of a hurricane.

"In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful. But you are also at your most vulnerable."

"What you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"If you are killed in the Avatar State, do reincarnation cycle will be broken and the avatar will cease to exist," Maaike explained.

Hiccup's eyes widened and started to make their way back down into the ground and soon they entered into his body.

Hiccup then promptly fell to his knees completely exhausted and that's when he saw the destruction of the outpost, the destruction he coursed. Astrid then immediately rushed over towards Hiccup and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ragnar then approached him, not sure on what to say.

"I'm sorry Rag," said Hiccup apologetically. "I should have listened."

"Are you joking?" said Han as he approached them. "That was almost perfect! We just have to find out a way to control you while you're like that."

Hiccup stared at him. "You're out of your mind?"

Han didn't appear to be listening. "I guess we'll figure it out on our way to the Empire."

It was at that point that Fishlegs appeared and his on the head with the mace, knocking him out cold. He then looked at everyone around them.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" he asked meekly.

The soldiers should all shook their heads.

One of them then approached Hiccup as the others started to make their way towards him. "Do you still wish an escort to Omnitakla?"

They all looked at one another and then Astrid turned and looked at them. "I think we're all set."

With that they mounted their dragons and started to make their way to the next step of the journey.

* * *

At the colony, Devi was now looking at all the civilians inside holding wanted posters of Eret and Bjorn.

"Anyone who harbours these traitors will face the rattle of the Emperor himself?" Devi roared. She then looked down at the terrifying villagers. "There will be no place to hide."

* * *

Eret and Bjorn were running as quickly as they could away from any settlements of the Fire Empire and eventually stop to the creek.

"I think were safe here," said Bjorn.

"And the next town we have to get the change of clothes," said Eret looking at his uncle. "No one can know that we're from the Empire, not even our own people."

Bjorn nodded as he knew all too well that they had just become fugitives.


	2. The Cave of Two Lovers

Hiccup and the gang had taken a break in the creek so that Hiccup could continue his Waterbending training with Heather. All them have remove their clothes and recurrently in their underwear as the dragons relaxing at the creek sleeping

"Are you guys can be done this time this century?" Snotlout asked as he floated on a large leaf.

"I hate to say but he's right," said Astrid as she was flooding in the water. "We got a lot of ground to make up if we want to reach Omnitakla today."

"It's important for Hiccup to learn Waterbending whenever we can it is highly unlikely we will locate another creek like this," said Ragnar as he meditated.

"And let's not forget that Waterbending is Hiccup polar opposite," Heather pointed out.

"One the more reason for to keep on training," said Hiccup looking directly at his teacher.

Heather nodded and looked at her pupil. "Okay we were in the Octopus Form today," she informed him. "Remember this stat works well with your arms are closer together and it also helps to protect your centre."

"Got it," said Hiccup as he bought his arms closer together.

"Then let's see what you've got," said Heather as she took a fighting stance.

Hiccup immediately lifted the water into the air and headed take the form of tentacles. Heather then began to fire ice shards directly at Hiccup and he used the tentacles to deflect them. Hiccup was dodging gracefully and even managed to wrap one of the water tentacles around Heather's leg and she smiled.

"That's better than last time, Pupil Hiccup," Heather smiled.

Hiccup then bowed at Heather. "I had an excellent teacher."

Then suddenly they heard music in the distance and singing.

They looked up and saw five individuals coming up the hill, one of them was a lanky man in his 30s strumming a ukulele, one was middle-aged girl playing a flute, one was a chubby man banging on a drum and were a young man and girl dancing to the beat.

' _Don't follow along to the travelling girl_ ,' sang the man strumming the ukulele. ' _Surely you broken broken hard_.'

They only start when they saw Hiccup and the others in the water.

"Ah, River People," said the guy strumming the guitar.

"We're not river people?" said Heather.

"You're not?" the guy frowned. "Then what kind of people are you?"

"Just people people," Ragnar shrugged.

"Aren't we all brother?" said the stranger.

"And who are you guys?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"I am Ake," he said introducing himself he then gestured to the woman playing the flute. "That is my wife, Lily. We're nomads… happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

Ragnar looked up. "You guys are nomads? I'm a nomad as well."

Ake face lit up. "Hey, me too."

Ragnar got the instinct impression that he was not the smartest tool in the shed. "I know you just told me."

Ake then rubbed the back of his head looking slightly embarrassed. "Oh." He then looked at Snotlout and noted his loincloth. "Nice underwear."

Snotlout then immediately covered his private parts and scooted away.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and Bjorn were now wearing Earth Kingdom peasant clothing as not to be recognised as Fire Empire citizens. They were in the middle of the woods trying to locate food, but Bjorn was hypnotised by a single flower.

Eret then emerged from the bushes. "I didn't find anything to eat! I can't live like this!" he yelled in frustration. "I wasn't meant to be a fugitive! This is impossible!"

He started yelling long enough to realise that his uncle was too preoccupied smelling a flower.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" he asked.

"You are looking at the rare White Dragon Bush, its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking," he said joyously. He then frowned as he looked at the flower. "That… or it's the White Jade Bush which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea," Eret reminded. He then walked off in a huff. "I'm going fishing."

Bjorn didn't seem to acknowledge him leaving as he was too preoccupied with the flower.

"Hmm, delectable tea or deadly poison?"

* * *

Back at the creek, Hiccup and the others were now back in their clothes as they were relaxing with Ake and the nomads.

"I must say that your stories are quite thrilling," said Ragnar as he continued to meditate. "You guys have been everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere, my arrowhead friend," Ake corrected. "But what we haven't then we have heard about through stories and songs."

The twins nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to see this giant night clawer," said Ruffnut excitedly.

"Yes it sounds terrifying and deadly, two of my favourite things in a terrifying beast," Tuffnut nodded.

"And on the way there is a waterfall that created an ever ending rainbow," said the overweighted man with the drum, who was called Hale.

"Guys need I remind you that we do have a pressing time schedule," Astrid reminded.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm afraid Astrid is right, we need to get to Omnitakla as quickly as possible," Hiccup agreed.

"Boy you to have a case of destination fever," said Ake looking at Hiccup and Astrid. "You to worry about too much where you're going."

"You got a focus less on the where and more on the going," said Lily as she braided Heather's hair.

Heather nodded. "I'm afraid they're right, we need to find Lord Spitelout so Hiccup can learn Earthbending somewhere safe."

"Well, it sounds as if you're heading to Omnitakla," Ake noted.

Snotlout then slapped his forehead hard.

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar. "Not the sharpest tools in the shed are they? Are all nomads like that?"

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "My people definitely aren't… well, not most of them."

"There's a story about a secret pass right through the mountains," said Ake.

Astrid looked curious. "Is this real or a legend?"

"Oh it's a real legend," Ake assured. "And it's as old as Earthbending itself."

He then began to strum his ukulele and soon his wife and the other nomads began to play along as Hiccup and the others started to move to the beat.

 _Two lovers,_

 _for better from one another._

 _A world divides their people,_

 _and their mountain divides them apart;_

 _They later dark half to be you together_ ,

He then stopped strumming. "I forgot the next couple of lines, but then it goes."

He then began to strum his ukulele as hard as he could and sang.

 _Secret tunnel!_

 _Secret tunnel!_

 _Through the mountain!_

 _Secret, secrets, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!_

Once he stopped everyone began clapping, everyone apart from Snotlout who was in a bit of a mood.

"I think we'll just stick with flying personally," said Snotlout. "We easily dealt with the Fire Empire before. We'll be fine."

Astrid nodded. "We appreciate the help, but we've got this handled."

* * *

However they soon learned that they did had handled as they soon flew over the entire regiment who immediately fired at them with catapults the moment they slayed eyes on them. They soon return to the nomads covered in soot.

"Secret love cave it is," said Snotlout as they walked past the nomads.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret soon returned with his catch on the end of a large stick. Unfortunately he was only able to capture a very small fish and soon came up to his uncle who was still sitting next to the flower he found.

"Eret… you remember that plan that I thought might be tea?" he asked.

Eret's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"I did," he said regretfully as he turned to face him. His face was now completely covered in a rash. "And it wasn't."

Eret immediately backed away as his uncle began scratching himself constantly. "When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing, but look what I found," he said shoving a tree branch covered in berries that he was using the scratching. "These are Star Drop berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade planned… That or they are Black Devil berries that cause blindness."

Eret then wisely took the branch and tossed it aside. "We are not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

"But where are we going to go?" Bjorn asked. "We are the enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Empire."

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us they will have a skilled," said Eret rubbing his chin.

"But if the Fire Empire discovers us we will be turned over to Devi," Bjorn added.

They looked at one another and that cause was very clear.

"The Earth Kingdom it is," said Eret.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had just reached the base of the mountain with the nomads leading the way. They soon discover that they was walking through a bunch of ancient ruins that looked as if they had been there for centuries.

"How far away from the tunnel?" Hiccup asked.

"Actually it's not just _one_ tunnel," said Ake. "The lovers didn't want _anyone_ to find out about their love so they build a whole labyrinth."

Snotlout immediately stopped and turned. " _Labyrinth_?"

"I'm sure we can figure it out," Ake assured.

He then continue to walk through the mountain.

"All you need to do is trust in love," said Lily. "According to the curse."

"This just gets better and better," Hiccup groaned.

They soon reached the massive tunnel which had several statues holding it in place.

"Hey, we're here!" Ake smiled.

Astrid looked at Ake. "What is this curse exactly?"

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves," Ake explained. "Otherwise you will be trapped in them forever."

"And die," Lily added.

"Oh, yeah. And die," Ake nodded. His face then lit up. "Hey, I just remember the rest of that song."

He then strummed his ukulele as he sang.

 _And die!_

"That's it!" Snotlout yelled at the top of his voice. "There is no way were going through some cursed hole."

That's when Hale noticed something over the horizon. "Hey, someone is making a big campfire."

Hiccup's face grimaced. "That's no campfire, Hale."

Astrid nodded gravely. "It's the Empire… they're tracking us."

Ragnar looked at Ake. "So we just have to trust in love to get us through these caves?"

"That is correct Master Arrowhead," Ake nodded.

Upon hearing this Hiccup secretly looked at Astrid.

"We can make it," he said.

"Like we have any choice," Fishlegs whimpered.

"We do have the advantage that Toothless is able to use echolocation," said Hiccup stroking Toothless on the head. "He should be able to guide us through the labyrinth."

"You didn't mention this before?" Snotlout glared.

"We didn't enter into a labyrinth before," Hiccup pointed out.

"Let's just get inside and worry about navigation later," said Astrid.

Immediately they all entered the tunnel just as Fire Empire tanks arrived.

"Hold on!" said the Lieutenant stopping the convoy and looked at his men. "It's too dangerous. Haven't you heard the song? Just close them in, the mountain will take care of the rest."

Immediately the tanks fired harpoons at the tunnel entrance and with one good poor they managed to cause it to cave in on itself.

Hiccup and the others heard the commotion and turned in time to see the light from the end of the tunnel vanishing.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup moaned.

The moment darkness covered them Hiccup immediately blocked lit a fireball and Ake lit a torch.

Hiccup looked at him. "How long do those torches last?"

"About two hours each," he said.

"And we have five torches so that's 10 hours," said Lily as she lit the candles.

Astrid immediately grabbed him and put them out. "It doesn't work like that when you like them at the same time."

"Oh, right," Lily nodded.

"At least Hiccup's Firebending will provide constant light," Ragnar sighed.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, we're going to need you to make a map as we go. We should be able to solve it like a maze as we go."

They then started to make their way deep into the tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and beyond managed to locate a small settlement and were able to find help to cure Bjorn the poison she consumed.

"You too must not be from around here," said the healer as she doubt ointment over Bjorn. "We know better than to touch the White Jade much less make it into tea and drink it."

"Oops," said Bjorn.

The healer then looked at Eret. "So, where are you travelling from?"

"Far away?" said Eret a little too quickly.

"Do you have names?" she asked.

"Uh, of course we have names," said Eret looking slightly uneasy. "I'm… Lea. And this is my uncle, um…Olaf."

"Lea and Olaf, huh," said the healer smiling as she doubt ointment over Bjorn. "My name is Ase. You two look like you could use a good meal, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Eret shook his head. "Sorry but we've got to be moving on."

"That's too bad," said Ase looking disappointed. "My mum always makes too much roast duck."

Olaf looked up. "Where do you live exactly?"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were not having an easier time the tunnel and they appear to be going round in circles. Even Toothless is echolocation was not having any effect. Fishlegs looked at the map he drew and scratched his head and shrugged at Hiccup.

Snotlout was getting a bit impatient. "This is the attempt then you learners down to? You sure your dragon is able to see in the dark?"

"He can," said Hiccup equally confused.

Fishlegs scratched his head. "This doesn't make any sense, we already came through this way."

"We don't need a map," said Ake. "We just need love."

"Call me crazy, but I think the map would be more helpful," said Astrid folding her arms.

"You got some negative vibes lady," Ake noted.

Hiccup looked the map Fishlegs drew and scratched his chin. "There's something strange going on and there's only one explanation." He then turned and looked at everyone. "The tunnels are changing."

Then suddenly the entire tunnel shook proving his point.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and his uncle were at Ase's house where she and her mother treated them to a nice meal.

"My daughter tells me your refugees," said Ase's mother as she placed some food on the table. "We were once refugees ourselves."

Ase looked at Eret. "When I was a little girl the Empire raided our farming village. All the men were taken away… That was the last time I saw my father."

Eret lowered his gaze. "I lost my father a long time ago as well."

"Was he killed by the Empire?" Ase asked.

Beyond stopped eating and looked at his nephew.

Eret lowered his bowl. "Yeah," he said truthfully.

The revelation that the tunnels were changing was quite a bit of distress among Hiccup and his companions.

"The tunnels they are changing?" Ake panicked. "It must be the curse. I knew we should have come down here."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Right. If only we listen to you."

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "Can't you Earthbend us out of here?"

"Not without knowing which direction we need to go," said Snotlout.

"Wait, be quiet!" said Heather raising her hand.

They all stopped talking and heard whispers in the tunnels. Then suddenly they saw small black dragon flying out of the tunnel.

"A giant flying thing with teeth!" Ake panicked.

"No! It's a Night Terror!" Hale panicked.

Hiccup immediately fired a fireball directly at the Night Terror to scaring off, but it flew around him and knocked the torch out of Astrid's hand. The torch struck Hookfang who immediately burst into flames and that interns get the other dragons. Barf and Belch then began unleashing gas and sparking it in random intervals causing the entire cavern to shake.

So it came to no surprise as the entire ceiling began to cave in and Ragnar quickly used his Airbending to push Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and the nomads away from the falling debris. He then quickly rushed over towards Hiccup, Astrid and Heather as the tunnel began to cave in.

When he was finally out of the danger zone he turned and found the entire entrance caved in separating them from the others. The dragons were still with them, but the other dragons had to be trapped on the other side of the cave in.

* * *

On the other side of the cave in, Fishlegs rushed towards the rubber began moving stone after stone trying to dig Hiccup and the others out.

"It's no use we're separated," said Ake.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "Can't you Earthbend them out?"

Snotlout shook his head. "The ceiling is already unstable, one wrong move and the ceiling could land on top of us."

"Hey, at least you have us," said Ake positively.

Snotlout's eyes widened. "Noooo!"

The twins looked at one another.

"I don't think you like these nomads?" said Tuffnut.

"I wonder why?" Ruffnut wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was sitting outside on the porch of Ase's house and that's when Ase went outside to join him.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

Eret shrugged and she approached him.

"I know what you've been through," she said as she sat down next to him. "We've all been through it." She then looked at him. "I noticed the burn marks on your chest, the Empire's hurt you hasn't it?"

Eret said nothing.

"It's okay, they've hurt me to," she said and held out her leg.

Eret turned and saw that she revealed burn marks on her leg and he looked at him with eyes widened.

Meanwhile Fishlegs and the others were trying to find a way to reunite with Hiccup and find a way out of the labyrinths. As they did to the nomads began playing their tunes much to Snotlout's annoyance as Ake kept on singing.

 _Oh don't let the cave get you down,_

 _don't let the fallen rocks turn your smile into a frown._

 _The tunnels are dark and that's when you need a clown,_

 _Hey!_

 _Don't let the cave get you down!_

* * *

In another part of the labyrinth Hiccup and his group were trying to find the others and their own way out. The only light that they had was Hiccup's Firebending and they soon found statues in the distance of the shadows.

"Guys look!" Heather pointed.

Immediately they ran towards the shapes and that's when they found a large stone door.

"We found the exit," said Hiccup.

They then began to try and move it out of the way, but it wouldn't budge an inch.

Hiccup then looked at Toothless. "Mind giving this slaver the way, bud?"

Toothless then opened his mouth and immediately fired a plasma blast knocking the stone slab from its position. However, they found that the other side of the door was not the exit, but some form of chamber.

"This isn't the exit," said Astrid.

Ragnar shook his head. "No." He then saw a couple of coffins in the centre of the chamber. "It's a tomb."

They began making their way down towards the steps and saw that the coffins were shaped like humans.

"This must be the two lovers from the legend," Hiccup surmised. "It looks as if this part of the legend was true."

"Hey, shine your light down there," said Ragnar pointing at the base of the coffins.

Hiccup did what he was told and they soon found carvings carved into the rim.

"These pictures tell their story," said Ragnar as he began to translate. "They met on top of the mountain are divided thereto villages. The villagers were enemies so they could not be together, but their loss was strong and they found a way.

"The two lovers learned Earthbending from the Eruptodons. They became the first Earthbenders. They build a labyrinth of tunnels so that they could meet secretly, anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth.

"But one day the man did not come, he died in the war between the two villages. Devastated the woman unleashed a terrible display of her Earthbending power, she could have destroyed them all. But instead she declared the war over, both villages helped her create the new city that they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Omni and the man's name was Takla. The great city was named Omnitakla as a monument to their love."

Once he was finished they turned and looked at the statues behind them which showed the man and woman kissing.

"Love is brightest in the dark," said Ragnar reading the inscription above their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and the others were walking around in circles and every time they turned the corner they ran into a dead end.

"Oh, great," said Hale. "You lead us to another dead end."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "At least we're doing something. So far none of you have come up with a single idea on how to get out of here!"

"Wait, was supposed to be coming up with ideas?" said Ake. "Because I've had an idea for about an hour now."

Snotlout looked as if he was about to strangle him, but Fishlegs quickly grabbed him.

"So what exactly is this idea of yours?" Fishlegs asked doing his best to hold Snotlout back.

"Well, if love is the key to get out of here then all we need to do is play a love song," said Ake.

Snotlout's eyes then began to twitch as Ake and the nomads began strumming their instruments and singing.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and his group was still in the tomb of the lovers and was still nowhere close to the exit.

"So how are we going to find a way out of here?" Heather asked.

Astrid looked at them. "I've got a crazy idea."

"Well, let's hear it," said Hiccup.

Astrid then shook her head. "Never mind. It's too crazy."

"Crazy can be good," said Hiccup egging her on.

Astrid's face then turned pink as she looked at Hiccup. "I was thinking… the curse says we would be trapped in here for ever unless we trust in love."

"Right?" said Ragnar slowly.

Astrid then pointed to the glyphs. "And here it says love is brightest in the dark and it has a picture of them kissing."

"Where you going with this?" Hiccup asked.

"Well… what if we kissed?" said Astrid her face now very pink.

Ragnar and Heather looked at one another.

"I think I'll go content of the dragons," said Heather and quickly made her way to the dragons.

"I'll see if I can't translate more these glyphs," said Ragnar backing away.

Hiccup was looking at Astrid with his face turning pink. "Us… kissing?"

Astrid immediately looked away from him. "Told you it was a crazy idea."

Hiccup cleaned his throat. "I'm not sure how to react to that."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, can you imagine that? Us kissing?"

Hiccup looked a bit uneasy. "It's certainly an interesting idea, but… uh, let's leave that to last resort."

Astrid immediately looked up and narrowed her eyes at Hiccup. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that… I… actually I don't know what I meant?"

Astrid then walked off in a huff. "You know what… you're right, let's leave it as a last resort!"

Hiccup facepalm himself. "Smooth move Hiccup."

His eyes then turned to Ragnar and Heather, who clearly had seen and heard the entire conversation and were immediately whistling innocently.

"Thanks for the support guys," Hiccup muttered under his breath.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was reaching the end of his wick as he and the others were making their way through the tunnels with the nomads playing their love song. It didn't help matters that the twins were joining in with the dancing and Fishlegs was doing everything he could hold Snotlout back so that he didn't cause another cave in.

 _Even if your lost,_

 _You can't lose the love._

 _Because it is in your heart_

"Can I please kill them?" Snotlout asked looking at Fishlegs.

"No," said Fishlegs firmly.

Snotlout muttered to himself trying to distract himself from the music.

* * *

Meanwhile Eert and Bjorn were about to leave Ase's house.

"Thank you for the duck, it was excellent," said Bjorn to Ase's mother.

"You're welcome," she smiled and presented him with some food. "It brings me so much joy to see someone eat my cooking with so much… gusto."

"Much practice," said Bjorn patting his stomach.

Eret then prepared to make his leave, but his uncle stopped him. "Lea where are your manners? You need to find these nice people."

Eret turned around and bowed graciously. "Thank you."

Eret then turned around and began to make his leave again, but Ase spoke up. "I know you don't believe there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned."

"I know," said Eret without looking at them.

They soon left the garden and that's when Eret notice a horse tied down as it grazed. He stopped and began to untie the reins and guided it away.

Bjorn stared at him. "What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more," said Eret mounting the horse. He then held his hand out to his uncle. "Well?"

Bjorn then reluctantly took his hand and Eret lifted him onto the horse. They then began galloping away, but unknown to them Ase had witnessed this and turned away sadly as she closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still trying to find a way out of the labyrinth, but so far all they had no luck.

"We're not going to find the exit like this," said Hiccup gratefully.

Astrid nodded. "You're right."

Heather sighed. "Then what are we to do?"

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "What can we do?"

Astrid then approached Hiccup and pleased her hand over his and Hiccup slowly began to dispel the flames in his hand. As everything began to go darkly began to lean towards one another, but before their lips touched one another suddenly they saw thousands of lights glittering above them.

The lights turned out to be crystals that appear to be glowing in the dark and they were leading down the passageway.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the events that were happening further in the labyrinth, Fishlegs and the others were still wandering around aimlessly. Then suddenly they heard a squawking in the distance and that's when they saw coming out of the darkness were Night Terrors and they were flying straight towards them.

Fishlegs screamed and began to panic, but for some reason the Night Terrors just flew over them harmlessly.

Ake smiled. "Hey, you saved us Fishlegs!"

"No he didn't," said Snotlout looking at everyone with concern. "They were trying to get away from something."

"From what?" Ake asked.

Then suddenly the entire cavern shook and then the entire wall was blown apart. Then emerging from the dust was an Eruptodon. Then suddenly a second one came through the wall directly behind them.

Then they slammed their full speed forward sealing the tunnels behind them trapping them with them. Then the second Eruptodon slammed its foot into the ground causing a chunk of earth rising up cutting Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins from the nomads and their dragons.

The Eruptodon in front of them then started to advance towards them shaking the ground as it walked. One of its steps cause a massive shock wave that knocked them right off their feet and Snotlout quickly backed away slowly accidentally strumming Ake's ukulele.

Then the strangest thing happened, the Eruptodon stopped moving. It took them a few moments to realise that the music from ukulele calmed it down. Snotlout then immediately grabbed ukulele and began strumming it and the Eruptodons appear to like the music.

"Hey, those things are music lovers," said Ake.

Fishlegs then began to sing in a panic voice.

 _Eruptodons coming toward us,_

 _come on guys help me out;_

Ake then pulled out a second ukulele out of nowhere began strumming it and Lily and Hale then began to play their instruments. Ake then began to sing as quickly as he could and the Eruptodon appeared to be liking the music.

Hiccup and the others went round by the glowing stones above them.

"They're made of some kind of crystals that glow in the dark," Hiccup stared.

"That's how the two lovers found each other," said Ragnar. "They just put up their lights and follow the crystals."

They then follow the direction of the crystals down the tunnel.

"That must be the way out!" Astrid cried.

Hiccup looked at Astrid slightly uneasy. "So…"

"Let's go!" said Astrid running down the tunnel.

Heather sighed. "They were so close."

"Annoying isn't it?" Ragnar nodded.

They then followed Astrid down the tunnel and their dragons followed them.

They eventually managed to find a way out and were soon met with glorious daylight.

"But what about the others?" Hiccup asked.

Then suddenly they heard shaking and the moment they turned they saw rocky cliff breaking apart. Then emerging from the dust were two Eruptodons with Fishlegs and the others riding on top of them.

"Guys!" Heather cried with relief.

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins then slid down the Eruptodon they were riding on and immediately rushed over to Hiccup and the others.

"How did you guys get out?" Fishlegs asked.

"Just like the legend says," said Hiccup. "You just let love lead the way."

"Really?" Ruffnut blinked.

"We let huge ferocious dragons lead our way," said Tuffnut.

When the nomads jumped off the Eruptodon they were riding and waved goodbye to the Eruptodons as they soon re-entered the tunnels they came through. Then they seal the entrance behind them leaving the cliff face as good as new.

Hookfang, Meatlug and Barf and Belch then rushed over to Toothless and the other dragons and began growling at one another as if they were having a conversation.

Snotlout looked immensely relieved in seeing them. "I can't tell you how happy I am seeing you guys."

Hiccup blinked. "That's unusual coming from you."

"Well, after spending a few hours with these guys can you blame me?" said Snotlout gesturing to the nomads.

Ragnar was with the nomads talking to them. "So you guys going to come to Omnitakla with us?"

"Nope," said Ake simply.

"We'll be seeing you," said Hiccup.

Immediately the nomads then began to leave strumming their instruments and singing as they left.

* * *

A few hours later Hiccup and the others were climbing the hill that led to Omnitakla.

"Man, I can't wait to see Omnitakla," said Snotlout. "It was a long and hard trip, but eventually we are here. Allow me to introduce to you the Earth Kingdom city of…" Snotlout then stopped and was immediately crestfallen. "Oh no."

Snotlout reaction was very understandable, because as they got over the hill they found that Omnitakla was conquered by the Empire. They could see smoke emerging from factories that had been built, the stone walls had been replaced with metal and hanging over the entrance was a banner symbolising the Fire Empire.


	3. Return to Omnitakla

Hiccup and the others were still stunned about what they were witnessing, the occupation of Omnitakla. Snotlout in particular was taken this very hard and was quite understandable considering everything.

"I can't believe it," Snotlout stared and turned to the others. "I know the war has spread very far, but I always believed that Omnitakla was untouchable."

"Up until now it was," said Ragnar regretfully. "Now Meridian is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left."

Astrid approached Snotlout. "I can't even imagine what you're thinking right now, but we have to move on."

"No!" said Snotlout slamming his foot into the ground. "I'm going to find my father."

Fishlegs looked at him with a panicked look. "But Snotlout we don't even know if your dad is…"

Snotlout turned on him. "What Fishface? Go on say it!"

Fishlegs wiggled his fingers. "Around."

Hiccup then step forward. "Snotlout I know this is painful and I know you looked forward and seen your homeland again, but I need to find an Earthbender as quickly as we can."

"Then go and find one, because I'm staying," said Snotlout slamming his foot into the ground causing a bit of an earthquake.

* * *

Reluctantly Hiccup and the others followed Snotlout to the base of the stronghold on their dragons. They flew underneath so that they weren't detected and soon they landed next to an entrance that Snotlout new.

"A secret passage?" Fishlegs stared. "Why did we use this last time?"

Snotlout then opened the pipeline and sewage immediately rushed out.

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs. "Does that answer your question?"

They then declined the sewage pipe and the smell was almost unbearable, not to mention the flies flying around. Ragnar led the way using his Airbending to move the sewage, Hiccup did the same with his own Airbending and Heather with her Waterbending. Astrid and Fishlegs made sure they were between the three of them as they didn't want to get splashed with sewage. Unfortunately, Snotlout and the twins and for that far ahead and kept on getting hit by the sewage.

* * *

It was night when they finally managed to get out of the sewer. Ragnar popped his head out of the hub cap and looked around to see the close was clear. Thankfully it was and they began emerging from the sewer one by one.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," said Heather.

Then Snotlout and the twins emerge from the sewer completely covered in sewage. They looked like three sewage monsters and Heather quickly used some nearby water to wash the sewage of them. Hiccup and Ragnar then use a combination of Firebending and Airbending to drive them and that's when Snotlout saw that he had some squidlike creatures attached to his cheeks.

He immediately tried to pull them off but they were stuck on tight on his cheeks, it felt as if he was trying to turn his own face-off.

"They won't let go!" he cried. "Help!"

Astrid then tackled him and quickly covered his mouth. "Are you trying to get us captured?"

"Besides it's just the purple pentapus," said Hiccup calmly.

Snotlout quivered slightly and Hiccup immediately rubbed the one of the Purple pentapus and it immediately released its suckers. Snotlout was relieved and did the same to the other two that were attached to him, of course they left their sucker marks on and his skin than they look like spots.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

They turned around and saw several Fire Empire soldiers making their way towards them.

Ragnar quickly put his hood over his head to hide his arrow and a smile innocently to the soldiers.

"What are you kids doing out its way past curfew?" said the sergeant.

"Sorry, we were just far way home," said Heather.

They began to walk away, but then the sergeant noticed the sucker marks on the back of Snotlout's neck.

"Wait! What's the matter with him?" the sergeant asked.

They came to a stop and that's when Astrid noticed the sucker marks on Snotlout.

"Uh, he has Penta Pox sir," she said quickly.

The sergeant got closer to examine Snotlout, Hiccup then realise that he discovered that they were sucker marks their cover would be blown.

"It's highly contagious," he said stopping the sergeant.

The sergeant then pulled away his hand and looked at Snotlout. To make it look more convincing, Snotlout began to act like a zombie.

"Uh… it's so awful I'm dying," he groaned.

"And deadly," Ragnar added.

Immediately the sergeant and his men backed away from Snotlout, who began coughing and spluttering all over the place.

"Hey, I think I've heard of Penra Pox," said the sergeant looking at one of his men. "Didn't your Cousin Asmund die of it?"

Immediately the sergeant and his men ran off as if their life depended on it.

"We better wash our hands on but not cloths!" he said as he ran.

"That was too close," said Fishlegs placing a hand over his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile at the port, Devi was fuming that Eret and beyond managed to escape her.

"When tracking Captain Eret and his uncle, travelling with a royal procession may no longer be an option," Brenda pointed out.

"It may no longer be wise…" said Brenna.

"If you want to keep the element of surprise," they said in unison.

"You're right," Devi nodded. "The royal procession is dead weight, if I want to capture my tray I must be agile… nimble. I need a small elite team, it's time to visit some old friends."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the gang was still exploring Omnitakla, but so far they found nothing. They had to duck behind construction equipment in order to avoid being spotted by the fire Empire soldiers patrolling the area.

"Let's find your father and get out of here," said Astrid looking at Snotlout.

"But where will they be keeping?" Fishlegs asked.

"Somewhere where he can't Earthbend," said Hiccup as he looked around the landscape. "Somewhere made of metal."

They all nodded and started to move.

* * *

Not too far way was a middle-aged woman carrying a baby and next to her was a moody looking girl with black hair, all them wearing Empire clothing. The two of them will be escorted by several Fire Empire soldiers, meaning they were quite important.

The girls sighed. "There is no fathoming the depth of my hatred for this place."

The other woman, her mother sighed. "May, your father was appointed governor. We are like loyalty here, be happy and enjoy it."

They were making their way across a message delivery system and unbeknownst to them a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers were positioned right above them.

"The targets are approaching," said one of the men.

"Take them out," the commander ordered.

"I thought my life was boring in the Empire, but this place is unbearably bleak," May complained. "Nothing ever happens."

It was at that point that one of the men on top of the delivery system launched a boulder directly towards them.

* * *

At the exact same time Hiccup and the others arrived and they saw the boulder heading straight towards the family. Ragnar was the first to act and pulled out his staff and unleashed a powerful gust of air that turned the boulders as to dust.

That got the attention of the family below them and that's when they saw them.

"The resistance!" the woman cried.

Immediately May flustered her hand forward unleashing several daggers towards Ragnar. Ragnar quickly used his Airbending to jump out of the way and he soon joined the others as they dashed off with the soldiers following close behind them.

Heather came to a stop and began bending the water in her gourd and use it as a whip and not the soldiers off the platform. May quickly jumped onto the platform and fired more daggers directly at them and have a barely had time to create an ice shield to block them.

Heather then quickly ran after the others with May following close behind, eventually Hiccup to turn around and fired a fireball directly at some scaffolding causing to block the pursuer from chasing them. However she tossed a night which bounced around ricochet towards Hiccup, who quickly drew _Inferno_ and blocked the attack.

They all stopped and looked at the girl as he fired more daggers directly at them and then suddenly the ground beneath them began to sink much to their surprise.

She just sighed and walked off looking slightly disappointed.

Hiccup and the others found themselves in an underground catacomb that's when they found themselves completely surrounded by Earth Kingdom citizens.

* * *

Meanwhile Devi was still searching for potential allies and she soon came across one of her old friends in a circus. Her name was Talia and she was a skill acrobat as well had full knowledge of the human body, allowing her to disrupt an individuals manna with just a few quick jabs.

Devi smiled at her friend who was upside down at the time only supported by two fingertips. "Talia, could that possibly be you?" she asked.

Talia's face lit up upon seeing her. "Devi?" She immediately sat up straight and approached her old friend and gave her big hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Please don't let me interrupt your… whatever it is you are doing," she said.

Talia then immediately continue with the stretches bending her body in the most impossible ways.

Devi looked at her curiously. "Tell me what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send this to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in places like this." She looked at the wild animals before turning back to Talia. "I have a proposition for you, I'm hunting a traitor. You remember Lord's Eret's older brother, Bjorn don't you?

"Oh yeah," said Talia cheerfully. "He was so funny."

"I would be honoured if you would join me on my mission," said Devi.

Talia's smile then quickly vanished. "Oh, I… uh, would love to." She then somersaulted back onto her feet. "But the truth is I'm really happy here. I mean my aura has never been pinker."

Devi held a hand up. "I'll take your word for it." She then folded her arms. "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

Talia blinked and then bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Devi."

Devi then walked off and Talia continue to stretches.

"Of course before I leave, I'm going to catch your show," Devi informed.

Talia face dropped. "Uh… yeah. Sure of course."

* * *

Meanwhile at Omnitakla, Hiccup and the others found themselves talking to the resistance.

"I must say Lord Snotlout, it's relieved to see you alive and well," said the commander.

"Where's my father?" Snotlout asked as they enter the encampment. "I assume he's leading the resistance."

"Of course not," the commander spat. "The day of the invasion we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, Lord Spitelout surrendered."

Snotlout's eyes widened. "My father would never turn coward!"

"I would agree with you," the commander agreed. "However, I personally asked him what he wanted to do with the invasion. He looked me in the eye and said, 'I'm going to do nothing.'"

Snotlout looked immediately crestfallen. "I don't believe it."

"It doesn't matter now," said the commander. "Fighting the Empire is the only path to freedom and freedom is worth dying for."

"Actually you have a second option that will lead you to the path of freedom," said Ragnar stepping forward. "You could simply leave Omnitakla. You are directing all your energy to fight the Empire, but you are outnumbered. You can't win. Now is the time to retreat so that you can live to fight another day."

The commander shook his head. "You don't understand. They have taken our home and we have to fight them at any cost!"

Snotlout then took a step forward. "I'm not usually one to run from a fight, but surely it would be wiser to choose a more strategic position to retake the city. Plus you can easily get all the civilians to safety."

One of lieutenants looked at the commander. "Commander, they do have a point. Living to fight for another day is starting to sound pretty good to me."

A second lieutenant nodded. "I say we go for it."

The commander turned and looked at the refugees and saw that they were all starting to agree with the plan.

"Fine," he said looking back at them. "But there are thousands of civilians that need to leave. How are we going to get them all out?"

A small smile then appeared on Hiccup's face. "I may have an idea on how to accomplish that."

* * *

The next morning, everyone collected as many purple pentapus and stuck them on their skin. He then rubbed the purple pentapus forcing them to release leaving behind a sucker marks.

"Now everyone going to believe that were suffering from a pandemic of Penta Pox," Hiccup smiled. "Now the marks make you look sick, but you need to act sick too."

That's when an old man then came hobbling by coughing and spluttering.

"Just like that," said Hiccup.

"Years of practice," said the old man.

Hiccup then turned and looked back at everyone. "Okay spread yourselves out across the city, then approached any Empire soldier on patrol."

Heather noticed that Snotlout wasn't covered in sucker marks and then noticed that he was walking away. "Snotlout, where you going?" she asked.

"In case you forgot my father is trapped somewhere in the city," Snotlout reminded. "I'm not leaving until I find him."

Ragnar then left the group. "I'll follow him, make sure you can get into too much trouble."

With that Ragnar and Snotlout began to move across the alleyways.

* * *

A few moments late, the city people started to cough and splutter as the approached Empire soldiers on patrol. They immediately panicked upon seeing the sucker marks on their skins, believing that there was a plague.

"Plague! Plague!" the sergeant yelled.

Immediately they were starting to sound the alarm across the entire city.

* * *

At the governor building that was newly built, Governor Nadir was witnessing the entire thing with his family.

"What is going on?" he demanded.

The lieutenant from last night then approached him. "I saw some kids yesterday who are sick with Penta Poxs. It must have spread."

Governor rubbed his chin. "Penta Pox? I'm pretty sure I've heard of that."

"Oh, this is terrible," said his wife.

"What should we do?" the lieutenant asked.

"Drive them out of the city, but don't touch them," he ordered. "We have to rid this city of this disease."

Lieutenant nodded and left.

May then handed him a ball of fire flakes. "Fire flakes, Dad?" she asked.

The governor narrowed his eyes.

Then his wife hugged him, putting her baby boy on the floor. "How awful."

Unbeknownst to them the baby boy then wandered off into the house.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city Ragnar and Snotlout was still searching around for any trace of Spitelout.

"Any idea where we start looking?" Ragnar asked.

"We should try some of the new construction areas," said Snotlout. "They would want to do keep him far away from earth as possible."

Ragnar then looked at Snotlout curiously. "So what you think of what the commander said? You know about how your dad surrendered, even before the invasion began?"

Snotlout shook his head in disbelief. "I've got no clue. It doesn't sound like him, my dad loves a fight more than me. I just can't see him surrendering."

Ragnar frowned. "Maybe we'll get the chance to ask him what we find him."

"Believe me am going have a nice long chat with him."

With that they continue their search for without the entire city.

* * *

Meanwhile at the governor's building, the governor's baby son, Tabor was playing in his room. However, he stopped when he saw that the Terrible Terror was sitting on the windowsill. Mind filled with curiosity he immediately grabbed the dragon's tail and then he shot upright.

The Terrible Terror was able to break free from the child's grip flew out of the window and onto the balcony. It then turned its head and found that Tabor was following it and immediately flew off. The baby boy then stumbled and slid off the roof and thankfully landed in a container of bellies as it slid down the mail shoot.

The Terrible Terror flew over to investigate then immediately Tabor shot out of the bellies and grabbed its tail. Frightens the little dragon immediately took off into the air carrying the baby with him and then they landed on the ground just outside the main gate.

That's when the crowd of people began walking by heading towards the gate and the Terrible Terror flew off. Wanting to follow it Tabor began chasing after through the main gate following the crowds of people and found himself outside Omnitakla's great walls.

* * *

Meanwhile at the circus, Devi was given a suit of armour to watch the entire circus.

"We are deeply honoured to have the Emperor's daughter at our humble circus," said the ringmaster. "Tell us if there's anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable."

A small smile appeared on Devi's face. "I will."

Eventually the act featuring Talia then began, she was balancing on a tight rope on a small mechanism. She was moving from hand-to-hand with grace and finesse, which wowed the entire crowd.

"Incredible," said Devi. She then looked at the ringmaster. "Do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not," he said with confidence.

"Then wouldn't it make more interesting if you remove the net?" she asked.

The ringmaster looked uneasy. "Uh, the thing is the performers…"

"You're right, that's been done," she said holding out her hand and the ringmaster look relieved, but that was short lived. "I know. Set the net on fire."

"Of course, Princess," he said.

He then immediately step forward and used his Firebenidng to set the net on fire. Sweat then began to form on Talia's brow, but despite this she kept on the act. The ringmaster was looking completely uneasy, but Devi wasn't quite done just yet.

"Brilliant… just brilliant," she said. She then looked at him with curiosity. "Oh, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, are circus hosts the most exotic assortment…"

"Release them all!" she ordered.

Immediately the wild animals were released and began to surround the entire ring, ultimately terrifying Talia to no end.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had successfully evacuated the civilians out of Omnitakla. They were currently sitting around a campfire when Ragnar and Snotlout appeared, but there was no sign of Lord Spitelout.

Hiccup and the others quickly approached them looking immensely relieved.

"We looked everywhere, but we were unable to find Lord Spitelout," said Ragnar regretfully.

Snotlout slammed his fist into the ground causing a small earthquake. "It's bad enough the Empire take my home, but now they've taken my father!"

"I'm sure he's fine," said Hiccup confidently. "Your father is too much of an asset to get rid of, though he's too dangerous to be a normal cell."

"I'm afraid we've got other problems," said the commander as he approached them. "We just did a headcount?"

Heather's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, did someone get left behind?"

The commander shook his head. "No… we have an extra."

He then pointed to Tabor, who was currently playing with a Terrible Terror, who was fronted to get away from the baby boy.

"Well, this complicates things," Hiccup sighed.

* * *

By this time the governor was well aware that his baby boy was missing, his wife was in tears. Though his daughter May refuse to show any emotion and handed her mother a handkerchief.

"So, the resistance has kidnapped my son," said Governor Nadir furiously. "Everything is bold, so decisive, just like Lord Spitelout."

"What you want to do, sir?" the lieutenant asked.

The governor then turned his sights to the mountains.

* * *

Meanwhile at the circus, Devi had entered Talia's turned and handed her a bouquet of flowers.

"An exquisite performance," said Devi cheerfully. "I can't wait to see how you top yourself tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Devi. But unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow," said Talia apologetically.

"Really?" said Devi as a small smile appeared on her face.

Talia then placed a headpiece on her dressing table. "The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change." She then turned and faced Devi I want to join you on your mission."

Devi smile would even scare the bravest of children as everything was falling perfectly into her plan.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were entertaining the governor's son, though admittedly they had no idea of his identity.

"Any idea what you're going to do with the squirt?" Snotlout asked.

The twins looked at one another and were about to open their mouths.

"That doesn't involve explosions," Ragnar sighed.

The twins then closed their mouths.

The baby then cried and Heather then wrapped him in her arms and began to hum a soothing lullaby.

 _The sky is dark_

 _And the hills are white,_

 _As the storm King_

 _Sleeps from the North tonight._

 _And this is the song_

 _The Storm King sings,_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings._

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

 _He rests his wings_

 _And gruffly sings._

 _Sleep. Little ones. Sleep._

The baby then started to sue from her singing and snuggled up towards her as if she was his mother.

"I did know you could sing," said Ragnar impressively.

"That was beautiful," said Fishlegs.

"It was one of my favourite lullabies my mother used to sing," Heather sighed.

"He's definitely a cute little guy," said Astrid tapping the baby on his nose gently.

The commander huffed. "Sure, he's cute now. But when he's older he'll join the Fire Empire Army, you won't think you'll be so cute then. He'll be a killer"

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Not all of us join the army and some of us hate this was much as you do."

Hiccup sighed. "Either way we need to figure out what to do with him."

Then suddenly flying towards them was a Terrible Terra with a note strap to its leg.

"I have a feeling that answers going to appear quite soon," said Ragnar.

Hiccup immediately unwraps the message and began to read it. "It's from the governor, he things we kidnapped his son. So he wants to make a trade, his son for…" His eyes widened as he looked at Snotlout. "Lord Spitelout."

The next morning, Hiccup had baby Tabor in his arms and soon joined the others and they began to mount their dragons.

"You know this is probably a trap," said Astrid.

"I don't care, there's a slight chance I can free my father I'm going to take it," said Snotlout strongly.

"Besides I doubt this is a trap," said Hiccup. "I'm very positive the governor wants his son back as much as we want Lord Spitelout. Though just in case, let's prepare for the worst as experience tells me nothing is gonna go according to plan."

"Like it ever does," said Ragnar under his breath.

* * *

At Omnitakla, Devi had arrived at the city and there she and Talia met up with May, who was waiting for them.

"Please tell me you're here to kill me," she said looking at them.

They all immediately laughed and Devi and May had one another.

"It's good to see you, May," said Devi as he pulled away.

Talia and immediately rushed over to May and gave her big hug.

"I thought you ran off to join the circus," May frowned looking at her friend. "You said it was your calling."

Talia separated from her. "Well, Devi called a little louder."

"I have a mission," Devi explained looking at May. "And I need you both."

"Count me in," said May without hesitation. "Anything to get me out of this place."

* * *

They immediately went inside and Devi didn't waste any time sitting on the throne. The Governor Nadir and his wife immediately kneeled to Devi.

"I apologise," said Nadir apologetically. "You come to Omnitakla at a difficult time. At noon we are making a trade with the resistance to get Tabor back."

"Yes, I am so sorry to hear about your son," said Devi. She then looked at him coldly. "But really what did you expect by letting all the citizens leave?" She immediately got to her feet and glared at him. "My father has trusted you with this city and you're making a mess of things!"

"Forgive me Princess," said Nadir as he lowered his head.

"You stay here," she said as she walked past him. "May will handle the hostage trade so that you don't have a chance to mess it up. Oh, and they were is no more Omnitakla. I am renaming in honour of my father, the city of New Drago."

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon made their way to a construction site where they will build you a huge statue of the Emperor made completely of metal. Then they saw three young ladies about Eret's age approaching them.

Astrid's eyes widened as she immediately recognised one of them. "That's Princess Devi."

Hiccup looked at her. "Drago's daughter? Last time I saw her if she was very up to my knee."

Astrid nodded. "She's a very skilled Firebending, in fact some people say that she was more prodigy than you were."

Ragnar frowned. "This complicates matters."

Then they witnessed a crane lowering a container and they saw sticking out overhaul was Spitelout's head. He remained stern and silent as he was lowered directly behind May.

"Have you got my brother?" May asked.

"He's here," said Hiccup. "We're ready to trade."

Devi then immediately looked at May. "I'm sorry, but I thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

May looked at her. "Of course not Princess Devi."

"We are trading at two-year-old for an Earth Kingdom Lord, a powerful Earthbending Lord. It just doesn't seem like a fair trade does it?"

May looked at her and then back to Hiccup and the others. "You're right," she nodded. "The deal is off!"

She then immediately raised her hand and Spitelout's container immediately rose into the air.

"Dad!" Snotlout yelled rushing towards the container.

Devi then immediately stepped forward and unleashed a powerful burst of flames from her fist. It would have roasted Snotlout alive if Hiccup hadn't intervened and used his Firebending to dispel the flames.

Devi was caught off guard by this, but quickly regained her composure. "The Avatar. I'm surprised I didn't recognise you sooner."

"It's only been a long time, Devi," said Hiccup.

"Well isn't today my lucky day," Devi smiled.

"Sorry we can't chat, but we got some urgent business to attend to," said Hiccup and grabbed Snotlout.

He then used his Airbending to lift himself and Snotlout into the air where they landed on the container containing Spitelout. Devi immediately made her way to early rope and pulley and immediately but the rope, then grabbing hold of it she immediately were sent upwards by the counterweight.

"Son, is that you? Where did you come from?" said Spitelout.

"Don't worry dad will get you out of here," Snotlout assured.

Hiccup then immediately began to glow frozen breath onto the chain.

* * *

On the ground, Talia and May immediately charged at Astrid and the others. May immediately pulled out several daggers and charged towards them.

"We've got to get the baby out of here," said Heather.

Ragnar immediately handed Tabor to Ruffnut and then looked directly at her and her brother. "You to get the dragons, we'll handle them."

Ruffnut didn't look particularly happy with handling the baby as it kept on pulling her hair. Despite this she and her brother immediately ran off, but then a fist emerged from the floorboards striking Ruffnut's foot. She then collided into Tuffnut and the two of them slid across the floorboards until they finally reached the edge.

Talia then suddenly emerged from beneath the floorboards and began charging towards the twins and Ragnar quickly rushed over towards her. May then fired several daggers towards Astrid and Heather and Astrid quickly deflected them with her battleaxe. Heather then formed awards with and aimed directly at May pushing her back.

Ragnar managed to somersault his way over Talia and unleashed a powerful pair last knocking her backwards. Soon Astrid, Ragnar and Heather were doing battle with May and Talia allowing the twins to slide down the ladder to safety.

* * *

Meanwhile directly above them Hiccup was still trying to sever the chain connecting the container to the crane.

"Son! Hiccup! Stop what you're doing for a minute," he said.

"Not now, Dad!" Snotlout yelled.

Then suddenly there was an explosion across the scaffolding next to them and that's when they saw Devi jumping towards them. She then thrusted her leg forward unleashing a burst of flames, but Hiccup was able to block the flames by thrusting his hand forward.

"Just hold on a minute!" Spitelout yelled.

Unfortunately at that precise moment the heat from the two attacks managed to sever the chain and they found themselves falling. Hiccup and Snotlout managed to cling onto the front of the container and Hiccup quickly cushion their landing by unleashing a burst of air bubble right beneath them and they soon found themselves sliding across the mail shoot.

However, Devi was in allowing them to get away that easily as she immediately jumped into a container and skidded down the mail shoot herself.

"You think we lost her?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "Of course not."

"Boys I need to talk to you," said Spitelout.

"Not now, Dad!" Snotlout yelled.

Then they saw Devi's container on the opposite side of the mail shoot. She then immediately fired fireballs directly down at them and Hiccup quickly blocked them. They were separated for a brief time, but then their mail shoots and soon Devi was directly behind them.

Hiccup attempted to blow her away with an Airbending blast, but she held her ground and nearly dispel the attack by placing her fingertips in front of her. She then began unleashing bursts of flames directly at them.

"She's good," said Snotlout.

"Get this thing moving?" Hiccup ordered.

Snotlout began using his Earthbending to make them go even faster, but Devi kept on giving chase and firing fireballs at them. Hiccup had to block the attacks as Snotlout try to get them to move faster. They then flew underneath some wooden beams and Hiccup got an idea unleashing a burst of air destroying them in attempt to block Devi's path.

She disappeared briefly from the dust, but when the container emerged from it she was gone. Hiccup and Snotlout gave a sigh of relief, but that was short lived when they saw Devi emerging from the container. She had herself in in order to avoid being knocked off and she carried on her pursuit. She then unleashed a burst of flames directly at them and they have to duck to avoid getting burnt.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was doing battle with May as Ragnar and Heather were battling against Talia. May was tossing her daggers around as Astrid kept on blocking them, but eventually she was disarmed. She was about to fire several small arrows from her wrist when Heather immediately wrapped her hand with water and froze it.

Unfortunately Talia then rushed over towards Heather and jabbed her fingers into her arms and then quickly did the same with Ragnar before he had a chance to counter. Immediately the water containing May's arm collapsed and no matter what Heather did she was unable to bend. Ragnar attempted to fire an air blast with his arms, but like ever he found himself unable to bend with them.

"How you going to fight without you're bending?" May asked as he drew out a dagger.

"Oh, I can still bend," Ragnar smiled.

He then immediately took a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful gust of wind that sent them flying backwards.

At the same time the twins arrived the dragons and they didn't waste any time getting on them and started to make their way towards Hiccup and Snotlout.

"They're they are," said Astrid pointing.

"We can catch them," said Ragnar.

The immediately flew down towards them as quickly as they could. Devi was still firing flames at Hiccup who was doing his best to block them.

"Hang on guys, our ride is here," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately Astrid and the others could get nowhere near with Devi firing fireballs between them. Hiccup attempted to get them airborne as to land on top of Skull, but they overshot and found themselves falling and then landed on another mail shoot before crashing down on the one they were on previously.

Devi was still on their tail began to form a massive fireball which he fired directly at them. Then suddenly Spitelout craned his neck upwards and a pillar of rock appear directly behind blocking the fireball and forcing Devi to jump out of the container before it was smashed to smithereens. She then skidded to a halt on the mail shoot and could only watch as Hiccup, Snotlout and Spitelout got away.

Hiccup and Snotlout were completely shocked as they looked down at Spitelout.

"You can Earthbend all along?" Hiccup stared.

Spitelout smiled. "Well, they didn't cover my face."

He then craned his neck upwards and pillar of stone appeared directly at the end of the mail shoot. Hiccup and Snotlout jumped off and turned to find Spitelout's container facing them on the rock pillar.

Snotlout looked immensely furious. "I don't understand! Why did you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omnitakla was invaded? What's the matter with you, Dad?"

"Son, there are many ways of fighting a battle rather than just going in headstrong or retreating," said Spitelout. His eyes then turned to Hiccup. "Your father taught me that during one of his visits. His advice was also the key to Earthbending. The key involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

Hiccup nodded. "That's why you surrendered. You didn't want your people to suffer so you wanted to find another way to take back your city."

"Precisely and it is why I can't leave now," said Spitelout regretfully.

Hiccup sighed. "Which means I'm going to need to find another Earthbending teacher."

Spitelout looked at his son. "Your teacher might be closer than you think."

Snotlout frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll figure it out," he said before looking back at Hiccup. "Your teacher is going to be someone who has mastered how to listen and wait for the right moment to strike. Fear not we will meet again when the time is right."

He then leaned back onto the mail shoot and then used his Earthbending to scale up the mail shoot.

Hiccup and Snotlout just watch as their dragons appeared and then they began to mount.

* * *

Later that evening, Devi, May and Talia were exiting Omnitakla.

"So where tracking down Captain Eret and his uncle," said May.

"It will be interesting to see Eret again… won't it May?" Talia smiled looking at May.

A small smile appeared on May's face.

"It's not just them will be tracking down," said Devi. "We now have a third target."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup returned to Omnitakla and managed to sneak his way to the governors building. Governor Nadir and his wife were very depressed as they had lost their son.

Hiccup land on the balcony without them noticing and put baby Tabor on the ground, who then hobbled his way over towards his parents. The moment they heard his cries they immediately turned around and smiles appeared on their faces.

Tabor's mother immediately rushed over to her son and hugged him. "Tabor?" she cried.

Hiccup just smiled at the family reunion, before he left.


	4. The Swamp

In a small village, Eret and Bjorn had stopped so they could gather coins from any traveller that was willing to part with them.

"Spare coins for weary travellers!" said Bjorn presenting his hat to a traveller.

The travel then tossed a few bronze coins into the hat before walking off.

"This is humiliating," Eret snapped. "We're officers, these people should be given us whatever we want."

"They will you ask nicely," said Bjorn.

A young lady then approached them and Bjorn smiled at her. "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

"Ahh, here you go," she said dropping bronze coin into the hat.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile," said Bjorn charmingly and Eret facepalmed himself.

The young lady giggled and walked off.

Then a man with holding a pair of twin swords approached them. "How about some entertainment in exchange for…" He then pulled out a gold coin. "A gold piece."

"We're not performers," said Eret narrowing his eyes.

"Not professional anyway," said Bjorn.

He then immediately got to his feet and began singing.

 _It's a long long way,_

 _It is too difficult to say!_

 _But the girls in Meridian city,_

 _Looks so pretty!_

The man rolled his eyes. "Come on, we're talking a gold piece here, let's see some action," he said as he drew his blades. "Dance!"

Eret immediately narrowed his eyes as the man began slicing his blade that Bjorn speed making him dance as he sang.

 _They kiss so sweet,_

 _That you're really glad to meet!_

 _The girl from Meridian!_

Eret clenched his fists through the entire ordeal and the man began laughing.

"Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner! Here you go!" he said tossing a gold piece into the ground.

Bjorn immediately picked it up and looked at the man as he walked off. "Such a kind man."

Eret, however, had a different opinion of him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were flying over vast swamp, so big that it stretched on for miles. As Hiccup flew and looked down at the swamp, he immediately sensed something down there and found himself descending.

Ragnar noticed Hiccup's descent and gave him a concerned look. "Hiccup, you going down for a reason?"

Hiccup denounced and continued to descent.

"Hiccup! Why are you going down?" Ragnar yelled.

That snapped Hiccup out of his trance. "What? I didn't even notice."

"Are you noticing now?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Is something wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is… calling to me," said Hiccup.

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?" Snotlout asked.

"No… I think it wants us to land there."

"No offence to the swamp, but I don't see anywhere any land to land on," said Astrid.

"I don't know," Hiccup frowned. "Spitelout told me that to learn Earthbending I have to wait and listen and now I'm actually hearing the earth. You want me to ignore it?"

"Yes," said Snotlout.

Heather frowned. "I don't know, there is something ominous about that place."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "I'm definitely sense a lot of spiritual energy."

Snotlout snorted. "It's just a swamp."

"Yeah, a dark and creepy swamp," said Ruffnut.

"Let's go down explore," Tuffnut nodded enthusiastically.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup. "If the twins say it's okay to go down then we should stay away from it at all costs."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Let's move on."

Hiccup then began to regain altitude and joined the others, but then suddenly appearing out of nowhere was a tornado.

Fishlegs eyes widened upon seeing it. "We better step on it, because we really got a move!" he panicked.

They then began to fly as fast they could away from the tornado would seem to be following them. No matter what they did they couldn't seem to shake it and Snotlout and the twins were finding it hard to stay on their dragons.

Ragnar then flew over to Hiccup. "We need to create a shield!"

Hiccup nodded and both he and Ragnar flew close to the others and together they form the air shield together to shield them from the tornado as it consumed them. Unfortunately, didn't stop them from being spun around by the tornado and they were having a hard time maintaining the shield.

Eventually they couldn't hold out any longer and immediately separated from their dragons and were sense spinning around the tornado. Then they shot out of it faster than anyone could blink and landed on the swamp.

* * *

They immediately pick themselves up, none to worse for wear and then note their dragons were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the dragons?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar then immediately began jumping from tree to tree until he reached the canopy and began to scan the area. However he will found no trace of the dragons or whether he landed.

On the ground, Hiccup and the others were waiting for Ragnar to return. That's when Heather noticed something on Snotlout.

"Snotlout, you got an elbow leech," said Heather.

Snotlout then immediately began thrashing around trying to locate the leech. "Where? Where?"

Heather gave him a dull look. "Where do you think?"

Snotlout looks down at his elbow and saw the leech and immediately tried to pull it off. "Why do things keep attaching to me?"

Ragnar soon returned.

"Couldn't find them?" Hiccup asked.

Ragnar shook his head as he landed in the water. "No and the tornado has vanished."

Immediately everyone start to get a bit uneasy as they looked around the swamp.

* * *

Elsewhere in the swamp, Toothless and the other dragons were caught up in vines. No matter how much they struggle they were unable to break them, but thankfully Stormfly was able to sever the vines with a few spine shots, though that led to the problem of them falling down into the water below.

Hookfang then immediately took off only to have him ensnared in vines once again. Toothless rolled his eyes and looked back at Stormfly, who immediately fired more spines.

* * *

In another part of the swamp, Snotlout had taken Astrid action was immediately slicing through the vines like no tomorrow.

"We need to speed things up," he said.

Hiccup was looking a bit concerned. "Maybe we should be a little nicer to the swamp."

"Nicer?" Snotlout stared. "You want us to be nice to plants? Would you want us to do say thank you every time we slice through a vine?"

"Maybe you should listen to Hiccup," Heather advised. "Something about this place feels alive."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there are a lot of things that are alive here and if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them we need to find the dragons as fast as we can."

Astrid immediately snatched her axe back from Snotlout. "Then perhaps you can use your own knife instead of my axe?"

Snotlout muttered under his breath and immediately grabbed his knife began slicing through the vines. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by something in the trees.

* * *

Toothless and the other dragons were still trying to locate Hiccup and the others, but it was proving difficult as the swamp was very vast. They also had problems trying to get across the upturned roots that were blocking their path.

* * *

It was now getting dark and Hiccup and the others still have not found any trace of dragons. Thankfully thanks to Hiccup's Firebending they at least were able to see where they were going.

"Windshear!" Heather called.

"Stormfly! Where are you girl!" Astrid cried.

"There's no way they can hear us," said Ragnar sadly.

"We might have to stop and make camp," Hiccup advised.

They then heard a bubbling sound and Fishlegs panicked.

"What was that?" Fishlegs quivered.

"Just swamp gas," said Astrid calmly.

"Yeah, nothing supernatural here," Snotlout nodded as if that proved his point.

Then immediately they heard a high-pitched screech and immediately hugged one another. They turned and saw small bird was the one causing the screeching sound.

"I say we should build a fire," said Snotlout.

He then quickly grabbed Tuffnut's sword and began cutting branches of a nearby tree.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Snotlout, the longer we adhere the more I believe you should be doing that."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "I agree, this something about this swamp that's makes me uneasy."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "No, I asked the swamp, it said this was fine. Right swamp?" he said and began shaking the tree branch. "'No problem, Snotlout.'"

Snotlout then continued cutting down more firewood much to the reluctance of the others.

* * *

Soon they managed to create a campfire and huddled around it.

Heather began looking over his shoulder fearfully. "Does anyone else get the feeling that were being watched?"

Fishlegs then raised his hand shakily.

"Please, we are all alone out here," said Snotlout trying to swat a mosquito.

Then suddenly a bright light appeared directly in front of them and it began to fly around the entire forest. There they saw hundreds of bright eyes looking down at them from the trees. Instantly they huddle up to one another and as close as the fire as they possibly could.

"Except for them," Fishlegs whimpered.

"Right, except for them," said Snotlout equally terrified.

In the forest the dragons were trying to sleep, but the noise in the swamp kept them awake. It was only until Skull roared that the entire swamp went quiet. With that done the dragons then immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had also fell asleep and the fire began to die down, but unbeknownst to them they were being observed by something in the swamp. Then vines began to creep towards them and wrap around their legs.

They were suddenly awoke with the vines immediately pulled them away from one another and they found themselves being dragged away. Astrid and the twins managed to plunge their weapons into the ground to prevent them from being skidded away and managed to cut the vines, they then rushed over to Fishlegs and cut the vines around him, but the others weren't as lucky.

However their freedom was short lived as more vines began to extend towards them. Thankfully they were able to avoid getting tangled and immediately ran deeper into the swamp away from the vines.

Heather found herself completely wrapped in the vines, but was able to move her arms just enough to water from her gourd. She immediately sliced the vines effortlessly and immediately ran into the mist.

Snotlout slammed his feet into the ground causing the earth beneath him to rise in front of him snapping the vines. He then began skidding across the mud as the vines began to chase him down.

Ragnar was completely wrapped in the vines, but managed uses Airbending to expand the vines and immediately jumped at the way before they could wrap themselves around him again. He then began to jump from tree to tree to avoid the vines.

Hiccup too was covered in vines, but he took a deep breath and immediately unleashed a burst of flames from his mouth burning away the vines. He then quickly made his escape through the swamp, but then a vine wrapped itself around his leg. He quickly pounded away with a fireball and soon found himself in the deepest part of the swamp.

"Great, now I'm lost," Hiccup groaned.

* * *

Turned out they were natures ridden swamp, and they had managed to locate the tracks belonging to Toothless and the other dragons. They were completely barechested, wearing loincloths and very little else.

"What do you reckon make tracks like those, Bard?" asked the tall skinny native.

Bard turned out to be a chubby fat native examining the tracks. "Don't know, Brant. Some sort of giant reptile and there's more than one of them."

"They certainly leave a nice wide trail to follow," Brant noted.

"Do you know what's at the end of that trail?" Bard asked. Brant shook his head. "Dinner."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were completely lost to the swamp, Heather was looking around wildly for any trace of the others.

"Hiccup? Astrid? Ragnar?" she called.

Her eyes widened when she saw a figure in the distance and began making her way towards them. "Hello? Hello? Can you help me?"

When she got close enough she realised that she recognised the figure. "Mum?" She then immediately rushed over towards her mother with tears in her eyes. "Mum!" She then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can't believe…" She then stopped when she found her mother turn into a broken tree stump and broke down into tears.

* * *

Ragnar was currently jumping from tree to tree try to stay away from the swamp floor as long as possible.

"I knew that this swamp was mystical," Ragnar sighed.

He then looked down and came to a sudden stop, because in a clearing he saw many Airbenders, including his mother.

"Not possible," he said as he jumped to the clearing. However when he got there they found that they had vanished completely. "What is going on around here?"

* * *

Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins were making their way through the swamp trying to locate the others.

"Do you think they're all right?" Fishlegs asked.

"All four of them are powerful benders, I'm sure they can handle themselves," said Astrid confidently.

"But what was at those creepy vines?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, why did they attack us?" Ruffnut asked.

Astrid decided not to point out that vines don't often attack people. "No clue, but I'm starting to think that Hiccup and Ragnar have a point about this swamp."

Fishlegs quivered. "Can we not talk about this one being alive, please?"

Then suddenly a light appear directly in front of them and Fishlegs practically jumped out of his skin. The twins looked at it mesmerised, like a pair of cats and Astrid was looking at with suspicion while having a firm grip on her battleaxe.

Then immediately the light shot deeper into the swamp.

"What was that?" Fishlegs quivered.

"I don't know," Astrid frowned. "But it may be looking Hiccup and the others."

Fishlegs stared at her. "You want us to follow a strangely deep into a dangerous ominous swamp?"

"I'm game," said Ruffnut.

"Let's go for it," said Tuffnut.

Then immediately they took off and Fishlegs reluctantly began to follow them.

* * *

Snotlout was still trying to locate the others tearing down tree branches as he went.

"Stupid swamp! Done ugly vines!" Snotlout roared as he trekked through the swamp. "You think you're so tough, huh?"

Then when he tried to snap a vine he found himself falling face first into the dirty water. Then his eyes widened as he saw standing in the clearing was Spitelout.

"Dad?" Snotlout stared. He then shook his head. "This has to be a trick of the light, swamp gas. I hit my head running away last night, I'm going crazy."

However when he looked back and saw that his father was still standing in front of him.

"You must help the Avatar," he said.

Snotlout then rubbed his eyes and his father had vanished. He sighed and began to turn around and jammed as Spitelout was standing right in front of him. He was so surprised that he toppled over and landed in the water, but once again he vanished

* * *

Hiccup was wondering through the swamp trying to locate the others.

"Astrid! Ragnar!" Hiccup called.

Then he saw small hillock and found standing on top of it was a woman with grey hair, her face was completely by a helmet and in her hand she was holding a staff made of dragon bone.

"Hello?" Hiccup frowned. "Who are you?"

The strange woman then jumped off the hill and ran deeper into the swamp.

"Hey, come back!" Hiccup yelled began chasing after.

However when he got over the hill he found that she had completely vanished, but when he turned he found that she was standing on a tree branch of a nearby tree. She then ran off once again and Hiccup began swinging on the vines to chase after her, but somehow she appeared on the ground it was running around.

Hiccup quickly made a U-turn and began to follow her once again, but she appeared on another tree branch. Hiccup quickly jumped onto the tree branch and chased after her.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and the dragons were still swimming across the water tribe to locate their riders and that's when they came across a few boats with the swamp natives on board them. They looked at one another without even blinking and Bard licked his lips.

"Now those are some big critters, Bard," said Brant.

"I think their dragons," said Bard. "Basically they're much bigger versions of crocodiles and I heard that they're really smart."

"But they taste a lot like possum," said Brant.

Bard rolled his eyes. "You think everything tastes like possum?"

Brant then looked at them. "Come on fellas, just a little closer. Nice and easy, there's nothing to worry about, we're just thinking about eating ya."

Immediately Toothless and the other dragons immediately ran off in the opposite direction.

Bard looked at Brant and annoyed. "What did you say that for?"

"Well, we are."

"But you don't tell then!"

"How do I know they'd understand me?"

Brad shook his head in disbelief. "Come on!"

Brant immediately got to his feet and began moving his arms, and the swamp natives sitting in front of the other boats did the same. Immediately they propelled themselves with Waterbending and took off like a shot after Toothless and the others.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still following the mysterious woman through the swamp.

"Who are you?" Hiccup wondered as he could sense something familiar about them.

He then immediately rushed over towards the woman, but soon realised he was heading straight towards Heather and they both collided. They then crashed into Ragnar and then finally into Snotlout at the exact moment that Astrid, Fishlegs the twins appeared.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Snotlout yelled glaring at them. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Then join the club," said Ragnar looking annoyed. "You think we have been doing the same thing?"

"You guys all right?" Astrid asked as she helped Hiccup up.

"Fine, but I was chasing some woman," said Hiccup accepting her hand.

Heather looked at him curiously as Ragnar helped her up. "What woman?"

"I don't know," Hiccup frowned with the back of his head. "I see her face, she was wearing a mask, but it was something familiar about her."

"Well, we followed a strange light and found you guys," said Fishlegs.

"I thought I saw my mum," said Heather.

"And I met my people," Ragnar added.

Snotlout immediately looked a bit uneasy. "Look at all just scared and hungry add-on mind is a plane tricks on us. That's why we all sort things out here."

Hiccup looked up. "You saw someone too?"

"I thought I saw my dad," said Snotlout turning his back on them. "But that doesn't prove anything. I think about him all the time…" He then looked at Ragnar and Heather. "The two of you saw someone you care about."

"And how do you explain me?" Hiccup asked. "I had no idea who I was following."

"And us," Astrid added. "We saw ball of light and it led us to you?"

Ragnar nodded. "And all of our visions led us into the exact same place as well."

"Okay, but where is here? The middle of the swamp?" Heather asked.

Hiccup then looked up. "Yeah. The centre."

The old turned and saw a massive tree directly beneath them, its roots spread out in all directions. The tree had to be thousands of years old at the very least to be so big.

"It's the heart of the swamp," said Hiccup. "It has been calling us here, I knew it."

"It's just a tree, it can't call anyone!" said Snotlout stubbornly. "For the last time, there is nothing after us! And there's nothing magical happening here!"

Of course, the moment he said, that was when a creature made of vines that shot out of the water with a piece of wood as a face, giving them all a good scare. Immediately they separated as the creature tried to grab them with its vine like arms.

Snotlout winery screaming as the vines from the creature stretched towards him and then immediately wrap themselves around him. He then began swinging him around and dunking him in the water.

Hiccup then immediately fired a fireball directly at its armour burning the vines and freeing Snotlout. The creature then stretched it vines towards Hiccup and swatted him away like a fly. Astrid and the twins were hacking at the vines with their weapons, but that's when they noticed that the creature was repairing itself. It then grabbed them and lifted them up in the air, but Heather then appeared out of nowhere skidding across the water and shooting a strand of ice straight through the vines freeing them.

However the creature then started to repair itself and Snotlout began firing boulders towards it. However, the creature knocks them aside and grabbed him again and now it was beginning to attack Heather, who then quickly summoned a massive wave pushing it back. Ragnar then joined her side and unleashed a powerful gust of air pushing it back even further until it slammed into a massive tree root.

Heather then part of the water and began running towards it, but the creature fired another set of vines from its chest knocking her backwards and then did the same to Ragnar and Hiccup, who had just recovered from its last attack. It then began to absorb Snotlout into its vines and despite his best attempts to struggle he soon found himself trapped inside of it.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and the other dragons were running away from the swamp benders, who were chasing after them. It was amazing that they were actually able to keep up with the dragons, but the dragons were not going to give up the chase just yet. Windshear used her shark tale to slice through tree branches causing them to collapse onto the swamp benders and Stormfly began firing spines from her tail directly at them.

One of these branches hit one of the benders banning the Riders on one of the boats. This caused the boat to go out of control causing the boat to capsize and sending the benders on board it to be sent flying off it. However the other two boroughs was still giving chase avoiding the branches and spines.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout have managed to grab his knife and was trying to free himself from the clutches of the creature. Ragnar then came rushing out of nowhere right his air scooter and skew fully managed to land on top of the creature. He then began to spin like a tornado creating a tornado around him and consuming the creature with it. The result cause the vines to be twisted and giving Heather a chance to breathe cold air out of the vines causing them to freeze. Hiccup was up next and at least a powerful fireball directly at the icing casing Snotlout causing him to fire out of its middle.

However the creature quickly repaired itself and began to advance towards them, but Ragnar appeared out of nowhere and slammed into its back with his much force as he could muster. This caused the creature to slammed headfirst into the water, but it quickly recovered and not Ragnar a side like a fly.

Heather had had enough and then began spinning her arms around like a windmill, she then unleashed a blast of water and began to slice through the vines like a knife. The creature did its best to regenerate, but it just couldn't keep up with Heather's barrages. And that's when they noticed that there was someone inside it bending the vines.

"There's someone in there!" Astrid yelled. "He is bending the vines!"

Heather then began spinning around and unleashed a powerful burst of water that sliced right through the vines through the bark face. However, vines quickly appeared and ensnared Heather and lifted her into the air.

Hiccup then appeared out of nowhere and unleashed a massive burst of flames at the creature burning them to ashes. The force of the impact also sent the man bending the vines backwards, he was wearing nothing but a loincloth which was just a simple leaf and his feet were completely covered in mud.

"Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?" Hiccup demanded.

"Wait," said the man bending the vines away. "I didn't call you here."

Everyone looked at one another than back to the man.

"We were flying over and I heard something called to me, telling me to land," Hiccup explained.

"He's the Avatar, stuff like that happens to us a lot," Astrid explained.

The hermit's eyes widened. "The Avatar?" he gasped and then he quickly gestured towards the tree. "Come with me."

* * *

The hermit then led them to the giant tree at the centre of the swamp.

"So who are you anyway?" Heather asked.

"I protect the swamp from those that want to hurt it," said the hermit as he bend some vines away that were blocking their path. His eyes then turned to Snotlout. "Like this young man."

"See, completely reasonable," Snotlout nodded. "Not a monster. Just a regular guy defending his own, nothing mystical about it."

"Oh, this one is a mystical place, all right," the hermit corrected. "It is sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the Banyan Grove tree." He then sat down cross-legged. "I heard it calling to me, just like you did."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Sure you did? It seems real chatty."

Astrid then punched him hard in the elbow. "Let him finish."

Snotlout just grumbled to himself as he rubbed his arm.

"See this whole swamp is just one tree spread out over miles," the hermit explained. "Branches spread and sink, take root and then spread some more. One big living organism, just like the entire world."

Hiccup frowned. "I get how the trees one big thing… but the whole world?"

"Sure. You think you're any different from me… or your friends… or this tree?" Hiccup and the others then took that moment to sit down and listen to his words. "If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing breathing together. You can feel everything growing. We are all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same routes and we all branches of the same tree."

"But what is our visions mean?" Heather asked.

Astrid nodded. "And how come the fall of us didn't see a person?" Astrid asked gesturing to herself, Fishlegs and the twins."

"In the swamp, we see visions of people we lost, people we loves, folks we believe are none," the hermit explained. "But the swamp tells us they are not, we are still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death." He then turned and looked at Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins. "The four of you clearly, don't miss anyone, but you have a deep connection to your friends and the swamp guided you to them."

Hiccup then held out his hand. "Hang on, what about my vision? I identify them with that mask, but yet they had a familiar feel to them?"

"You're the Avatar, you tell me?"

Hiccup frowned. "Time is an illusion? So… it's someone I will meet."

The hermit nodded with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt the lecture," said Snotlout getting to his feet. "But we still need to find are dragons."

"I think, I know how to find them," said Hiccup. "The swamp lead Astrid and the others to us, maybe I do the same here?" He then placed his hand on the tree. "Everything is connected."

He then closed his eyes and concentrated and immediately felt his consciousness seeping through the trees roots. He kept on going from miles, until he saw Toothless and the others being chased by the swamp Benders. He saw all them being captured in the nets and being dragged down the creek.

Hiccup immediately detached himself from the tree. "Come on, we've got a hurry."

* * *

The swamp benders, were now sailing in their bows making their way back to their camp with the dragons internal.

Bard was tapping on the boat as he sang. " _Set my line by the riverbed, caught 10 finish and kill them dead. Cut them and gut them, then toss their heads in the water to keep those crocodiles fared._ '

The immediately came to a stop when they heard a noise neck to them. Then suddenly rushing towards them with a powerful burst of air which tore through one of the boat sending the swamp benders on board it flying in the air.

Ragnar then landed on the branch above them and was soon joined by Hiccup and Heather.

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried and then said a powerful gust of air at Bard sending him flying off the boat.

"We're under attack!" Brant cried.

He immediately raised the water in the attempts to strike Hiccup and the others. However, Hiccup and Heather quickly used their own waterbending to stop the water. Immediately they all stared at one another in bewilderment.

"Hey, you guys are waterbenders?" Heather blinked.

"You too? That means your kin!" said Brant excitedly.

With that sort of the immediately release the water and that's when Astrid and the others arrived with the hermit.

"Hey, Hahn! How have you been?" Brant asked.

The hermit shrugged. "You know, scared some folks. Swung some vines. The usual."

Snotlout stared at him. "Hahn?"

* * *

Later that night they joined the swamp benders at their tribe, after introducing themselves. That's when the swamp benders treated them to some dinner, which involved possum, lizards and giant bugs.

"How do you like your possum?" Brant asked.

"Taste like rabbit," Hiccup smiled.

Snotlout frowned at them. "So why would you guys do interest in eating our dragons? You got plenty of those big things wondering around?" Snotlout asked gesturing to the crocodile next to them.

"You want me to eat old, Fang?" Brant stared in horror. "He's like a member of the family?"

He then fed Fang a large fish.

"Nice Fang," said Snotlout tossing the crocodile a large bug.

However, he didn't open his mouth and the moment it landed on him he glared at Snotlout and snarled. Snotlout John is back in fright and Brant laughed.

"Oh he don't need no bugs, that's people food," said Brant.

Bard then looked at Heather and the twins. "Where did you say you were from?"

"The South Pole," said Heather.

"Dear know there were Waterbenders anywhere but here," said Bard. "They got a nice swamp there do they?"

Heather shook her head. "No, it's all ice and snow."

Bard and Brant blinked at that.

"Hmm, no wonder you left," said Bard.

"Well, I hope you all realise now that nothing strange was going on here," said Snotlout. "Just a bunch of greasy people living in the swamp."

"What about the visions?" Heather asked.

"I told you, we were hungry. I'm eating a giant bug," said Snotlout holding out a large fly before eating it.

"But what about when the tree showed me where Toothless and the others?" Hiccup asked.

"That's Avatar stuff, it doesn't count," said Snotlout waving his hand dismissively. He then looked at Hahn curiously. "The only thing I can't figure out, is how you made the tornado that sucked us down?"

Hahn stared at him. "I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants."

"Well, no accounting for whether," said Snotlout stubbornly. "Still there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

Not too far away from camp was a small bird which then squawked loudly, who was then struck by a vine that moved all by itself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the village, the man holding the twin swords that attacked Bjorn was wandering down a dark alleyway at night. He then heard something behind him during his blade and turned, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

He then heard something behind him and turned and then someone grabbed him causing him to disarm his blades. He then sent the man flying into some crates and then he went to pick up the blades. The man turned out to be the Dragon Spirit a.k.a. Eret.


	5. Avatar Day

Hiccup and the others had managed to exit the swamp and were now currently sleeping in the woods. However they were woken suddenly by the sound of Rumblehorns bursting out of the forest with Fire Empire soldiers riding on top of them.

There were a total of five of them, one was an archer, one was covered in armour and was covered in explosives, the third had a thick beard and holding a spear in his hand, another one was black skinned and had a series of chains around him.

Then looking down at them from a boulder was their leader, he had no visible weapon which probably meant that he was a Firebender. Judging from the look in his eyes he was also quite a fearsome foe and probably had no concept of mercy.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" he said.

Immediately the archer fired several fire arrows at them and they quickly got their sleeping bags.

"Time to get out of the!" Fishlegs cried.

However before Astrid, Ragnar and Heather could mount their dragons they realise they were missing a few items.

"My axe!" Astrid cried.

"My scrolls!" Heather yelled.

"My staff!" Ragnar panicked.

Heather immediately made her way towards the stunned wherever scrolls laid, unfortunately standing there was the man with the spear. To show it off he spun it around and stuck it in the stump, but Heather quickly used her water to freeze his spear in place making it difficult for him to remove it. Then she quickly grabbed the scrolls and made her way back to Windshear.

Astrid was making her way towards her axe when the man in the armour tossed out several explosives. Astrid immediately skidded across the ground to avoid the direct blow from the explosions and immediately grabbed her axe. She then quickly made her way towards Stormfly avoiding all the explosions along the way.

The man with the chains immediately wrap them around a tree and his Rumblehorn immediately took off causing the tree to topple over blocking Ragnar's attempt to get his staff. However Ragnar merely somersaulted over the fallen tree, but the man in the armour then tossed one of his explosives next to Ragnar.

Ragnar quickly grabbed his staff and pushed the explosive away and then jumped out of the way and landed on Skull. Unfortunately they had no time to gather their supplies as their foes were beginning to surround them.

"Let's go!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately they all took off as quickly as they could and the group leader immediately fired a fireball directly at them. Unfortunately the high enough in the air to avoid getting struck and put as much distance from them as possible.

"That was close," Fishlegs sighed with relief.

* * *

They immediately kept on flying until they reached a small village and immediately made their way to the rest of in order to buy some supplies.

"I'm getting a bit tired of rebuying our supplies," said Snotlout folding his arms.

"We had no time in order to gather them," Astrid pointed out.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes. "We had time to get your axe, her scrolls and his staff!"

"Didn't see you helping at all," Hiccup pointed out.

"Here's your produce," said the merchant handing them a basket of supplies.

Heather immediately paid to the merchant with some coins. He blinked when he recognised the make of them.

"Hey, Water Tribe coins," he noted.

"I hope that's okay," said Heather.

"So long as it's money," he said. He then began to shut shop and walked off. "Have a nice Avatar Day!"

That comment got their attention.

"Avatar Day?" Hiccup blinked.

"You guys are going to the festival, right?" he said as he made his way down to the village.

They all looked at one another and smiled.

* * *

When they went down to the village they found that the town had directed decorations.

"Who knew there was a holiday for the Avatar," said Hiccup.

"Look!" Astrid pointed.

They immediately turned and saw a Water Tribe paper statue moving across the street.

"Who's that?" Tuffnut frowned.

"That's Avatar Raburn," said Fishlegs. "He put an end to the Earth Rebellion 300 years ago. Apparently there was this would-be conqueror that tried to take over the entire Earth Kingdom, he immediately intervened and put an end to him."

"Wow," Heather breathed.

They immediately made their way to the crowds of people watched as the float passed by.

"Look they've got Avatar Maaike as well!" Ragnar added.

Sure enough a Maaike float was making its way down the street as well.

"Having a huge festival, in your aunt it was great," said Hiccup. "But frankly it's just nice to be appreciated."

"I appreciate their fine festival food more," said Snotlout as he ate.

"Hiccup look!" Astrid pointed and soon making its way down the street was a float of Hiccup.

"It's a bit disturbing see myself that big," Hiccup admitted.

Soon all the floods were aligned with one another and that's when they saw a torch bearer making his way towards the floats.

"A torch, now that's prop," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "It's bright, dangerous and smells manly."

Heather then frowned. "Hey, what is that guy doing?"

They noticed that the torchbearer was actually making his way towards the float and in appear to be stopping. Then to their Sharkey immediately jumped right through the float of Avatar Raburn and it was immediately set ablaze back to the torch he was holding. The judging from the cheers from the people around them it was not a mistake and then got a lot worse.

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" they yelled.

The torchbearer then set alight to the float of Avatar Maaike and all of them had faces of horror as they watched the floats been burnt to a cinder.

* * *

Meanwhile in a village, two villages were carrying food which they had just bought, but then the Dragon Spirit appear directly in front of them. Then before they could do anything, he immediately sliced the pole that man was carrying dropping the containers of food onto the ground. The Dragon Spirit and picked them up as quick as lightning he disappeared with the urn that the woman was carrying.

* * *

Close by Bjorn, was waiting at the camp that he and Eret had made in the forest. Eret soon returned and hid his mask before making his way to the camp and then dropped of the supply that he stole.

"Where did you get these?" Bjorn asked curiously.

"What does it matter where they came from?" said Eret as he walked off.

Bjorn just gave him a suspicious look, and bit into one of the cakes that when the basket. He then found himself distracted by the taste of the cake.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were experiencing the villages that they were celebrating Avatar Day. To say they were stunned that they were destroying the floats depicting the Avatar and crying out the death of him would have been an understatement.

The village mayor then turned to the torchbearer, who was standing on the town hall, and gave him a signal. The torchbearer smiled and then tossed the torch directly at the float depicting Hiccup and the entire crowd cheered.

Heather had had enough and immediately step forward and bend the water in some vases. She then struck the floats with the water distinguishing the flames and to say that the villages weren't too happy would have been an understatement.

"That party pooper is ruining Avatar Day!" a villager yelled furiously.

Hiccup too had had enough and immediately used his Airbending and jumped onto the float depicting himself.

"That party pooper happens to be my friend," he said narrowing his eyes.

Everyone gasped as they realise that he bore a very striking resemblance to the float.

"It's the Avatar himself!" the mayor cried.

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" a villager panicked.

"Now why would I do silly thing like that?" Hiccup asked as he raised his hand.

The villages then immediately clinched in fear.

The mayor picked himself up and glared up at Hiccup. "I suggest you leave! You are not welcome here Avatar!"

Astrid immediately glared at the mayor. "Why not? Hiccup helps people."

Ragnar nodded as Hiccup floated back down to the ground. "Yeah, he's on your side."

"I find that hard to swallowed, considering what you did to us in your past life!" the mayor spat. "It was Avatar Raburn, he murdered our glorious leader, Cadoc the Great."

Fishlegs frowned. "I never read that Avatar Raburn murdered anyone in any scrolls?"

"We used to be a great society, before you killed our leader," said an old man. "Now look at us!"

Heather stood defiant. "Hiccup would never do something like that, no Avatar would."

"And it's not fair for you to question his honour!" Astrid snapped.

"Let's tell them what we think of the Avatar's _honour_!" said a villager.

The said villager then immediately turned his back on them began wicking his butt at them while making a room noise. Immediately the villagers broke into a bit a riot shaking their fists directly at them.

Hiccup then immediately step forward. "Give me a chance to clear my name!"

The mayor narrowed his eyes. "The only way to prove your innocence, is to stand trial."

"I will gladly stand trial," said Hiccup.

"You'll have to follow all our rules, that includes pain bail," said the mayor.

"No problem," said Hiccup strongly.

* * *

Unfortunately, they wouldn't accept Water Tribe money, so they were unable to pay bail. To make matters worse Hiccup was locked in a cell wearing a stock, though fortunately he was allowed to move around.

"How was I supposed know they would accept Water Tribe money?" Hiccup asked looking at the others outside his cell.

"Because they hate you, they want you killed and they are completely bias," said Ragnar counting them off his fingers.

"So some people don't like you," said Snotlout. "Big deal, some people don't like me."

"Only some?" said Astrid under her voice.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to agree with Snotlout," said Ragnar looking at Hiccup. "You got an entire nation that hates you."

"I say we bust you out of here," said Snotlout.

"I can't," said Hiccup solemnly.

"Sure you can, a little…" Snotlout then began making noises no doubt to impersonate bending sounds, "and we're on our way."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I think what he's trying to say is that you're supposed to be outside saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here."

"And I can't save the world knowing that people believing that I'm some kind of murderer," Hiccup pointed out. "I need you guys to prove my innocence."

"How are we going to do that?" Snotlout asked in disbelief. "The crime happened over 300 years ago."

"I like a challenge," said Ragnar and looked at Hiccup. "Don't worry we'll get you out of this."

Heather looked at Ragnar. "You're a detective?"

Ragnar shrugged. "No, but I think we can put our heads together use good old common sense."

"You do realise that the twins are going to be part of that," said Astrid gesturing to the twins behind her.

"You don't have to worry about us," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "We think ourselves as ace detectives."

They then folded her arms and stood back to back one another. "We are Thorston and Thorston sleuths extraordinaire!"

Everyone then turned and looked at Heather, who facepalmed herself. "Don't listen to them, they've never sold a single crime."

Hiccup sighed. "Look I don't care how you go about it, just try and find some evidence to get me out of here."

"Leave it to us," said Ragnar confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the kingdom, a convoy containing the Lord and his money were making their way down the road. He was busy counting the money when suddenly the carriage came to a stop and the sounds of battle were heard outside.

The Lord immediately shut his money bought in place block over it and cringed in fear. He could hear noises outside, but they soon vanished and he gave a sigh of relief. However, that was short lived when a sword pierced the roof of the carriage and immediately a fist went straight through its investor the Dragon Spirit.

The Lord shivered in fear as the Dragon Spirit drew his blades and immediately held out his money box. The Dragon Spirit immediately took it and when the Lord opened his eyes he found that he has completely vanished into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were beginning their investigations on the alleged murder of Cadoc the Great. The mayor graciously let them to the edge of the cliff where there was a small temple and a statue of Cadoc the Great.

"This is the crime scene," he said and then immediately went to the very edge of the cliff and then gestured to a small footprint. "This is the footprint of the killer, Raburn. It was at sunset, 370 years ago today." He then pointed towards the temple. "That he emerged from the temple and struck Cadoc the Great." He then began making his way to the statue. "After that tragic day we built this statue to immortalise our great leader. Feel free to appreciate it."

The mayor then walked off.

"I really hate that guy," Snotlout muttered under his breath.

Ragnar immediately bent down to the statue and examined it and then made his way to the temple and examined the stone there.

"Now this is interesting," he said. "As far as I can tell this temple and statue were cut from the same stone."

Fishlegs blinked. "But the statue was made after Cadoc's death."

"Then that means that if they were built at the same time that means that Raburn never stepped foot in this temple," Astrid stared.

"That is a big hole in the mayor story, but it's not enough to prove Hiccup's innocence," Heather pointed out.

Ragnar sighed. "You're right."

"It's a shame we don't know where Raburn lived," said Snotlout folding his arms. "I mean maybe they had something that could prove Hiccup's innocence." Everyone just stared at him. "What?"

Ragnar blinked. "Nothing, it's just…"

"That we never expect you to say something quite as intelligent as that," said Astrid.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"Actually I might know where he lived," said Fishlegs raising a finger. "I studied pretty much all the Avatars in all the manuscript I could find, including the place of their birth. Raburn lived on a small island up in the North and when we were at the North Pole I know for a fact that the island inhabitants still exist there."

"Looks like we know where to go next," said Heather looking at the others.

* * *

Hiccup was currently still stuck in his cell waiting for the results of the investigation.

"So what are you in for?" said a voice in the darkness in front of Hiccup.

Then suddenly emerging was a muscular guy then immediately dashed over towards Hiccup. However he was stopped by the chain around his neck.

The man gave him a good look up and down. "You're going to fit in well around here," he said.

Hiccup smiled nervously.

* * *

Astrid and the others were making their way to Scorch Ice Island thanks to Fishlegs directions. They found the place was filled with active guises and there was indeed a small village located on the island and they immediately flew down towards it.

They were immediately greeted by a group of people in Water Tribe clothing, clearly they were intrigued by the appearance of several kids on board a different variety of dragons.

The village elder then approached them. "A bunch of teenagers riding different species of dragons. You must be the Avatar companions, I'm intrigued to find out what brought you to our humble village and why the Avatar is not with you."

Astrid looked at the elder. "I'm afraid that Avatar Hiccup is in jail. The townspeople of the town of Cadoc said that they murdered his leader in a past life."

"They say that it was Raburn," Ragnar added.

"Raburn?!" the elder yelled in rage. "That is crazy talk! I'll take you to his shrine, maybe something that will help you clear his name."

* * *

Soon the elder took the far corner of the island where the temple stood.

"This temple was converted into a shrine to Raburn," the elder explained as the entered. Inside they found many artefacts that once belonged to Raburn. "The clerics tell us these relics are still connected to his spirit." He then looked at a coat belonging to a Water Tribesman. "That is his coat."

"Look at the craftsmanship," said Fishlegs.

"Please refrain from touching anything," the elder pleaded.

"And this harpoon was his weapon?" Snotlout asked as he examined the harpoon in display.

"It's said that he killed a whale with that very harpoon," the elder nodded.

Astrid then noticed his boots. "These were his boots? His feet must have been enormous?"

The elder nodded. "The biggest of any Avatar."

Astrid's face lit up. "Wait a minute… big feet? Little footprints?"

Ragnar's eyes widened. "Then there must be no way that those footprints belonged to Raburn."

"Meaning there is nothing linking to him to the crime scene." Fishlegs added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't prove that he wasn't there," Snotlout pointed out.

Ragnar sighed. "He has to ruin everything doesn't it?"

* * *

Meanwhile in jail, Hiccup was having a conversation with the in mates, mostly about Astrid.

"This girl you're talking about will come around," said the man from earlier. "You just got to hang in there."

"You think so?" Hiccup asked as he removed the stocks, apparently they want as well fitted as the mayor believed.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

Hiccup frowned. "The problem is she's the daughter of my ex-girlfriend, that tends to complicate things."

"Well, clearly your ex moved on," said a skinny inmate.

"Not by choice."

"Well, if your ex really loved you then she should understand that you have to move on," said a chubby inmate.

"Yeah, but her daughter may not be interested in me," Hiccup pointed out.

The bearded inmate shook his head. "Hey, you're smart… handsome… brave… not to mention you're the Avatar."

"Never thought I did love advice from inmates," said Hiccup looking at them.

"Just don't be afraid to tell her how you feel," said the chubby inmate.

It was late in the afternoon and Astrid and the others were still trying to locate evidence to prove Hiccup's innocence. The elder then showed them a mural in a shrine, it showed Raburn defeating a bunch of Earth Kingdom soldiers.

"This piece is called the Hero of the North," said the elder. "It was made at sunrise, on the day that Raburn put an end to the Earth Rebellion. Why it was today in fact, 370 years ago."

That got their attention.

"370 years ago?" Ragnar stared. "Are you sure it was today?"

"You don't think that the village where Raburn was born would not celebrate the day he became a hero?" said elder raising an eyebrow.

"Well this battle took place at sunset not sunrise," said Ragnar gesturing to the mural. "Look at the shadows."

Astrid looked at them and her eyes widened. "They point east so the sun must have been at the west."

"So what?" the elder frowned.

"That means if Raburn was at a big battle at sunset, he couldn't have been at Cadoc committing the crime," Heather explained.

"Then she has an alibi," Fishlegs beamed.

Snotlout smirked. "I like to see the mayor get out of this one."

* * *

Later that night the immediately returned back to Cadoc and confronted the mayor with the evidence they had accumulated.

"Honourable mayor, we have prepared a solid defence for the Avatar," said Heather. "We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence."

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "Evidence? That's not how our court system works."

Immediately everyone was crestfallen and were afraid to ask the one question all on their minds. Hiccup finally found his courage to ask, though he had a strong idea he knew the answer.

"So how do I prove my innocence?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Simple… I say what happened and then you say what happened," said the mayor gesturing between the two of them. "And then I decide who is right."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"That's why we collect justice, because it's just us," said the mayor and laughed as he left the cells.

"Da, da, da, I'm dead," Hiccup groaned.

"I'm really starting to hate this town," said Snotlout.

* * *

The next day, everyone had gathered around the statue of Cadoc and the mayor was quick to giving his version of the story.

"Everyone loved Cadoc the Great, because he was so great," the mayor began. He then turned his eyes onto Hiccup, who was still wearing the stocks and was now under guard. "Then the Avatar showed up and killed him and that's how it happened."

The mayor then walked off with a large smile on his face.

"The accused will now presents its argument," said the guard.

"You can do it, Hiccup," said Ragnar encouragingly. "Just remember the evidence."

"Right," said Hiccup, though his confidence was waning. "Okay ladies and gentlemen allow me to tell you what really happened and I'll do it with facts. Facts number one is that as Raburn I had very big feet, so there's no possible way that I could create such a small footprint."

Unfortunately no one seemed to be convinced by this remark.

"Second, your temple is made of the same stone as the statue, which was made _after_ Cadoc's death," Hiccup continued. "As such it did not exist when I allegedly killed Cadoc."

Again and no one seems convinced by this fact.

"Lastly I was fighting on the battlefield 370 years ago against a would-be tyrant in the Earth Rebellion," Hiccup continued. "The battle took place at sunset, which was at the precise time when Cadoc had been killed meaning that I could not have been there at the alleged time."

Unfortunately no one was also convinced by this remark.

Astrid and the others were giving him encouraging smiles.

"He's dead," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn had returned to their little camp where he found a brand-new and expensive tea set. That was the only thing in the cave now as they had a few more items.

"Looks like you've done some shopping," said Bjorn as he sat down and picked up the teapot. "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Eret asked.

Bjorn then placed the teapot down. "To be honest with you the best tea tastes delicious when comes in a china cup or a tin cup." He then got to his feet and made his way over to his nephew. "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honour in poverty."

Eret didn't even look at him. "There is no honour for me without the Avatar."

Bjorn sighed. "Eret, even if you did capture the Avatar I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

"Then there's no hope at all."

Eret was about to leave but Bjorn stopped him. "No Eret… you must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself that is the meaning of inner strength."

Eret turned and looked at his uncle, but then he got up and left.

* * *

Meanwhile things were escalating back at Cadoc as Astrid and Heather were trying one last desperate attempt to clear Hiccup's name.

"My Lord Mayor, I like the court to hear one last testimony," said Astrid.

The mayor was furious. "I already told you it is just me and the accused. You can't call any witnesses!"

"This isn't just any witness," said Heather with a small smile. "We are going to call… Avatar Raburn himself!"

Everyone then began talking to one another stunned as emerging from the temple was Hiccup wearing the outfit of Raburn which they had borrowed from Scorch Ice Island. Of course, upon seeing Hiccup barely fitting Raburn's clothing they immediately stopped talking.

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Ragnar as the girls rejoined them.

"Well he is Hiccup's past life, maybe wearing his stuff will trigger something," said Astrid hopefully.

"That's a very long shot and a half," Snotlout noted.

"Don't see you coming with any better ideas," Fishlegs pointed out.

"This is a mockery of Cadoc's law!" the mayor yelled in frustration.

"Please if you wait one more second, I'm sure Raburn will be here," said Heather trying to convince herself as much as anyone.

The mayor however did not comply with the request. "This is ridiculous!" he roared as he made his way over to Hiccup. "For the murder of Cadoc the Great this court finds the Avatar…"

Then suddenly the entire sky went dark and water from the coast emerged from the sea and began to wrap itself around Hiccup. Then suddenly standing right in front of everyone was Avatar Raburn.

"I killed Cadoc the Conqueror," he said in a booming voice.

Immediately they had visions of Cadoc sitting on a throne like chair, in front of him was a person with a charter. However, he merely Earthbender ground beneath them sending them and flying.

"He was a horrible tyrant and attempted to overthrow the Earth King at the time," said Raburn. "Awaiting battle to soothe across the Earth Kingdom which upset the balance. Well hesitation I joined the fray and began pushing Cadoc as his forces back."

They immediately had visions of Cadoc reaching the coast and standing on several boats belonging to the Water Tribe were soldiers from the two Water Tribes. In the flagship was none other than Raburn himself looking at Cadoc with a solemn look.

"Instead of surrendering he kept on pushing and declared our immediate surrender," Raburn continued. "I warned him that if he did not surrender and submit to Earth Kingdom law that I would do whatever it took to take him down, but he would not back down."

That's when they discovered that Cadoc was quite short, in fact he was shorter than Hiccup. Despite his short appearance Cadoc immediately took up the fighting stanza the edge of the cliff and clearly was looking to make a bite out of it.

Raburn then immediately thrusted his hand forward unleashed a powerful burst of air that removed his clothing.

"On that day I put the end of the leader of the Earth Rebellion," Raburn continued.

Immediately Cadoc's eyes began to glow and suddenly water began to swirl around him lifting him into the air. He then raised his harpoon into the air and the entire coast began to shake and then suddenly lava began to spill out of the cracks with created by the earthquake, been forced up by Raburn himself. He then began spinning his harpoon around and unleashed a powerful burst of air that sent Cadoc's army flying.

However, Cadoc himself remains stubbornly behind and refused to move an inch. That proved to be his downfall as the ground beneath them began to give way and he felt his death. The only thing left of him was the footprint that he left behind, the same one that they saw yesterday.

"After that peace returned to the Earth Kingdom," Raburn finished.

Then suddenly a great tornado of water surrounded him yet again and Hiccup returned back to normal, unaware of what just happened. Astrid immediately rushed over to him and caught him in her arms.

"Now I know why remember the name," said Fishlegs facepalming himself. "Cadoc was the leader of the rebellion during the Earth Rebellion, the same one that Avatar Raburn defeated in battle."

Snotlout looked immensely annoyed. "Now you remember!"

"What happened?" Hiccup asked rubbing his forehead.

"Uh… you kind of confessed," said Astrid awkwardly.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned.

"And I find you guilty," said the mayor getting to his feet and brushing the dust off his shirt. "Bring out the wheel of punishment!"

The townspeople cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile at camp, Eret and soon returned and looked at Bjorn who had his back to him.

"Uncle, I thought about a lot about what you said," he said.

"You did?" said Bjorn rather surprised. "Good. Good."

"It helped me realise something… we no longer have anything to gain by travelling together," said Eret regretfully. Bjorn closed his eyes. "I need to find my own way."

Bjorn said nothing as Eret grabbed his rucksack and started to leave.

"Wait!" said Bjorn approaching him.

He then handed Eret their horse.

Eret mounted the horse and looked back at his uncle, before pulling on the reins and galloping off into the distance.

* * *

At the town of Cadoc, the will of punishment was being dragged by the guard. On a displayed several pictures of punishment and all of them were very gruesome, apart from one which was community service.

"The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment to determine his sentence," said the guard.

Hiccup looked back at the townspeople. "I said that I would face justice, so I will."

"You mean a mockery of justice," Ragnar muttered under his breath.

Hiccup immediately spun the wheel and the townspeople were looking forward to see what deadly painful punishment Hiccup would get. Astrid and the others on the other hand were very anxious, hoping that he would get the one non-deadly punishment.

"Come on, torture machine!"

"Eaten by a bear!"

"Razor pit!"

"Community service! Please, stop at community service!" Heather begged.

The wheel then began to slow down and then it stopped on boiled in oil.

"Looks like it's boiled in oil," said the guard.

The townspeople immediately cheered and Astrid and the others grimaced.

However, then they were rudely interrupted by an explosive device which blew the temple apart. Everyone turned and saw looking down at them were the five Rumblehorns riders that Hiccup and the others met a few days ago.

Their leader looked down at them. "We claim this village for the Fire Emperor! Now show me your leader so that I may…" The man with the spear then immediately sliced through the statue of Cadoc, causing it to crumble to dust, "dethrone him."

"That's him over there!" said a villager pointing at the mayor.

The mayor immediately panicked and hit behind the wheel of punishment and looked at Hiccup. "You… Avatar. Do something!"

A small smile appeared on Hiccup's face and he looked his fingernails. "Gee, I would love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil."

The mayor quickly turned the wheel to community service. "There community service! Now serve our community and get rid of those Rumblehorns!"

Hiccup smiled and immediately charged at the soldiers, removing Raburn's clothing. The soldier with the spear then immediately charged at him, but pulled out Raburn's harpoon and immediately spun like a staff unleashing a burst of air sending the man flying into the air. He then spun the harpoon yet again hitting the man with another burst of air causing him to go over the cliff.

His Rumblehorn, however started to impress at the bands onto the mayor, who was still hiding behind the wheel punishment. It then stuck its horns right through it, fortunately they missed the mayor, who looked down and saw that its front horn went in between his legs just missing his crotch.

Hiccup then turned to the leader of the squad, who wasn't too happy. "Rough Rumblehorns! To the town!"

The remaining Rough Rumblehorns then charged at the town and the archer began firing fiery arrows directly at the building setting them alight. Their leader then used his Firebending to do the same thing and the townspeople began screaming in a panic. The explosive expert began dashing across the street tossing his explosive willy-nilly and the one with the chains began tearing down houses with them.

Heather then immediately placed herself in front of him and he immediately tossed his change towards. However she summoned the water from her gourd and froze it instantly causing the chains that bounce off and wrapped themselves around him. Since he was now trapped, she then struck his Rumblehorn with her water whip causing it to gallop off uncontrollably.

Snotlout found himself facing against the explosive expert, who kept on tossing his explosives directly at him. However, Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground creating an earth wall blocking the explosives. He then immediately sunk into the ground leaving the explosives expert temporarily confused and appeared directly behind him in his blindspot and fired a boulder knocking him off his Rumblehorn.

Ragnar was facing against the archer with staff in hand, and bowed himself deflecting the shots from the archer. He then immediately spun into the air unleashing air current that distinguish the flames on his bow. Then the moment he landed on the ground he landed on his back and performed a spin sending another air current, this time aimed at the Rumblehorn's legs causing it to lose its balance and hitting the ground hard and then Ragnar slammed his staff sideways foreseen in burst of air destroying the archer knocking him off his Rumblehorn and into the nearest building.

Hiccup meanwhile was facing against their leader down an alleyway. The two of them looked at one another without blinking and that's when the leader summoned a fireball within the palm of his hand. Hiccup then made his move and charged towards him and he did the same leaving a trail of flames behind.

Hiccup immediately jumped into the air and the leader immediately unleashed his claims right above him. However hiccup quickly dispelled them with his own firebending and landed behind him. He then quickly summoned an air scooter and speeded towards him as quickly as he could avoiding the leaders by a blast.

He then quickly went behind him and fired a fireball directly at him, unfortunately the leader pounding was quick and avoided the attack. They then quickly turned around and faced one another once again and then they charged at one another. The leader immediately summoned a fireball and aimed towards Hiccup, but thrusted his leg forward unleashing a burst of flames that went straight through it and struck the leader knocking him off his Rumblehorn and straight into some crates.

* * *

Later that night the entire town were celebrating the heroics of Hiccup and the others and apparently have forgotten all about Cadoc's so-called murder.

"For now on we will celebrate the new Avatar Day!" the mayor announced to the townsfolk. "In honour of the day when Avatar Hiccup, saved us from the Rough Rumblehorn invasion!"

Snotlout looked down at his bowl. "What is this?"

Inside each bowls word dough dolls made look like Hiccup, but they had been cooked.

"That's our new festival food," said the mayor smiling. "I'm fried dough, maybe even it and be reminded how on this day the Avatar was not boiled in oil."

The entire townsfolk then cheered.

Hiccup looked at the others and knowing that they had very little choice, don't into the dough dolls.

"Happy Avatar Day everyone," said Heather.

They immediately began tracing the dough and it had very little taste due to the fact that it wasn't fried.

Snotlout just looked at his dough. "This is by far the worst town we've ever been to."

Silently everyone agreed with him.


	6. The Bandit

Hiccup and the others were still trying to locate someone that could teach Hiccup Earthbending, but that was easier said than done. They soon came to a town and were discussing the next move, but Snotlout attention was diverted when he looked at the very expensive bag.

"It's pricey, but I do like it," he said scratching his chin.

"Then you should get it," said Fishlegs.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "We don't have time to by unnecessary things, besides its too pricey."

"Too bad because I'm going to get it," said Snotlout.

Hiccup and the others were waiting for the transaction between Snotlout and the merchant. That's when someone approached them with flyers in his hand.

"Hey, you kids like Earthbending? You like throwing rocks?" he asked. "Then checkout Master Ward's Earthbending Academy."

He then handed them a fly before walking off.

Hiccup immediately looked at it with interest. "Look there's a coupon on the back. The first lesson is free."

"Who knows maybe this Master Ward could be the Earthbending teaching you've been looking for," said Heather encouragingly.

"You know we do have an Earthbender in our party," Tuffnut pointed out.

"Yeah, can't Snotlout teach him?" Ruffnut asked.

"Spitelout said that I needed to find someone who waits before striking," Hiccup reminded. "Not saying that Snotlout is a terrible Earthbender, but he does tend to act without thinking."

Ragnar nodded in agreement. "Besides he doesn't passes the teaching type."

Unbeknownst to them Snotlout had been listening to the entire conversation, but he didn't say a word.

* * *

Later Hiccup made his way to Ward's Earthbending Academy, removing his boots and standing in front the other students.

Ward then approached them, he was a very stern looking man with a thick beard and he was looking all them.

"Take your stances," he ordered and immediately everyone took up their stances. "Now strike as if you're punching through your opponents head."

The students in front of Hiccup and the others taking part in the free lesson, then immediately lifted the rocks in front of them. Then without warning they sent them flying straight at them sending them flying.

Ward then approached Hiccup who had went straight through the vase. "So are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in vans I will bump up to the next belt."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

* * *

He then immediately joined the others outside brushing the dust off of him.

"He is definitely not the one," he said.

Then they heard a couple of students talking to one another.

"The Boulder is definitely going to be holding the belt at Earth Rumble Six," said one of the students.

"He he's going to fight against the best Earthbenders in the world to maintain his title," said the other student.

Hiccup then immediately approached the students. "Excuse me, but where is this Earthbending tournament exactly?"

"It's on the Island of Non-Ya," said the students smirking. "None of your business!"

They then walked off laughing.

"Jerks," Ragnar glared.

Astrid then immediately stepped forward. "I'll take care of this."

"Hey, you two wait up," Astrid called innocently.

The students smiled one another as they turn round the corner thinking that Astrid was going to chat them up.

Fishlegs then noticed they were one party member short. "Hey, where did Snotlout go?"

The twins just shrugged.

Astrid then returned and looked at Hiccup. "You ready to find an Earthbending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six."

"How did you get them to talk?" Ragnar asked curiously.

Astrid just smirked. "A girl has her ways."

The two boys from earlier were covered in bruises were laying down the street barely conscious.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and the others, minus Snotlout who had somehow disappeared from the party, made their way to the outskirts of town. There buried within the mountain was a stadium that suited perfectly for Earthbenders.

Hiccup and the others immediately took their places at the front seats.

"I wonder why no one has taken the front seats?" Heather frowned as he sat down.

Then suddenly a huge boulder landed directly next to them.

"I've got an inkling," said Ragnar.

They turned and saw the stadiums manager had just emerged from the centre of the arena. He was a very muscular man with long black hair and had a fierce expression. He was also clearly a very powerful Earthbender as he rose himself on a pillar. He then slammed his foot on top of the pillar and found himself back onto the arena floor and the entire crowd cheered.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble Six!" the manager announced. "I am your host, Balder the Devastating!"

However just looked at her fingernails and looked away tiredly. "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at one another."

Astrid nodded as he leaned back. "Believe me if we weren't trying to find Hiccup a teacher, I would even suggest incoming."

"Strange that Snotlout missed this," said Fishlegs looking slightly confused. "He would have loved it."

"We certainly do," said the twins in unison.

"The rules are simple!" Balder announcer the crowd. "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win."

He then immediately used his Earthbending to catapult himself onto a podium overlooking the entire stadium.

"Round one, the current champion, the Boulder versus, the big bad, Hippo!" Balder announced.

Suddenly a very muscular man with his blonde hair in a ponytail and emerge onto the arena flexing his muscles at the crowd, he was clearly the champ considering the metal belt around his waist. He was soon followed by a massive man, who was missing all his teeth but his two top and bottom teeth, and apparently had more fat than muscle.

The Boulder made his way to the centre of the arena. "Listen up, Hippo! You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder is going to win this in a landslide!"

"Hippo, mad!" Hippo roared.

And then the match started.

The Boulder immediately raised several rocks into the air and send them straight towards the Hippo. However, when they struck him he didn't move an inch and one of the rocks landed on his mouth, though he chewed to pieces. The Hippo then jumped into the air and the arena sank, he then kept on doing it to make the arena uneven.

Balder was giving commentary the fight started. "Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking the arena!"

The Boulder was about to tip over the edge, but at the last second he created a platform that the edge to prevent him from falling over. He then grabbed it and tossed it at the Hippo while his back was turned.

The Hippo had turned his back for a brief second to take in the cheers from the crowd. The moment the platform his and he immediately turned to find the Boulder had regained his balance and began lifting the ground beneath the Hippo, considering the Hippo's weight was quite impressive, he then launched the Hippo directly out of the ring.

"The Boulder wins!" Balder announced.

The entire crowd then cheered for the champ.

"How about the Boulder?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup. "He's got some good moves."

Hiccup folded his arms. "I don't know. Spitelout told me that I needed a teacher that listens to the earth, he just listens to his big muscles."

The twins apparently were very excited as they were cheering like mad.

Soon the second match was beginning.

"Next match, the Boulder versus Fire Empire Man!" Balder announced.

Immediately walking off a platform of Earth was a man dressed in Fire Empire clothing. He was waving a flag symbolising the Fire Empire. Unsurprisingly everyone in the stadium began booing at him.

"He's on exactly Mr popular is he," said Ragnar.

"Please to rise, but Fire Empire national anthem!" Fire Empire Man called. " _Fire Emperor, my flame burns for thee!_ "

Immediately everyone began pelting him with rocks and Hiccup and Astrid immediately looked away feeling immensely embarrassed.

The Boulder then immediately sank into the ground before he had a chance to make a move. He then raised his arms upwards creating a column of earth. Fire Empire Man clearly knew what was about to happen as he was panicking.

"No! No, please!" he begged.

The Boulder then jumped and began falling to the ground with his knees first. The moment he hit the arena, shot out beneath Fire Empire Man and he was sent flying straight out of the arena and onto the Boulder next to Hiccup and the others.

After each and every match they sent in Gronckles so that they could eat the chunks of rock that were littering the arena.

The Boulder was definitely showing everyone why he was the champ as he took down opponent after opponent. His next opponent was someone called The Gopher, who was a bald headed man who specialised in burrowing underground. He tried to perform a sneak attack on the Boulder, but he saw that coming a mile away and pinned him against two boulders before sending him out of the arena.

His next opponent was The Gecko, a skinny and athletic opponent. He tried jumping into the air to get the jump on the Boulder, but he ended up being struck in the chest by a massive pile of Earth and was not out of the arena.

He was closely followed by the Headhunter, who was wearing colourful paint over his face. He had a boulder in each hand and tossed them at the Boulder. However easily knocked them aside and slammed his foot into the ground sending him flying out of the arena.

"And now the late entry," said Balder. "He's young and mysterious and no one knows where he is from. May I present the Bandit!"

Then stepping onto the arena was a boy of 15 years old, but a muscular one at that. His face was completely hidden by a mask making it impossible for anyone to determine who he was. However, he clearly loved the crowd as he took in their cheers.

Boulder smirked. "The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young boy."

The Bandit stood his ground. "Sounds to me you're scared."

Boulder narrowed his eyes. "The Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in an avalanche!"

"Whenever you're ready, Pebble" said the Bandit as he took on a fighting position.

Hiccup frowned of the Bandit. "Is it me or is there something familiar with his posturing?"

Ragnar nodded. "Now that you mention it I do get a familiar feel to."

"You say that you've met before?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar shrugged. "I don't know."

"It's on," said Boulder now looking angry.

The two of them just stood there watching one another and the Boulder made the first move. However, the Bandit stood there and then instantly moved his foot gently and the Boulder raised his foot prepared to strike. The Bandit then skidded his foot across the ground sending a force of rocks across the arena directly where the Boulder was about to places foot.

Hiccup had seen everything and watched as the Boulder skidded and performed an untimely split. Ragnar winced as the Boulder cringed from the pain in his crotch and then while he otherwise preoccupied the Bandit made his move. He moved his hands forward shooting three pillars of rock directly at the back of the Boulder sending him flying and out of the arena.

Everyone immediately went quiet and then broke into a massive cheer.

"We have a new champion! Present to you our new champion, the Bandit!" Balder announced.

"That was amazing," said Astrid stunned.

"He waited and listened," said Hiccup with his eyes widened.

"I think it's safe to say that we found your teacher," said Ragnar.

Balder then immediately jumped into the arena and looked at the crowd. "To make things a little more interesting. I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone, who can defeat a new champion."

Unsurprisingly no one volunteered.

"You really have to be stupid to volunteer," said Ragnar to the others.

"It's too bad, because I wanted to meet him," Hiccup nodded.

"He'll do it!" Tuffnut yelled suddenly pointing to Hiccup.

Everyone's eyes widened as they turn towards Tuffnut slowly.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs yelled in a whisper.

"He just said that he wanted to meet him," said Tuffnut.

"Did you perhaps forget that I can't Earthbend?" said Hiccup through gritted teeth.

"So? You can ask him to teach you," said Ruffnut.

"You really think that the Bandit is going to teach the person who challenged him Earthbending while they are in an arena surrounded by countless people?" said Ragnar dryly.

The twins looked at one another. "Oh…" they said.

"Then come on up!" Balder yelled gesturing to Hiccup.

Hiccup reluctantly got to his feet and started to make his way to the arena.

Astrid then glared at the twins. "If anything happens to him, I'll turn you inside out."

The twins cringed knowing that Astrid would very well made good on her threat.

When Hiccup made his way onto the arena he could definitely sense something familiar about the Bandit. He also noticed the Bandit was acting a bit different, a bit anxious for some reason.

"I'm only giving you this one chance, get out of the arena shrimp," said Bandit.

"Believe me it's not my idea," said Hiccup. "Besides honour dictates that I must fight even if I don't want to."

"Well, don't blame me when you land in a healing hut," said the bandit as he took on a fighting position.

Bandit then immediately slammed his foot forward and raise the earth beneath Hiccup's feet. Fortunately Hiccup was quite nimble managed to avoid the attack.

"Someone is quite nimble," Bandit noted.

"Look now that we have the opportunity to talk, is something I want to ask you," said Hiccup.

"If you're asking that I will surrender you've got another thing coming!" said Bandit.

He then immediately raised a boulder made it head straight towards Hiccup, but he quickly uses Airbending to push back the rock and the Bandit at the same time and was not out of the arena. Everyone was completely stunned by that display and immediately everyone cheered.

"Well, that when well," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

Hiccup tried to go after the Bandit, but he had already left the arena.

Balder then reluctantly handed the championship belt and the purse of gold coins to Hiccup.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and the others were still trying to locate Snotlout, who apparently had vanished into thin air.

"Where do you think you went?" Fishlegs asked. "This isn't like him at all."

"You don't think that he overheard our conversation earlier?" Heather asked looking at the others.

Hiccup groaned. "He must have."

"Snotlout can look after himself, we should be more focused on trying to find the Bandit," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Besides he's coming right now!" Tuffnut pointed.

Immediately they turned and found Snotlout approaching them.

"Snotlout? Where have you been?" Astrid asked with her hands-on tips.

"Trying to find you guys, you totally ditched me," said Snotlout with his hands folded.

"We searched for yesterday afternoon," said Fishlegs.

"I did know you guys cared."

"You totally missed and then for evening," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we saw an entire tournament of Earthbenders and Hiccup defeated the champion," said Tuffnut.

"Not really, I didn't exactly Earthbend," Hiccup reminded.

"So what? A win is a win," said Tuffnut.

"Somehow I don't think the Bandit would agree with you," said Astrid folding her arms.

They were then interrupted by a messenger, who immediately approached Hiccup with a letter in his hand.

"Excuse me, sir," he said. "But would you be the Avatar by any chance?"

"I am," said Hiccup.

"Then Lord Icarus would like me to give this to you," he said handing the letter over to Hiccup.

Then before they could reply the messenger walked off.

Hiccup opened the letter and looked at it. "It would seem as if the local Lord wants to invite us to dinner."

"Lord Icarus?" said Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked at Snotlout. "Heard of him?"

"He's a minor Lord, but a very rich one," said Snotlout. "In fact he's trying to get me to marry his younger daughter."

"He must have heard that you were in there and used Hiccup as a third party," Ragnar concluded.

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, I hear he's ambitious and wishes to be acknowledged. Though with my home now under Empire control, I don't know whether he would continue with the marriage."

"Do you think you might try and get Hiccup hitched?" Tuffnut asked.

Heather frowned. "His daughter marrying the Avatar would certainly bring credibility to his household."

"Then he's going to be very disappointed," said Hiccup, but he sighed. "But we can't deny his invite. He might be able to point us the direction of the Bandit."

* * *

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them, the Boulder was talking to the stadium's manager about the last fight.

"I'm telling you, the Boulder was standing right there," said the Boulder. "I saw the kids strike, but there was no Earthbending. Nothing made contact, the Bandit just fell out of the ring. He must've took on a dive and split the money with the kid."

Balder slammed his fist against the wall causing a chunk of rock to land on his foot and he cringed in pain.

"Nobody cheats Balder the Devastating," he said through gritted teeth.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon managed to locate Lord Icarus' house and were immediately ushered in and sat around a dinner table with Lord Icarus and his family, also attending was Ward, though apparently he didn't recognise Hiccup.

Lord Icarus was a black haired man with a moustache and he had a very pompous feel to him. His wife was a beautiful black haired woman and she had a very timid feel about. Their daughter, Ida was a few years younger than they were in judging from the look in her eyes she shared none of her parents' personalities.

"I'm grateful that you and your companions accepted my invitation," said Lord Icarus.

"How could I possibly deny a request form the local Lord?" said Hiccup respectfully.

"I suppose you couldn't," said Icarus of a small laugh. "May I introduce you to my daughter, Ida my pride and joy."

"It's very nice to meet you," said Hiccup.

"And you," said Ida without looking at Hiccup.

Icarus then looked at Hiccup. "In your opinion how long do you think the war will last?"

"Ideally I wish to defeat the Emperor by the end of summer," said Hiccup honestly. "Unfortunately I can't do that without mastering all four elements. I've already mastered Airbending and I'm still working on Waterbending, but I'm still yet to find an Earthbending teacher?"

"I would have for that with Snotlout Jorgenson in your company that he would teach you?" said Icarus rather surprised.

"I'm looking for a very specific teacher," Hiccup explained.

"In that case may I suggest Master Ward, he is the finest teacher in the land," said Icarus with a small smile.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "I already tried that."

Ward blinked. "When?"

"Yesterday when you had when your students toss a rock at me," said Hiccup.

Icarus immediately narrowed his eyes at Ward, who was feeling uneasy.

Hiccup then looked back at Icarus. "Besides I have already decided on my teacher, but the problem is locating him. All I know is that he goes by the name of the Bandit, I was hoping that you might help me locate him."

"Anything for you Master Avatar," said Icarus graciously. "Though I must admit this is the first I've heard of."

"If you find any information I would be most grateful," said Hiccup.

* * *

After dinner Lord Icarus of them to their rooms for the night and that's when they began discussing their next move.

"Do you think that Icarus will be able to locate the Bandit?" Fishlegs asked.

Snotlout snorted. "Doubt it."

"I find it strange that you're trying to locate the Bandit, when you already know him quite well," said a voice.

They immediately turned and found Ida leaning against the doorway.

"I beg your pardon?" Hiccup frowned.

Ida just stared at him. "You mean you haven't figured out yet."

"Will you just tell us," said Astrid starting to get annoyed.

"The Bandit is part of your company and he's over there," said Ida and pointed towards Snotlout.

Snotlout immediately stood up and looked defiant. "Don't be ridiculous. What makes you think that I'm the Bandit?"

"Let's say that I have a six sense about these sort of things," she said fully arms. "I was there at the Tournament and produce the same vibrations as the Bandit."

Hiccup frowned. "Now that you mention it, there was something familiar about the Bandit. Plus he was looking a bit anxious when I showed up on the arena."

Snotlout bit his lip. "Okay, fine! I'm the Bandit! We can discuss this outside."

"I'm coming with," said Ida.

* * *

Hiccup soon followed Snotlout and Ida outside and began wondering around the estate.

"Explain," said Hiccup.

Snotlout sighed. "I heard the conversation you guys had a few days ago. Then it got me thinking that I always jump headfirst into battle rather than thinking it out. So, I spent the whole day trying to commune with the earth and I succeeded. I then heard about the tournament and I decided to take part, I put on a disguise just in case you guys would show up."

"You're fighting style was so different that I had no idea it was really you down there," Hiccup admitted.

"Yeah," Snotlout nodded. He then looked at Ida. "Though I'm surprised that you were in the stands. I doubt your parents would approve such a thing."

Ida scoffed. "My parents want to bring the others a proper lady so that I could marry off to a Lord which has more influence than this entire town. Leave you and me are completely sick of it and I want out of here."

"Then why do you stay here?" Hiccup asked.

"Because they're my parents and I don't have anywhere else to go," said Ida.

Snotlout and Ida then immediately sensed something in the ground.

"We're being ambushed," said Snotlout.

Immediately they began running back towards the buildings as quickly as they could, but then suddenly jumping out of the ground was the Gopher, who blocked their path. Then before any of them could make a move metal cages landed on top of them trapping them in place. Then landing on top of them was the Hippo slamming his feet on top of them.

Then jumping down from the wall was Balder and the other Earthbending gladiators.

"I think you kids owe me some money," he said.

* * *

Astrid and the others, along with Lord Icarus, his wife and Master Ward found the markings on the ground and there was no sign of Hiccup, Snotlout or Ida. Astrid then found a dagger on the ground with a note attached to it.

"Whoever took them left this," she said as she began unravelling the note. "If you want to see your daughter again bring 500 gold pieces to the arena. It signed Balder the Devastating and the Boulder."

"I don't believe it," said Tuffnut. He then immediately took the note from Astrid and held it to Ruffnut excitedly. "We've got the Boulder's autograph!"

Everyone roll their eyes and Lord Icarus his wife immediately left in tears.

Icarus then looked at Ward. "Master Ward, I need your help to get my daughter back."

Astrid looked at him. "We're going with you."

Icarus his wife fell to her knees looking at the printing the earth. "Poor Ida, she must be so scared."

Astrid looked at the others and decided not to mention the fact that their daughter was braver than anyone in the entire town.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were suspended in the arena in their metal cages looking down at Balder and the other gladiators.

"You think you're so tough why don't you come up here so that I can smack that grin off your face!" Ida roared.

"I'm not smiling," said Balder, who indeed was not smiling one bit.

"Ida!" Icarus roared.

They immediately turned and found Astrid and the others along with Lord Icarus and Ward.

"Here's your money," said Ragnar holding out the bag gold pieces. He then dropped into the ground. "Now let them go."

Ward then used his Earthbending to push the bag of gold pieces to Balder. Balder picked it up and signalled to the other gladiators in the immediately lower the cage containing Ida and Snotlout. They then open the cages and the two of them immediately dashed over towards Astrid and the others.

Icarus who had now retrieved his daughter left with Wade, but Astrid narrowed her eyes at Balder.

"What about Hiccup?" Astrid demanded.

Balder then held out the wanted poster for Hiccup. "I think the Empire will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now get out of my ring!"

Astrid and the others held their ground and immediately appearing on the field were the gladiators.

Snotlout stepped forward. "We can take them."

Ida saw that Astrid and the others will be in surrounded by the gladiators and immediately pulled away from my father.

"I'm going to help them," she said.

Icarus looked down at his daughter. "You will do no such thing! It's far too dangerous!"

"Unlike you are no coward," she said and asked over towards Astrid and the others.

"Thought you guys could use a hand," she said.

"The more the merrier," said Astrid as she drew her axe.

The gladiators and Balder then charged towards them as quickly as they could, but Snotlout and Ida slammed their feedforward creating a dust cloud so powerful that it blew them away and hid them from view.

Fire Emperor Man began moving the dust away and then you found Ragnar standing right in front of him. He immediately sent a burst of dust directly at him, but Ragnar skilfully dodged it and then thrusted his hand forward unleashing a powerful air palm sending him flying out of the arena.

Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs and the twins managed to get behind the dust cloud and sliced the chain on Hiccup's container. They then began to try and break free, but the metal apparently was quite sturdy.

"This could take a while," said Astrid as she kept on slamming her axe onto the container.

"Keep trying!" Hiccup yelled.

The Gecko was calling on the ground trying to search for an opponent and then felt a rocketing his head. He turned and found Ida standing there with a smug look on her face, the gecko then jumped into the air grabbing two boulders as he did and tossed them directly at her. However, she grabbed them and tossed them aside and then lifted her sole and a calm of Earth erupted beneath the Gecko striking him in the chest. She then fired another one as he fell hitting him in the back and then another in the chest sending him flying out of the arena and right on top of Fire Empire Man, just as he got back onto his feet.

The Gopher was trying to get a sneak attack on Snotlout, but he could sense him digging through the ground. He slid his foot to the side just as the Gopher emerged from the ground and fired a boulder at the back of his head. However, he quickly turned grabbed it and then tossed it right back at him. The boulder struck him and he went straight through the arena floor and crashed into both Fire Empire Man and the Gecko just as they got up.

Astrid finally was able to break the seal on Hiccup's container immediately got out. He was going to assist Ragnar the others, but Astrid shook her head and pointed.

Then exiting the dust cloud was the Hippo and the Boulder was launched out of the well. Then stepping out of the dust were Snotlout and Ida and Boulder and Hippo flexed their muscles ready to do battle, Icarus was practically eating through his fingernails.

Boulder and Hippo immediately charged at them and Headhunter swung on a cable with a boulder in his hand directly behind them. However, Ragnar appeared at the dust out of nowhere and sent a massive air current from his staff striking Headhunter and he was sent flying towards the arena.

Ida then began to rotate the circle of the Earth Kingdom symbol around so that Headhunter was now falling towards Boulder and Hippo. They immediately collided and were not to the ground and then Snotlout flexed his fists forward sending the three of them flying out of the arena and they landed on the other gladiators just as they got up.

Ward looked at Icarus. "I never knew, your daughter is amazing."

The gladiators now gone Snotlout dispel the dust cloud surrounding the arena revealing that only Balder was the only one still standing. Balder then began to creak his neck and took up a fighting position clearly wanting to finish this once and for all.

Snotlout looked at Ragnar and Ida. "Leave him to me."

Ragnar and Ida nodded and made their way over to Hiccup and the others. They then watched as Balder and Snotlout began to circle one another each one waiting for the right moment to attack. Balder then lifted his fist into the air causing a boulder to rise and then kicked it towards Snotlout and that was followed by two more boulders which he kicked and then a fourth one, which was then followed by three more and finally one giant one.

Snotlout just stood there and began moving his hands, he then raised them creating a barrier around him. The barrier withstood the attacks and Snotlout then launched one of the shield directly towards Balder, who jumped out of the way and struck his hand into the ground.

He then fired a boulder directly at Snotlout, but he immediately sidestepped and avoided it. He then slammed his hand to the ground sending a burst of earth directly at Balder and he was sent flying out of the ruling a classed into the stand where Icarus and Ward were watching.

Ida smiled as she looked at Hiccup. "I think you found your Earthbending teacher."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Guess I need to look around the world for a teacher."

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and the others were prepping their dragons to leave and Ida was seen them off. She was no longer wearing her fancy clothing, was wearing travelling clothes and had a rucksack over her shoulder.

"I'm surprised your father said it was okay for you to leave?" said Snotlout looking at her.

"He had no… objections," she said. "Personally I want to go as far away from this place is possible and I might actually to do some good with my Earthbending."

"Well, good luck," said Hiccup.

Ida waved them goodbye as they took off, she then looked back at the town that used to be a home.

"Sorry, Dad," she said before she wandered off.

* * *

Icarus was looking directly at Ward and surprisingly at Balder.

"I know you two are very different," said Icarus as his servant approached them with a casket. "But I believe you have a common interest."

The servant and opened the casket revealing tons of gold pieces inside and their eyes widened. Immediately they looked at one another, realising that there will be working together.

"The Avatar and Lord Snotlout have abducted with my daughter," he said with a forceful look. "I have a feeling that she is no longer with them. I need you two capture one of them no matter what it takes and bring them to me so I can question the whereabouts of my daughter."

Balder and Ward bowed indicating they were accepting the job.


	7. Eret Alone

Eret had on his own for days with only his horse for company, he was currently travelling in a vast wasteland which showed very little life. His horse was beginning to wobble due to the fact they had been eating in days at one point whether crossing the bridge hoof went straight through the wood.

Eret managed to pull it out and they continued on their long trek into the wasteland and that's when Eret smoked food. He turned and saw small camp at the edge of the creek and knew that he was hungry. He reached for his swords, but that's when he noticed a pregnant woman down there and knew she needed the food more than he did.

He then continued on his long track starving and thirsty, he then reached for his watering can only to find that it was empty. He then started to doze off, but managed to keep himself awake though only just. As he was in a state of near consciousness he had visions of his mother, a beautiful black haired woman pulling a hood over her head and then vanished.

* * *

Then thankfully he finally found himself at a small village and immediately made his way down there, the village was fast more than any he had encountered in the Earth Kingdom. It was no doubt due to landscape that there was not much business and probably war didn't help.

As he made his way into town a muscular man will you pelt hammers connected by a chain to his belt noticed him. Eret ignored him and made his way to the closest store and approached the man in charge.

"Can I get some water, a bag of feed and some hot to eat?" he asked pulling out the only coins he had.

The man shook his head. "Not enough here for a hot meal, I could get you two bags of feed."

Eret said nothing and saw a couple of kids hiding next to the counter. Then one of them tossed in Hiccup one of the men behind him were playing dice.

"Ow!" he yelled.

Immediately the kids made a run for it.

The men turned and glared and assumed that was Eret that tossed the egg.

"Hey!" said the muscular man. "You throwing eggs at the stranger?"

"No," said Eret with his back to him.

"You see who did do it?"

Eret this time faced him. "No," he said and reached for his swords.

"That your favourite word, 'no'?" said one of the men.

"The egg had to come from somewhere," said the muscular man.

"Maybe a chicken flew over," Eret offered as he turned his back to them.

One of the men laughed, but immediately stopped when the muscular man looked at him.

It was at that point that the store manager came back with the horse feed, but before Eret could take at the muscular man took it.

"Thanks for your contribution," he said with a small smirk and then tossed into one of his men. "The army appreciate your support." The man then turned and looked back at him. "You better leave town, penalty for stain is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger." He then tapped one of his warhammers. "Trust me."

They then walked off with Eret's horse feed.

The store manager narrowed his eyes at the soldiers. "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Empire, but they're just a bunch of thugs."

Eret said nothing and made his way over to his horse and that's when one of the kids from earlier popped his head over looking at him.

"Thanks for not ratting me out," he said.

Eret ignored him and mounted on his horse and began to head out. However, the kid rushed over towards him and grabbed the reins stopping him.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your horse for you," he offered. Then before Eret could apply the kid dragged him away. "Come on, I owe you."

Eret clutched his stomach as hunger began to seep in.

* * *

Soon they made their way to a small farm which was filled with pigs, sheep and cows.

"No one can ever sneak up on us," he said gesturing to the noises the farm animals were making.

"No kidding," said Eret.

Then kid dragged his horse away and a middle-aged man approached him no doubt the boys father.

"You a friend of Lea's?" he asked.

Lea then exited the barn rushed over to his father. "This guy stood up to the soldiers, by the end he practically had them running away."

"Does this guy have a name?" Lea's mother asked.

"I'm…uh," said Eret as he tried to come up with a name.

"He doesn't have to say who years if he doesn't want to, Selena," said Lea's father. He then looked at Eret with appreciation. "Anyone who can hold his own against those bullies soldiers as welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms."

"The real soldiers are fighting the war, like Lea's big brother, Dale," Selena explained. She then looked at him with a smile. "Supper is going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?"

"I can't," said Eret respectfully. "I should be moving on."

The family looked at one another and then back to Eret.

"Hal could use some help on the roof barn," said Selena. "Why don't the two of you work for a while and then we'll eat."

Eret could tell that he was not going to get away so he nodded in agreement.

* * *

Soon he and Hal were beginning work on the barn, but Eret had never really hold a hammer in his life and was having problems naming the tiles to the roof. Lea was watching them from the ladder and he appeared to have great interest in Eret.

"You don't seem like you're from around here," he noted.

Eret shook his head.

"Where are you from then?"

"Far away," Eret answered.

"Oooh, where are you going?"

Eret was beginning to get tired of the boys questions.

Hal looked at his son. "Lea, give it a rest. Stop asking them and personal questions, got it?"

Lea sighed with disappointment. "Yes."

Eret then began to continue with his work.

"When did you get those swords?" Lea asked suddenly.

Eret then missed the nail and struck his thumb.

Hal narrowed his eyes at Lea. "It's not nice to bother people about things they don't want to talk about. A man's past is his business."

* * *

Eret then began to think back when he was 15, back when his father was still alive and his mother was still around. Eret was currently with his mother at their estate when they were feeding bread to the ducks in the pond.

Ducklets were swimming towards them and began eating the bread in her hand. Eret just sat there watching as he looked at his mother, his mother was a beautiful black haired woman with a very kind heart.

"Do you know when dad will be back home?" he asked.

His mother shrugged. "I believe the Senate is still in session, the Emperor is expanding our forces at the front."

* * *

Later that evening, Eret invited May to the state. Unfortunately she also invited her to friends, Talia and Princess Devi. Devi was currently doing cartwheels, but toppled over. Talia on the other hand performed a cartwheel flawlessly and then performed a backflip, but when she landed on the ground Devi gave her big shot knocking her over. May on the other hand had no interest in was leaning against a tree.

"Devi," Talia complained.

May then noticed Eret and immediately blushed and this caught the eye of Devi. She then leaned over towards Talia and whispered in her ear.

"Watch this," she said.

She then immediately approached Eret and his mother. "Lady Eretson, can Eret come and play with us? We need equal teams to play a game."

Eret folded his arms. "I am not cartwheeling."

"You won't have too," she said holding her arms too. "Cartwheeling is not a game."

"Like I care!" Eret snapped. "I don't want to play with you!"

Devi raised an eyebrow. "You want me to tell my father that you refuse to play with me?"

Eret's mother sighed and looked at her son. "I'm afraid you can't refuse the Princess, Eret." She then ruffled his hair. "Just do it for a little while."

Eret reluctantly joined the girls and Devi pulled an apple off a tree.

"Here is how it goes," she said and then place the apple on May's head. "Now what you do is try and not the apple of the other persons head like this."

Devi then immediately fired a fireball directly at the apple setting it alight. Eret then immediately rushed over to May in an attempt to remove the apple, but unfortunately he ended up tackling and they both ended up in the fountain.

Devi and Talia then laughed.

"See I told you it would work," said Devi to Talia.

"Ah, they're so cute together," Talia smiled.

Eret and May were furious as the stood up.

"You two are such… Argh!" she yelled in frustration.

Eret immediately stormed off just as his mother exiting the house.

"I was just coming to get you, Uncle Bjorn just sent us a letter from the war front," she said and then noticed that Eret was soaking wet. "You're soaking wet."

"Girls are crazy!" Eret roared in frustration.

* * *

Once Princess Devi and her friends went home, Eret's mother began reading the letter from his Uncle Bjorn.

"'The city is as magnificent as it is wall. Meridian, must be something to behold, I hope you all may see it someday… if we don't burn it to the ground first,'" she read.

Eret immediately laughed.

"'Until then enjoy this gift,'" she continued. Eret immediately rushed over towards the servants who was holding out a dagger. "'This is a pearl dagger from the general who surrendered when we broke through the outer wall. Note the description and superior craftsmanship.'"

Eret immediately unsheathed the knife and saw words inscribed on it. "'Never give up without a fight.'" He then began swinging the dagger. "I hope Uncle Bjorn and Cousin Vadim come back soon."

* * *

Eret chose to sleep in the barn that night and while he was sleeping Lea snuck inside and grabbed his twin swords. However, when he closed the door Eret open one of his eyes indicating that you been awake the entire time.

Lea was out in the meadow practising with the swords, but he was wielding them clumsily. He then began stabbing a tree trunk with the blades with much enthusiasm.

"You're holding them all wrong," said a voice behind him.

Lea immediately jumped and soon discover that the voice belonged to Eret, who had been observing from a distance. Eret then approached him and Lea handed back his blades.

"Keep in mind that these are duel swords," Eret reminded as he put the swords together. "Two half of a single weapon." He then began wielding them flawlessly in front of Lea. "Don't think of them as separate because they are not. They are just too different parts of the same whole."

He then sliced through a sunflower before handing the blades back to Lea.

Lea then began swinging, much less clumsily this time and managed to slice off the branch of hollowed out tree. He looked back at Eret, who smiled encouragingly.

* * *

After a few more lessons they started to make their way back to the farm.

"I think you would really like my brother Dale, he used to show me stuff like this all the time," said Lea.

* * *

The next morning, Eret was preparing to head out and Lea and his family went to see him off.

"Here…" said Selena handing him some food. "This should see you over for a few meals."

Eret was about to take when they heard the sound of hooves in the distance. They turned and saw heading towards them with the soldiers from yesterday.

"What do you think they want?" said Hal.

"Trouble," Eret answered.

Soon the soldiers approached them and immediately the animals began to act up, clearly even they didn't like the soldiers.

"What do you want Grinder?" Hal demanded.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you that your son's battalion got captured," said Grinder.

Hal's eyes immediately widened.

Grinder then smirked his men. "You boys hear what the Fire Empire did with the last bunch of Earth Kingdom prisoners?"

One of the soldiers smirked. "Dressed up in Empire uniforms and sent them on the front line, unarmed the way I heard it." He then spat. "Then they just watched."

Hal glared at them. "You watch your mouth!"

Grinder then approached them, but Eret positioned his horse to cut across him.

Grinder narrowed his eyes. "Why bother rooting around in the mud with these pigs?"

Grinder and his men then left the farm.

* * *

Eret then began to remember the unfortunate message that he heard regarding a member of his family.

It was just a normal day, his father was teaching him Firebending when one of the servants what a message to his mother, who was looking at the pond. When she read it tears rolled down her cheek and she turned to her husband and son.

"Bjorn has lost his son, he didn't survive the battle," she said.

Eret's father eyes widened. "No. Not Vadim."

* * *

Back in the present, Hal was hugging his wife, who was in tears.

"What's going to happen to my brother?" Lea asked.

"I'm going to the front," said Hal looking at his family. "I'm going to find Dale and bring him back."

His wife cried as they hugged and they began making their way back to the house. Lea then approached Eret and looked down at the ground.

"If my dad does will you stay?" he asked hopefully.

"No," said Eret unable to look at him. "I need to move on." He then handed him his knife. "Here… I want you to have this." Lea took the knife and unsheathed it. "Look at the description."

Lea looked to the writing on the blade. "Made in Earth Kingdom."

"The other side," said Eret.

Lea turned it around and read. "'Never give up without a fight.'"

He then watched as Eret took off.

* * *

Eret then began to remember that night when they heard the bad news.

"Bjorn has lost his fighting spirit," said his father regretfully. "All of his forces pulled out of Meridian and I hear the Emperor is not too pleased."

Eret's mother looked sad. "I can only imagine what Bjorn is feeling right now."

Eret's father then slammed his fist on the wall. "This would have happened if Stoick was still in power! I swear Drago will be the destruction of this nation!"

"Isn't that treason to say such things?" Eret asked.

His father looked at him. "Eret, you're too young to remember this, but I entire nation prospered and didn't need a war to accomplish that. Our beloved Emperor is slowly removing the old houses that stand against him. The Haddocks have been completely annihilated and the Hoffersons are in hiding."

Eret's mother sighed. "I do miss Valka."

Eret's father sighed. "I won't be surprised if our Empire will use this as a means to remove power from us."

* * *

Eret was laying down on some grass next to a stream when suddenly he heard a horse and cart approaching him. He looked up and saw Selena approaching him with an anxious look on her face.

"You have to help," she pleaded as he jumped off the cart. "It's Lea the thugs from town came back as soon as Hal left. When they ordered us to give us food, Lea drew a knife on them. I don't even know where he got a knife. Then they took away and told me that he is old enough to fight, is old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but…"

She then began to cry.

"I'll get your son back," said Eret as he got to his feet.

* * *

It was sunset when Eret returned to the village and everyone was immediately quiet as they could sense the showdown was about to transpire. Leo was currently changing to a water tower with Grinder and his thugs surrounding it.

"Hey, there is!" Lea cheered. He then smirked at the soldiers. "I told you he'd come."

Immediately Grinder and his men drew their weapons and began to surround the water tower. Eret hopped off his horse, removed his hood and faced them.

"Let the kid go," Eret ordered.

Grinder laughed. "Who do you think you are telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers… you're bullies. Freeloaders abusing your power, mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lea in your army, your sick cowards messing with a family who already lost one son to the war."

Grinder narrowed his eyes and then looked at one of his men. "Are you going to let this stranger stand here and insult you like this?"

One of the soldiers then grabbed his spear and charged at Eret, but Eret was more than prepared for him. He tossed the spear grabbed the handle of his blades and then slammed the butt into the soldier's chest sending him flying across the dirt and then he sheathed his blades. The soldier and immediately made a run for it.

Another one of the soldiers did the exact same thing, but spun his body around lifting the spear into the air and grabbed the soldiers face. He then put all his body weight down onto the soldier crashing him into the ground. The soldier picked himself up and ran away.

The last soldier then charged at him in the exact same manner and Eret kicked the spear breaking it in two. The soldier looked his broken spear and then to Eret and then ran for it.

Grinder was now the only one left standing and he immediately drew his warhammers. Eret then drew his twin blades and took up a fighting stance. Grinder then slammed one of his hammer is into the ground causing a chunk of earth to rise into the air and he struck it towards Eret.

Eret drew his blade and sliced through the earth with the greatest of ease. Grinder then slammed both hammers into the ground causing more chunks about to rise into the air and then he sent them flying towards Eret. Eret was able to deflect two, but the first quarter in the chest though he shook it off and then charged towards Grinder.

"Give him a left! A left!" an old man yelled from the crowd.

His wife looked at him. "It's not a fistfight."

"He's got a left sword don't he?"

Grinder kept on firing chunks of earth at Eret, but he kept on slicing through them with his blades. However, one caught him in the chest knocking him backwards and he lost his footing making Grinder smirk.

"Look out!" the old man yelled.

"Behind you!" Lea cried.

Grinder then kept on spinning around firing boulders at Eret in rapid succession. Eret did his best to deflect each and every one of the blows, but they were coming too fast and too strong. Grinder then slammed his hammer into the ground sending a massive burst of earth directly at Eret and knocked him straight onto the ground.

* * *

As he laid there, Eret began to remember the last night he saw his mother. He was in bed when he felt her touching his shoulder.

"Mum?" he frowned.

"Eret, please my love, listen to me," she said and then hugged him. "Everything that I've done is done to protect you." They then heard footsteps heading towards his room. "Remember this Eret, no matter how things may seem to change… never forget who you are."

Eret was still bit dozy and watched as she left his room as she put a hood over her head. Those last time he saw his mother and he never figured out what happened.

* * *

Grinder then began to approach him.

"Get up," Lea whispered.

Grinder drew out his hammer is ready to deal the final blow. Eret then awoke and grabbed his swords and then began spinning around unleashing flames around him. The attack was a surprise for Grinder and he was forced to drop his hammers to guard against the attack, but he was soon sent flying from the blast.

Eret then arose with the flames surrounding him and everyone stared at him. Grinder got to his feet and took a fighting stance, but Eret's true nature causing completely by surprise. Eret charged at him with swords drawn and use them to sent flying straight towards him.

Grinder used his Earthbending to create a barrier of earth, but Eret's attack went straight through it. He was then sent flying towards the building and found himself unable to move.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Eret looked at him. "I'm Eret Eretson former Captain of the Fire Empire Army, until my banishment."

Everyone stared at him.

"I've heard of you," said the old man. "Or rough I've heard of your father. He was killed by the Emperor himself when he tried to stop the war."

Eret looks solemn. "Yeah, he was."

Eret then bent down to Grinder, who immediately quivered with fear. He then took his knife from his belt and then approached Lea, whose mother was untying him. His mother immediately placed herself in front of him.

"Not a step closer," she warned.

Eret immediately stopped and then presented the knife to Lea. "It's yours, you should have it."

Lea narrowed his eyes at him. "No! I hate you!"

Then he and his mother walked off.

* * *

Eret then began to remember the night he woke up and he remembered his mother saying goodbye.

"Mum? Mum?" he cried jumping out of bed and began looking for her.

She found his father in the lounge with his hand over his forehead.

"Where's Mum?" Eret asked.

His father looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Gone. They came for her."

Eret immediately broke down into tears and his father pulled him close.

* * *

In the present, Eret mounted his horse and began to leave the village and he could feel the cold stares staring at him.


	8. The Chase

Hiccup and the others and soon landed on the ground and were beginning to set up camp.

"What are these things on the ground?" Snotlout asked noticing certain objects beneath their feet.

"Those would be dragon scales," said Hiccup.

"I forgot to time of year when I dragon shed their scales," said Astrid.

"It's just the way of spring," Ragnar smiled.

"Easy for you to say your dragon doesn't have scales," Snotlout pointed out.

"Doesn't stop me from enjoying spring," said Ragnar coldly.

"I'm just thankful that we're stopping," said Fishlegs.

"Let's just set up camp before we can relax," Heather advised.

* * *

They soon began setting up camp, but as per usual Snotlout just lazed around and allowed everyone else to do the heavy lifting.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and approached him. "Are you ever going to help us with setting camp?"

"There's already enough of us doing what needs to be done," Snotlout huffed.

Astrid was doing her best to keep her anger in check. "But a little extra help would go a long way."

"Oh I'm helping all right, I'm making sure that no one sleeps up on us were setting up camp," said Snotlout.

"And a good job you did when the Rough Rumblehorns attacked," Astrid noted.

"You know the longer you're arguing with me the less help the others are getting," Snotlout pointed out.

Astrid clenched her fist. "We'll talk about this in the morning."

* * *

Soon it was night and everyone was asleep, but Snotlout immediately woke up. He then placed his hand into the ground and send something approaching them from a distance.

"There's something coming towards us!" he yelled.

That awoke everyone.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout placed his hand on the ground. "It feels like an avalanche, but also not an avalanche."

"Could you perhaps be a bit more specific?" Ragnar asked.

Heather looked at him. "Should we leave?"

"Better safe than sorry," Hiccup concluded.

They immediately mounted their dragons and took off and they could definitely see something heading towards them in the distance.

"What is that thing?" Heather asked.

* * *

They kept on flying four hours and all of them were starting to get sleepy. Eventually they stopped and landed on a small hill.

"We've been riding for hours," said Snotlout rubbing his rear.

"Just give us a hand with the supplies," said Astrid.

"You really want me to help with the twins smelly sleeping bags?" Snotlout asked.

The twins looked at one another and sniffed their sleeping bags and immediately fainted.

"Well, yes," said Astrid through gritted teeth. "That and everything else, you are part of this team and…"

"Look it's late, can't we discuss this when we are yard refreshed or something?" Snotlout interrupted.

"That's it I've had enough!" Astrid roared and marched up to him. "Ever since you joined us, you haven't been carrying your own weight."

Snotlout immediately turned on her. "In case you forgot, my home is currently in Empire occupation! And in case you forgot I helped out in a few scrapes before that even happened!"

"They're at it again," Heather sighed.

"Don't you guys think we should do something? Fishlegs asked.

"I'm too tired," Tuffnut yawned.

"And I can't be bothered," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar then immediately placed himself between the two of them. "Let's all calm down before we do something we regret."

"In case you forgot is the problem here and I'm always calm!" Astrid snapped.

Ragnar slowly backed away from her. "So I see."

Hiccup then step forward and placed a gentle hand on Astrid shoulder. "May I suggest that we all get some sleep before we tear each other's faces off?"

Snotlout then immediately looked up. "You might wanna hold that… that thing is back."

"How far way is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I say it's pretty close," said Heather pointing.

They turned and saw that over the treetops they could see dust.

Once again they mounted their dragons and flew away from the dust cloud.

Astrid looked back rubbing her eyes. "Seriously what is that thing?"

"And how does it keep finding us?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't know," Hiccup frowned. "But this time to make sure we can lose it."

Immediately they began making fancy manoeuvres, going over rough terrain anything they could think of to lose the trail.

* * *

They flew for hours and hours and soon everyone was blown dead tired, dragons included. They immediately stopped over a few mountains and the moment the dragons touched the dirt they fell asleep.

"Let's forget about making camp," Ragnar yawned. "Let's just get some sleep."

"That's good, because Snotlout wasn't going to help anyway," said Astrid furiously.

"Oh, I didn't realise that you are chipping a few fingernails," Snotlout snapped.

"Will you please stop arguing," Hiccup pleaded. "There something after is and we don't know what or who it is."

"It could be Eret," Heather offered. "We haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Doubtful," Astrid yawned. "I got word from the resistance that the Empire now consider him and his uncle a traitor. He doesn't have the resources to track us anymore."

"Well, no matter who is chasing us they could not have followed us here so let's get some sleep," said Ragnar.

However, before any of them could even close their eyes Snotlout looked up.

Fishlegs groaned. "Don't tell me."

"That's impossible," said Hiccup shaking his head in disbelief. "There's no way they could attract us."

"Well, somehow they managed it," said Snotlout, who had a hand on the ground.

The immediately rushed towards the edge and store the dust cloud approaching them. This time they got a good enough look and discover that it was a tank of some sorts.

"We should get out of here," said Heather.

"Perhaps we should face them and find out who they are," Ragnar suggested.

Immediately the tank came to a stop and exiting out of it were Princess Devi and her friends. The three of them were riding on top of Singetails and were making their way towards them and a fast pace.

"It's Devi," Hiccup stared.

"And her two friends," Astrid added.

"We can take them, it's eight against three," said Snotlout.

Snotlout then thrusted his hands forward and columns of began to erupt down the path. However Devi and her friends skilfully dodged them on board their Singetails.

"Well, we found out who they are so let's get out of here," said Fishlegs.

Immediately they rushed towards their dragons, but Snotlout remained behind to create a column above to block their path. Devi however then began to charge lightning through her fingertips and fired at the rock wall demolishing it into pieces. May then fired several arrows from her wrist crossbow at Snotlout, who quickly blocked them by raising a boulder into the air.

The moment he landed on Hookfang they took off just as Devi fired several fire blasts at them.

They were soon flying away as quickly as they could away from Devi, but the dragons were beginning to get tired.

* * *

"I can't believe they followed us all the way from Omnitakla," said Heather in disbelief.

"I still think we could have taken them," Snotlout huffed.

"Are you kidding me?" said Heather in disbelief. "The crazy Princess firing blue flames and the flying daggers are bad enough. But last time we faced them one of those girls did something that took my pending away, that's scary."

That's when they saw the sun rising from the mountain tops.

"And it's the sun is rising," said Ragnar. "We've been up all night with no sleep."

"We'll be fine," Hiccup assured.

"You sure? Because every time we land those girls are there," Astrid pointed out.

"We'll just have to keep flying," said Heather.

"We can't keep flying forever," Hiccup pointed out.

* * *

On the ground, Devi's tank was following them and not too far behind it was Eret on his horse.

* * *

Further away, Hiccup's hypothesis was soon proven true. Every one of them were feeling the sleep getting to them.

"What's the plan now?" Ragnar asked.

Hiccup yawned. "I don't know, I'm too tired to think."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something after a short nap," said Astrid confidently.

Immediately they all fell asleep, but it wasn't just them, their dragons had also fallen asleep as well. The sudden change in altitude immediately woken up and began to panic.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs panicked.

"Our dragons are fallen asleep!" Hiccup yelled.

Immediately they all screamed they held onto the saddle their dragons. Fortunately their dragons awoke just the nick of time and they immediately straightened out. However they were still falling to fast and they slammed into several pine trees before they finally crash landed.

"Our dragons are completely exhausted," said Hiccup noting at they're dragons were now fast asleep.

"With must've put a lot of distance between us and them," said Ragnar as they grab their sleeping bags. "The plan right now is to fall asleep."

"Of course we could have gotten some sleep earlier if Snotlout actually helped for once!" Astrid snapped.

Snotlout immediately narrowed his eyes and Astrid. "What?!"

"Enough!" Hiccup yelled. "Everyone is completely exhausted, let's just get some rest."

"No!" said Snotlout turning on Astrid. "I want to hear what Astrid has to say! You think I don't help?"

"I'm just saying, maybe you actually helped out we could have set up camp faster and gotten some sleep," she snapped at him. "And then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"You're blaming me for this!" he roared slamming his foot into the ground and causing a small earthquake.

"If the boot fits," Astrid glared.

Hiccup immediately placed himself between her and Snotlout. "We've been chased all night and went dead tired, let's not make the situation any worse than it already is."

"I don't see how you can get much better!" Astrid yelled.

Snotlout then marched up to her, despite Hiccup's best attempts to hold them back.

"Hey, I asked to join this group! I'm only here because my Dad told me I should be here!" Snotlout reminded. "Besides, if there's any blame to go around it should go to our dragons!"

"How did you come up with that idea?" Hiccup asked.

"Simple because of their damn scales," said Snotlout holding out a couple out. "They're leaving a trail everywhere they go!"

"And in case you forgot they saved our high three times already!" Hiccup pointed out, now starting to lose his temper.

"This is all getting out of hand!" Ragnar yelled slamming his staff into the ground.

Heather nodded in agreement. "We can't keep fighting like this."

Snotlout narrowed his eyes and walked off grabbing his rucksack. "I'm out of here!"

None of them said a word as Snotlout mounted Hookfang and took off.

* * *

Unfortunately, Snotlout was right that the dragons were leaving a trail for Devi. The tank was prowling on following the trail of scales on the ground and wasn't slowing down in the slightest.

* * *

Back at the stream, Hiccup facepalmed himself.

"I can't believe I just did that," he groaned. "I just allowed my Earthbending teacher to take off and I even stop him."

Astrid sighed. "I know. Now that he's gonna regret anything I said."

"Yeah, two were pretty much jerks," said Ruffnut.

"Normally it's us the mess up," said Tuffnut.

"In fairness were all blown dead tired and that hasn't exactly helped our tempers," Ragnar pointed out.

"We need to find Snotlout so that you guys can apologise to him," said Fishlegs.

"I agree, but we can't do anything as long as Princess Devi keeps on following us," Heather pointed out.

Hiccup then looked down at the scales and got an idea. "I have a plan."

* * *

Immediately they got the dragons into the stream and began to wash them down removing the scales from their bodies.

"Snotlout was right, are dragon scales were leaving a trail right to us," said Hiccup looking at all them. "Now that we've given them a good washing down, they should no longer leave a trail."

"Are we sure the okay to fly?" Heather asked looking a bit concerned.

"So long as we leave their saddles and are stuck behind," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup then collected the scales into a satchel and made his way over to Toothless. "Me and Toothless will make a big trail and lead the tank of course."

Immediately the others mounted their dragons and took off, but Skull was still very tired and knocked off the top of the pine trees as they left.

Hiccup then looked at Toothless. "Let's go, Bud."

They then took off and left behind the trail of scales as they did.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout and Hookfang had landed so that we can get some rest. Snotlout then immediately sensed something close by and then fired a massive burst of earth to his right and he hit something.

He immediately looked over the boulder and saw that he had struck Bjorn, who immediately rubbed his behind.

"That really hurt my tailbone," he said.

* * *

Devi and her friends had managed to reach the stream and that's when they founds scales being washed down the stream.

"There seems to be two trails now," May said gesturing to the trail of red scales. "Looks as if one member of their party has left."

"But the different coloured scales go that way," Talia pointed.

Devi then noticed the broken tree tops. "The Avatar is trying to give us the slip, you to head in that direction and keep your eye out for the dragons." She then turned to the scales. "I'll follow this trail."

"What about the other trail?" May asked.

"Ignore it," Devi ordered. "The Avatar is our true prize."

Immediately they mounted their Singetails and took off.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless continue to fly, but Hiccup could tell that Toothless was starting to get sleepy. He then saw a rundown village in the distance and immediately flew down towards it.

"You get some rest, bud," said Hiccup as he dismounted.

Toothless roared appreciating and made his way to an abandoned corner, let the ground with flames and fell asleep.

Hiccup then continue to walk down the have scattering scales as he went, until his satchel was empty. Knowing that he could not leave on to Toothless was with refreshed, he sat down cross-legged and waited for the Princess arrive.

* * *

Astrid and the others were flying in the opposite direction, but the dragons were beginning to get tired and they were losing altitude.

"Do you think Hiccup is all right?" Fishlegs asked.

"Better than us," said Tuffnut.

"Why's that?" Ragnar asked.

"Because of them," said Ruffnut pointed behind them.

They immediately turned and saw flying towards them were May and Talia on their Singetails.

"How did they find us?" Heather stared.

"They must follow the direction from the destroyed treetops," Astrid assumed.

Ragnar then noticed that they were going down. "Our dragons can't go any faster, their too tired," he said looking at the others.

"Looks like we're fighting," said Astrid.

Fishlegs quivered. "Wonderful."

They were low enough in the air for May to fire several bolts at them, but they bounced off Skull's armour.

However there was the only piece of good news as they soon crashed to the ground and the dragons immediately fell asleep.

"Everyone all right?" Astrid asked.

"We're good," said the twins.

"Good, because here they come," said Ragnar with Stefan hand.

May and Talia then immediately landed opposite them and Talia immediately jumped into the air. She then began to jump from tree to tree and got in close towards Heather, who tried to strike her with a water whip only for her to duck in time. Heather quickly moved her body to avoid the jabs and Ragnar quickly fired a gust of wind forcing her to jump backwards to avoid it.

May then immediately fired several more bolts towards them, but Astrid deflected them with her axe. The twins then charge at her with their spears, but she jumped off her Singetail in time to avoid them and then fired more bolts this time from her legs. The twins immediately spun their spears around to deflect the bolts.

May then immediately began to engage Ragnar and Heather while Talia took Astrid and the twins. She immediately somersaulted behind Tuffnut and dealt a few quick jabs making his right arm and movable. Ruffnut then swung her spear towards her to avenge her brother only for her to be jabbed in the right arm forcing her to drop a spear.

Talia blinked quickly moved to deal with Astrid, but she quickly raised her axe and Talia accidentally jabbed the flat blade. She immediately pulled back clutching her hand in pain.

"Your technique is not so good when it comes to metal, is it?" Astrid smirked.

Ragnar and Heather quickly backed away towards the lake to give them a bit more of an advantage over May. However, before Heather could bend the water May immediately tossed several daggers trapping the helm of Heather's sleeve to a tree preventing her from bending.

Ragnar then immediately fired a powerful air current towards her, but she jumped into the air and fired several bolts from her leg braces. The immediately caught his trousers trapping them in place on the ground. Ragnar then immediately thrusted his palm forward, but before he could create so much as a gust she immediately landed in front of him and gave him a powerful jab in the gut and he fell to his knees.

Soon landed next to them were the twins, who found they were unable to move a single part of their bodies now. Astrid was also pushed back by Talia and only had one good arm, but she continued to raise her axe regardless.

"Are you guys bearing any better?" she asked.

"Not really," Ragnar winced clutching his stomach.

"I thought when Talia and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting," said May dryly. "Oh well, victory is boring."

However the two of them has completely forgotten about Fishlegs who immediately grabbed the helm of their shirts and use all his strength to toss them into the river. Immediately they were caught in the current and soon disappeared and distance.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "That's the first time I've seen you being proactive in a fight."

Fishlegs wiggled his fingers. "What can I say? Seeing you guys in danger stirred something inside of me."

May and Talia finally managed to exit the river, completely soaked and exhausted.

"That big husky kid is strong," said Talia as she rinsed her.

May nodded. "I think he could fight."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was still waiting for Devi to arrive and eventually he saw a Singetail coming towards him in the distance. She immediately landed on the village and dismounted her dragon before approaching him.

"You were always too stubborn for your own good," Hiccup sighed.

"Start backing as if I'm five years old," said Devi narrowing her eyes at him. "I can now outclass you in firebending, my father taught me everything I know."

Hiccup smirked. "He only towards you a crude method of channelling your powers, using anger. I however use a different catalyst and it's far superior to yours."

"And what catalyst with that the?"

"That's something you have to figure out for yourself," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"I think I'll pass," said Devi waving her hand dismissively. "Today I'm finally going to catch the greatest enemy of the Empire. It should be easy as your tired and you have no place to go, you can run but I'll catch you."

Hiccup shook his head. "You were only able to track me because our dragons were shedding their scales. You will be able to use the same trip twice now. Besides, I'm not running."

A small smile appeared on Devi's face.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was with Bjorn, who was serving him a cup of tea.

"Here is your tea," he said presenting it. Bjorn then looked at him curiously. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any friends," he said as he took the tea. "And why is it that you're not attacking me right now?"

"We may come from different nations but that does not mean we have to be enemies," he said cheerfully.

"Even when it's your nation that is attacking mine?" Snotlout asked narrowing his eyes.

Bjorn shrugged. "Truth be told the war has no meaning for me ever since I lost my son."

Snotlout looked up. "You had a son?"

Bjorn looked to the ground sadly. "Yes, I lost him at the Battle of Meridian. Ever since then I've lost my fighting spirit and try to look at life and new perspective."

Snotlout huffed. "So where's your grumpy nephew?"

"He's out there right now walking alone," Bjorn sighed looking at the landscape. "I've been tracking."

"Is he lost?"

"Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he is going through a very difficult time, he's trying to figure out who he is and he went away."

Snotlout looked at him. "And you're following him?"

"I know he doesn't want me around right now, but if he needs me I'll be there."

"For a guy that's hunting me all winter, he's pretty lucky even if he doesn't know it," said Snotlout as drank his tea. He then sat up and looked at Bjorn. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he said smiling. "Sharing tea with an enemy is one of life's true delights."

"Actually I meant about the advice," said Snotlout. "I guess I have been a bit of a jerk to everyone, especially to Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup lost his family and the nation he wants knew. Astrid is finding every single day of her life for her nation, even if they consider her traitor. I think it's time that I pulled my own weight."

"I'm glad that I hope you," Bjorn smiled.

Snotlout grabbed his rucksack and mounted Hookfang. "Oh, and yet angry nephew. Maybe you should tell him that you need him too."

Bjorn just sat there as he drank his tea and watched as Snotlout took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Devi was still facing one another in the abandoned village.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Devi asked.

Then immediately horse came out of nowhere and jumping from it was Eret.

"Yes, I really do," said Eret.

"Great, more trouble," Hiccup groaned.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Eret," said Devi looking directly at him.

Eret then took a fighting stance. "Back off, Devi. He's mine."

Devi then took on a fighting stance. "I'm not going anywhere."

Soon the three of them found themselves in a freeway duel and each of them were waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Devi then made the first move firing a fire blast directly at Eret, but he quickly created a fire shield. However, the impact of the attack sent him flying into a nearby building. She then turned her sights onto Hiccup and slammed her hand down creating a burst of flames.

Hiccup then quickly spun around countering it with a tornado of flames. Devi then moved in close to him and formed a leg sweep unleashing flames from the bottom of her feet. Hiccup immediately dodged it just in time to receive several quick fire jabs from Eret, which he also avoided.

Soon the three of them were avoiding one another while firing by a blasts at the same time. It was at one point that Hiccup and Eret placed themselves between Devi and continue to fire by a blasts at her. However she was very skilled blocking each one of the flames while producing her own at the same time.

Eret then immediately jumped into the air and slammed his foot into the ground unleashing flames right in front of Devi. However she quickly counted with flames of our own and tried to strike him with a fire blast, but he quickly rolled over to avoid it then fired his own fire blast. Hiccup then came in with Inferno and immediately flames began to cover it and Devi ducked in time to avoid the sword.

Hiccup then disengaged and landed on one of the rundown buildings and entered inside of it. Devi quickly followed him and nearly lost her footing, because the floor was completely gone. Hiccup was suspended in the air with an air scooter, but Devi managed to regain her balance by stretching her legs towards what was left of the floorboards.

Eret then came running in, but he wasn't as lucky as Devi and fell straight to the bottom of the building. Devi then immediately fired a fire blast directly at Hiccup, but he quickly dispelled and landed on the edge of what was left the floorboards and tackled her to the ground.

Hiccup left the building in time to see Eret being blasted out by a fire blast and saw Devi emerging from the house as well. She then immediately engaged Hiccup, but he quickly proved that he was a very skilled combatant as he blocked each one of her attacks.

However she then used a sneaky move, catching his leg with her own and then slamming both her fist into his chest unleashing flames. Hiccup was immediately sent flying into a building so hard that the roof caved in and the rubble trapped him in place.

Devi made her way inside and taught the sides of the building before advancing towards Hiccup, who was doing his best to free himself. She raised her hand preparing to deal the final blow, but from out of nowhere Heather appeared and wrapped her wrist with her water and then use the water whip to free Hiccup.

"Thanks," Hiccup smiled.

Devi immediately turned towards and fired a burst of flames at Heather, but she quickly avoided them and ran for it. Devi then immediately began to chase after her, but she nearly lost her head when Astrid came out of nowhere and swung her axe. She then backed away only to be blasted by air current by Ragnar. Then the twins and Fishlegs appeared and began to surround her and she slowly began backing away.

Bjorn then arrived and made his way over to the unconscious Eret, who had just regained consciousness.

"Uncle?" he blinked.

"Get up," he said extending his hand.

Eret accepted it and Bjorn lifted him up.

They turned and found Hiccup and the others were engaging Devi in combat. Devi was mainly focusing on Hiccup, but Astrid and the others were proving they weren't light weights. Heather fired a water whip at her, but she countered with a fire shield. She then fired at Astrid, who immediately rolled out of the way and then quickly turned on Ragnar before he had a chance to attack.

Slowly all them were making her back away into an alleyway, but this was all a ploy in order to catch them offguard. Devi was about to strike when suddenly something struck her leg causing her to lose her balance. Everyone looked up and saw directly behind her was Snotlout.

"Thought you guys could use a hand," he said.

"Thanks," Astrid smiled.

Devi quickly got to her feet and began retaliating, but she knew that she was outnumbered. She immediately ran down the alleyway and turned round the corner only to slam into Bjorn's stomach. She then bound her back pressed against the wall as Hiccup and the others joined Bjorn and Eret and began to surround her.

"Well, look at this," she said looking at each one of them. "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done, I know when unbeaten. You got me, a princess surrendered with honour."

She then raised her hands into the air.

Bjorn's eyes then immediately fell upon Snotlout and he was pleased to see that he had rejoined his friends. However, Devi took notice of his lack of concentration and immediately act upon it. She spun around and fired a fire blast directly at its chest and he roared in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

Eret's eyes widened in horror and immediately they all struck at Devi in unison. However, she quickly created a very powerful fire shield blocking their attacks which resulted in a massive explosion. When the smoke finally cleared they found that Devi was nowhere to be seen, she used to be smokescreen in order to get away from them.

Hiccup and the others immediately turned towards Eret, who was kneeling beside the injured Bjorn and looked immensely frustrated.

He immediately turned on them. "Get away from us!" he roared.

Snotlout just stared at Bjorn in shock.

Heather immediately approached Eret. "Eret I can help."

"Leave!" Eret ordered spinning around unleashing flames at them.

Hiccup and the others got the hint and immediately ran off leaving Eret to tend to Bjorn by himself.


	9. Bitter Work

Hiccup and the others were catching up with some sleep after losing quite a bit of it from being chased by Devi. They had set up camp near a mountain to rain so that Hiccup could begin his Earthbending training.

However soon of them were rudely awakened when Snotlout slammed his foot into the ground creating a small earthquake.

"Good morning Earthbending student!" he announced dramatically.

Immediately all them shot up and started to regain their bearings.

"Good morning, Snotlout," Hiccup groaned.

Astrid yawned. "You know some of us are still trying to get some sleep."

"The early bird catches the worm," Snotlout smirked.

Ragnar sighed. "Well, we're now we might as well stay up."

"You two can start while we prepare breakfast," said Heather.

Hiccup then made his way over to Snotlout, not bothering to put his boots on as he needed to be in contact with the earth as was tradition with Earthbenders.

"So what's first on the agenda?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's start simple by moving a rock," said Snotlout.

* * *

Soon Snotlout took Hiccup to a clearing where there was a large rock ready to be moved. Astrid and Ragnar were observing as they began their first lesson.

"The key to Earthbending is your stats," said Snotlout demonstrating. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element, if you're going to move it you got to be like a rock yourself."

"Understood," said Hiccup.

"Now the actual motion of this is pretty simple," said Snotlout as he began to move his body.

He then slammed his foot forward and thrusted his fist and immediately the boulder in front of him was propelled forwards and slammed into the cliff face.

"Now you try," said Snotlout looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup nodded and took up the stands and then thrusted his hand forward. Immediately as is handmade the boulder moved, though not as far as Snotlout.

"Not bad for a first try, but you could do with a little more power," said Snotlout.

* * *

Bjorn was dreaming back before the war even began when he was playing with his son Vadim.

"Got you Dad!" Vadim yelled cheerfully thrusted his hand forward pretending to fire fireball.

Bjorn then pretended to got hit and fell to the ground. Then Vadim landed on top of him and they both laughed.

Then the scene changed to the day when he lost his son, it was raining and he was looking at his son's grave marker which he erected to the place whether you supplied.

"My beloved Lieutenant," he said with tears in his eyes. "I will see you again."

"Uncle?" said a voice.

* * *

Bjorn then opened his eyes and found Eret looking down at him.

"You were unconscious," said Eret. He then winced finding that the side of his chest was wrapped up in bandages. "Devi did that to you. It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow that's not so surprising," Bjorn winced.

Eret then handed him a cup of tea. "I hope I made it the way you like it."

Bjorn immediately drank it and soon discover that it tasted awful. As not to hurt Eret's feelings he held in. "Good," he lied. He then took another sip and fought the urge to throw up. "That was very… bracing."

Eret then poured him another cup and when he went to pour himself a cup Bjorn immediately chucked the tea out of the window.

"So uncle, I thinking," said Eret. "It's only a matter of time before I run into Devi again. I'm going to need to know more advanced Firebending if I want to stand a chance against her."

Bjorn nodded in agreement. "She's crazy and needs to go down." Then with great effort he stood up. "It's time to resume your training."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were discussing the problems about Hiccup's power.

"He managed to push it, but not very far," Astrid noted. She then looked at Ragnar. "Any thought about where he went wrong."

"You're asking the wrong person," said Ragnar looking at her. "As much Fire is the opposite of Water. Earth is the opposite too Air. Earthbending is about facing your problems head-on, but my people prefer to find alternative ways of fighting."

Snotlout rubbed his chin. "We need to strengthen that scrawny butt of yours."

* * *

Soon Snotlout put him into some rigourous training to strengthen his muscles.

First he placed a bolt on Hiccup's shoulders and forced him to walk with it. To make it even harder Snotlout began bending the earth beneath his feet so he had to watch his footwork. However, despite his best efforts, Hiccup found himself unable to keep his balance and toppled over with the boulder.

Next Snotlout showed a technique to strengthen his hands by striking the bedrock in front of them. Hiccup performed the same stands, but all he accomplished was nearly breaking his wrist.

Next they borrowed Astrid's axe so that he could train with it. Hiccup was completely blindfolded and Snotlout began erecting columns of earth around him. Hiccup was opposed to smash them to pieces with the axe by trusting his other senses. He missed a few of them, but managed to strike one that appeared directly in front of him and Snotlout nodded.

Next Snotlout created two walls of earth either side of them and then drew a line in the dirt. He then covered himself in stone and then charged towards Hiccup. The idea was for Hiccup to push him beyond the line using nothing but brute strength.

Hiccup held his ground and began pushing him back, but he wasn't going to make it that easy. Snotlout constantly began pushing him backwards, but Hiccup tapped into some unknown strengthen managed to push him beyond the line.

Next Snotlout had extended to columns right beneath Hiccup's feet and had him tossed away into the air made of pure stone while catching it in the other hand. Snotlout then placed himself between the two columns and immediately slammed his palms into them causing them to shake. Hiccup, however stood his ground and wasn't shaken in the slightest.

Snotlout then extended a column into the air to look at him in the eye nodded.

* * *

The twins meanwhile were hunting for food and that's when they saw the small dragon wandering around.

"You're cute, but sadly you're made of meat," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut licked his lips as the dragon approach them. "Just a bit closer."

They then jumped down with their spears in their hands, but they landed into a large crack in the earth and found the lower torso were stuck inside of it. The dragon just looked at them curiously and immediately they raised their spears.

"Gotcha!" they yelled.

However before they could strike the sunk deep into the crack leaving only their heads exposed. They tried to pull themselves out, but they were completely stuck on what was worse they were next to one another.

"Get off of me!" Ruffnut snapped.

"No you get off of me!" Tuffnut snapped back.

"This is worse than the womb," Ruffnut muttered under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn was giving Eret his first lesson the advanced arts of Firebending.

"Lightning is a pure expression of Firebending, without aggression," Bjorn explained. "It's not fuelled by rage or motion the way that other Firebending is." He then immediately poured Eret a cup of tea. "Some people call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Devi." He then handed Eret his cup. "To perform the technique requires peace of mind."

"I see," said Eret understandingly. "That's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind."

Bjorn smiled. "Oh, yeah, good point." He then shook his head. "I mean…yes."

He then took him outside where he was about to give him a demonstration.

"There is energy all around us, the energy is both light and dark," he said and held out his fingers. "Positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few Firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance, the energy wants to restore balance and the moment the positive and negative energy comes crashing back together, you provide release and guidance creating lightening."

Bjorn then held his hand out telling Eret to move back. Once he did so Bjorn then began moving his fingertips and he watched as lightning began to form around them. He then thrusted his hand forward unleashing a burst of lightning into the sky.

"I'm ready to try it," said Eret.

"Remember once you separate the energy, you do not command it," Bjorn reminded. "You are simply its humble guide, breathe first."

Eret then took a deep breath and then began to move his fingertips in the same manner as Bjorn. However instead of forming lightning explosion happened on his face causing him to fly backwards.

Bjorn shook his head as if he wasn't surprised at the outcome.

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout was continuing Hiccup's training.

"This time we're going to try something a little different," he said. "Instead of moving a rock you're going to stop a rock. Now get into your stance."

Hiccup immediately perform the stands.

"I'm going to roll that boulder down at valley," said Snotlout pointing behind him. "Now let's see of all that training pays off."

"Snotlout are you sure this is the best way to teach Hiccup Earthbending?" Ragnar asked looking a bit concerned.

"Good point, there is a better way," said Snotlout he then immediately grabbed the blindfold and place it over Hiccup's eyes. "With your eyes, but you really have to since the boulder coming towards you in order to stop it."

"Not what I meant," said Ragnar.

Soon Snotlout positioned himself at the top of the cliff and immediately pushed the boulder down and began rolling towards Hiccup. Ragnar and Astrid could barely watch and at the very last moment, Hiccup jumped out of the way.

Snotlout then made his way down into the valley looking furious as Hiccup remove the blindfold.

"I panicked," he said.

"More like you chickened out!" Snotlout spat. "I don't know why am surprised! You have in taking the training seriously, you're nothing but a coward! Heck, I bet you can't even throw a decent punch!"

Hiccup immediately narrowed his eyes at Snotlout. "Just remember, you wanted this."

Hiccup immediately raised his fist, but Snotlout didn't make a move to avoid it. That proved to be a mistake as he slammed his fist right into Snotlout so hard that he collapsed.

"Ow!" he yelled.

Hiccup then stormed off. "I'm going to do some Waterbending practice with Heather!"

Snotlout rubbed his cheek and then suddenly a tooth out of his mouth. "What's his problem?"

"You called him a coward," said Astrid narrowing her eyes at Snotlout.

"So what?"

"You don't understand," said Astrid rubbing her forehead. "In our culture being called a coward is a great insult. We of the Empire always fight with honour in battle, though these days it's more to do with glory and many have forgotten their honour."

Ragnar nodded. "That explains why Hiccup never finishes his opponents off, they're already been beaten."

Astrid nodded. "Striking a faux when he's defenceless, there is no greater dishonour."

"I seem to remember that a lot of Empire soldiers beating people when they're down," Snotlout pointed out, still rubbing his sword cheek.

"Like I said many people in the Empire have forgotten that," Astrid sighed. "Drago cares more for conquest and could care less about honour and the same goes to all those running the military. In fact the only military officer that I know that maintained his honour was Bjorn Eretson."

"You mean Eret's uncle?" Ragnar blinked.

Astrid looked at him. "You may not know this, but he is the Dragon of the West."

Snotlout's eyes widened. "You mean the Empire general that nearly conquered Meridian?"

Astrid nodded and then looked at Snotlout. "Just remember that those of us who remember the old Empire care much about our honour."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still having problems with reducing lightning, every single time he tried it blew up in his face, literally.

"Why can't I do it?" Eret yelled in frustration. He then turned to his uncle, who had been watching everything. "Instead of lightning it blows up in my face! Like everything always does!"

"I was afraid this might happen," said Bjorn as he approached Eret. "You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?" Eret roared.

"Eret, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away," Bjorn explained.

"But I don't feel any shame at all?" said Eret confused. "I'm as proud as ever!"

"Eret pride is not the opposite of shame, but it's source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately," said Eret sadly.

"I have another idea," said Bjorn. "I will teach you a Firebending move that even Devi does not know. Because I made it up myself."

Eret turned towards him and smiled.

* * *

The twins were still stuck in the crevice and no matter what they did they couldn't free themselves.

"You probably think that we deserve this, don't you?" said Tuffnut looking up at the baby dragon on his head.

The baby dragon then looked down at him.

"Bro I think you're beginning to lose it," said Ruffnut.

"Hey, if we hadn't been hunting down this baby dragon we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But it's the natural order of things, big things eat smaller things. It's not like it anything personal."

"Shame it didn't work out that way."

The baby dragon then jumped and landed on Ruffnut's head.

"All right, admit, he's pretty cute," Ruffnut admitted.

"If we ever get out of this alive, but become vegetarians," said Tuffnut.

The baby dragon then jumped off Ruffnut's head and flew off. Seconds later it came back with apple and its mouth and it rolled it towards them.

"Finally food," said Ruffnut with relief.

However the apple just stopped a few feet away from them and despite their best efforts they can get anywhere close to it.

"Oh, come on!" Tuffnut yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Heather were in a pound doing some Waterbending practice. Hiccup was slowly getting better at it, though he was nowhere near Heather's level.

"Don't let Snotlout get to you," said Heather as they began moving water around them. "You mean you're doing your best."

"Apparently my best is not good enough for him," said Hiccup.

"Hey, I would have jumped out of the way as well," said Heather comfortingly. "I mean sending a boulder straight down at you, not the wisest teaching moves."

"Look you're learning a lot faster than Waterbending," Heather pointed out. "Firebending is aggressive while Waterbending is calming. Besides Earthbend fired nature is a stubborn element and you're probably missed most of in person I know."

Hiccup sighed. "You think that I'm the problem?"

"I think some of it is Snotlout's problem, I mean he is new to teaching and he's not exactly the most patient guy we know," Heather pointed out.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the mountains, Bjorn was teaching Eret about the other bending fighting techniques.

First he drew the symbol for fire in the dirt. "Fire is the element of power, the people of the Fire Empire have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." He then began to draw the symbol for earth. "Earth is the element of substance, the people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring." He then drew the symbol for air. "Air is the element of freedom, the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also they apparently had a good sense of humour."

Bjorn then smiled at him broadly, but Eret gave him a dull look.

Bjorn then drew the final element, water. "Water is the element of change, the people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of humility and love that holds them together through anything."

Eret frowned as he looked up at his uncle. "Why are you telling me these things?"

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places, if we take it only from one place it becomes rigid and stale," he said as he drew lines on the ground between the four symbols. "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations, will help you to become whole."

He then drew a circle around the symbols.

"All this four element talk is sounding like Avatar stuff," Eret noted.

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful," Bjorn explained. He then pointed his stick towards Eret. "But it can make you more powerful too. You see the technique I'm about to teach you is one that I learned by studying the Waterbenders."

Eret smiled.

* * *

Hiccup was meditating while looking down into the ravine and then Snotlout approached him. He held a block of eyes and was pressing against his chin.

"You know you got one meaning of a right hook," he said.

Hiccup looked at him. "Sorry about that."

Snotlout shrugged. "I was asking for it, literally." He then looked at Hiccup apologetically. "Astrid told me about your culture and I wish to apologise."

Hiccup sighed. "You know what pains me more than anything else. It's the fact that Drago has twisted the teachings of the Empire. Fire has always been the element of power, but we always held that with dignity and honour. However, Drago twisted it and now my nation is using it to her people, usually in the most dishonourable ways."

Snotlout nodded as he sat next to him. "I can't even imagine what you've been going through."

"And the worst part is I can't take the throne, because I'm the Avatar," Hiccup added. "Astrid is right that we need to select someone, who can bring honour back to the Empire and yet we have yet to find anyone."

"Maybe there's someone in the Empire, like a member of the resistance," Snotlout offered.

"That's what I'm hoping," Hiccup sighed.

Fishlegs then came running up to them looking a bit concerned.

"Guys, have you seen the twins?" he asked.

"Who wants to see them?" Snotlout asked.

"Well, it's nearly stand down and they haven't come back from their hunt," said Fishlegs concerned. "I think we need to go look for them."

Hiccup nodded and got to his feet. "We'll find them faster if we split up."

The all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

The twins were still stuck in the ground with the baby dragon for company.

"Do you think that anyone is going to come to our rescue?" Ruffnut asked.

"I hope so, because I'm famished," said Tuffnut.

Then they saw Hiccup close by on their faces lit up.

"Hiccup!" they cried.

"Thank Thor you're here," said Ruffnut.

"You got any meat?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup made his way over towards them. "Looks like you guys are stuck."

Hiccup attempted to pull them out of the crevice, but they were wedged in and wouldn't budge an inch.

"Well that didn't work," said Tuffnut.

"Do you have a plan B?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup looked at the crevice. "I think the only way to get you out is through Earthbending."

"Then Earthbend us out of here," said Tuffnut.

"The only problem is I have yet to move a single thing," said Hiccup rubbing the back of his head.

"You mean you haven't learned how to move a single crevice in the time we been gone?" Ruffnut yelled in outrage.

"Hey, it's harder than it looks," said Hiccup defensively.

"Then go and find Snotlout," said Tuffnut.

"I don't know where he is," Hiccup groaned. "We separated in order to look for you guys."

The twins groaned.

Then the baby dragon approach them.

"Oh, meet new little friend," he said.

Hiccup blinked. "Now there's something you don't see everyday, a baby Typhoonrang."

The twins blinked.

"That's a baby Typhoonrang?" they said.

"Must got separated from its mother," said Hiccup picking up the baby dragon. "So what are you doing out here little guy, did you lose your mamma?"

They then heard a very loud all and Hiccup turned slowly to see that a fully adult Typhoonrang was looking down at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn was teaching Eret his secret technique.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy, a Waterbender let's their defence become their offence, turning the opponent energy against them," Bjorn explained at Eret copied his movements. "I learned a way to do this with lightning."

Eret's face lit up. "You can teach me how to redirect lightning?"

Bjorn nodded. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips, up your arm to your shoulder. Then down into your stomach, the stomach is the source of all energy in your body, it is called the sea of mana." He then rubbed his stomach playfully. "Only in my case, it's more like a vast ocean."

He then chuckled.

He then became seriously once again. "From the stomach, you directed up again and out of the other arm. The stomach de tour is crucial, you must not let the lightning pass through your heart. All the damage could be deadly, you may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel of the pathways flow like this."

Bjorn then began to demonstrate the movement and Eret copied him.

"Now are you focusing your energy, can you feel your own mana flowing in? Down? Up? And out?" Bjorn asked before me each of the movements in turn.

"I think so," said Eret.

"You need to feel the flow," said Bjorn.

* * *

They practised and practised, until Eret got it perfectly.

"Excellent," Bjorn smiled. "You've got it."

Eret bowed to his uncle respectfully. "Great, I'm ready to try with real lightning."

Bjorn's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point," Eret blinked. "You teaching me how to protect myself from it?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to shoot lightning at you," said Bjorn fearfully. "If you're lucky you'll never have to do use this technique at all."

Eret was disappointed and then saw storm clouds forming close by and got an idea.

"Well, if you want help me, I'll find my own lightning," said Eret.

Bjorn closes eyes as Eret mounted the horse and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was very nervously facing down the baby Typhoonrang's mother, who was growling angrily at him.

"Hey, there…" said Hiccup nervously. "We found your baby."

The Typhoonrang then roared, but it sounded as if it was in pain. His mother wasn't too pleased and Hiccup immediately placed the baby down. It then scampered off into the bushes and Hiccup looked at her nervously.

"See, we have no problem with you. We are friendly," he said nervously.

Unfortunately the mother did not believe him.

"Hiccup, I think she's upset," said Tuffnut.

"Get us out of here!" Ruffnut yelled.

Immediately the Typhoonrang then charged at them and they screened. Hiccup immediately used his Airbending to lift the Dragon directly over them and her sharp claws missed the twins by inches. She immediately landed behind them, but she appeared to be more annoyed than ever judging from her growls.

"I think you made angrier," said Ruffnut.

"Just relax," said Hiccup and immediately fired a fireball directly at the Typhoonrang.

That only made her angry and she immediately charged at them and began spinning around while on fire like a fiery inferno. Hiccup immediately used Airbending to push her away, but she immediately took made a U-turn and headed back towards them.

"She's still coming!" Tuffnut cried.

"It'll be fine," Hiccup assured.

The Typhoonrang then charged towards them once again, but Hiccup this time held his ground. And then blasted her with a powerful air gust, so strong that she was sent flying. She picked herself up, but he clearly had an up and made her way back into the woods.

Then he heard the sound of clapping and saw Snotlout standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ruffnut asked.

"Just enjoying the show," he said.

Hiccup stared at him. "Wait a minute, you were there the whole time?"

"Pretty much."

Hiccup looked outraged. "Why didn't you do something? The twins were in trouble! I was in trouble! You could have gotten them out and we could have gotten away!"

"And if I did, you wouldn't have held your ground against an angry Typhoonrang," he said with his hands behind his head. "And now that you've held your ground, let's see if you can Earthbend."

Hiccup blinked, but did what he was told. He slammed his foot into the ground while facing a boulder. He then thrusted his hand forward and the boulder skidded away and this time it went much further than before.

"You did it!" Snotlout cheered. "You now officially become an Earthbender."

"And I'm one step closer to defeating the Emperor," Hiccup smiled.

"You know this is really nice, but in case you forgot we're still trapped!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Get us out now!" Tuffnut roared.

"I'll do it," said Snotlout taking a step forward. "You're still pretty new to this, we don't want you to accidentally crush them."

"Crashing sounds fun," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout then slammed his foot into the ground and immediately the ground beneath the twins rose up they soon found themselves free from the crevice.

* * *

They soon returned back to the campsite with the twins and Astrid and the others were immensely relieved.

"You found them," said Fishlegs rushing over towards the twins.

"And that's not all," Hiccup smiled. He then thrusted his hands and knocked a large chunk of rock away.

"You did it!" Astrid cheered. "I knew you had it in you!"

Hiccup just smiled at her and felt his face blushing slightly.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was up in the mountain tops in the storming reign as lightning shot in all directions. He looked at the storm clouds looking defiant.

"You always thrown everything you could let me!" he yelled. "Well, I can take it! And now I can get it back!" He saw as a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!"

However no matter how much he yelled, this guy did not answer his cries with lightning. Tears began to form in his eyes and he roared in frustration and fell to his knees.


	10. The Library

Hiccup and the others had been travelling for quite some time until eventually they reached an oasis, which was home to a frozen spring. Unfortunately, the place was also filled with criminal type people so they were very cautious.

They soon made their way into a tavern and saw the bartender creating a drink flawlessly. First he grabbed some bowls made of ice, sliced a few mangoes off and they began chopping them to pieces. Then using his sword he put the bits into the bowl and then added some water.

"Seems like a nice place," said Snotlout.

"Let's get something to drink," said Ragnar.

They then made their way towards the bar, but the man who ordered the drink then accidentally ran into Ragnar dropping the contents of his bowl onto his shirt. The man immediately gave him an apologetic look.

"No need to worry, I can clean up easy," he said.

Ragnar then unleashed a burst of wind around him dispelling the contents on his shirt.

The man stared at him in wonder. "Your own living Airbender."

"So I've noticed," said Ragnar.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me," he said rubbing his chin. "Professor Calder, Head of Anthropology in Meridian University." He then immediately grabbed his arm and studied his tattoos. "Tell me, which of the Air Temples do you help from?"

"None of them actually," said Ragnar regrettably. "I was born when we were roaming the land, running from the Empire. Though my mother originated from the Southern Air Temple."

"Splendid," he said as he began measuring his head. "Now tell me what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"We usually had berries," Ragnar blinked.

"Truly fascinating," said Calder. "That is one for the journal."

"It would seem as if you've got a new Ragnar," Hiccup smiled. He then looked at Calder. "I don't suppose you have a more current map Professor? Ours is currently out of date."

"Certainly," said Calder.

Once they all got a drink they immediately made their way to the nearest table and Calder rolled out a map.

"You certainly made a lot of trips into the desert," Heather noticed.

"All in vain am afraid," said Calder sadly. "I found lost civilisations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel. Cloudjumper's Library."

Snotlout snorted. "You spend years walking through the desert, to find some guy's library?"

A small smile appeared on Calder's face. "This library is more valuable than gold, young man. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless."

"I've heard of this," said Hiccup looking at the map. "My mother one so that she found the library."

Calder's eyes widened. "You know where it is?"

Hiccup shook his head. "She never divulges that information, but she said that she learned a lot."

"Shame," said Calder looking disappointed, he then looked at the others you were giving him blank looks. "According to legend, the knowledge spirit, Cloudjumper, with the help of his Scatterclaw dragons." He then pulled out a piece of parchment with the image of a library on it. "Cloudjumper and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and then put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves."

Hiccup frowned. "The tales my mother told me, she said that many people came to library in order to find weapons and knowledge to defeat their enemies."

Astrid looked at him. "Can't we do the same?"

Hiccup looked at her with a concerned look. "I'm more concerned about the library's keep. There's only so much tolerance that the spirit may have."

Ragnar looked at the drawing. "It's worth the chance, he may listen to you being the Avatar."

Heather smiled. "Looks like we're going to find a library."

"If it was only that easy," said Calder. "I have made several trips into the Sandbuster Desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert is impossible to cross."

"Unless you have a group of dragons with you," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

They soon made their way outside and discovered that the dragons were being harassed by several men in clothes.

Calder immediately rushed towards them. "Sandbenders, shoo! Away from the dragons!"

The Sandbeners then made their way to a strange contraption that looks liked a boat. Then they began to spin sand around the sale and immediately took off into the desert.

* * *

Soon they were flying into the air and began to study the landscape of the desert. The heat crashed down on them like a ton of bricks, in fact the only ones who want affected by the heat were Hiccup and Astrid, no doubt because they came from warmer climate.

Calder was riding with Ragnar on Skull, but he was immensely intrigued with Toothless. Not surprising considering that he was probably the last of the Night Furies.

"I never thought I'd see a Night Fury," he gasped and looked at Hiccup. "Aren't they the symbol of the Royal family… uh, the old Royal family."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, only a handful of people in my lineage have been able to ride one. They are considered to be the most intelligent of dragons, not to mention the fastest and the stealthiest."

"Amazing," Calder gasped.

"Look at the architecture of this place," said Fishlegs looking at the drawing of the library.

The twins flew down next to him and looked at the picture.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we should be backed by teatime," Ruffnut nodded.

* * *

However their prediction proved false as hours passed and they found no trace of the library.

"We've been searching for hours," Snotlout groaned.

"But once I actually agree with him," said Heather looking at the others. "I mean it shouldn't be this hard to find a giant building from the air."

Hiccup continue to look through his spyglass and then something caught his eye. "Down there! I see something!" he pointed.

They immediately flew down and landed at the base of some tall tower.

Astrid shook her head at the drawing Hiccup was showing. "This is definitely not the library, I mean the building this drawing is enormous."

They start when they saw a baby dragon appearing out of nowhere and in its mouth held a scroll.

"I've never seen that type of dragon before," said Ragnar.

They watched as the dragon flew up towards the tower and into one of the top windows.

"I think I was one of the knowledge seekers," said Calder excitedly. "Oh, we must be close to the library."

Ragnar looked at the drawing Hiccup was holding. "No, this is the library. Look!" And they looked at the tower him back onto the drawing and found that there was a tall tower in the very centre of the library. "It's completely buried."

"The library is buried!" Calder cried as he fell to his knees into the sand. "My life's ambition is now full of sand! He then immediately pulled out a shuttle. "Well, time to start excavating."

He then began digging into the sand, though everyone knew it would take him many lifetimes did the entire library out of the desert.

Snotlout immediately placed his hand onto the tower. "You don't have to dig Professor. The insight seems to be completely intact and its huge."

"That dragon went through one of the windows, I say we climb up there and give it a look," Astrid suggested.

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Snotlout you and the twins doubt it would the dragons. No point in all this going in there."

"Fine by me," said Snotlout as he fell to the June and placed his hands behind his head. "I prefer snoozing to reading any day."

Astrid tied a rope to her axe and immediately tossed it towards the window and then gestured to the boys.

"You boys go first," she said.

"Why?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup notched him and then gestured to their skirts. "Ohh!"

Calder was the first to climb you are quite eager about it, followed by Hiccup, next came Ragnar then Fishlegs and finally Astrid and Heather climbed.

* * *

It took some doing but eventually managed to get inside of the tower and began to shimmy down the rope. Unfortunately, due to the change of positions the girls immediately grabbed their skirts.

"We really didn't think this through did with?" said Astrid looking up at Heather.

"No we certainly did not," Heather nodded.

"Don't worry, we're not looking," said Hiccup as he and the others turned away.

Thankfully they had ample reason to look away, because the library was an architectural marvel. There were shelves beyond shelves filled with books.

"Oh, it's so breathtaking," said Calder in wonder. "The spirits spend no expense in designing this place."

They then immediately landed on a platform that spanned through to many shelves in the library. No sooner have they landed that they heard a sound deep within the library and immediately hit behind the pillars at one of the entrances. Then emerging from the entrance on the opposite end of the library was a dragon with ball wings and it had resembled that of an owl.

"I know you're back there," he said looking towards them.

Hiccup looked at the others and shrugged and one by one they emerged from their hiding place.

Calder was the first to approach the spirit. "Hello, I'm Professor Calder, Head of Anthropology in Meridian University."

Cloudjumper looked at him curiously. "A professor, it's where we get someone like you."

Hiccup then stepped forward. "I take it that you are Cloudjumper."

"Indeed I am," said Cloudjumper. "And I should warn you that I'm very mistrusting with humans."

"Because many people that come here have abuse the knowledge you have collected," Hiccup assumed.

Cloudjumper nodded. "Indeed, many of the humans I deal with are trying to get the upper hand of an enemy they wish to destroy. Like that Firebender that discovered this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemies."

Ragnar looked up. "Their names will happen to be Viggo and Ryker Grimborn by any chance?"

Cloudjumper looked at them curiously. "Ah, I see that you've heard of them. My interest is piqued, what became of them?"

"They invaded the North Pole and attempted to conquer the Water Tribe," Hiccup explained. "With the knowledge they found in this library they were able to discover the identities of both the Moon and Ocean Spirit. I believe that Viggo only wanted to contain the Moon Spirit long enough to conquer, the Water Tribe before releasing it. Ryker on the other hand killed the Moon Spirit when things did not go his way."

Cloudjumper looked immensely trouble upon hearing this. "A foolish thing to do, but I take it that the moon situation has been soul considering that it still shines in the sky."

Astrid nodded. "A brave young woman, who was saved by the Moon Spirit, gave her life to revive it. She and the Moon Spirit are now one."

"And what became of the two Firebenders?" Cloudjumper asked looking intrigued.

Ragnar then stepped forward. "I thought Viggo on the icy cliffs of the North Pole. The ground beneath his feet gave way and he fell into the icy waters, nowhere he could survive on his own. At for Ryker, eyewitnesses saw him being dragged to the spirit world by the Ocean Spirit, no doubt to pay for his crimes."

"Then you will face a fate worse than death," said Cloudjumper. "Now tell me why you have come here?"

Hiccup stepped forward. "I am the Avatar and my one main duty is to maintain the balance. Unfortunately that cannot happen until we stop Emperor Drago."

Cloudjumper sighed. "So, you were looking for an edge just like all humans."

Hiccup looked down the ground. "I know that will make our view of us any different your eyes."

Cloudjumper nodded. "What do you think I moved my library into the middle of a desert? Though I should tell you that I do have company and she is human."

Immediately everyone looked up at the sword armoured figure approaching them. Hiccup's eyes widened as she bore an exact resemblance to the vision he saw in the swamp.

"I saw her before," Hiccup gasped. "In the swamp."

The woman then approached them and they could feel that her eyes were watching them and then she immediately looked towards Hiccup. She then slowly began to approach him and then examined the scar under his chin and she backed away in shock.

"Hiccup? Can it be after all these years?" she gasped.

Hiccup blinked. "Should I know you?"

The woman immediately removed her helmet to reveal a 70-year-old woman with silver grey hair looking at them. Upon seeing her face Hiccup recognised it, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I have changed since the last time I saw you," she said with tears in her eyes. "You haven't aged a day."

Astrid then stepped forward. "Tell us who you are?"

The old woman took a deep breath and looked at them. "I am Valka Haddock." She then looked at Hiccup. "I'm your mother."

Hiccup gasped.

* * *

Snotlout and the twins were sitting outside unaware of what transpired in the library.

"Do you think they found anything yet?" Tuffnut asked looking at Snotlout.

Snotlout looked at him. "How should I know? I'm a lot more concerned than I will be able to do much bending here."

Ruffnut looked at him. "Why not?"

Snotlout sighed. "I'm more used to bending large boulders, not tiny grains of sand. I just hope that were not attacked by anything out there."

* * *

Meanwhile Cloudjumper and Valka were leading Hiccup and the others deeper into the library. Hiccup was still amazed that he just been reunited with his mother, though she more looked like his grandmother now.

"You're right?" Astrid asked looking at him.

"I'm just a bit stunned," Hiccup admitted.

Astrid nodded to him in sympathy. "I suppose I would feel the same way. Though at least you guys are reunited."

Hiccup sighed. "Small consolation considering that within separated for 20 years."

Ragnar and Heather were now walking with Valka and she had a very solemn look about her face.

"So you're Hiccup's mother?" Ragnar asked.

Valka nodded. "Though I'm more like his grandmother now. When I heard that he returned, knew this day might come in yet I don't know how to feel."

Heather looked at her. "I lost my mother a long time ago, so trust me when I say that he is happy to see you. He just feels as if he's failed his duties as the Avatar, you now not stopping Drago's coup attempt."

Valka sighed. "Never of us saw that coming. He first had his Navy vessels attack Hiccup and believe that he killed him. He then use that to motivate people saying that our bloodline was weak and then he attacked us at the very heart of the capital, in the Palace itself."

"How did you get away?" Heather asked.

"Stoick battled against Drago and some of his top lieutenants to buy me time to escape," Valka explained. "He fought with all his heart, but in the end he was outnumbered. However that did not stop them from leaving wounds on Drago. He did massive damage to his arm, burnt it completely and he is now forced to wear armour around it."

Calder was looking around the library with wonder. "So many books, so much knowledge."

Cloudjumper nodded. "I have spent aeons collecting all this knowledge, but most of the humans that visit here abuse it for the own selfish gains. It is very tiring and at one point I was considering to banish this library out of this realm."

"Such a waste," said Fishlegs.

"You're not much better," Cloudjumper pointed out.

"But you haven't tossed it out yet so are you helping us?" Astrid asked.

"Let's just say that I have my own reasons for defeating the Fire Empire," said Cloudjumper.

Then suddenly they came to a stop when they found shelves of books burnt down to a crisp.

"Firebenders," Hiccup stared.

"The Empire destroyed everything about their nation," said Heather looking appalled.

Cloudjumper nodded. "All that knowledge that I have accumulated over the eons destroyed in a single moment. Emperor Drago has for the balance of your world and in turn it will affect the spirit realm."

"So you'll help us?" Ragnar asked looking up at him.

"Only because I know that you use this knowledge, not to destroy your enemy, but rather to save them from themselves," Cloudjumper concluded. "However, this will be the last time. After you leave I will I shall return the library to the spirit realm and it shall not return to this realm until humans properly respect the spirit realm."

Calder then looked at the spirit. "Then can I ask this humble request, that I stay in this library with you?"

Cloudjumper looked at him. "Very well, though I warn you may never see your world again."

"I could spend an entire lifetime here," said Calder looking at all the books.

Hiccup then looked at Valka. "What about you, Mum."

"I'll be coming with you," said Valka. "I think I think looked up and this library long enough and I personally want to see Drago knocked off his throne."

* * *

Cloudjumper then led them to a strange door which resembled the sun.

Cloudjumper then looked down at Hiccup and Astrid. "I have no doubt the two of you have learned that one day the Empire faced its darkest day."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but there was no written texts about what exactly happened."

Astrid nodded. "And the Empire doesn't even speak of it much anymore."

"Then you're about to discover what happened on that day," said Cloudjumper and slammed his foot into the ground.

Immediately the door began to open and they ended inside.

"Pull the lever," said Cloudjumper.

Hiccup made his way over towards the lever and pulled on it and immediately they found themselves in some sort of planetarium. The stars were shining above them and they saw mechanical brace that resemble the moon above them moving with the stars.

Calder eyes widened. "This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder. It planetarium that shows the heavens moving."

The stars soon vanished and they found themselves in daytime and soon they saw them the mechanical brace representing the sun rising into the air.

"This is beautiful and all, but how is it helpful?" Astrid asked looking at Cloudjumper.

"You'll see," he said.

Fishlegs then immediately approached the podium in the centre of the room. "I think each one of these dials represents date in time. He then looked at Hiccup, Hiccup you wouldn't happen to know the precise date of the Empire's darkest days?"

"I think so," said Hiccup and made his way to the dials.

Once he finished setting the date he pulled down on the lever and they watched as the planetarium rotated. Soon they reached day, but then everything turned black.

"What happened to the sun?" Astrid asked confused.

"Please tell me we didn't break it," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked up his eyes widened. "It's not broken, the sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse."

Immediately they all looked up and indeed they saw that the moon was behind the sun.

Ragnar then understood what this meant. "It was literally the Empire's darkest day. We may not know what happened on that precise date, but we know what happened to the Empire. Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse."

"That makes sense," Heather nodded. "Just think about what the lunar eclipse did to the Waterbenders."

Cloudjumper nodded. "If you act swiftly and quickly, you may take this brief moment as your opportunity to end the war."

Hiccup then looked at him. "I don't suppose you know when the next solar eclipse would be?"

Cloudjumper looked at him. "Indeed, I do."

* * *

Snotlout and the twins were still waiting for Hiccup and the others to return. However then they saw something heading straight towards them in the distance.

"What's that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Looks like a dust cloud," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout eyes widened as he saw that heading towards them were Sandbenders riding their sails towards them.

"Sandbenders," Snotlout gasped.

Immediately one of the Sandbeners fired a burst of sand that surrounded the dragons. Once they were close they began to surround them in a circle motion and one by one Sandbenders jumped off their sails.

The twins immediately grabbed their spears and immediately charged at the Sandbeners, but they were instantly blown away by their sandblast. Snotlout tried to strike back, but he could barely bend the sand.

He tried by a sandblast and a bunch of Sandbenders, but they combine their powers and immediately overwhelmed and he soon found himself trapped in a dune. Once Snotlout and the twins were taken out of commission they then began tossing chains around the dragons. Despite their best attempts to melt the chains, it was clear that they were made from dragon proof metal make it impossible for them to melt.

"Put a muzzle on him," said one of the Sandbenders.

Immediately the Sandbenders began to put muscles on the dragons.

Snotlout was barely conscious and saw them dragging the dragons away. "I'm sorry, guys," he said weakly.

* * *

Once Cloudjumper gave them the precise date of the next solar eclipse, thankfully would only happen in a few months time before Haddock's Comet arrived, they made their way back to where they entered.

"Thank you for everything," said Hiccup bowing respectfully to Cloudjumper.

Cloudjumper did the same. "I just hope the knowledge that you provide is of use, because no one will be entering this library can. Not until they learn not to abuse the knowledge at the very least."

Calder smiled at them. "Goodbye."

They then began to climb the rope one by one, and the moment they got outside the entire library sank beneath the sand.

"Looks like that's it for the secret library," said Astrid.

"I'm sure it will return one day," said Valka.

That's when they noticed that Snotlout was trapped in a dune and the twins had been knocked out cold and most distressing their dragons were gone as well.

Snotlout regained consciousness and saw them. "I see you guys made it out."

Hiccup looked at him. "Where are the dragons?"

Snotlout immediately looked away and Hiccup's eyes widened.


	11. The Desert

Snotlout and the twins explains the entire situation, how the Sandbenders managed to capture the dragons. Out of everyone present, Hiccup was taking the worst of it, unsurprising since he had a much closer relationship to dragon then any of them.

"How could you guys let this happen?" Hiccup yelled in fury.

"Hey, we were facing against people who know the terrain," Snotlout pointed out. "Plus in case you forgot, I have very little experience when it comes to Sandbending. They completely overwhelmed us."

Valka looked grim. "This is bad, without transport we won't survive in the desert for very long."

"Who's the old lady?" Tuffnut asked.

Astrid immediately elbowed him in the arm. "Show some respect, this is Hiccup's mother. The previous Empress of the Empire."

"This does not help get our dragons back!" Hiccup yelled in fury.

Ragnar then approached Hiccup. "Hiccup, all of us miss our dragons, but Snotlout and the twins did everything they could."

"Is there any chance you can track them down?" Heather asked.

Astrid shook her head. "The wind would have covered their tracks already, if they hadn't bend the sand to cover them."

Hiccup looked immensely outraged. "I'm going to find them myself!" he said as he snatched Ragnar's staff.

Then before any you one of them could stop him, he immediately activated Ragnar glider and took off into the wind.

Valka sighed as she looked at everyone. "Don't take it personally, he's always had a deep connection to Toothless that only others can only imagine."

Astrid shook her head and looked to the others. "We better start walking, we are the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get this information to Meridian."

Soon of them began their long trek in the desert.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and Bjorn were riding their horse, which proved to be a bumpy ride for Bjorn, who kept on making strange noises as they rode.

"Maybe we should make camp," Eret suggested.

"No, please," said Bjorn shaking his head. "Don't stop just for me."

However the noises you were making were clearly fake so Eret immediately came to a stop. The moment they stop Bjorn jumped off and sat down on the nearest rock could find. However no sooner had he sat down that there horse immediately looked up and Eret took up a fighting position.

"What now?" Bjorn groaned.

Suddenly appearing out of the woods and surrounding them were the Rough Rumblehorns.

"Colonel Sven," said Bjorn looking at them. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sven was the Firebender amongst the squadron and he looked squarely at Bjorn. "If you're surprised we're here than the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps."

Immediately each and every one of them pulled out their weapons.

"You know these guys?" Eret asked.

"Sure Colonel Sven and the Rough Rumblehorns are legendary," said Bjorn rubbing his shoulder, which was not completely healed. "Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"We are not here to give a concert," Sven snapped. "We are here to apprehend fugitives."

"Would you like some tea first?" Bjorn asked with a smile.

"Enough stalling!" Sven roared. He then looked to his men. "Round them up!"

Immediately the man with chains immediately tossed it towards Bjorn, but he immediately kicked him aside with his leg and they wrap themselves around the leg of the Rumblehorn belonging to the axe wielder. The archer immediately fired his arrows at Bjorn, but he rolled to safety and struck the Rumblehorn on the rear causing it to zoom off with the chain wielder in tow.

The archer then concentrated his fire on Eret, but he immediately sliced through the arrow with his hand and then unleashed a burst of flames at the archer. The flame shot right through his bow and cut his bowstring. Sven then appeared in front of him and fired several fireballs directly at them, but Bjorn kept on deflecting them.

While he was distracted, Eret went behind him and landed on his Rumblehorn, he then immediately performed a powerful spinning flame kick knocking him right off his saddle. Bjorn immediately grabbed the horse and jumped onto it and rode off towards Eret and he was soon followed by the explosive expert.

Eret jumped onto the horse and they galloped away and the explosive expert immediately tossed explosive towards them. There was a huge explosion right in front of them, but they kept on pressing forwards and used the smoke from the exposure as their cover.

"It's nice to see old friends," said Bjorn.

"Too bad you don't have the old friends that don't want to attack you," said Eret.

Bjorn frowned. "Old friends that don't want to attack me?"

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was leading the others through the desert and the heat was already bearing down on them. Even Astrid came from a hot climate was getting affected by the heat and they were starting to lag behind.

Astrid immediately looked at them. "Come on guys, we've got to stick together."

The twins were literally stuck together as the sweat from their shirt had stuck to one another.

"If we get even sweatier, I don't think sticking together will be a problem," said Tuffnut as they tried to separate from one another.

"Yeah, I'm already stuck for him as a brother I don't want him to be part of me," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs looked at Heather. "Heather do think we can have some water?"

"Okay, but we've got to try and conserve it," said Heather as she began to bend the water in her gourd out.

As she divided the water into mouthfuls and gave a morsel to each and every one of them.

Snotlout drank it and taste a funny tingling it. "We're drinking your bending water? You use this on the swamp guy!"

"It does taste swampy," Ragnar agreed.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have," said Heather.

"In hindsight before we should have stacked on water before we entered into a desert," said Astrid rubbing the back of the head.

"No point in talking about one what you should have done," said Valka looking at each and every one of them. "Right now we need to focus on getting out of this desert."

"Not anymore look!" Tuffnut pointed.

The old turned and saw a cactus growing just a few feet away from them. Immediately the twins rushed over to rid began slicing it with their spears. Once they took a piece of the immediately began drinking the liquid inside of it.

Ragnar stared at them. "Hold on, you should be eating strange plants!"

The twins ignored him and kept on drinking.

"But there's one trapped inside these," said Ruffnut handing a cactus will be water to the others.

Astrid looked concerned. "I don't know."

"Suit yourself," Tuffnut shrugged. "It's very first quenching though."

Then suddenly the two of them stopped in their eyes just stared off into the distance.

"Drink cactus juice, it will quench ya," said Tuffnut holding out the cactus.

"Nothing is quenchre! It is the quenchist!" said Ruffnut doing the same thing.

All of them just stared at the twins and Astrid immediately took the cactus away from them.

"Okay, I think you guys have had enough," she said as he pulled the liquid into the sand.

"Who lit Snotlout on fire?" Tuffnut asked.

"Hopefully it's temporary," said Valka.

"I doubt it," said Snotlout. "The twins were weird to begin with."

"Let's just find Hiccup," said Astrid as she began dragging the twins along.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was still flying around the desert trying to search for Toothless and the others, but with very limited success. Hiccup then performed a dragon cry in the hopes that Toothless was nearby to hear, but nothing happened.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

He then landed on the ground and looked around. "Toothless!"

Still there was no answer.

Hiccup then clenched his fist. "No. No!"

Then in anger he spread his arms out and pointed his mouth up with an immediately fire shot out in all directions.

* * *

The flames were so large that you could see them for miles and it caught the attention of Astrid and the others.

"What was that?" Fishlegs asked.

"Hiccup," Valka sighed. "I'm afraid his anger is getting the better of him."

"Can't say that I blame him," Ragnar sighed. "He was certainly far closer to his dragon and the rest of us were to ours."

"We best keep moving," said Astrid.

The twins just stared at the inferno with wonder.

"Oh, great giant flames," said Tuffnut.

"Show us to Valhalla," Ruffnut pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outpost, Balder and Ward were trying to get information on the location of Snotlout.

"Yeah, a black haired snobbish boy and her friends passed through here a few days ago," said the man they questioned.

"Did they give you any indication where they were headed?" Ward asked.

"Maybe you could give me some insensitive," the man suggested rubbing his fingers.

"You suggesting I break your fingers," said Balder narrowing his eyes.

The man immediately retracted his fingers. "They went into the desert, too bad there's almost no chance they survived."

"That's okay, because he wanted dead or alive," said Balder narrowed his eyes.

Ward immediately scold him. "We need him to find the location of Ida, which would be much easier if he was alive."

The man took this as his opportunity to get away from the two of them.

Balder then noticed something on the Billboard. "Hey, look. Empire wanted posters."

"So?" Ward asked.

Balder then turn towards Eret and Bjorn as though making their way to the tavern. "So… look who's here."

He then turned back to Ward, who smiled broadly.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others were still wandering across the desert and they were completely exhausted. Fortunately the sun was beginning to set and the temperature was beginning to cool, but our small comfort considering they were trapped in the middle of the desert.

They start when they saw Hiccup arriving and Astrid immediately rushed over towards him, looking immensely relieved. However, she could tell that Hiccup was still hurting after losing Toothless.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," said Astrid apologetically and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

"You know as well as I that we won't survive without our dragons," Hiccup pointed out.

Astrid looked him. "Where is that all Hiccup optimism?"

Ragnar sighed. "Sorry to say but he does have a fair point, we're completely stranded, I doubt we can survive another day."

Fishlegs was wiping the sweat off his brow. "And to make matters worse were the only ones who know about the solar eclipse."

"And you know what's worse?" Snotlout asked. He then pointed upwards. "Them."

They all looked up and saw flying above them were vultures.

Astrid looked at everyone and saw that none of them had any bit of motivation left.

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned and found Valka smiling at her. "It's never hopeless, you just need to remain calm and think of a way out."

Astrid looked at her and then nodded firmly before she turned to the others. "We're getting out of this desert and we're going to do it together. Everyone get up and hold hands, we can do this. We have to."

They all then grabbed each other's hand and were practically dragged along by Astrid.

* * *

They walked for a few more hours, until they came to a stop. Astrid noticed that the sun was about to set, she also knew that everyone else was tired and thirsty.

"I think we should stop for the night," she said.

Almost immediately everyone collapsed to the ground.

"Is there any more water?" Snotlout asked.

Heather pulled out her gourd and gave it to him. "This is the last of it, everyone can have a little drink."

She then immediately bend the water out of her gourd and disputed to everyone. Of course that meant that it was now completely empty.

Valka then pulled out a few parchments that she acquired from the library. "Hopefully with these we can find where Meridian is. We can use the stars to guide us, that way we can travel at night when it's cold and rest during the day."

"In the meantime we should try and get some sleep," said Hiccup.

No one needed any convincing the all practically fell asleep right away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outpost, Eret and Bjorn were in the tavern looking at every single individual.

"No one here is going to help us," he said looking at Bjorn. "These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we," Bjorn pointed out. Then something caught his eye and he pointed behind Eret. "Ah! This is interesting, I think I found our friend."

Eret turned and found that his uncle was pointing at a man sitting alone at a Maces and Talons gaming board.

Eret looked at him as if he was crazy. "You brought us here so that you can gamble at Maces and Talons?"

"I don't think this is a gamble," said Bjorn with a sly smile.

He then got up from the table and made his way over towards the man and Eret followed him. The two of them remain completely unaware that Balder and Ward were watching them closely.

"Let's take them now," said Balder getting to his feet.

Ward immediately grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. "This place is filled with desperate characters. If they find out we are collecting a bounty, we might have to fight them all just to keep our prize. Patients."

Bjorn then approached the man. "May I have this game?"

The man nodded. "The guesthouse the first move."

Bjorn then sat down and the first piece he played on the board was the Dragon Rider.

"I see you favour the Dragon Rider gambit, not many still claim to the ancient ways," said the man looking at Bjorn.

"Those who do, can always find a friend," said Bjorn as they bowed respectfully to one another.

"Then let us play," said the man.

They then began to set pieces on the board, moving them around and Eret sat down and watched them play. Once they were done the pieces were positioned in a way that resembled that of a Night Fury, the Royal Crest of the Haddocks.

"Welcome brother," said the man. "The Dragon Riders opens wide to those who know our secrets."

Eret looked at them. "What are you old gasbag talking about? And why are you looking at the old crest of the Haddocks."

"I always tried to tell you that Maces and Talons is more than just a game," Bjorn smiled.

Balder had lost his patient and got to his feet. "I am not waiting all night for these geezers to finish yapping!"

Then before Ward could stop him he marched up towards the table.

"It's over!" he yelled. "You two fugitives are coming with me!"

The man immediately got to his feet and pointed a finger at Eret and Bjorn. "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" he yelled loudly.

Eret immediately narrowed his eyes at Bjorn. "I thought you said, he would help?"

Bjorn merely smiled. "He is. Just watch."

The man immediately turned towards Balder and Ward. "You think you're going to capture them and get all that gold?"

Immediately everyone in the tavern looked up.

"Gold?"

Ward noticed that everyone in the tavern was drawing their weapons. "Uh, perhaps we shouldn't…"

Balder ignored him and made a step towards Eret and Bjorn, but then to thugs jumped right in front of him. He then quickly began to spin around and sent a rock from the walls directly at them knocking them aside with the greatest of ease. A man with a knife then charged at Ward, but he used his Earthbending to have the man sink into the ground. Balder literally had his hands full with several Sandbeners, but he easily tossed them aside.

In the confusion, Eret and Bjorn left the tavern with the man leaving Balder and Ward to clean up the mess they created.

Balder and Ward easily took down everyone in the tavern, but they then noticed that there pray had escaped in the confusion. In frustration Balder slammed his foot into the ground sending a Sandbender flying through the roof.

* * *

Meanwhile in the desert, everyone was starting to wake up as they were beginning then extract across the vast desert.

"Time to get moving," said Astrid.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked above them. "Toothless?"

However upon closer examination it turned out not to be Toothless, but a cloud.

"It's just a cloud," said Astrid sadly.

Heather immediately looked up. "Did you say a cloud?" She then immediately turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup do you think you can get up there and bend the water that clouded my gourd?"

Hiccup took her gourd and Ragnar tossed in his staff. Hiccup immediately activated the glider and took off into the air, they then watched as he began to fly around the cloud and piece by piece began to vanish. Once the crowd was completely gone he then made his way back down to the ground and handed the gourd back to Heather.

Heather examined the water. "Wow, there's hardly any in here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hiccup snapped. "It's a desert cloud, I did all I could!"

Valka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup, calm down. We are already enough trouble without tearing at each other's throats."

Hiccup relaxed slightly from her touch.

Astrid sighed. "Let's just get moving," she said as she grabbed one of Valka's star charts. "We need to head in this direction."

They then began to walk through the desert, but then Snotlout tripped and cried in pain as he clenched his foot.

"Ow! What idiot would bury a boat in the middle of a desert?" he roared in pain.

"A boat?" Astrid blinked.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to get plenty of vibrations," Snotlout grumbled.

Astrid bent down to what Snotlout tripped over and carved wood was protruding out of the desert sand. Ragnar then stepped forward and blew away the sand with his Airbending and that's when they discovered buried in the sand was not about, but a sand glider.

"It one of the gliders that the Sandbenders us," said Valka as she looked around it.

Fishlegs immediately climbed aboard and found a compass. "It's got some kind of compass on it. I bet it can point us out of here." He then looked at Ragnar. "Ragnar, you can bend a breeze so that we can sail it, we're going to make it."

* * *

Meanwhile at the outpost, the man had led Eret and Bjorn into a building which was filled with plants. After making sure they were followed he closed the door behind and then bowed to Bjorn respectfully.

"It is an honour to welcome such high-ranking member of the Dragon Riders," he said respectfully. "Being a Grandmaster, you must know so many secrets."

Eret was beginning to lose his patience. "Now that you playing Maces and Talons, are you going to do some flower arranging or is someone in this club going to offer some real help?"

"You must forgive my nephew," said Bjorn as the water down the shop. "He is not an initiate and has very little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The man nodded in understanding and immediately knocked on the door. At once an opening appeared within the door and a man looked at them.

"Who knocks at the guarded get?" he asked.

"One that has eaten the fruit and have tasted is mystery," said Bjorn.

Immediately the door opened and the on and entered inside the room. Eret was about to follow them, but then the door slams shut on his face. Seconds later Bjorn's face appeared from the opening in the door.

"I'm afraid its members only," Bjorn explained. "Wait out here."

Eret was frustrated, but he waited though he had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were flying across the desert on the glider and were following the compass. Ragnar was generating enough wind to blow them across the desert and everyone was relaxing as they were no longer stranded on the desert.

"The need on this campus doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts," said Valka as he pulled out a star chart and looked at the compass.

"Maybe it's not pointing north," said Fishlegs scratching his head.

Snotlout stared at them. "What kind of compass doesn't point north?"

Before anyone could answer him suddenly appearing in front of them was several rock formations.

"That is what the compass is pointing to, those rock formations rock," said Astrid looking at the others. "It must be the magnetic centre of the desert."

"Maybe we can find some water there," said Heather cheerfully.

"Maybe we can find some Sandbenders," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

They soon stopped at the rock formations, but sadly they could not find any trace of any water.

"There's no water here," said Ragnar shaking his head.

Fishlegs frowned. "These rocks create a natural barrier to the heat so why haven't any Sandbenders call this place home?"

"That's actually a good point," Astrid frowned. "This place is easily dependable, plenty of shade…"

"And tons of treasure!" said Snotlout's cheery voice.

They immediately turned around the corner of a rock formation and found that Snotlout was looking at heaps of gold.

"Someone just left treasure here for strangers to take?" said Ragnar looking a bit concerned.

"Their loss are gain!" said Snotlout as he immediately snatched large piles of gold coins.

"I we need to leave this place," said Valka cautiously.

"Why?" Heather asked.

They then followed Valka and saw that she was staring at large piles of glass.

"We'd all this glass come from?" said Astrid in wonder.

"There's only one creature I know who is capable of this," said Hiccup looking deeply concerned. "A Sandbuster."

Fishlegs immediately panicked. "But they don't like sunlight. It burns their scales."

"And these rock formations hide the sun from them," Astrid pointed out.

The ground then began to shake and suddenly emerging from the sand was a dragon with a long, snake-like body. It had a large head with relatively small blue eyes. Its long neck had sharp rows of spikes and it had four legs, each ending with three sharp claws.

No sooner had its head popped out that it fired a blast from its mouth, fortunately they were able to dodge it. They then saw the blast hitting the sand and saw it turning immediately into glass.

"Don't get hit by that," said Ragnar as he pulled himself up.

Snotlout immediately turned and thrusted his hand forward firing a boulder directly at the Sandbuster, but it quickly sank its head back into the sand and his attack almost hit Astrid.

"Will you watch where you're aiming?" Astrid roared.

"Not my fault he moved," said Snotlout defensively.

The Sandbuster then emerged its head directly behind Hiccup, who managed to jump out of the way before he got blasted. Heather then used what little water she had to form a water whip, but it barely tickled it.

"I am out of water," Heather panicked.

"We need to get into the sunlight, it will follow us there," said Valka.

None of them wasted any time getting outside of the rock formations and just as Valka predicted the Sandbuster did not follow them. However, it kept on blasting them with his strange flames, but then suddenly erupting right between them and the Sandbuster what columns of sand the moment they were hit by the blast they turned to glass.

They turned and saw several Sandbenders looking at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret have been waiting outside the door all night and finally Bjorn emerged along with the man.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of," said Eret as he bowed respectfully to the man, who did the same. "We are headed to Meridian."

"Meridian? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?" Eret stared.

"The city is filled with refugees, no one will notice two more," the man explained.

"We can hide in plain sight there," Bjorn explained. "And it's the safest place in the world from the Empire, even I can break through to the city."

Suddenly they heard the door opened and a young man holding a pair of tickets approached them.

"I have a passport our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them," he explained.

They looked through the opening in the door and saw Balder and Ward holding a wanted poster of them out to anyone they passed by.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were being questioned by the Sandbenders.

"What are you doing in our land with a Sandbender sailor?" the chief asked looking at them suspiciously. "From the looks of it you stole it from the Sand Rider Tribe."

"We found the sailor abandoned in the desert," Astrid explained. She then gestured towards Hiccup. "We are travelling with the Avatar."

The chief's eyes widened.

"Our dragons were stolen and we have to get to Meridian," Astrid continued.

A young man then narrowed his eyes at them. "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailor."

Ragnar looked at him curiously. "We didn't say that your people store are dragons."

"Indeed," said the chief narrowing his eyes of young man. "If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry father," said the young man apologetically.

Snotlout then leaned in towards the others. "I recognise the son's voice, he's the one who stole our dragons."

Astrid looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"It would explain how he knew that our dragons were stolen by Sandbenders," said Ragnar quietly.

Hiccup then immediately marched towards the sun and drew Inferno. "You stole our dragons! Where are they? What did you do to them?"

Son was immediately fearful and looked to his father. "They're lying… they're the thieves."

In rage Hiccup immediately unleashed a fireball destroying one of their sand sailors.

"Where are our dragons?" Hiccup demanded.

* * *

At the flower shop the young man from earlier exited the store with two large pot plants. A few moments later, Balder and Ward approached the store and Balder slammed the door open.

He then immediately approached the store's owner. "Hey, you… where are these men?" he demanded showing a wanted poster of Eret and Bjorn. "I got a tip that there in your shop."

"As you can see no one's here, but us," said the store's owner calmly.

"We know all about your secret backroom," said Ward and then looked at Balder. "Kick it down."

Balder immediately charged towards the door.

"Hey, that room is for members only!" said the store owner.

Balder ignored him and literally kicked the door down, but inside they found nothing except for a Dragon Rider piece.

"Some unlucky soul has an incomplete Maces and Talons set," said Ward picking the piece up.

Balder knotted out of his hand in rage. "Let's carry on finding that boy."

Unbeknownst to them, Eret and Bjorn were actually inside the large pot plants and were currently making their getaway without anyone knowing.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was losing his temper to the Sandbenders, who are now very scared.

"You will tell me where they are!" Hiccup roared and immediately fired another fireball destroying yet another sand sailor.

The chief looked at his son. "What did you do?"

The son shook his head defensively. "It wasn't me."

"You said put a muzzle on them," Snotlout glared,

Hiccup now was enraged. "You put a muzzle on Toothless!"

Hiccup's eyes then immediately glowed and he unleashed yet another fireball destroying the last of their sand sailors.

The son was now utterly terrified. "I'm sorry. I didn't know they belong to the Avatar."

"Tell me where they are!" Hiccup demanded his voice very deep.

"I traded them… it some merchants," he said cringing in fear. "They're probably in Meridian by now. They were going to sell them there." Hiccup's eyes narrowed and the son was practically begging now. "Please, we'll escort you out of the desert, we'll help however we can."

Wind then began to blow around Hiccup and Ragnar and everyone else, minus Astrid, rushed over to the Sandbenders. "Just get out of here! Run!"

The Sandbenders do need to be told twice and immediately ran for it at Hiccup began to float in the air. He probably would have blown everyone aside if Astrid had not appeared and grabbed his arm.

Immediately he began to calm down and fell into her arms. Soon the storm stopped and Hiccup's eyes returned back to normal.


	12. The Scauldron's Pass

Hiccup and the gang managed to get out of the desert thanks to the Sandbenders, but the moment they left Valka parted ways with them. Said that the journey was for youngsters and that her age would only slow them down.

They were currently relaxing in a nearby stream as they began to plan their journey to Meridian. Fortunately Valka left them all the scrolls she took from the library and Fishlegs was deciphering them as they spoke.

"Waterbending bomb!" Heather cried as she jumped off the cliff.

She then rolled herself into a ball and slammed into the water creating a massive tundra. Everyone laughed, except for Fishlegs, who was now holding soggy scrolls and parchments.

"These maps of 5000 years old, can you treat them with a bit more respect?" Fishlegs asked.

"Sorry," said Heather apologetically as she rinsed her hair out.

She then used her Waterbending to remove the water from the scrolls.

"So have you found what route were going to take?" Hiccup asked as they surrounded Fishlegs.

"Okay we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here," said Fishlegs pointing at the map. "And we need to go to Meridian which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the North is this sliver land called the _Scauldron's Pass_."

"You sure that's the best way to go?" Ragnar asked dubiously.

"It's the only way," said Fishlegs.

"And it's not like that we have are dragons to fly us there," Snotlout added.

Astrid immediately punched him on the shoulder. "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?"

Everyone knew that Hiccup was still taking a loss of Toothless hard.

"It's okay," Hiccup assured. "I know I overreacted and while we were in the desert, but the sooner we get to Meridian the sooner we can find our dragons. Not to mention we can also inform the Earth King about the solar eclipse."

"It's a shame that Valka isn't coming with us," said Heather regretfully.

Astrid nodded. "You heard her, she didn't want to slow us down. Besides she said that she had other business to attend to."

"I wonder what she was talking about?" Ragnar asked folding his arms.

"Either way we should get to Meridian as soon as possible," said Fishlegs as he grabbed their maps.

"Hello there fellow refugees!" said a voice.

They turned and saw a man standing with the pregnant woman, who looked to be his wife and a young girl. The man introduced himself as Gabe and looks quite chipper.

"I take it that you're heading to Meridian as well," Hiccup assumed.

"Sure are," the man nodded. And then began to rub his wife's pregnant stomach. "We are trying to get there before my wife, Cajsa has her baby.

"Great, we can travel through _Scauldron's Pass_ together," said Heather.

Immediately the refugees cringed at the name.

" _Scauldron's Pass_ ," Cajsa gasped. "Only the truly desperate take that deadly rout."

"Deadly rout? Is going Fishface," said Snotlout narrowing his eyes at Fishlegs.

"In fairness we are quite desperate," Ragnar reminded.

"You should come with us to Fullmoon Bay," Gabe suggested. "Fairies take refugees across the lake, it's the fastest way to Meridian."

"And it's hidden," Cajsa added. "So the Empire cannot find it."

"Looks like were taking the ferry," said Astrid.

* * *

They follow the refugees to Fullmoon Bay and indeed they found many ferries and a lot of refugees as well. The port was buried inside a mountain and the only way to access it was by Earthbending, once they were inside the just at the number of refugees.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Empire," Heather stared.

"We are all looking for a better life," said Gabe. "Safe behind the walls of Meridian."

* * *

One of these ferries was already leaving and on-board it were Eret and Bjorn.

"Who would have thought after all these years, I would return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace as a tourist," said Bjorn.

Eret wasn't particularly happy. "Look around, we're not tourists. We're refugees." He then began to take a sip of his food, but spat it out at once. "I'm sick of eating rotten food. Sleeping in the dirt, I'm tired of living like this."

"Aren't we all," said a voice.

Eret turned and saw a young man almost his age looking at them with a grain of wheat in his mouth.

"My name is Jet," he said. He then gestured to his two companions, a young roguish girl and an archer with a solemn look. "And these are my Freedom Fighters. Smellerbee and Longshot."

"Hey," said Smellerbee.

Longshot nodded respectfully.

"Hello," said Eret and then turns attention back onto the lake.

"Here's the deal," said Jet as he approached him. "I hear the captain is eating like a king while us refugees have to feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it?"

"What sort of King is he eating like?" Bjorn asked.

"The fat happy kind."

Bjorn's mouth then began to water at the very notion of that.

"You want to help us… liberate, some food?" Jet asked.

Eret looked at the slop in his bowl and then tossed it into the lake. "I'm in."

Jet smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were getting tickets for the ferry, but that proved not to be an easy task.

"I told you already!" the clerk snapped. "No vegetables on the ferry, one cabbage slug can destroy the entire ecosystem of Meridian! Security!"

The refugee turned out to be the cabbage salesman that Hiccup and the others keep on running into. They watch as the cabbage salesman watched in horror as a large bear began smashing his cabbages to pieces.

"My cabbages!" he cried.

The security guards then dragged him away.

"Next!" said the clerk.

Hiccup then step forward. "Seven tickets to Meridian."

"Passports," the clerk demanded.

"No one told us we had our passports," said Hiccup.

Astrid then stepped forward. "Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar."

"Argh, I see 50 Avatar's a day," the clerk grumbled. "And by the way not a very impressive costume."

She then pointed her quill to a group of people that were disguised, very poorly, as Hiccup.

"Now unless you have passports get out," said the clerk narrowing her eyes. "Or do I need to call security."

Hiccup's eyes immediately turned towards the bear, who looked very hungry.

"That will be necessary," said Hiccup.

"Next!" the clerk demanded.

"I'll take care of this," said Snotlout approaching the desk. He then immediately pulled out a piece of paper which bears his family seal. "My name is Snotlout Jorgenson and I need eight tickets."

The clerk's eyes widened upon looking at the seal. "The golden seal the Jorgensons. It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Noble House of Jorgenson."

"I bet you are," Snotlout muttered. "Now as you probably heard my home is now under Empire occupation. As a result I need protection, but I am being hunted by the Empire and I hired the best."

Snotlout immediately gestured towards Hiccup and the others, who immediately stood at attention. Unfortunately the twins were that moment were busy fighting one another.

"And those two?" the clerk asked suspiciously.

"They're my jesters," said Snotlout. "One must have some sort of amusement along the road."

The clerk frowned. "Well normally it's one ticket per passport, that this document is so official I guess that it's worth eight tickets."

She then immediately began stamping eight tickets and Snotlout took them.

"Thank you very much," he said.

"Nice work," said Hiccup as Snotlout handed them their tickets.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the ferry," said Astrid.

* * *

They decided to pass the time by going on the battlements and observing the ferries as they left one by one.

"We're very close to Meridian now," said Ragnar as he meditated. "I don't suppose anyone got any idea how we confront the Earth King?"

"I'm sure he'll listen to the Avatar," said Astrid.

Hiccup frowned. "I don't want to use the Avatar card very often."

"It's always worked… well until today," said Snotlout.

"Let's just get to Meridian first, then we can worry about how we contact the King," Heather advised.

"Avatar Hiccup!" a panicked female voice cried.

They immediately looked down and saw Gabe and Cajsa looking up at them with panicked faces.

"You have to help us," Cajsa pleaded. "Someone took all our belongings, our passports, our tickets. Everything is gone."

"I'll talk to the clerk for you," Hiccup promised.

* * *

Unfortunately the clerk was very strict and she wouldn't budge an inch, she wouldn't even allow Hiccup to give them their tickets.

Hiccup made his way back to the couple. "Don't worry, we'll get into the city safely. Our lead you through _Scauldron's Pass_."

* * *

They soon reached _Scauldron's Pass_ which was a thin piece of land connecting the south side of the lake to the north side.

"Why did they call it _Scauldron's Pass_?" Snotlout frowned. "It looks nothing like a Scauldron."

"More likely because this place is indigenous to Scauldrons," Ragnar assumed.

"Lovely," Astrid sighed.

Cajsa then approached the notice on the entrance. "Look at this writing, how awful."

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather then approached it and read it out loud. "'It says abandon hope.'"

"Well, that's cheery," said Snotlout.

"How can we abandon hope? That's all we have," Cajsa cried as she sank her head into a husband's shoulders.

"If we abandon hope or not, it doesn't change the fact that we need to focus on crossing this path," said Hiccup as he crossed the entrance.

* * *

Soon they began making their way along the track, unfortunately the power took them on the western side of the pass.

"The Empire controls the Western Lake," Astrid informed them. "Rumour has it, they are working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

They turned and indeed they saw Fire Empire Navy vessel sailing across the water. Thankfully they were pretty high up so the crew weren't able to see them, but then a piece of rock gave way just as Gabe placed his foot on it. He would have fallen to his death if Snotlout hadn't created a platform for him to land on he then slammed his foot on the ground and launched Gabe onto the path.

"I'm okay," he assured his wife.

Unfortunately the rock that gave way for the attention of the Navy vessel and they didn't waste any time preparing trebuchets.

"They spotted us!" Ragnar yelled.

Ragnar then quickly propelled himself into the air and knocked back the flaming boulder with his staff. The flaming boulder then struck the Navy vessel setting it on fire, but that didn't stop the crew from firing another one.

This time it actually hit the rock face causing a landslide, Hiccup quickly tried to destroy several boulders with his Firebending, but they were just too many of them. Snotlout, managed to stop the landslide by creating a barrier over them.

With that done the continued running down the path in order to get out of sight of the Navy vessel and Ragnar quickly followed them on his glider.

* * *

They hiked quite a distance, but it was getting late and so they made camp on one of the peaks on the trail. Thanks to the rock formations they were completely hidden from both sides of the cliff, meaning the Empire could not see them.

Gabe tended to Cajsa, whose feet were sore and everyone else was getting their blankets out.

"Hopefully will be able to get to the other side by morning," said Fishlegs looking at the map.

Hiccup frowned. "I still don't know what makes this place so dangerous. I mean we only had one bad stumble and that was just sheer dumb luck."

Astrid agreed. "It is strange."

"Let's just take this journey one step at a time," Ragnar suggested. "We still have a long trek ahead of us."

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, Eret was a board he and Jet were putting their plan to steal from the storehouse and motion. He, Jet and Smellerbee snuck past the lookouts and made their way to the food storage room.

Eret and Jet made their way to the food storage room while Smellerbee held back to remain as lookout. Jet then stabbed the hilt of his blade into the door and with a quick turn he was able to open it.

Immediately the two of them entered inside and Jet sliced some chickens off the rack. Eret found some bowls of food and then sacked them on top of one another with his blades skilfully. He then tied the bowls together with a ribbon and Jet smiled impressed with his skills.

"Guard coming," Smellerbee warned.

Immediately there was of this food storage room met up with Smellerbee towards the edge of the deck. On the lower deck was Longshot, who fired an arrow with a rope tied to it, and it landed on the beam. They then slammed the food down and skidded down the rope themselves, Longshot then pulled the rope back before the guard turned round the corner leaving him none the wiser.

* * *

Meanwhile at the campsite, Hiccup was looking out over the lake on the edge of the cliff and soon Astrid went to join him.

"You're thinking about, Toothless, right?" Astrid assumed.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm that obvious?"

Astrid shrugged. "It's okay, I'm worried about Stormfly as well." She then looked at him. "What I don't understand is what you're trying to hide your emotions, back in the desert or you could think about was rescuing Toothless and the others."

"And I lost my temper in the process," Hiccup added. "I snapped at everyone, even you when you were trying to keep everyone together. That is supposed to be my job."

Astrid then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You were emotionally upset, there's no need to blame yourself."

Hiccup then walked off. "I appreciate your concern Astrid."

Astrid sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, Jet was distributing all the food they managed to steal from the storage room.

Bjorn looked at Smellerbee. "So, Smellerbee. That is an unusual name for a young man."

Smellerbee narrowed her eyes. "Maybe that's because I'm not a man, I'm a girl!"

She then got to her feet and walked off in a huff.

"Oh, now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Bjorn yelled apologetically.

Longshot got to his feet and stopped her and gave her forceful look.

"I know," Smellerbee sighed. "You're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks, Longshot."

Longshot merely nodded.

Jet then went to join Eret and Bjorn. "From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Meridian. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

Bjorn nodded. "It is a magnificent site."

Eret looked at him. "So, you've been there before?"

"Once… when I was a different man," Bjorn sighed.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of," said Eret looking at the two of them. "But that is why I'm going to Meridian, for a new beginning. A second chance."

"That is very noble of you," said Bjorn. "I believe people can change their lives if they want to, I believe in second chances."

They then continue to eat their meal in silences.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and the rest of his party were continuing the long trek across the path, unfortunately as the path dipped it immediately came to an end. The rest of the path was covered in water and there was no telling how deep it was.

Heather immediately stepped forward. "Everyone in single file," she ordered.

Everyone then stood behind Heather and then she began to part the water with her Waterbending. Hiccup remained behind so that he could bend the water behind them to make sure that it did not in case them.

As they were walking down the path they could see fish swimming outside of their protective bubble. However, they then saw a dark shadow within the water.

"What is that thing?" Heather gasped.

Suddenly shooting out of the water was a very large Scauldron and that broke both Hiccup and Heather's concentration. Thankfully, Snotlout acted almost immediately and raised the rock they were standing on to the surface.

Now that they were in fresh air they could see the movement of the Scauldron swimming through the water and it was beginning to surround them. Its head and immediately submerged from the water and it roared at them loudly.

"At Titan Winged Scauldron?" Fishlegs gasped. "I've never seen one before."

"And you might not ever again if we don't get out of this alive!" Snotlout yelled at him.

He then immediately began to pounce on them, but Ragnar immediately swatted aside with his staff.

He then looked at the others. "I'll distract it, Hiccup, you and Heather get everyone across," said Ragnar as he activated his glider.

He then immediately took off just as the Scauldron tried to take a bite out of him. Immediately Hiccup and Heather began to freeze the water to create a pathway all the way to the other side. Immediately they all walked upon it and made their way as quickly as they could to the other side.

Heather then immediately jumped into the water and froze the water beneath her and use our bending to propel herself towards the Scauldron that was trying to bite Ragnar. Hiccup did the same with his Firebending preparing himself up into the air with fire exiting from both his feet and hands.

Ragnar was flying around the Scauldron and probably would have beaten him whole if Hiccup had not launched a fireball last directly at its cheek. In the confusion Heather skidded over towards it and used her bending to freeze the water in case in its stomach in ice. However, it proved too strong and easily smashed through the ice in an instant and then began to follow her.

Hiccup and Ragnar then landed on the water and began running around in a circle and Heather did the same. Together the three of them then created a powerful whirlpool that ensnared the Scauldron and it spun so fast they exited out of it and slammed its head against the cliffs. The beast clearly had enough and immediately surround away, with possibly the worst headache in history.

Ragnar then immediately jumped into the air and activated his glider and Heather immediately grabbed hold of him. They then began to fly back towards the cliff with Hiccup in tow preparing himself with his flames and they all landed on the cliff and everyone cheered.

* * *

Eventually they managed to exit the pathway, all them completely exhausted from the journey.

"There's the wall!" Fishlegs cried.

Everyone looked up and indeed saw the great wall Meridian, it had to be a good 400 feet tall and it spread across the landscape as far as the eye could see.

"Guess now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Meridian," said Snotlout.

Cajsa then gasped immediately clutched her stomach. "Oh no."

"You had to say it," Ragnar groaned.

"What's wrong?" Snotlout asked.

"The baby is coming," Cajsa panicked.

"What?" Snotlout stared. "Now! Can't you hold it in or something?"

Heather approached him. "Snotlout, calm down. I helped my grandmother lots of babies came home."

"Yeah, arctic seals," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, it's a real human… thing," said Ruffnut.

"It's called a baby," said Heather narrowed her eyes. "And I hope my grandmother plenty of those too." She then looked at all them. "Hiccup, get some rags. Ragnar I need water. Snotlout, I need you to make an earth tent… a big one."

Snotlout step forward and immediately created a large earth tent around Gabe and Cajsa.

Heather immediately approached the entrance and looked at Astrid. "Astrid come with me."

Astrid nodded and followed her inside leaving the others to guard the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile on the ferry, Eret was standing at the front of the ship and Jet went to join him.

"You know the soon as I saw your face, I knew exactly who you were," said Jet. Eret for moment was concerned that Jet knew who he really was. "You're an outcast, like me. And outcasts like us have to stick together, we have to watch each other's backs, because no one else will."

"I've realised lately that being on your own isn't the best path," said Eret.

Then soon coming into view was the great wall Meridian.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather was assisting Cajsa were delivering the baby, Gabe and Young woman travelling with them grabbed her hands as she panted heavily.

"You're doing great, Cajsa," said Heather encouragingly. "Will someone give me that water!" She then turned her attention back onto Cajsa. "Now get ready to push… one… two… three… Push!"

Snotlout chose that moment to emerge with the water and he immediately fainted.

* * *

Several hours passed as Hiccup and the rest of the boys and Ruffnut waited outside. They then heard the cries of a baby and knew that it was all over.

"It's a girl," Heather smiled.

Ragnar looked at Snotlout with a smirk. "So… you want to go see the baby or do you want to paint again?"

"No, I'm good this time," said Snotlout getting to his feet.

"Well, I want to see the baby," said Fishlegs excitedly and immediately entered the tent before anyone else.

Astrid then emerged and looked at Hiccup, who remained outside. "Hiccup… you have to come see this."

Hiccup knew there was no arguing and got to his feet, he then made his way inside and saw Cajsa holding her new daughter in her arms.

"She sounds healthy," Ragnar smiled.

"She's beautiful," Heather smiled.

"It's so squishy looking," said Snotlout looking appalled at the sight.

"What does she do?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup's eyes fell upon the baby and a smile appeared on his face.

"What should we name her?" Gabe asked.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique, I want it to mean something," said Cajsa.

Tears immediately appeared in Hiccup's eyes and he brushed them off with his sleeve. "I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me hopeful again."

Cajsa then looked at her husband. "I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope."

"That's a perfect name," Gabe smiled. "Hope."

* * *

Everyone decided to wait for Cajsa to get her strength back and Hiccup pulled Astrid aside.

"I thought I was trying to be strong, but really I was just running away from my feelings," Hiccup admitted. "Seeing this family together… so full of happiness and love… it's reminded me how much I feel about Toothless, my Dad and my Mum." He then looked directly at her. "And how I feel about you."

Tears then began to form in Astrid's eyes and immediately the two of them had one another.

Hiccup then looked at Ragnar and he nodded handing Hiccup his staff. "I'll try and find our dragons as soon as I can. I really have to do this."

"Then we'll meet you in the big city," said Ragnar.

"Make sure you bring back my, Meatlug," Fishlegs pleaded.

Heather placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If anyone can find them it's you, Hiccup."

"I know," Hiccup nodded.

Hiccup then immediately activated the glider and took off into the air and in no time at all he reached the great wall and began flying up it. However no sooner had he got onto the battlements that something caught his eye and fear began to seep in.

Heading towards the wall was a giant drill bearing the Empire insignia and riding beside it as an escort were several Fire Empire tanks. The Empire was attempting to break through Meridian and judging from the size of that drill, they might very well succeed.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry, Bud. You'll just have to wait."


	13. The Drill

The drill was getting closer and closer to Meridian and upon closer inspection on the very tip of the drill wormholes which contained grinders to help drill through the wall. Now the entire body of the drill began to extend forwards and spikes dug into the ground to prevent it from moving. Then rising into the air was the bridge of the drill allowing the occupants inside of it have a great view while they drilled into the wall.

These occupants were none other than Devi, May and Talia and the commander was none other than Krogan.

"This drill was a scientific accomplishment of ingenuity and more destructive power," said Krogan. "Wanted tunnels through the wall, our troops will storm their city and the Earth Kingdom shall finally fall." He then turned to face Devi. "Then you can claim Meridian in the name of your father, nothing can stop us."

"What about those musclely guys?" Talia asked looking through the periscope.

Looking through it Talia could see several Earthbenders taking up their positions at the base of the wall. No doubt they were trying one last desperate attempt to stop the drill before it penetrated the wall.

"Please, the drills metal shell is completely impervious to any Earthbending attack," said Krogan dismissively.

"Oh, I'm sure it is General Krogan, but just to be on the safe side," said Devi she immediately turned to her two friends. "May! Talia! Take the Earthbenders out!"

May was just sitting looking bored as she fiddled with her knives. "Finally something to do."

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was leading everyone else to Meridian, but then they saw Hiccup returning a bit too quickly for their liking.

"Hiccup?" Astrid blinked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for our dragons."

"I was, but something stopped me," said Hiccup gravely. "Something big."

* * *

Soon they made their way to the edge of the wall and Hiccup and Snotlout used Earthbending to raise a platform up the wall.

Snotlout then looked at Hiccup as they began moving their arms. "So what's so big that our dragons have to wait?"

"That…" said Hiccup gesturing to a drill approaching the wall.

They eventually reached the top of the battlements and immediately they all looked down at the drill.

"We made it to Meridian and we're still not safe," said Cajsa with a panicked look. "No one is."

"What are you people doing here?" said a voice.

They turned and saw several guards approaching them.

"Civilians are not allowed on the wall."

Hiccup immediately approached them. "I'm the Avatar, take me to whoever is in charge."

* * *

The guard immediately led Hiccup and his friends to the general while others escorted the refugees to the train station so that they could enter the city.

The general in charge was someone by the name of Pablo and he was middle-aged, with very carefully expression.

"It is an honour to welcome you to the outer wall Young Avatar," said Pablo graciously. "But your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" said Hiccup questionably.

"Not needed," Pablo repeated. "I have the situation under control, I assure you the Empire cannot penetrate this wall." He then led them outside to the wall. "Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

Ragnar raised an eyebrow. "What about the Dragon of the West? He got in."

"W-well, technically yes," Pablo admitted awkwardly. "But he was quickly expunged."

Astrid folding her arms. "Only because his son got killed in the siege, he lost this fighting spirit. Face it you only got lucky."

"Nevertheless, the city is completely impenetrable," said Pablo firmly.

"As much as we appreciate the tour, we still got the massive drill problem," Snotlout pointed out.

"Not for long," said Pablo as they made their way to the edge of the wall. "To stop at I have sent an elite platoon of Earthbenders called the Terror Team."

* * *

The drill moved closer towards them and the Terror Team immediately jumped into action. They started by sending powerful bursts of earth directly at the tanks escorting the drill and then rode on columns of earth towards the drill.

"Ready!" the commander yelled. "Attack!"

They immediately jumped and slammed onto the ground and rock pillars extended towards the drill. Unfortunately, the drill merely extended its reach smashing the pillars and before they could do anything else they saw May and Talia sliding down the drill towards them.

May immediately fired several daggers directly at them and they quickly blocked them by breaking barriers of earth. Talia then landed on the ground and one of the Earthbenders immediately liquefy the ground beneath her feet. Unfortunately she jumped into the air and somersaulted directly behind him and then quickly dealt a few powerful jabs rendering him helpless.

An entire squad then tried to knock her back with flying boulders, but she gracefully and skilfully avoided them and landed behind. She then quickly once again dealt a few powerful jabs and instantly they found themselves completely powerless.

* * *

Pablo had seen everything from his spyglass.

"We're doom!" he cried.

Astrid then immediately slap him across the face. "Get a hold of yourself soldier!"

"You're right, I'm sorry," said Pablo calmly.

"Maybe you would like the Avatar's help now?" Ragnar suggested.

Pablo then immediately turned towards Hiccup. "Yes, please."

Immediately they turned and looked over the wall and saw the drill was still making its way towards the wall.

"So, the question is how we going to stop that thing?" Fishlegs asked.

Everyone then turned and looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at them. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're our leader, and the ideas guy," Snotlout reminded.

Hiccup sighed. "To be perfectly honest I'm not entirely sure."

* * *

Meanwhile at the ferry pot, Eret and Bjorn were just getting their passports checked out.

"So, Mr Lea and Mr Olaf," said the clerk looking at the passports. She frowned looking at the passports. "These passports are unusual."

Bjorn then immediately step forward. "Might I say that you're like a flower bloom, your beauty is intoxicating?"

The clerk smiled at him. "Hmm… you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself handsome." She then winked at him and growled like a tiger. "Welcome to Meridian."

She then stamped their passports."

Bjorn took the passports and made his way back to Eret, who looked completely mortified.

"I'm going to forget that I saw that," he said as he took his passport.

In the same que, Jet was looking directly at Eret and Bjorn as they left the booth.

"I think that Lea would make a good freedom fighter," said Jet to the others. "He's trying to find his way in the world, like us."

"You don't know anything about him, Jet," Smellerbee pointed out.

Jet looked at her. "When we were sneaking around the ship I noticed the burn mark on his chest. It had an unusual pattern, it was that of a dragon skull with a saw sticking out of its skull."

Smellerbee stared at him. "Isn't that the mark of House Bludvist?"

Jet nodded. "And I know he didn't get that from a Waterbender."

Smellerbee sighed. "Besides, I thought we were going straight now?"

"We are and the new Freedom Fighters need someone like Lea," said Jet. He then looked at Longshot. "What do you think, Longshot?"

Longshot merely just looked at him.

Jet shrugged. "I can respect that."

* * *

Meanwhile great skill and cunning they were able to rescue the Terror Team and immediately proceeded to the injuries. Heather didn't waste any time healing the commander and they began to ask questions about what happened on the ground.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured," Pablo asked.

"His mana is blocked," Heather answered. She then looked at the commander. "Who did this to you?"

"Two girls ambushed us," he said. "One of them hit me with a few quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't Earthbend and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away."

Heather's eyes widened. "Talia. She does look dangerous, but she knows the human body added weak points. It's like she take you down from the inside."

"If she's here then that means that Devi must be inside the drill," Ragnar assumed.

Pablo eyes widened. "Drago's daughter is overseeing the siege?"

"That complicates things," said Astrid.

"Wait a minute, attacking from the inside?" said Hiccup with his eyes wide. "We can take down and drill the same way that Talia took down these Earthbenders."

"By hitting their pressure points," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup then led the others towards the window where they saw the drill still approaching the walls.

"We're gonna take that thing down from the inside out," said Hiccup.

* * *

They didn't waste any time getting down to the base of the wall and immediately stood right in the path of the drill.

Snotlout looked at them. "Once I whip up some cover you're not going to be able to see so stay close to me."

Snotlout then immediately spread his hands out, concentrated and then jumped into the air. The moment he slammed down to the ground he created a massive dust cloud that spread it all away towards the drill.

"Run!" Snotlout yelled as they charged into the dust cloud.

* * *

On board the drill, Talia was looking through the periscope and saw the dust cloud.

"Hey, look at that dust cloud," she said. "It's so poofy." She then looked back at everyone and opened her wrist. "Poof."

Krogan immediately turned to Devi. "Don't worry Princess, I'm sure it's nothing."

Devi, however had her doubts.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were following Snotlout through the dust cloud, until they came face-to-face with the drill. He then immediately made a hole in the ground and then looked back at everyone.

"Everyone into the hole," he said.

They didn't waste any time jumping inside and Snotlout closed it behind them. They then began tumbling until they were right beneath the drill and then created an opening so they could get out. They then began looking for a hat and found one not too far way.

"There!" Hiccup pointed to the opening. He then immediately turned to Snotlout. "Snotlout, I want you to stay out here. You will be able to bend inside and you can do more good by trying to slow this drill down."

Snotlout nodded. "You got it."

Ragnar then skilfully managed to wrap his legs around a pole and hanged upside down. He then began giving everyone a boost up into the drill, but Snotlout had to help him with Fishlegs as he was far heavier than the rest of them.

"See you on we stop this drill," said Ragnar as he somersaulted into the drill himself.

Snotlout then immediately raised his knee and spreading his hands forward creating a column of Earth slammed against the drill. He then used all his strength to hold back the drill, though he wasn't sure how effective he was.

* * *

Hiccup and the others soon found themselves with in the corridors of the drill and they came across a room with some piping.

"I need a plan of this machine," said Hiccup. "Schematics, back then surely will be inside looks like. Then we can find it weak points."

"And how are we going to get that?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup immediately drew _Inferno_ and sliced off one of the valves, instantly steam began to fill the entire room.

Ragnar stared at him. "What are you doing? Someone is going to hear us!"

"That's the point," Hiccup smiled. "A machine this big and needs a lot of engineers to run it. And when something breaks…"

Astrid smiled. "They come to fix it."

Then all they had to do was wait and it in take long for an engineer to appear. However before he had a chance to get to work, Heather immediately froze the steam around him freezing him right in his place.

Hiccup immediately made his way over to the engineer. "I'll just borrow this."

* * *

They then soon made their way to an isolated place within the drill and Hiccup immediately unfolded the schematics. It only took about 30 seconds to understand the markings.

"It would seem as if the drill is made out of two main structures… there's the inner mechanism where we are now… and outer shell," said Hiccup pointing at each respective components. "The inner part in outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them, the entire thing will collapse."

The all nodded and made their way to the braces.

* * *

Meanwhile in the train station, Eret and Bjorn were waiting for their train and Jet sat down next to Eret.

"So, you guys got plans once you're inside the city?" he asked.

"Get your hot tea here!" a tea vendor yelled. "Finest tea in Meridian!"

Bjorn immediately raised his hand. "Oh, Jasmine please!"

Tea vendor immediately handed out the car then poured some tea into it, before giving it to Bjorn. Bjorn immediately drank it, but spat it out at the tea was stone cold.

"Coldest tea in Meridian, is more like it," said Bjorn. He then narrowed his eye the tea vendor who was now far away. "What a disgrace."

Jet looked at Eret. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Eret sighed and followed Jet.

Jet looked at him. "You and I have a much better chance of making it in this city if we stick together. You want to join the Freedom Fighters?"

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang," said Eret appreciably.

"Come on, we made a great team losing that captain's food. Think of all the good we could do for these refugees?"

"I said no," said Eret as he walked away.

Jet shrugged as he turned to look at him. "Have it your way."

That's when Jet noticed that Bjorn was drinking hot tea, which he knew was stone cold a few seconds ago. Eret looked back and noted the cold glare on Jet, who immediately turned his back on them. Eret then saw the hot tea in Bjorn's hand and immediately knocked it out of his hands.

"What are you doing Firebending your tea?" he said in an angry whisper. "For a wise old man, that was a pretty stupid move."

Bjorn then looked at his spilt tea and tears began to form in his eyes. "I know you're not supposed to cry over spilt tea, but it's just so sad."

* * *

Meanwhile following the schematics, Hiccup and the others soon found the braces and they were far thicker in person than on the diagram. Not to mention there had to be thousands of them running across the drill.

"Wow, they look a lot thicker in person than they do on the diagrams," said Fishlegs.

"Let's have a have to work really hard to cut through that," said Ruffnut.

Heather folded her arms. "What this _we_ stuff? Hiccup and I are going to have to do all the work."

Ragnar placed a gentle hand on Heather's shoulder. "Heather I know it seems unfair, but you two are the only ones who can accomplish the task. The rest of us will stand guard to make sure you're not disturbed.

With that Hiccup and Heather began using the water from Heather's gourd to cut through the brace. It was very exhausting and when they were halfway through they had to take a break.

"Come on guys!" Ruffnut cheered.

"Don't quit now!" Tuffnut cheered.

Heather immediately narrowed her eyes at the two of them and gave them a very threatening look. Astrid and Ragnar then immediately pulled the two of them back for the own safety.

"Why don't you to be quiet," Astrid glared.

"I say they can take all the time they want, it's a big thing we are asking of them," Ragnar pointed out.

Hiccup and Heather then continued cutting through the brace and eventually they managed to slice through it. They just stood there waiting for a few seconds and saw the brace sliding slightly, but there was nothing more than that.

Heather was completely exhausted. "At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall."

"I'm not sure how many more I have in me," Hiccup panted.

Then suddenly they heard the entire drill shake.

"Do you hear that?" Astrid asked looking at the others. "We took it down! We'd better get out of here fast!"

They then all began to rush towards the exit, but then stopped when they heard Krogan's voice over the speakers.

"Congratulations crew, the drill has made contact with the wall of Meridian," he said. Krogan then looked to all the men on the bridge. "Start the countdown to victory!"

Immediately the entire crew cheered, but Devi kept a solemn look.

* * *

Hiccup and the others weren't as cheery, as there was no way they could cut through all the braces in time before the drill penetrated the wall.

"This is bad, really bad," said Fishlegs.

"We're putting everything we have into busting these braces, but it's taking too long!" Hiccup complained.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Maybe we don't have to cut all the way through." She then got to her feet. "My mother taught me that you shouldn't give 100% of your energy into anyone strike. Tuffnut, take a fighting stance."

Tuffnut shrugged and took up a fighting stance, but before he could make a move Astrid immediately pulled his leg forward causing him to lose his balance lightly.

"You've got to be quick and accurate, hit a series of points and break your opponent stands," said Astrid as she did a few powerful jabs into Tuffnut's chest causing him to lose his balance even more. "And when he is wheeling back, you deal the final blow." Astrid then slammed her hand on top of Tuffnut's head and he immediately collapsed. "His own way becomes as doubtful, literally."

Ragnar looked up. "So we just need to weaken the braces, instead of cutting all the way through."

Hiccup smiled. "Then I can go to the top of this thing and deal the final blow."

"And then it'll all come crashing down," Astrid smiled boldly.

Hiccup then looked at each and every one of them. "Everyone inside that wall, the whole world is counting on us."

"Then let's not let them down," said Heather.

* * *

Snotlout was outside doing everything he could just to slow the drill down, but he was running out of strength.

"What's taking those guys so long," he groaned.

Pablo and his men were trying to slow the drill done by following rocks down onto it, but they merely just bounced off.

* * *

Devi was watching their progress, but then they got certain reports from the crew.

"General, an engineer with ambushed, his schematics were stolen."

"General, a brace on the starboard side has been cut clear through. Its sabotage, sir!"

Devi narrowed her eyes at Krogan and was clearly disappointed. She then turned to May and Talia. "Let's go ladies."

* * *

Hiccup and Heather had been cutting through the braces partway through, this allow them to do twice the work at half the time. In the past half an hour loan they were able to cut through 30 braces.

Astrid then saw something on the braces above them. "Get down!"

They all immediately ducked just in time to avoid a fire blast of blue flames heading towards them. They looked up and saw Devi, accompanied by her two friends.

"Wow, Devi, you are right," said Talia. "It is the Avatar."

Immediately they all began to move and Devi and May quickly made their way back into the entrance to cut them off. Talia, however somersaulted into the air and headed down towards the brace they were standing on.

However, Ragnar quickly blasted her way with a powerful air palm and then quickly joined the others. Sooner running down the corridors until they reach a crossroad and they knew they have to take their separate ways.

"Guys get out of here, I know what I need to do," said Hiccup as he ran down the right corridor.

"I'm coming with you," said Ragnar following him.

"Wait," said Heather as she reached for her gourd and then tossed it over to Hiccup. "You need this water more than I do."

They then started to run down their separate corridors just as Devi and her friends are merged. Devi then turned to May and Talia, followed them, the Avatar and the monk are mine."

* * *

Astrid and the others soon reached a dead end which contained some piping. Heather then saw the notice as Fishlegs began to open the valve and it read 'Slurry Pipeline'.

"'Slurry Pipeline'? What does that mean?" Heather asked.

Fishlegs open the valve and they saw some sort of slime running down the pipeline.

"It's rock and water are mixed together," Fishlegs explained.

"Looks like this is our way out," said Astrid.

"Do we have to go in there?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, it's so slimy?" Tuffnut complained.

Sadly they had no time to argue as May and Talia were running down the corridor. In then immediately jumped inside just as May fired a few arrows at them, but Mr as they began to flow down the slurry.

May and Talia approached the drain and upon looking down, May backed away in disgust.

"Argh, disgusting," she said.

Talia looked at her. "Come on, you heard Devi. We have to follow them."

"She then showed all the lightning she wants at me, I am not going in that wall sludge juice," said May and shuddered at the prospect.

Talia shrugged then jumped into the slurry pipeline and May close the valve behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar were running through the drill as quickly as they could, they're Airbending made it all the more easier and leaving behind a few confused engineers.

* * *

Astrid and the others soon exited out of the pipeline and found themselves outside of the drill, completely covered in slurry. Unfortunately they did had time to relax as Talia had emerged from the pipeline as well and was from the current down towards them.

Heather quickly got to her feet and began to bend the slurry back into the drill trapping Talia in place.

"Why don't you try taking blocking my mana now circus freak!" Heather snapped.

Fishlegs beamed Heather. "Heather, keep that up! The pressure will build up in the drill and when Hiccup deals the final blow it will be ready to pop!"

* * *

Hiccup and Ragnar had managed finally to reach the top of the drill and were now starting to run across the drill's surface to find the perfect spot.

"This looks like a good spot, Ragnar," said Hiccup.

Unfortunately, Pablo and his men were still dropping rock onto the surface and they nearly crashed Hiccup and Ragnar.

"General Pablo! Tell your soldiers to start shooting rocks down here!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

Sadly Pablo was unable to hear him.

"Soldiers, whatever you do, don't start shooting rocks down there," he ordered.

The soldier did what they were told and kept on tossing rocks down onto the drill.

Hiccup soon found the perfect spot and began slicing his way to create an opening and while he did that Ragnar kept on blowing the rocks away to make sure they didn't crush him.

* * *

On the other side of the drill Heather was doing all she could hold back the slurry and Talia, the twins were being quite annoying.

"Good technique, girlfriend," said Ruffnut.

"Don't forget to breathe," said Tuffnut.

Astrid immediately pulled the twins back and narrowed her eyes at them. "Let the woman bend the stupid slurry, you muttonheads!"

The twins immediately fell silent.

"You guys need some help," said Snotlout as he approached them.

Heather for once was relieved to see him. "Snotlout, help me plug up this drain."

Snotlout slammed his foot into the slurry and then stretched his arms and began pushing the Slurry even further back. This resulted the pipes in the drill to expand and Slurry began leaking out of corners within the drill.

* * *

Hiccup was still cutting his way through the drill then the slurry began pouring out the wall, no doubt due because of the overflow. Eventually Hiccup was worn out, but he managed to cut in deep enough to deal the final blow.

Hiccup was completely exhausted. "That has to be deep enough."

Ragnar then sensed something behind them and immediately jumped behind Hiccup and created a barrier wind. It was lucky that he did, because of you been a second later Hiccup would have been burnt by powerful blue flames.

Hiccup turned and saw approaching them was Devi, who didn't waste any time taking up a fighting stance. She then thrusted two fingers in front of her sending to bursts of flames directly at them, but Ragnar quickly counted with a barrier of wind. Hiccup then jumped from behind him and performed a leg sweep, unleashing a burst of flames directly at her.

However she quickly jumped into the air to avoid the attack and slammed her foot forward, unleashing her own burst of flames. Ragnar tried to block them, but they were to powerful and he was sent flying into the wall and fell unconscious. Hiccup then tried to counter Devi's flames with the water whip.

He was able to deflect a few of the flames, but Devi jumped into the air and least several powerful burst of flames from her feet. Hiccup tried to block the attack with a barrier of water, but the flames are back rated the water and he was sent backwards. Devi then rushed towards him ready to deal the final blow, but boulders rained down above them stopping her movements.

Hiccup then caught a boulder with some Airbending and then sent it straight back to Devi. Unfortunately, she avoided by doing the splits and the boulder flew over her and then she began to fire burst of flames. Hiccup then quickly created an earth barrier with the scattered rocks and protected himself.

He then began to fire chance of his barrier directly at her, but she merely not them aside. She then dealt a powerful spinning flame kick, but Hiccup ducked in time. He then tried to strike her with another flying boulder, but she jumped into the air and performed a spinning framing front kick that was so powerful that it penetrated his earth barrier. He then slammed into the wall right next to Ragnar and then fell unconscious.

Suddenly the drill began to shake as it began to extend once again and Devi began to make a way over towards Hiccup and Ragnar. Now that the drill was fully extended it was able to penetrate the wall from the other side.

Devi ignored Ragnar and picked up Hiccup by the helm of his shirt and was about to deal the final blow. Fortunately, Hiccup was able to regain consciousness at that precise moment and saw Devi with flames and her palm. He then quickly clinched his wrist and use a lot from the wall to cover his left hand, he then quickly raised it just in time to block Devi's attack. Then while her guard was broken Hiccup slammed the palm of his hand into her chest sending her backwards.

She was able to maintain her ground however and then immediately charged towards Hiccup. However that precise moment, slurry penetrated the hull of the drill and struck Hiccup and Devi. It was worse for Devi, because now she was skidding across the slurry uncontrollably and she slammed directly into Hiccup.

They both crashed into the wall and began to skid off the drill each on opposite sides. Devi dug her feet into the hull and managed to stop a descent, but Hiccup wasn't as lucky. He tried to use his rocky fist to slow him down, but it merely crumbled. Fortunately, Ragnar had regained consciousness and immediately flew down towards him on his glider.

Hiccup nodded and jumped onto his back and Ragnar immediately flew them back onto the top of the drill.

"Thanks, Rag," said Hiccup graciously.

"No problem," Ragnar smiled.

Then they started to make their way back along the drill, because they still had at Astrid accomplish.

Hiccup then looked directly at Ragnar. "Now all we need is a—" he was interrupted when a boulder slammed right onto the drill next to them, "actually that is what we needed for once."

Hiccup then began to move the boulder into the position directly over the X, he had created earlier. He then began to slice the boulder until it resembled a peg, once he was done Hiccup ran down the surface of the drill and then took a running start. As he ran he quickly created an air scooter and then began to scale the wall as quickly as he could.

Eventually the air scooter failed, but he kept on running until gravity stopped him. He then quickly turned around and ran down the wall as quickly as he could down towards the nail he had created. Devi at that moment managed to get back onto the drill and realised what Hiccup was planning, she then run desperately towards him in order to stop him.

However, Ragnar then appeared directly in front of her blocking her path. "Not so fast," he said. Devi then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames towards him, but he quickly counted with a powerful burst of air and soon the two elements collided.

Hiccup at that point jumped off the wall and raised his hands, he then slammed down onto the nail with all his strength. This created a massive shock wave that sored across the entire drill, Ragnar immediately sensed this and jumped into the air to avoid it. Devi, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky and was sent flying all across the drill.

Hiccup's manoeuvre was so powerful that the braces inside the drill was sliced apart like butter and the pressure within the pipes burst unleashing slurry all across the drill. A massive explosion of slurry then erupted through all of the drill joints covering it from head to toe as well as the surface of the wall.

"They did it!" Astrid cheered.

"Here it comes!" Snotlout yelled and immediately raised a column of earth to avoid the massive wave of slurry heading towards them.

Talia shot out of the drill like she was strapped to a catapult and immediately slammed right into the rock column with the pressure of the slurry slamming into her. The drill then began to fall to pieces, literally and steam began to exit out of the joints. The drill now broken the drill point began to stop.

On the drill's hull were Hiccup and Ragnar covered head to toe in slurry, that they had smiles on their faces as they knew they succeeded in their mission. Krogan was on the bridge, which was now crooked and saw that his drill was completely covered in slurry. Pablo, unfortunately, looking down at the drill at the point of the explosion as a result he got a face for slurry.

* * *

Astrid and the others made a quick getaway, before Talia regained consciousness. The moment she awoke she spat out the slurry in her mouth and saw Devi skidding down the drill lo, also covered in slurry. The moment she landed in front of Talia, May opened the hatch and looked at the two of them with a dull expression.

"We lost," she said.

* * *

Unaware of the events that happened just outside the wall, Eret and Bjorn began to board their train.

"Last call from Meridian!" the inductor yelled.

Jet now had an angry look on his face as the made their way towards the train, Smellerbee was doing everything she could to calm him down.

"Jet, relax," she said calmly. "So the guy drank some hot tea, big deal."

Jet narrowed his eyes with hatred. "He heated it himself. Those guys are Firebenders."

He watched as Bjorn and Eret boarded the train and immediately covered himself up as not to get noticed.

Bjorn and Eret then sat down, ironically they sat next to Cajsa and her husband. Bjorn immediately looked down at Hope, who was smiling in her mother's arms.

"What a beautiful baby," he said wiggling his finger at Hope.

Cajsa smiled at him. "Thank you."

Earthbenders at the back of the train then immediately pushed off the train started to make its way towards the centre of Meridian.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were on the battlements looking at the sunset.

"The Empire came so close of penetration the wall, if we hadn't been here…" said Astrid looking at the others.

Ragnar nodded gravely. "This is the second time they nearly penetrated the wall. First time the commando losses fighting spirit, this time it was us. I have a strong feeling that the third time, Meridian will fall."

"And that is help the Earth King listens to us about the eclipse," said Hiccup.


	14. City of Walls and Secrets

After stopping the drill from penetrating the wall Meridian, Hiccup and the others found no problems getting to train and making their way into the capital. The distance between the outer wall and inner wall was quite a leap, about 30 miles and on my journey they saw beautiful wide open fields.

"Look the inner wall!" Heather cried.

Immediately they all looked up and indeed they saw another wall just as grand as the outer wall approaching them.

"I can't believe we finally made it to Meridian in one piece," said Fishlegs excitedly.

"Let's not jinx it, I mean we could find the entire place besieged by dragons or the Empire decided to attack from above," said Snotlout.

"Look at the twins were the only one to drunk cactus juice," said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"Just say that with stuff happens to us," said Snotlout defensively.

"I just hope we can find our dragons," said Ragnar hopefully.

"The problem is it's a very big city," said Hiccup.

"Come on I'm sure we'll be able to find eight dragons in a single city," said Snotlout folding his arms.

However when they exited the tunnel through the inner wall they found that Meridian had to be the biggest city in the entire world. It was 10 times bigger than the North Pole and was filled with tracks and each section of the city was closed off by a wall.

"Oh," said Snotlout.

* * *

Eventually they stopped at the train station and got off it and then looked at the horizon in front of them.

"I've never seen a city this big before," said Ragnar in wonder.

Hiccup grimaced. "Sadly I'm predicting that we're going to have some problems because of its size."

"What makes you say that?" Fishlegs frowned.

Then once the train left they saw a young woman smiling at them in a very creepy manner.

"Hello," she said approaching them. "My name is Jade, I have been given the great honour of showing the Avatar around Meridian." She then looked at each and every one of the others. "And you must be Astrid, Ragnar, Heather, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Welcome to our wonderful city, shall we get started."

Astrid nodded. "Yes, we have information about the Fire Empire Army that we need delivered to the Earth King immediately."

"Great, let's begin our tour," said Jade cheerfully as if she hadn't heard a single word Astrid said. "And then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it."

Astrid looked at the others and they merely shrugged.

Astrid then approached Jade. "I think you probably misunderstand what I said, we need to talk to the King about the war. It's important."

"You're in Meridian now, everyone is safe here," said Jade.

Everyone just stared at her.

* * *

Soon they were in the carriage and began making their way through the slums and Jade wasted in no time to show them around.

"This is the lower ring," said Jade.

"What's the wall for?" Heather asked.

"Oh, Meridian has many walls. There are the ones outside, protecting us, and the ones inside, help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals lived as well as craftsmen's and artisans, people that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively." That's when they noticed two thuggish looking people in the alleyway's sharpening their swords. "You do want to watch your step, though."

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off from one of the city?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Social standing, the nobles do not want poor people wondering around in their precious city."

Fishlegs looked at him. "I take it things are different in the Empire?"

Hiccup folded his arms. "In my day, there was no real distinction between the common people the nobility, the only real difference with the houses we lived in."

Astrid sighed. "Sadly things have changed now, Drago has pushed more and more people out of their homes for the nobility. We would not everything is not as prosperous as you might think."

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was wandering around the streets in the slums and then Bjorn approached him holding a vase of flowers. Eret immediately gave him a sceptical look.

"I merely want a new place to look nice, in case someone brings home a lady friend," said Bjorn.

"This city is a prison," said Eret. "I do not want to make a life here."

"Life happens where ever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I've found some new jobs and we start this afternoon."

Unbeknownst to them they were being followed by Jet and following him, reluctantly, were Smellerbee and Longshot.

"Look at them, Firebenders living right under everyone's nose," Jet spat.

"Jet, you saw a man with a hot cup of tea, it doesn't prove that he is a Firebender," said Smellerbee. "And even if he is, are we supposed to attack him? I thought we were starting over here, changing our ways?"

"We are… when I get the evidence I need, I'll report them to the police and let them handle it," said Jet. He then looked back at them. "Okay?"

Smellerbee and Longshot looked at one another and had their misgivings.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others soon entered into the middle ring.

"This is the middle ring of Meridian, home to the financial district, shops and restaurants and the University," said Jade.

"Yes we met a professor from the University," said Astrid narrowing her eyes. "Thanks to here we located a secret library, where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the King to hear."

"Isn't history truly fascinating?" Jade smiled she then turned her attention to a building they were passing. "Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring. Town hall."

The carriage then stopped and she got out.

"Is she death or something?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, she seems to hear every other word we say?" Tuffnut nodded.

Hiccup folded his arms. "It's called being handled. Believe me it's what we nobles are used to."

"He's not kidding," said Snotlout gruffly. "You remember how they treated Ida?"

* * *

Jet had followed Eret and Bjorn to a tea shop and was leaning against the wall listening and watching through the window.

"Well, you certainly seem like official tea servers," the owner and nodded appreciably. "How do you feel?"

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Ridiculous."

Bjorn was trying to fasten his apron, but it was just too small for him. "Uh, does this possibly come in a larger size?"

"I have extra string in the back," said the owner and immediately poured some tea out. "Have some tea while you wait."

He then made his way to the back and Bjorn immediately drank it and instantly backed away from it in disgust.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice," he said with disdain.

Eret rolled his eyes. "Uncle, that is what all tea is."

Bjorn immediately stared at Eret. "How could a member of my own family say something so horrible?" He then immediately grabbed the teapot. "' going to have to make some major changes around here."

Jet immediately backed away from the window just in time to avoid getting doused by tea.

* * *

Eventually Hiccup and the others found themselves in the central ring and it was home to the grandest buildings that anyone had ever seen.

"The upper ring is home to our most important citizens," said Jade cheerfully. "Your house is not too far from here."

* * *

A few moments later they were riding past the Imperial Palace and had to be the largest building in the entire capital. The strangest thing was the very few guards around the entrance to the Palace.

"Where are the Palace guards?" Astrid frowned.

That's when they saw some shady-looking individuals in the shadows.

"Aren't they The Jade Vipers?" Hiccup asked.

Jade smiled at him. "Oh, you've heard of them?"

"Who hasn't heard of the secret police," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I've heard that they make people disappear when they asked too many questions."

Jade immediately shook her head. "I'm afraid you got quite the wrong idea, they are Cultural Authorities of Meridian. They guarded all of our traditions."

"I don't suppose it will be permitted to see the King?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm afraid not," said Jade shaking her head. "I'm afraid one does not just pop in unannounced on the Earth King."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Make you wonder how many people get to see the King?"

* * *

Eventually Jade took them to a lovely looking house and immediately stopped the carriage.

"Here we are, you're new home," Jade smiled.

Then suddenly a messenger rushed over towards Jade and handed her a scroll. She immediately open the mouth and smiled at Hiccup and the others.

"More goodness, your request for an audience with the Earth King, is being processed and should put through in about a month," Jade smiled. "Much more quickly than usual."

Astrid stared at her. "A month?"

"Six to eight weeks actually."

They then made their way into the house and it was actually quite charming. It has a marble floor, several separate bedrooms and a beautiful balcony looking a peaceful scenery.

"Isn't it nice?" Jade asked. "I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long," said Astrid folding her arms. "Is there any possible way to see the Earth King sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits," Jade assured.

Hiccup looked out of the window. "If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for our dragons."

"I will be happy to escort you anywhere you would like to go," Jade assured.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at her. "We don't need a babysitter."

"Oh, I won't get in the way," Jade assured blocking Snotlout from reaching the door. "And to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

* * *

The first place they tried was in the lower ring, they went to the nearest animal store. Here people could buy animals for a certain amount of price, along with their feed. They had hoped that the owner had heard something about their dragons.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't heard anything about those dragons you spoke of, let alone the Night Fury," said the store owner apologetically. "To be honest I wasn't even sure there were any Night Fury left in the world."

"Okay, but if someone were to steal these particular dragons without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's the black market? Who runs it?" Astrid asked Simon a hand on the table. "We know you know."

The store owner then looked at Jade, who was still smiling and saw her shook her head. He immediately began to sweat in buckets as he looked at Hiccup and the others.

"That would be illegal," he said.

"It's the black market? Of course, it illegal!" Snotlout yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you," said the store owner strongly. "Now will you please leave your friends are disturbing my animals."

The twins were in fact prodding at the animals in the store.

* * *

Next they went into the middle ring to the University, hoping that someone there might be able to leave them in the general direction.

"Hmm, I've never seen any Sandbenders or nomads around here," said a student. You should ask Professor Zak, he teaches the class on desert cultures."

"Right, and which of your professors could be asked about the war for the Empire?" Astrid asked.

"Uh…" the student turned towards Jade, who shook her head while smiling. Astrid caught her for a brief second with the corner of her eye and the moment she turned around Jade stopped. "I don't know, I'm not a political science student I have to get to class."

He then got up so suddenly that he tripped dropping several of his scrolls.

* * *

They had spent the entire day without getting anywhere close of locating Toothless and the others or any knowledge that could help them in the war against the Empire. They returned back to the house and Jade immediately stepped into the carriage.

"Well, I'm sorry no one seen your dragons, why don't you get some rest?" she suggested. "Someone will be over with dinner later."

They then watched as she left.

That's when they noticed that someone was looking at them from behind his door on the opposite side of the lane.

"How about we get some answers?" Astrid asked.

They didn't waste any time making their way towards the house opposite them and they knocked on the door. The man who watched them earlier than opened it and smiled at them and immediately his eyes fell upon Hiccup.

"You're the Avatar, I heard you were in town," he said. "I am Falcon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Falcon," Hiccup nodded.

"So Falcon what's going on with this city? Why is everyone so scared about talking about the war?" Astrid asked.

Falcon then looked at them nervously. "War? Scared? What do you mean?"

Snotlout raised an eyebrow. "I feel you shaking."

"Look I'm just a minor government official," he said. "I have waited three years to get this house, I don't want to get into any trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Heather frowned.

"Shhh!" said Falcon frantically. "Listen you can't mention the war here. And whatever you do, stay away from the Jade Vipers."

He then closed the door in front of them.

* * *

That night, Jet was spying on Eret and Bjorn in the apartment buildings, hiding himself behind some laundry there was set up an online. Eret was laying down on the bed while Bjorn was setting up the teapot.

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Bjorn asked.

Eret groaned. "We've been working in a tea shop all day. I'm sick of tea."

"Sick of tea?" Bjorn stared. "That's like being sick of breathing!" He then began to look around for the spark rocks. "Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?"

Jet smiled to himself. "They're not there," he said releasing his palm which contained their spark rocks. "You'll have to Firebend old man."

However instead Bjorn left his gaze from the window.

"Where are you going?" Jet frowned suspiciously.

Bjorn then returned with some spark rocks. "I borrowed our neighbours, such kind people."

He then immediately lit the stove and began to boil the water.

Jet clenched his fist in frustration and hid himself from behind the laundry.

* * *

The next morning Heather made her way outside and grabbed the newspaper, she opened it up and asked then immediately ran back inside.

"I got it! I know how we're going to see the Earth King!" Heather announced suddenly.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Snotlout asked with scepticism. "'One does not just popping on the Earth King.'"

"The King is having a party at the Palace tonight for his daughter," said Heather. "The Palace will be packed, we can sneak in with the crowd."

"Won't work," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"Why not?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Because apart from me and Snotlout, the rest of you have no experience when it comes to dealing with nobles much less loyalty," said Hiccup. "Don't take this long way, but a society crowd would spot you a mile away, most of you don't exactly have the proper etiquette."

"Can't you teach us?" Astrid asked.

"You want me to teach you how to come ladies and gentlemen, in just a single day?" Hiccup asked.

"Can't be that hard," said Ruffnut.

"I'm sure we can do with a bit of practice," said Tuffnut.

Immediately they took down the curtains and wrapped them around their shoulders.

"Excuse me, Mr Ragnar Keatson, Miss Astrid Hofferson, Mr Fishlegs Ingerman," said Tuffnut putting on a pompous voice.

Ruffnut then approached Hiccup. "Avatar Hiccup, it is a real pleasure to meet you."

Immediately the two of them began to bow constantly until they actually hit each other on the heads.

"This is how it goes, Heather, Ragnar and Astrid might pull it off," said Hiccup. "So long as they pose as a lady in waiting, an adviser and bodyguard. Fishlegs, I have very confident you can do the same, but with gonna need someone to watch out for the twins as they can barely pass everyday servants."

"But I feel so fancy," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Later that night, Fishlegs and the twins waited for Hiccup and the others to return. They were getting proper outfits for the party tonight and were playing a simple game of air, water, earth and fire."

"Earth!" Fishlegs yelled holding out his fist.

"Fire!" the twins yelled stretching out their palms.

Fishlegs smiled victoriously and the twins groaned.

Eventually, Hiccup and the others returned wearing the outfit's. Hiccup and Snotlout were dressed as young lords, Heather was wearing a lady in waiting outfit for higher nobility, Ragnar was wearing a robe with the hood over his face to hide his tattoo and certainly look like the wise adviser and Astrid was wearing armour which bore the rank of lieutenant.

"Nice work with the outfits," said Fishlegs.

"We'll find a way to get into the party and let you in through the side gate," said Hiccup as they made their way to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jet was beginning to lose his patience and keeping a close eye on the tea shop where Eret and Bjorn worked.

"Jet!" said Smellerbee as she approached him. "We need to talk."

"What?" Jet jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was only Smellerbee and Longshot. "Oh, great it's you guys. Where have you been? I could really use some help with surveillance here."

"We've been talking," said Smellerbee as the two of them approached him. "And we think you're becoming obsessed with this. It's not healthy."

Jet narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really? You both think this?"

"We came here to make a fresh start, but you won't let this go, even though there's no real proof," said Smellerbee.

"Well, maybe if you helped me!"

"Jet you've got to stop this. They couldn't affect is all you know, like Astrid, trying to get far away from the Empire as possible."

"And maybe you forgotten why we need to start over," Jet snapped. "Maybe you have forgotten how the Empire left us all homeless. How they wiped out all the people we loved, if you don't want to help me I'll get the evidence on my own."

Jet then turned his back on them and started to make his way towards the tea shop.

* * *

In the tea shop, business have been booming ever since Eret and Bjorn had been employed. Bjorn was proving himself to be quite the skilled tea maker.

"This is the best tea in the city," said a guard.

"The secret ingredient is love," Bjorn smiled.

Eret merely shook his head as he took empty cups.

The store's owner smiled at Bjorn. "I think you are due for a raise."

The door then slammed open and Jet entered the tea shop narrowing his eyes at Bjorn and Eret.

"I'm tired of waiting!" he roared he then immediately pointed towards both Eret and Bjorn. "These two men are Firebenders!"

He then immediately drew his blades and everyone immediately backed away from him.

"I know their Firebenders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

The guards in the tea shop and looked at one another and then back at Jet with sceptical looks.

"He worked in a tea shop," said one of them.

"He's a Firebender! I'm telling you!" he roared.

"Drop your swords boy, nice and easy," the guard warned as he and his friend rose to their feet.

Jet glared at Bjorn in advance towards him with his blade raised. "You're going have to defend yourself, then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do."

The guard was about to grab his swords, but Eret stepped forward and sacked them first. "You want a show, I'll give you a show," he said as he brandished them.

Eret then immediately pulled a table towards him and kicked it over towards Jet, but he sliced through it and slammed his blades on top of Eret's. Eret then immediately jumped out of the way and landed on one of the tables, Jet then began to slice it, but Eret was proving to be very athletic as he maintained perfect balance despite the table being short of two legs.

He then jumped in the air just as Jet sliced through what remained of the table and plunged his swords down towards him. Jet quickly jumped back and then charged at him at full speed.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were joining the crowd that were making its way into the Palace.

"Invitation please," said the guard.

Snotlout then held out the Jorgensons crest. "I think this will do."

The guard looked at it and narrowed his eyes at them. "No entry without an invitation. Step out of line please."

Snotlout looked at him crossly. "Look I've got important business with people inside which could seriously damage the economy if I do not talk to them."

"Step out of line please," the guard repeated.

With no other choice that will force to get out of line and that's when Heather noticed a well-dressed man exiting from a cabbage and got an idea.

She then immediately approached him. "Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but am afraid that my lords have lost their invitations, they constantly lose things. I don't suppose you can help us, our family is inside and I'm sure they're very worried?"

The man looked at them for a few seconds and bowed respectfully. "I'm honoured, please come with me."

They then began to follow the man as the approached the main gate, he bowed respectfully and allow them to enter.

They soon found themselves at the great hall and it was quite a spread and there were hundreds of aristocrats littering the place gorging themselves on talking to one another.

"It's beautiful isn't it," said the man. He then looked down at them. "By the way, I'm Lambert Stonefoot. I'm a cultural minister to the King."

"I am Lord Harold and this is my compatriots Lord Snotfang," said Hiccup gesturing to himself and Snotlout. "Comping nurses are adviser Agnar Starfang, our bodyguard Lieutenant Hoverson and our maid Freya Brightlight."

"Now where is your family?" Lambert asked looking around. "I would love to meet them."

"Uh, I don't see them right now, but I'm sure we'll find them soon," said Hiccup. "Thanks for all your help."

He and the others were about to walk off, but no sooner have they left that Lambert mysteriously appeared right in front of them.

"Don't worry, as your escort it would be dishonourable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first," said Lambert. "We'll keep looking."

* * *

Meanwhile Fishlegs was with the twins outside the side entrance waiting for Hiccup and the others to clear the way.

"Where are they?" Fishlegs asked frantically. He then shook his head and worry. "Something must have happened to them."

"Then it's a good thing we came up with a backup plan," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, you dress up as a ghost then you jump out of the garden to cause a distraction and then we blast a hole in the wall…"

"Or we could go in with these guys," said Fishlegs noticing a few servants carrying supplies of a wagon.

"Hiccup said that you might pass as servants," said Fishlegs.

"Fine, but remember that ghost plan I think it's a winner," said Ruffnut.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lower district, Jet had just sent Eret flying out of the shop and the two of them were still clashing their blades against one another.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords," said Jet looking at him directly in the eye. "Why don't you go ahead and Firebend at me?"

Bjorn along with the shot owner and the customers leaned outside with deep concern.

"Please son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Bjorn yelled frantically.

Unfortunately Bjorn's words fell on deaf ears and he kept on clashing against Eret. He then began to link his thoughts together to extend his reach, but Eret didn't slow down the slightest.

"Bet a little fire blast will help you right now," said Jet as he swung his blades around.

Eret then dug one of his blade into the ground right in the handle of Jet's blade trapping it in the ground.

"You're the one who needs help," Eret corrected.

He then immediately swung his blade towards Jet, who immediately leaned back and watched as Eret sliced through the grass in his mouth. He then immediately jumped back and landed on top of the well and looked at the crowd which had now gathered around them.

"You see that! The Empire is trying to silence me!" he yelled. "It will never happen!"

He then looped his blade on the well and swung towards Eret with his feet forward.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, Fishlegs and the twins were dressed up as servants pouring wine into the goblets of empty glasses belonging to the higher nobility as was presenting them trays of food.

"Where are Hiccup and the others?" Fishlegs asked looking concerned.

"Forget about them, we should keep an eye out for the King," said Tuffnut.

"We don't know what he looks like," Fishlegs reminded.

"You know Royal, flowing robes, fancy jewellery," said Ruffnut.

Sadly that description fit pretty much everyone in the Great Hall.

"That could be anyone," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I see you guys are having fun," said Hiccup's voice next to them.

Fishlegs turned and saw Hiccup and the others standing next to them. "You found us."

"It wasn't difficult," Ragnar admitted.

"Well thank you for letting us in," Tuffnut glared.

"Sorry, but the guy who escorted us in won't let it out of his sight," said Heather apologetically.

"What guy?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup and the others turned and found that Lambert had completely vanished into thin air. They only had a few seconds to process this when suddenly Jade showed an approach them with a frantic look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she said no longer smiling. "You have to leave immediately or will all be in terrible trouble."

Hiccup then stepped up to her. "Not until we see the King."

"You don't understand, you must go," she said.

She then shoved him so hard that he tripped and crashed into Fishlegs, who unfortunately was holding a jug of wine at the time. The wine fell through the air and landed on the poor lady not too far way, she was now completely drenched from head to toe in wine.

"Our most humble apologies," said Hiccup approaching her.

Hiccup then took a deep breath and unleashed steam from his nostrils, then using Airbending he guided the steam towards the woman and is immediately dried her out. Of course this naturally got the attention of everyone around.

"The Avatar," the woman gasped. "I didn't know the Avatar would be here."

Jade's smile completely vanished as the entire crowd looked directly at Hiccup.

Ragnar then leaned in towards him. "Keep their attention while we'll look for the King."

"Everyone, please watch closely," said Hiccup.

He then immediately somersaulted and landed on the table, he then began to bend the wine from the cups and spun them around above his head in the beautiful movement of colours. Everyone immediately turned their attention onto him and clapped.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was still clashing with Jet and eventually this caught the attention of the Jade Vipers.

"Drop your weapons," said one of them.

Eret and Jet immediately disengaged and Jet then pointed an accusing finger at Eret and Bjorn.

"Arrest them! They're Firebenders!" Jet announced.

"This poor boy is confused, we're simply refugees," said Bjorn innocently.

"This young man, wrecked my teashop and assaulted my employees!" said the teashop owner accusingly.

The guard nodded in agreement.

"It's true, sir. We saw the whole thing, this crazy kid attacks the finest tea maker in the city," said Eret.

Bjorn blushed. "Oh… that's very sweet."

The Jade Vipers then approached Jet.

"Come with us, son," said one of them.

Jet then immediately swung his blade towards him, but he merely courted in his stone fist. He then quickly disarmed him and the two of them grabbed him, they then forced his hand behind his back and locks them in place with stones. They then promptly began dragging him away and he struggled the entire time.

"You don't understand!" he yelled. "They're Fire Empire! You have to believe me!"

Unsurprisingly no one believed him and he was immediately dragged into a cage. Smellerbee and Longshot when the crowd and watched as the carriage was taken away and then immediately left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, several guards entered with two carriages and they could see the shadows of two figures. One was obviously the Earth King while the other was his daughter, who this party was erected for.

Astrid and the others immediately saw the Earth King and towards Hiccup, who was still distracting the crowd.

"Hiccup the Earth King," Astrid whispered.

Hiccup then wasted no time turning around to face the Earth King. "Greetings you're Majesty," he said making his way towards the front.

However, for some strange reason the guard immediately took the Earth King and his daughter away and advance towards Hiccup. Fishlegs and the twins attempted to approach the King before he left, but were immediately grabbed by the Jade Vipers and were dragged away. The Jade Vipers also snatched Astrid and the others. When Hiccup made his way to the front meeting him was none other than Lambert.

"Avatar Hiccup, I assumed it was you," he said. "And it is a great honour in meeting you. I was not entirely honest here when we first met, I am in fact the Grand Chancellor of Meridian as well as the leader of the Jade Vipers. I would like to talk to you, your friends are waiting for us in the library."

Hiccup could tell that despite his cool expression, he was in fact threatening Hiccup. With no other choice Hiccup followed him and knew that he lost his chance to talk to the Earth King.

* * *

Hiccup soon met the others in the library and Lambert sat directly in front of them.

"Why aren't you allowing us to talk to the King!" Astrid demanded. "We've got information that could defeat the Empire!"

"The Earth King has no time to get involved with political squabbles and the day-to-day minutia of military activities," said Lambert dismissively.

Ragnar looked at him forcefully. "This could be the most important thing that he has ever heard!"

"That's the point," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I know for a front the Earth King took the throne at the age of 4, far too young to rule. I know for a fact that you ruled in his place."

Lambert smiled. "It easy to forget that you are technically older than the Earth King, you have to be 10 years old when he took the throne."

Hiccup nodded. "I get the strong impression that he might not even know that the war actually exists."

Lambert gave him a cold look. "What's most important for the King is to maintain the _cultural_ heritage of Meridian. All of his duties relate to issues of decrees on such matters, it's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the king is nothing more than a figurehead," Heather concluded.

Snotlout looked outraged. "He is nothing more than your puppet!"

"Oh no, no," said Lambert dismissively. "His Majesty is an icon, a God to his people. He can't sully his hands would be hourly changes of an endless war."

"But it's not endless," said Astrid in disbelief. "We found out about the solar eclipse that would lead the Empire defenceless. You could leave an invasion to—"

"Enough!" said Lambert getting to his feet. "I do not want to hear your ridiculous plan! It is the strict policy of Meridian that the war not be mentioned with in the walls! Constant news of escalating war would throw the citizens of Meridian into a state of panic."

* * *

In an unknown location, members of the Jade Vipers dragged Jet into a rocky cell and immediately strapped into a chair.

"You have to believe me, they're Firebenders!" he yelled. "They won't stop until they win the war!"

They then immediately put stones around the crown of his head and then forced his head back into the chair. Jet looked forward and saw a member of the Jade Vipers in front of him standing in a circler track.

"Calm down," he said calmly. "You're safe now."

* * *

"Our economy would be ruined… our peaceful way of life… our traditions would disappear," said Lambert.

* * *

A lamp was now circling around the track again and again.

"There is no war in Meridian," said the Jade Viper.

Jet stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Where do you think all the refugees come from, you can't hide it?"

* * *

"In silencing the talk of conflict, Meridian remains a peacefully orderly utopia. The last one on earth," said Lambert smiling at their shock.

* * *

Jet's mouth was completely covered in stone and his eyes were following the lamp.

"There is no war with in the walls," said the Jade Viper. "Here we are safe. Here we are free."

* * *

Ragnar looked at Lambert in disbelief. "You can't keep hiding the truth from all these people, they have to know."

"I'll tell them," said Hiccup marching up to Lambert. "I will make sure that everyone knows!"

Lambert then approached him and narrowed his eyes. "Until now you have been treated as our honoured guest, but for now on you will be watched at every moment by Jade Viper agents. If you mention the war to anyone you will be expelled from the city."

"You can try," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes. "I think you'll find that all of us aren't pushovers."

Lambert turned his back on him. "I understand that you are looking for your dragons…" He then turned around and smiled at them, "it would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest."

Hiccup immediately glared at him, understanding his meaning.

"Now Jade will show you home," said Lambert.

The door opened, but entering into the room was a completely different woman wearing the same robes as Jade.

"Come with me please," he said.

Heather frowned in confusion. "What happened to Jade?"

"I am Jade, I will be your host as long you're in our wonderful city," said the new woman.

Hiccup and the others looked at one another and couldn't believe the corruption that was inside the city.


	15. Tales of the Lost Dragons

Four weeks ago, Snotlout and the twins had been completely overwhelmed by Sandbenders, who immediately snagged Toothless and the other dragons. The dragons fought back against their attackers as best they could, but eventually they got overpowered and the moment they put muscles over their mouths they were defenceless.

Snotlout could only watch helplessly as the dragons were being dragged away across the desert.

"Sorry guys," he said before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Once the Sandbenders were goods safe distance away from the library they immediately came to a stop. The chief's son, then removed the cloth on his mouth and approach the dragons.

"Ransack their saddles, who knows what treasures are stacked in there," he said to his fellow Sandbenders.

Several Sandbenders approached them, but the dragons roared at them viciously causing them to back away.

"They're tied up good," said the chief's son. "They can't hurt us."

Immediately the Sandbenders began to search through their saddles. However, the dust around Skull then caused him to sneeze and he unleashed an earsplitting roar that slammed right into a sand sailor sending it flying into a dune.

A Sandbender looked at the chief's son. "What your father going to do when he finds out that we lost a sand sailor?"

"Nothing, it's the one that we stole from the Sand Rider Tribe," he said. He then turned to the Sandbenders ransacking the dragon saddles. "Did you find anything in their saddles?"

He then began to look around the items they had pulled out from the saddle, but most of it were just spare weapons, supplies and books.

"That's it!" he roared. "Nothing but garbage! Doesn't matter, we'll still make a profit for selling him to those Cavern Crasher merchants."

* * *

They didn't waste any time making their way to a small trading outpost, where they saw several merchants surrounded by several Cavern Crashers. The leader of the merchants then began to examine the dragons with great curiosity.

"How are their temper?" he asked.

"Uh… pretty good," said the chief's son.

Toothless then growled at him viciously causing everyone to jump. The merchants then looked towards the chief's son, who smiled nervously at them.

"Most of the time."

One of the merchants looked at his leader. "I bet someone will pay a handsome price for them in Meridian."

The merchant leader nodded and looked to the Chief's son. "All right, you've got a deal."

Soon the transaction was complete and the Sandbenders left without delay with their ill-gotten calling. The merchants then tied the dragons to their Cavern Crasher and then began to drag them onto a cart and anchored them down inside of it.

However, Toothless then heard Hiccup's dragon call and immediately jumped to life. He began shaking the card he was on violently.

"They're your problem now!" the chief's son yelled laughing as the saled away.

"What?" the merchant stared.

Toothless was in the only one shaking the cart, the other dragons were following his lead and eventually they were able to free their wings. Where a few powerful flaps they managed to soar into the air while still attached the cart and were practically dragging the Cavern Crasher along with them.

"We need the Dragon Root arrows!" the merchant leader cried.

"Got them," said the merchant pulling out a bow and arrows. Immediately aimed towards Toothless. "Okay big fella, you're going to take a nice little nap."

He then fired and the arrow stuck Toothless, he immediately felt his body go limp and crashed to the ground. The other merchants then began to do the same to the other dragons, sadly one of them got a lucky shot between Skull's armour. As for Meatlug, Gronckles were immune to Dragon Root, but her wings weren't as strong as the others and she was immediately pulled down by the merchants.

Toothless was doing everything to remain conscious and saw flames erupting in the distance and he knew instantly they belong to Hiccup. Then the two merchants approached him, with grim expressions on their faces.

"We've gotta get rid of them," said the merchant leader. "They're too much trouble."

Toothless then felt his eyelids dropping and soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Ah, I understand you've had a rather hard time," said a voice.

Toothless opened his eyes and saw someone wearing Fire Empire clothing. He clearly wasn't a soldier in the colour suggested that he was in a circus. Toothless also discover that he was in a tent in a cage and not too far way were Stormfly and the others also in cages.

"That's too bad," said the man. "You probably felt you had no choice, but to behave outrageously. Like a wild animal, but don't worry… you won't any more. Because I'm going to break you and your friends."

Toothless looked at the others. ' _What happened?_ ' he roared.

Stormfly looked at him. ' _We're in a circus tent, those merchants sold us to a circus_ ,' she squawked angrily.

' _I hate cages!_ ' Hookfang roared angrily.

' _I'm sure that Hiccup and the others will rescue us_ ,' Meatlug growled encouragingly.

' _They don't know we are here_ ,' Skull reminded. ' _We don't even know they managed to survive the desert, I hate to say that without our help…_ '

' _Let's not lose hope_ ,' Windshear squawks. ' _Our riders are very resourceful, I'm sure they made it out._ '

Toothless nodded. ' _We just need to figure a way out of this predicament. Our best chance to escape would be when they take us into the ring to perform to the crowd. We just need to make it look as if we are very obedient._ '

Skull gave him a sceptical look. ' _With Hookfang and Barf and Belch our side that plan might be a lot harder than you might think._ '

Toothless couldn't help but agree, though it was their only option.

* * *

The beast tamer had been spending the past few days trying to break them, for the majority they obeyed his instructions. They had to make it look convincing, sadly every time they disobeyed one of his commands he struck them with a fiery whip of flames. He also denied them food when they didn't obey him as well as such they were getting hungry.

Days went by and eventually the circus was open for business, members from the nearby Empire colonies were making their way towards the circus. That was when they saw a young boy passing the tendon saw them trying to get their mouths on some fish.

Skull looked at Toothless with a defeated look. ' _Toothless, I'm not sure this plan of yours is going to work. We are dreadfully hungry, I doubt that we have the strength to fly let alone escape_.'

Stormfly squawked in agreement. ' _And the shackles make it almost impossible to walk on foot_.'

The young boy just smiled at the dragons and could tell they were dreadfully hungry. Then the boy's father emerged behind him and he could tell from a glance that he was not a well devoted father.

"I'm going to get some sizzle crisps," he said sternly. "Stay here and stay away from those monsters, behave yourself or you will regret it."

However, the moment that his father banished the boy immediately disobeyed him. He then immediately rushed into the tent and began feeding fish to the dragons which they happily ate. Toothless looked at the young boy and then immediately licked him and began to eat happily with the fish he had given them.

The boy then heard movement close by and immediately rushed out of the tent.

It was then that Toothless and the others saw the beast tamer and the ringmaster arguing with one another.

"They are difficult creatures," said the beast tamer. "Stubborn and wilful, the Night Fury in particular. I need more time with them, it's too risky right now."

"Too risky?" the ringmaster snapped. "What are you talking about! This is the circus, home to fear and danger! I want these dragons to perform tonight!"

The ringmaster of them walked off and the beast tamer immediately narrowed his eyes at the dragons.

"If you do not behave yourselves, you'll regret it," he said and immediately pulled out his whip.

He then struck the dragons as you out flames to run down it and they roared in pain. The boy had seen the entire thing from behind the tent and he was sympathetic to the dragons, who looked directly at him.

Immediately the boy's father returned and dragged him away. "Let's go!"

"See you later, buddy," the boy waved.

Toothless looked very solemn.

Skull looked at him. ' _You're thinking about Hiccup, aren't you?_ '

Toothless sighed. ' _That boy reminds me so much of him when he was his age._ '

' _At least the boy has given us the strength to fly_ ,' Stormfly squawked. ' _Plus the ringmaster seems completely oblivious how dangerous we can be. This may be our only chance to escape._ '

' _But if we fail, the beast tamer is not going to feed is for week_ ,' Hookfang growled.

' _We don't know will have another opportunity like this_ ,' Toothless growled strongly. ' _We are making a move tonight, and that is final._ '

* * *

Soon the entire people the Empire began sitting in their seats watching the circus. Young boy from earlier trying to get some snacks from his father, but he immediately pulled them away and then ate them.

The ringmaster then stepped forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, now for something truly special." The ringmaster then spread his hands out in flames covered them. "We now present you a beast so rare that it has not been seen for nearly 20 years. I gave you the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, the Night Fury!"

He then immediately fired flames from his palms night is a curtain and soon revealing to all were Toothless and the other dragons. Sadly they had been dressed up in fancy and ridiculous garments and upon seeing the crowd laughed, young boy from earlier just looked at them in sympathy.

' _I feel ridiculous_ ,' Hookfang growled angrily.

Toothless gave him a forceful eye. ' _Just wait until the right moment_.'

The beast tamer then approached them and cracked his whip on the ground. "Up!"

Immediately they began to soar up into the air and the crowd just watch in amazement as the gracefully sored upwards.

' _Now!_ ' Toothless roared.

Stormfly then immediately fired several spines from her tail directly at the beast tamer, who barely got out of the way. Hookfang then immediately ignited himself burning the ridiculous clothes and Barf and Belch began unleashing explosions everywhere which way. Windshear flew around using her tale to slice an opening through the tent.

Toothless eyes then turned towards the boy from earlier.

"Go, you can do it," he said encouragingly.

Toothless looked at the others. ' _It's time to make our leave_.'

They began to fly towards the hole that Windshear had made, but the beast tamer then immediately fired a fire blast directly at them.

"Get back here you stupid beasts!" he roared.

Skull immediately landed directly in front of him and immediately struck in with his bone-like tail. The beast tamer was literally tossed right out of the tent and found himself landing in a water trough.

Toothless waited until Skull flew back up towards them before they made their exit, ditching their ridiculous outfits. The young boy just smiled happy that they got their freedom.

* * *

Toothless and the others had been flying for days and the eventually reached the desert. However when they reached the location of the library they found that he had completely vanished.

' _What happened to the library?_ ' Meatlug growled as they landed.

' _No clue_ ,' Toothless roared.

Hookfang looked at him as they landed. ' _Why have we come back here? Do you truly expect our riders would have stayed for us?_ '

Toothless shook his head. ' _No. But this is the last place we know they were and if we want to track them down were going to need their scent_.'

Stormfly began sniffing the air. ' _Their scent is lingering in the air, though it's very faint._ '

Skull looked at her. ' _Is it enough to track them?_ '

Stormfly gave them an ensuring look.

' _We better start looking after we get some well-earned rest_ ,' Toothless growled.

* * *

The next morning the dragons soon took to the air and began their search for their missing riders. Stormfly led them throughout the desert, they had a brief confrontation with the Sandbuster, but they got out of it were relatively unscathed.

They kept on flying throughout the night until they got out of the desert, but they were starting to get tired and hungry. With no other choice they landed on a small farm and in waste any time drinking from the water trough in the barn. They also did had any time to be picky about their food and aid what they gave the pigs, it tasted terrible.

Eventually they close their eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Toothless then began dreaming back when he first met Hiccup, when he was 12 years old. He was Hiccup's birthday present and Stoick was escorting him into the great Hall with the festivities were taking place.

"And now it's time for me to present my gift," said Stoick.

Everyone then immediately went quiet as Stoick approached young Hiccup. Valka had covered his eyes with her hands and smiled when Stoick approached them with Toothless.

Stoick then nodded and Valka released her hands. Hiccup then saw Toothless right in front of him and practically jumped for joy.

"A Night Fury!" Hiccup beamed.

"Happy birthday, son," Stoick smiled.

Toothless didn't waste any time and practically pounced on Hiccup, earning a few gasps from the crowd. However, Toothless then began looking his face constantly and Hiccup found himself drenched in saliva.

"Don't do that!" he cried as people laughed. "It doesn't come out!"

* * *

The dragons were then violently awoken by yells and saw the farmer holding a pitchfork towards them.

"Argh! It's some kind of monster!" he cried.

Toothless looked at the others. ' _Let's get out of here!_ '

Toothless then fired a plasma blast of the ceiling and immediately he led the other dragons out of the barn.

* * *

They then continue to fly until they reached _Scauldron's Pass_ and actually flew over the ferry that was carrying Eret and Bjorn. Eret was fast asleep, but Bjorn saw the dragons flying overhead and gasped.

"Uncle," said Eret awoken by his gasped. "What are you looking at? Is there something out there?"

The last thing Bjorn wanted was his nephew to go hunting for the avatar when they were so close to Meridian.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep," he assured.

* * *

Eventually the dragons found themselves in the peaceful looking forest and immediately flew down towards some sort of ancient ruin. In truth they actually crashed the ground since they were completely exhausted and starving, not to mention the shackles on their legs were digging into their flesh.

Stormfly looked at Toothless weakly. ' _I don't know how long we can go on, we haven't eaten in days_.'

Hookfang snorted. ' _Correction… only some of us haven't been eating in days_.'

His eyes then immediately turn to Meatlug, who began eating some nearby boulders.

She looked at them innocently. ' _If it makes you feel any better that the worst boulders I've tasted._ '

Skull roared loudly. ' _Let's not get at each other's throats, things are bad enough without as killing one another._ '

' _Let's just get some sleep_ ,' Toothless growled tiredly.

With that they all took shelter within the ruins and then began to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, in the exact same forest, Mala, Throk and other members of the Defenders of the Wing were picking herbs from the forest.

Throk looked at Mala. "You sure it was wise for us to make our way to the mainland?"

Mala looked at him. "Avatar Hiccup has risked his life for us, I don't see how we can do anything less."

"Ma'am I found something," said the Defender.

Mala and Throk then approached the defender and held out the black scale.

Mala immediately took it. "It can't be."

Throk looked at her. "There's only one dragon that I know that has such black scales."

The two of them then looked up and saw some broken tree tops and then began to follow them. Their search led them to a small hill and there they saw several shadows hiding within an old ruin.

"It's Toothless and the other dragons," Mala gasped.

Throk joined her by her side. "But where is the Avatar and his companions?"

"I don't know," said Mala gravely. "Though what I do know is they are deeply wounded." She then looked directly at them. "Get the others and bring some food for them."

Throk nodded and began to skid down the hillside and Mala looked at the dragons.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," she said calmly.

* * *

Throk soon returned with the others and they brought some medical supplies along with some food.

"No sudden moves, they appear to be wounded and hungry," said Mala looking at all them. "As we all know a corner dragon is very dangerous when it's in this state. When we approached them stay low and quite, do not wish to start."

A Defender looked at her. "I can't believe we found the Avatar and his companions dragons, but where are they?"

Throk looked at him. "According to the reports I heard that the Avatar was making his way to Meridian. Clearly something must have happened on their journey which caused them to be separated."

"Which means it's our mission to reunite them," said Mala looking at each and every one of them. "This could be our most important mission yet."

They then began to climb to the hill and upon seeing them the dragons immediately backed away growling.

"Give them some space!" Mala commanded.

Throk and the rest of the Defenders began to spread out and Mala began to approach them calm. She diverted all her attention onto Toothless, knowing that he was acting as leader for them.

"Toothless, it's me Mala," she said slowly and calmly. "I'm a friend. I want to help you and the others, you're hurt and hungry. We can help you feel better and we can help you find Hiccup and the other Riders."

Toothless relaxed slightly as Mala extended her hand and placed it on his snout. Toothless then began to relax from the touch and when he relax so did the other dragons.

* * *

Once that was done Mala and the rest of the Defenders began to remove their shackles and gave him some well needed nourishment as well as attending to their wounds.

However, before they could do anything else Toothless and the other dragons immediately sensed something. Seconds later, Mala and the Defenders heard movement and suddenly blue flames heading straight towards them out of nowhere.

The flames struck a tree causing it to collapse to the ground and then suddenly appearing from over hillside were Devi, May and Talia on their Singetails.

"My my, you dragons are really easy to find," said Devi holding out some scales. "It's really astounding that Captain Eret hasn't captured you get."

Mala and the defenders immediately drew their weapons.

"What do you want with us?" Mala demanded pointing her sword towards them.

"And who will you be?" Devi asked.

"My name is Mala, leader of the Defenders of the Wing and Avatar Maaike's granddaughter," said Mala narrowing her eyes. "And if you're looking for Avatar Hiccup you're out of luck."

May sighed. "I knew this was a waste of time."

"No Avatar, huh?" Devi shrugged. "Well, that's okay any friend of the Avatar is an enemy of mine!"

She then quickly jumped off her Singetail and fired blue flames towards them, but two Defenders immediately jumped out and blocked them with their shields. May and Talia then immediately jumped off their Singetails and landed next to the Defenders.

May pulled out some dagger then immediately tossed them at the Defenders, she managed to pin one to a tree and then she fired several bolts towards Throk. He quickly pulled out his axe and sliced through them and charged towards her.

Talia was also fighting against several Defenders, one of them charged towards him with a sword. However, she was able to avoid it and then quickly dealt a few quick jabs and she collapsed to the ground unable to move. Another Defender then attempted to strike her with a dart, but she quickly avoided it and hit the Defender with a powerful kick to her chest sending her flying.

Devi was doing battle against Mala, who was busy defending the dragons. Mala was doing her best to avoid the flames, but Devi was extremely skilled.

"Toothless and the others get out of here!" Mala yelled she charged towards Devi with her sword.

Windshear looked at them. ' _We've got to help them_.'

Toothless gave her a regretful look. ' _Devi no doubt has some Dragon Roots arrows on her, she can easily use us as leveraged to get Hiccup and the others. We can't risk that._ '

Stormfly looked at her. ' _I don't believe Mala behind either, but Toothless is right_.'

Regretfully Toothless and the others immediately took off and soon disappeared off into the distance.

Mala was eventually pushed back by Devi, but she kept a sword held in hand and narrowed her eyes at her.

"You don't know when you're beaten, do you?" said Devi and charged towards her.

Mala then did the exact same thing and the two of them clashed.

* * *

Toothless and the others were now completely lost, Stormfly had completely lost the scent. They began flying through open mountains and raging storms, until eventually they reached an Air Temple.

' _That's the Eastern Air Temple_ ,' Skull growled. ' _We should be safe there for a while_.'

' _And do what?_ ' Hookfang growled impatiently. ' _We have no idea where our Riders are and Mala and her Defenders have no doubt been captured. Let's face it we're on our own_.'

No one dared to argue back against Hookfang, because of them secretly agreed with him. Hiccup and the others could be anywhere in the world by now and they had lost their only lead.

Meatlug then looked at Skull. ' _I thought the Temples were deserted?_ '

Skull gave her a confused look. ' _They are_.'

' _Then who's that sitting down there?_ ' she growled pointing one of her claws down.

They all looked down and saw sitting there cross-legged was an old man wearing a robe. He was overlooking the view from a balcony next to the stables.

' _Let's find out_ ,' Toothless growled.

They then immediately descended towards the balcony and landed upon it, the old man did not look surprised upon hearing their descent. He then picked himself up and turned to face them, with a rather cheerful look on his face.

"I have been expecting you noble dragons," he said with a bow. "I am the Druid Eadric." Toothless and the other dragons gave him a careful eye and growled at him. "I know that I'm not someone you had been expecting… and to be honest I didn't expect to meet such a wide vary of dragons. The world is for surprises."

Toothless could tell that he meant no harm and immediately growled to the others and Eadric picked himself up and made his way over to Toothless.

"I thank you for your trust," he said and looked directly into his eyes and then nodded sadly. "Oh dear, you have been through so much recently. Hurt and betrayed, so twisted up inside. You are still full of love, but a sphere has moved in where trust should be. I have been expecting you and the young Avatar for quite a long time. I had a vision many years ago of helping him, that is why I came to the Eastern Air Temple.

He sighed and stood up straight. "But we can discuss that later you and your companions deserve a nice rest and at the moment your motions are so turbulent, like swirling storm clouds." He then placed a hand on the top of Toothless' head. "Let the storm clouds be gentle and peaceful ones."

He then did the same thing to Stormfly and the other dragons and almost instantly they began to fall asleep.

* * *

They awoke the next morning to find fish being laid out in front of them and all of them were far too hungry to refuse such a treat. They then began to fall the trail to the meditation grounds where Eadric was meditating and was badly covered head to foot in forest animals.

"It would seem as if you're all very well rested," he said with a small laugh.

* * *

Eadric spent the entire day with the dragons in order to earn their trust and he had succeeded as Toothless lines down next to him.

He then got to his feet and held out a scroll. "I have prepared a message for Hiccup, may I attach it to your leg?"

Toothless nodded and presented his leg to him, Eadric then immediately tied it around it. He then faced Toothless with a very solemn look.

"You and the Avatar's energies are mixed," Eadric informed Toothless. "You have an unbreakable bond, by reading your energy I can sense where Hiccup is."

Toothless responded with gratitude by licking him.

Eadric smiled at him. "Funny how invisible strings connect us all." He then immediately placed a hand on Toothless' head and images flowed into his mind. "I shall see you again noble dragon."

* * *

Toothless then promptly lead the other dragons and none of them dead argued with his directions. They soon found themselves flying over Meridian, but sadly their arrival did not go unnoticed by the Jade Vipers.

Toothless was still trying to track down Hiccup, but then they heard a dragon roar that resembled Hiccup's and without hesitation he led the dragons downwards. They soon landed in a dark alley, but they soon discover that he had not been Hiccup calling them but in truth it was Lambert who had mimicked Hiccup's dragon cry flawlessly.

The dragons were about to attack, but Lambert slammed his foot into the ground and the stoneground they were standing on flipped over and they vanished into thin air.


	16. Lake Lance

It in a few days ever since the party at the Royal Palace, but Hiccup and the others were not taking Lambert's threats lying down. They knew that they couldn't tell the King or anyone about the war, until they rescue their dragons unfortunately they had no idea what they were.

So they had been spending the past few days making wanted posters, though admittedly the twins believe that their posters were the best. Eventually Hiccup, Astrid, Ragnar and Heather made their way back into the house with a wanted posters they had created.

"We found a printer to make our posters," said Astrid.

The twins looking consulted upon seeing the posters.

"I thought that making the last dragon posters were our jobs," said Ruffnut gesturing to herself and brother.

"Yeah, we've been working all day on our Hookfang," said Tuffnut holding out a wanted poster of Hookfang.

Snotlout narrowed his eyes at the poster. "Guys, his horns are supposed to be on his head."

"This is his head," said Ruffnut looking insulted.

"Then why are their feet coming out of it?" Astrid asked.

"Those are his fangs," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "No offence guys, but Hiccup and Fishlegs are the best drawers among us."

"So how about we stick with the professional version," said Heather.

Fishlegs then made his way into the house with a newspaper, but he was holding out a letter. "Guys, we've got a letter."

"Is it from the Jade Viper guys?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Actually, there's no address," Fishlegs frowned. "Just listen. ' _Dear Avatar, I understand that you and your friends have made an enemy of Head Chancellor Lambert. If you wish to seek a friend to aid you in your quest to bring him down, please come to lower ring and follow the directions in this letter_.'"

Astrid folding her arms. "Hmm. Could be a trap."

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe, but I wouldn't want to lose the chance of gaining an ally against Lambert."

"In that case I'm coming with you," said Astrid strongly. "While we are doing that you guys can distribute the posters."

* * *

They soon went their separate ways and Ragnar started distributing the posters by flying over the lower ring and dropping them down onto the streets. The others meanwhile were sticking the posters on walls on foot.

Hiccup and Astrid were following the directions in the letter until they found themselves in a dark alley.

"I don't like this," said Astrid looking over her shoulder. "It's the perfect place for an ambush."

"I know," Hiccup nodded. "Let's just hope that this ally is who they say they are."

"I most certainly am," said a voice.

The immediately turned around and saw a cloaked figure emerging from around the corner. They could tell that they were a woman of about 20 years, but they had no idea who they were beyond that.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded.

The mysterious woman then raised her hood to reveal a beautiful flawless face with dark strawberry blonde hair. Hiccup also noted that she was wearing a tiara on their head.

"I am Princess Atali, daughter and heir to King Nadir," she said looking at them. "I apologise for the subterfuge, Avatar Hiccup, but I can't let the Chancellor know that I'm out of the Palace."

Hiccup looked at her stunned. "How do you know that I'm the Avatar?"

Atali smiled. "I saw a glimpse of you at the party and I spoke to a few of the guests mentioning your name. Again I must apologise for the way that Chancellor Lambert is acting, if my father knew… I can't believe that he hit the war from us with this long."

Astrid blinked. "You know about the war, I thought that Lambert was hiding it from the Royal family."

"He is," Atali nodded. "In fact he doesn't know that I know about it and I would like it to remain that way."

"But how?" Hiccup asked.

"Let's just say that I was a very curious teenager," said Atali. "I made of excursions into the lower ring, to get close to the common people. And that's when I noticed that the slums were getting overcrowded over the past years, I knew instantly that something was wrong."

Astrid looked partly impressed. "You mean you went into the slums alone. Excuse me Princess, but isn't that dangerous?"

Atali nodded. "I had a few close calls, but I was able to maintain my cover. Also I learned how to defend myself at a young age by my mother, she said that I could not just a on my personal guard that I needed to learn to defend myself."

"Dad always said that she was a wise Queen," Hiccup smiled.

"Anyway, I started making enquiries and that's when I discovered the horrible truth about the war and the fact that the Jade Vipers are trying to hush it up. I heard from people that the Jade Vipers showed up out of nowhere grabbing people who make too much noise about war and that they were never seen again."

Hiccup didn't look entirely surprised. "Guess all the rumours I heard about the marks through."

Atali sighed with disappointment. "I also know that the Chancellor is blackmailing you, but I want is let you know that you have a friend in the Royal Palace. If you make a move to tell the truth to my father I will support you."

"And that's all well and good, but we can't do anything until we find our dragons," said Hiccup gratefully. "I don't suppose you know where they are?"

Atali shook her head. "I wouldn't put it past Lambert to hide them in one of his secret bases. Unfortunately the so secret that I don't know, the well family isn't privy to what the Jade Vipers do on a daily basis. My father completes the Chancellor absolutely, he never questioned his decisions is not surprising considering he's been my father's advices and he was four years old."

Hiccup didn't look entirely surprised by this. "Well thanks for the help anyway."

Atali nodded as she put her hood over her head. "I best return back to the Palace before they realise vanished. I hope that we meet again Avatar Hiccup."

She then bowed and then walked off.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Is she who she says she is?"

Hiccup looked at her. "I don't know, I guess we just have to trust her."

Astrid groaned. "I hate this. Not knowing who we can trust in this city, the sooner we find our dragons the better."

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn was serving tea at the tea shop and at the moment he was pouring tea for a couple of well-dressed officials from the upper ring. Upon drinking it, the three officials smiled and got out of their seats and approached Bjorn.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew," said one of the officials. "The whole city is buzzing about you, I hope Pal pays you well."

"Good to see is its own reward," said Bjorn.

"As it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

"My own tea shop?" Bjorn gasped. "This is a dream come true."

Pal immediately approached them startled. "What's going on here?" he demanded and glared at the officials. "Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

"Sorry Pal, but that's business for you, am I right?" the official smiled.

Pal was desperately to keep Bjorn in his employ. "Olaf, if you stay I'll… make you Assistant Manager—wait, Senior Assistant Manager."

"I'll provide you with a new apartment on the upper ring, the tea shop is for you to do whatever you want complete creative freedom," the official smiled.

"I even get to name the shop?" Bjorn asked.

The official smiled. "Of course."

Pal looked at Bjorn with a pleading look. "Senior Executive Manager?"

The choice was a no-brainer and Bjorn handed the teapot back to Pal and nodded to the official.

Bjorn then looked at Eret. "Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

"That's right young man," the official smiled. "Your life is about to change for the better."

"I'll try and contain my joy," said Eret slamming the tea tray on the table and walked out of the tea shop.

When he was outside, Eret leaned against the tea shop contemplating. Then suddenly falling out of the sky was one of Hiccup's posters and that's when Eret realise that Hiccup was in the city, he climbed up to the rooftops to see if he can see him or any of his friends, but there was no trace of any of them.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Astrid had returned back to the house and were playing Maces and Talons with one another. Fishlegs and his group returned a few moments later and now they were just waiting on Ragnar.

Ragnar then entered the house. "I just finished dropping all the leaflets," he said. "I don't suppose any of you have heard anything?"

"It's only been a day," said Astrid as she moved one of the pieces. "Just be patient."

That's when they heard a knock on the door.

Hiccup blinked. "I was expecting to hear from someone so soon."

Hiccup immediately got up and made his way over towards the door, but when he opened it he came face-to-face with Jade. Not the new Jade, but the old one, one that had disappeared during the party at the Royal Palace.

"Jade?" Hiccup blinked.

"Hello everyone," she said with a creepy smile.

"What happened to you? Did the Jade Vipers for you in jail?" Ragnar asked.

"What?" Jade blinked. "Jail? Of course not, the Jade Vipers are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"Then explain your disappearance after the party at the Royal Palace then?" Astrid asked questionably.

"Oh, I simply took a short vacation to Lake Lance out in the country, it was quite relaxing," Jade smiled.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman whose also said that her name was Jade," said Heather confused.

"I'm Jade," Jake frowned.

"Why are you here?" Ragnar asked.

Jade then pulled out one of the posters they had handed out. "Handing out flyers and putting up posters, isn't permitted within the city. Not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything," said Fishlegs.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters," said Jade as if she hadn't listened to a single word he said.

Hiccup then marched towards her. "We do not care about your rules and we are not asking for permission! We are finding our dragons on our own and you should just stay out of our way!" Hiccup roared literally fuming.

Hiccup then immediately slammed the door on her.

Snotlout whistled. "Remind me not to get on his bad side."

Ragnar sighed. "Looks like just made some new enemies."

"I don't care," said Hiccup strongly. "For now on we do whatever it takes to find our dragons!"

"Spoken like a true nut!" Tuffnut cheered.

"Yeah, let's break some rules!" Ruffnut cried.

They then exited the house and watching them leave were none other than Jade Viper agents.

* * *

Back at the Palace, in the library Lambert was not best pleased with the report that he received and was looking at Jade.

"I'm very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends Jade," said Lambert bluntly. "I had hoped that you would be able to control the situation."

"I'm so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore," said Jade apologetically. "I don't think I can keep working like this…"

"Jade," said Lambert. "The Earth King invites you to Lake Lance."

Jaden immediately stopped her crying and had a hypnotic look at her face. "I am honoured to accept his invitation."

Lambert nodded. "Good. Now go and wait for further orders."

Jade exited through the great doors and Lambert turned to his agents.

"If the Avatar keep on searching for their dragons it could upset the delicate balance we have worked so hard to achieve in the city," said Lambert as he grabbed one of the scrolls on the table. "It could even cost us the control of over the Royal family."

"Should we take care of them?" an agent asked.

"No," said Lambert shaking his head. "It's much too dangerous for us to confront him directly. Let's see if we cannot handle this quietly."

* * *

Meanwhile Bjorn was packing their stuff in their apartment for their big move and then Eret entered the room.

"So I was thinking about names from my new tea shop," said Bjorn. "How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic… has a nice ring to it."

Eret then held out the poster he nabbed earlier. "The Avatar is here in Meridian and he and his friends have lost their dragons."

Bjorn then took the poster and looked at him. "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start staring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

Eret immediately turned at him. "Good things are happening for _you_! Have you ever thought then I want more from life, then a nice apartment and a job serving tea."

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity, the previous Emperor taught me that," said Bjorn sadly. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

"I want my destiny," said Eret looking out of the window.

"What that means is up to you."

Eret then just walked off and Bjorn shook his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were sticking the posters across the lower ring.

"I suggest that we split up to note the cover more area," Hiccup advised.

They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

Heather was pasting posters at a Plaza with a small river running through it.

"Heather," said a very familiar voice.

Heather turned in her eyes widened, because standing there was none other than Jet.

"I think I can help you," he said approaching her.

Heather immediately narrowed her eyes and immediately raised the water out of the river directly towards him.

"Heather, I've changed!" Jet panicked.

Heather was not listening and struck him with a powerful wave and he was sent flying down into an alleyway. Heather then immediately rushed towards him and lifted some water into palm.

"Tell it to some other girl," she spat.

She then immediately froze the water and send icicles directly towards Jet. They probably would have secured him a jet head and pulled out his blade and began smashing through them. However, he barely had time to gain his balance and the impact of the blows caused him to fall over.

Jet picked himself up and looked at her. "I don't want to fight you! I'm here to help!"

He then dropped his blades and Heather looked at him for brief second. He then immediately began to reach for something behind his back and Heather then suddenly fired several icicles pinning him to the wall.

There was a moment that Hiccup and the others arrived after hearing the commotion.

"Heather what's the matter?" Astrid asked.

"Jet is back," she said coldly. She then glared directly at Jet. "We can't trust anything Jet says!"

"But we don't even know why he's here," Fishlegs pointed out.

"I don't care why he's here!" Heather snapped. "Whatever the reason it can't be good."

"I'm here to help you find the dragons," said Jet and that's when they noticed in his hand was one of their posters.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Heather, we've got to give him a chance."

Jet looked at Heather apologetically. "Heather, I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now. I have put all of that behind me."

"You're lying!" Heather glared.

Snotlout then stepped forward. "He's not lying."

"And how can you tell?" Astrid asked questionably.

"Ever since I've opened my mind, I can tell when someone is lying or not," said Snotlout looking back at them. "I've discovered that I can listening to the breathing and heartbeat, when people lie there is a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Heather, we don't have any leads. If Jet says he can take us to our dragons, we have to check it out."

Heather looked them all and closed her eyes. "All right." She then immediately glared at Jet. "But we're not letting you out a site!"

* * *

Jet then led them to a warehouse.

"This is the place I heard about," said Jet as they entered.

However when the engine they found the place was completely deserted.

"There's nothing here," said Hiccup.

Heather immediately turned to Jet. "If this is a trap—"

"I told you I work nearby!" Jet reminded. "Two guys were talking about acquiring different breeds of dragons. They mentioned one had black scales, I thought that one would be Toothless."

"They were definitely here," said Astrid holding out a barb. "This is one of Stormfly's barbs, I would recognise it anywhere."

"And I found the black scale," said Hiccup holding out a black scale to everyone. "We've obviously missed them."

That's when they saw an old man sweeping the warehouse.

"They took those big dragons yesterday," he said. "Ship them out to some island, about time. I've been cleaning up various… leavings all day."

Hiccup looked at him. "What island?"

"Foreman said some royal-type on Whale Tail Island bought them up. I guess for a zoo or something."

Hiccup looked at the others. "We need to get to Whale Tail Island, if we knew where was."

Fishlegs pulled out a map and groaned. "It's very far away." He then put the map on the ground and pointed near to the South Pole. "It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back to Heather and the twins home."

Heather looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup it's going to take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom, then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island."

"I know, but I want to see our dragons again we have to go," Hiccup sighed.

"Must be nice to visit an island," said the old man as he swept. "I haven't had a vacation for years."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "Don't you have some sweeping to do elsewhere?"

"Shuffle on, I get ya," the old man sighed.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup." You're right Hiccup, we can't abandon them."

"In that case let's go," said Ragnar.

"I'll come with you," said Jet as they walked off.

Heather narrowed her eyes. "We don't need your help."

"Why would you trust me?" Jet asked.

Astrid looked at him. "Let's see, you played with her feelings, you tried to murder an entire village and you threatened me on the pain of death."

Jet just remained quiet.

* * *

Soon they were making their way through the marketplace towards the nearest train station.

"We can take a train up to the wall, but then we'll have to walk," said Ragnar.

"On the bright side we should be able to fly back on our dragons on the way back," said Fishlegs positively.

Hiccup frowned. "Make you wonder the Lambert has something to do with this, to keep it out of his hair for a while."

Astrid nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Jet!" a voice cried.

The immediately turned and stared when they saw Smellerbee and Longshot appearing out of nowhere.

Heather immediately narrowed her eyes at Jet. "I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore?"

"I don't?" said Jet stunned.

Smellerbee then hugged him. "We were so worried. How did you get away from the Jade Vipers?"

Heather's eyes widened in shock horror. "The Jade Vipers?"

Jet immediately pulled away from Smellerbee. "Don't know what she's talking about."

"He got arrested by Jade Vipers a couple of days ago," said Smellerbee. She then gestured to herself and Longshot. "We saw them dragging him away."

"Why would I be arrested?" Jet frowned. "I've been living peacefully in the city."

Snotlout had placed a hand on the ground and looked immensely confused. "This doesn't make any sense, they are both telling the truth."

"That's impossible," said Heather.

"No it's not," said Ragnar. "Snotlout cannot tell who is lying, because they both think they're telling the truth. Jet has obviously been hypnotised, I had a suspicion when Jade reappeared and when we saw the second Jade."

"That's crazy," said Jet looking at them with a twinge of fear. "It can't be! Stay away from me!"

However they ignored his pleas and got closer towards him.

* * *

Late at night, a Jade Viper was walking down the streets of the lower ring and that's when Eret, dressed as the Dragon Spirit, pushed past him.

"Out of my way skinny," he said as he shoved the Jade Viper.

The Jade Viper narrowed his eyes at him and watched as he ran down the alleyway and immediately followed him. He then saw Eret standing in the alleyway and propelled one of his stone fists towards him. He then clutched his hand making it into a fist and it went straight through his chest, the Jade Viper then immediately fired his other stonefaced towards his head and came off.

It only took the Jade Vipers seconds to realise that it was a dummy and seconds later he found swords being pressed against his throat.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll do what I say," said Eret threateningly.

* * *

Hiccup and the others immediately took Jet back to the apartment where Smellerbee and Longshot was staying. Now all them were looking directly at Jet, who was sweating in buckets.

"The Jade Vipers must've sent Jet to mislead us and that janitor was part of their plot too," Heather concluded.

"A good thing the Jade Vipers didn't count on Smellerbee and Longshot showing up," Ragnar nodded. "Or else we would have been on a wild goose chase."

"There's a strong chance they still have are dragons in the city," Hiccup concluded. "And more than likely they're in the same place where they kept Jet." He then looked at Jet. "Where did they take you?"

"Nowhere," said Jet completely confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Their hypnotism must be quite strong," said Ragnar as he leaned over towards Jet.

"You have any way to snap him out of it?" Fishlegs asked.

"The only thing I can think of is a great shock," said Ragnar looking at them.

"Maybe Heather can kiss, that'll bring it back," Ruffnut smirked.

Heather narrowed her eyes at her. "If you have any sensible ideas please keep them to yourself."

"What we need is something from his past trigger his emotions," said Ragnar.

"The Empire… remember what they did to your family," said Smellerbee.

Ragnar looked at him. "Close your eyes, picture it in your mind's eye."

Jet closed his eyes and immediately he began to remember his village burning, people screaming as the Rough Rumblehorns torched everything in sight.

"No!" he said shaking his head. "It's too painful."

"Maybe this will help," said Heather as she bended her water out of her gourd.

She then made her way behind Jet and placed the water on either side of his head. Jet then found the entire room disappeared and he was standing on a lake and in front of him was Lambert. He then sank beneath the waters and found himself in a selection of tunnels and saw himself been hypnotised by a Jade Viper.

"They took me to their headquarters under the water," he said looking at them. "Like what lake."

Astrid looked up. "Wait, remember what Jade said? She said that she went on vacation near Lake Lance."

"That's it! Lake Lance!" Jet announced.

* * *

The next morning they made their way to Lake Lance, he was a large lake that was located between the outer wall and the inner wall.

"So where is this secret headquarters?" Astrid asked looking at Jet.

"Under the water I think," said Jet.

"There's a tunnel right then near the shore," Snotlout informed them.

He then began to make his way towards the shore and then slammed his foot into the ground suddenly they saw chunk of earth rising out of the water. They then found a surplus stone at the very edge and it was clearly carved by human hands.

Snotlout then bended the slab to one side and that's when they saw a ladder leading deeper underground.

* * *

They immediately began to descend and found a network of tunnels, they hanged back to allow Jade Vipers to walk past. If nothing else their presence proved that this was their headquarters, once they were gone Jet began to lead them down the passageway.

"It's all starting to come back to me," said Jet.

They began creeping around and that's when they saw a door is ajar, they looked in and saw a Jade Viper facing against several women wearing the same uniform as Jade.

"I am Jade, welcome to Meridian," said the Jade Viper.

"I am Jade, welcome to Meridian," the woman repeated.

"We are so lucky to have all walls to create order," the Jade Viper continued.

"We are so lucky to have all walls to create order," the woman repeated again.

"Creepy," Ruffnut whispered as they kept on walking.

"I think there was a cell big enough to hold your dragons up ahead," said Jet.

Jet then led them towards the door and looked at them.

"I think it's through here," he said.

* * *

Toothless and the other dragons were inside a very large room shackled to the ground. Then suddenly they saw the door open, but standing there was not Hiccup or any of the others but instead was Eret.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked.

He then immediately drew his sword and made his way towards the dragons.

* * *

Jet opened the door and while they did find a large room, there is no trace of any dragons. When they made their way into the centre of the room the door behind them suddenly closed by itself and then the entire room lit up. They looked up and saw Jade Vipers hanging from hooks on the ceiling.

"Something tells me they're expecting us," said Ragnar.

Lambert's then appeared narrowing his eyes at them. "You have made yourself enemies of the state." He then looked at his men. "Take them into custody."

Immediately following from the ceiling were the Jade Vipers and immediately they trusted their stone fists towards them. Snotlout immediately stepped forward and crushed his wrist turning the stone fists to dust, he then spread his hands outwards and not to the two Jade Vipers in front of him aside with columns of earth erupting from beneath them.

Jet immediately charged towards two Jade Vipers and they immediately thrusted their stone fists towards him. However, he just simply sliced through them with his blades and skidded over towards one and hooked his hook around his leg. Then with one good jerk the Jade Viper fell to the ground hard.

Hiccup and the others began to engage the Jade Vipers while Lambert just watched. Hiccup in particular was proving quite difficult to take down as he knocked one Jade Viper back with a powerful fire burst and then looked at the ground beneath another sending him flying.

Lambert's eyes then turned towards two Jade Vipers you thrusted their stone fists towards them. Heather immediately drew out her water and sliced through one of the fists and Astrid smashed through one with her axe. However two of the fists grabbed the helm of their shirts and dragged them towards them, but Ragnar landed in front of them and created a wind wall to stop them.

The Jade Vipers immediately thrusted their feet forward sending bursts of earth towards him, but he merely jumped into the air avoiding the attack completely. The Jade Vipers immediately raised ground beneath them to follow him and two other Vipers ran across the wall and send columns of earth towards him. Ragnar quickly blew away the two Vipers with his staff and spun in the air to avoid getting crushed by the two columns and immediately sent the two Vipers back running across it with an air blast from each palm.

However Jade Viper managed to grasp the back of his shirt with one of his stone fists and then pulled him towards him, but then came flying in. Somehow he managed to hook his hook on a hook and swung down and managed to hook Ragnar pulling him away from the Viper.

The Viper then immediately thrusted his leg forward sending the stone foot towards him, but Longshot appeared between Jet and the stone foot and fired an arrow. The arrow soared through the air and crushed the stone foot upon contact. The Jade Viper then attempted to strike him with a stone fist, but Jet rolled off his back and crushed the stone fists with his blades. Another two Vipers then landed in front of him and by their stone fists, but Jet skilfully sliced through them with his blades.

Lambert could tell that the fight was not going his way immediately made a run for it.

Hiccup then landed in front of Jet and unleashed a powerful burst of flames that pushed the bikers backwards.

"Lambert is escaping!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup, Ragnar and Jet then immediately dashed after Lambert. Two Vipers attempted to chase after them, but Snotlout created columns of earth blocking their path. Hiccup then slammed his fist on the door shattering it to pieces and they soon found themselves running down the corridor as quickly as they could after Lambert.

Eventually they found themselves in another room with water from nearby pipes pouring into a basin and Lambert had completely vanished. Suddenly the entrance behind them immediately closed and they turned and found Lambert dropping out of thin air.

"All right Avatar you have caused me enough problems, this is your last chance," Lambert warned. "If you want your dragons back."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "So you do have them. Tell me where they are?"

"Agreed to exit the city now and I'll wave all charges against you and allow you to leave you with your lost pets," Lambert offered.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes. "And allow you to play puppet with the Earth King and allow you to keep play make-believe in thinking that you're safe? The Empire has already burst through the outer wall two times, and was pure dumb luck that you are able to repel them."

"Besides, you're in no position to bargain," said Jet raising his blades.

"Am I not?" Lambert smirked.

"We have you outnumbered," said Hiccup as he drew his blade. "And one of us is able to use all four elements."

Lambert's gaze then turned towards Jet. "Jet, the Earth Kingdom has invited you to Lake Lance."

Jet's eyes then became distant. "I am honoured to accept his invitation."

Suddenly he spun around swinging his blade towards Hiccup and Ragnar, thankfully the two of them managed to avoid getting their heads sliced off. Jet then came charging towards them with his blades held high.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless and the other dragons were growling at Eret, but that was all they could really do. Their mouths had been muzzled and Stormfly and Windshear had their tails bound preventing them from using them.

"Your mind now," said Eret looking directly at Toothless.

The doors and opened in Eret immediately turned and raised his blades. However, he was surprised to see that he was not facing a Jade Viper, but his uncle.

"Uncle?" Eret stared.

"So the Dragon Spirit… I wonder who it could be behind that mask?" said Bjorn rubbing his beard.

Eret sighed and removed his mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Bjorn. "What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar and his friends dragons? Keep them locked in a new apartment, should I put a pot of tea for them?"

"First of I'm only after the Night Fury, secondly I have to get it out of here," said Eret.

"And then what?" Bjorn yelled. "You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you capture the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Eret retorted.

"No! It his friends haven't found you, you would have frozen to death!" Bjorn snapped.

Eret turned his back on him. "I know my own destiny, uncle."

"Is it your own destiny or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

Eret turned back at him and narrowed his eyes. "Stop it uncle! I have to do it!"

"I'm begging you, Eret! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions!" Bjorn yelled. "Who are you? And what do you want?"

Eret yelled in frustration as he tossed his swords and mask to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and Ragnar was still trying to fend Jet off as he was attacking them in a mad frenzy. Jet has quickly managed to disarm both Hiccup and Ragnar and the two boys were reluctant to attack him.

"Jet it's us Hiccup and Ragnar!" Hiccup yelled as he backed away from Jet.

"You don't have to do this," said Ragnar as he found himself being back towards the corner.

"I'm afraid he no longer has a choice," Lambert smiled.

Jet kept on swinging his blade at Hiccup and Ragnar, the two of them kept on dodging each and every swing. Jet then charged towards them, but Ragnar pushed him with a powerful air palm and he was barely able to hold his ground by impaling the ground with his blades.

Hiccup looked at him. "Jet, we're are your friends. Look inside your heart."

"Do your duty, Jet," said Lambert forcefully.

Jet then began to advance towards them.

Ragnar looked at him pleadingly. "Jet, he can't make you do this. You're a Freedom Fighter."

Images then began to rush into Jet's head, images of all his Freedom Fighters, the images that he met Hiccup and the others, the time that he spends with Heather and finally everything that happened to him on his journey to Meridian. Suddenly his eyes returned back to normal and he felt like himself again.

"Do it! Do it now!" Lambert commanded.

Jet then immediately spun around and tossed one of his blades towards Lambert. Lambert sidestepped to avoid the blade and then thrusted his hands forward unleashing a burst of earth directly at Jet. There was no time to dodge and Jet took the full brunt of the attack and he fell to the ground unable to move.

Hiccup and Ragnar just stared at his body horrified and then immediately rushed over towards him.

Lambert then create a column of earth and extended it into it reached one of the pipes. He climbed into it and looked back down at Jet with extreme disappointment.

"Foolish boy, you've chosen your own demise," he said and walked off.

Jet was still conscious, but he was in bad shape and he turned his head and looked at them. "I'm sorry guys."

"Don't be," said Hiccup.

The entrance then slid open and then approaching them were Astrid and the others. The first thing they saw was Jet on the ground and immediately rushed over towards them.

Heather didn't waste any time with playing out water from her gourd and covered her hands with it. The water then began to glow when she placed it on Jet's chest and could immediately tell that he was suffering from internal bleeding and several broken ribs.

"This isn't good," she said.

"You guys go and find your dragons, we'll take care of Jet," said Smellerbee.

"We are not going to leave you," said Heather.

"There's no time," said Longshot, shocking everyone as this was the first time he spoken. "Just go, we will take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Heather, I'll be fine," Jet assured and smiled at her.

With that Hiccup and the others began to leave, but each and every one of them knew that he was lying.

"He's lying," said Snotlout sadly.

Smellerbee was in tears and Longshot watched as Snotlout created an exit and soon vanished into the tunnel. He then turns attention onto the entrance raising his bow and arrow, preparing himself for any unwanted company.

* * *

Hiccup and the others began to search through the entire complex, until they found a room that was large enough for their dragons. However, when they entered they found the place was completely empty and all those inside of it were shackles and muzzles.

"They're gone," said Hiccup.

"Lambert beat us here," said Ragnar clenching his fist.

"If we keep moving maybe we can catch up with them," Astrid suggested.

They didn't waste any time and immediately left the room.

* * *

On the surface, a walk emerged out of the lake and then suddenly the stone slab on it shoot out. Suddenly emerging from the hole inside of it was Hiccup and the others and they began running down the coast in the hopes to chase down Lambert.

They turned and saw Jade Vipers were also emerging out of the tunnel they had exited from and were chasing them down.

"You think we can outrun them?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't think it's going to matter," said Hiccup.

Hiccup was right, because blocking their path was Lambert and more Jade Vipers and on the cliff wall were more Jade Vipers. They were completely surrounded and once they were boxed in the Jade Vipers immediately erected walls of earth in front and behind.

Hiccup and the others prepared for site, but then they heard a strange sound from above. Hiccup's eyes widened as he recognised that sound anywhere.

"Get down!" he yelled.

Seconds later there was a large explosion that destroyed the walls that had been erected and that's when they saw final smoke was none other than Toothless. He wasn't alone as the other dragons were charging in, Skull slammed his tail in the cliff, Windshear sliced it with her tail and Stormfly fired several spines knocking the Jade Vipers of the cliff. Barf and Belch flew down unleashing gas directly behind and that was ignited by both Meatlug and Hookfang.

The Jade Vipers were broken and immediately retreated, but Lambert still believed he stood a chance. Toothless then landed directly in front of him growling at him with his razor sharp teeth.

"I handle you by myself," said Lambert as he took on a fighting position.

Lambert was about to slammed his foot into the ground, but Toothless courses at the last possible second. He then immediately tossed it with all his strength and they saw Lambert been tossed over the lake like a stone.

Hiccup and the others didn't waste any time rushing over to their dragons and gave them big hugs.

Hiccup was practically crying into Toothless' shoulder. "I missed you, Bud."

They soon mounted their dragons and took off, but Heather couldn't help but look back thinking about Jet.

* * *

Eret and Bjorn then exited through the entrance where Hiccup and the others had entered.

"You did the right thing nephew," said Bjorn proudly. Eret pulled out his mask and looked at it and Bjorn put a hand on his shoulder. "Leave it behind."

Jet then tossed the mask into the lake and it sank into the water.


	17. The Earth King

Hiccup and the others landed on a small island on Lake Lance and were now spending as much time with the dragons as possible.

Hiccup rubbed Toothless' head. "I missed you more than you could ever know, Bud."

Toothless then licked him and Hiccup laughed.

And the others were bonding with their dragons with in their own special way, but they had turned their attention back onto the problem at hand.

"Now that we managed to rescue our dragons the Chancellor know longer has a hold on us," said Astrid looking at them all strongly. "I say that we marched straight up to the Earth King and try and get on our side."

Ragnar looked troubled. "The problem is the Earth King will trust in Lambert absolutely and I imagine that Lambert has already told him lies about us. Convincing him may not be possible."

"We have to try," said Astrid. "We need the Earth King support if we want to mount an invasion on the Empire."

"Ragnar still has a point," said Heather. "Lambert has full control over the city, his conspiracy with the Jade Vipers is too powerful. I think that we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind."

"I'm with Heather," Snotlout nodded as he mounted Hookfang. "I have seen enough of Meridian for a lifetime."

Hiccup then approached them. "I agree with Astrid, we have to try. Besides Princess Atali has said that she would support us and I'm the Avatar, I very much doubt that Lambert has told him of my identity. He respected my father greatly, I don't really is even aware that I was the Avatar or the fact that he's been assassinated."

Fishlegs wiggled his fingers. "I don't know guys, it seems awfully dangerous."

"Danger is our middle name," said Ruffnut with a smile.

"Yeah, let's storm the Palace!" Tuffnut nodded.

Heather and Ragnar looked at one another clearly torn with what to do.

"I suppose if you have King knew the truth things could change," Heather concluded.

"And let's not forget that we have only until summer's end before Drago ends the war in a fiery inferno," Ragnar added.

Hiccup then noticed something on the waters and saw several boats in the distance. "It would seem as if we've got company."

"No doubt is the Jade Vipers searching for us," Astrid concluded she then looked at Ragnar and Heather. "So?"

Ragnar and Heather looked at one another and nodded.

"Let's fly," said Heather.

* * *

It was becoming dark and Hiccup and the others mounted their dragons and made a beeline towards the Royal Palace. It was much harder to stay on their dragons since their saddles had been removed.

"We really need to buy new saddles," said Snotlout rubbing his rear.

Soon the Royal Palace came into view.

"There it is!" Astrid pointed. "That whole thing is the Palace, the Kings Chambers should be in the centre."

"We have to be careful," Ragnar advised. "Lambert has no doubt warned the King that were coming."

"Why would you assume that?" Snotlout asked.

His answer came sooner than expected as they were nearly shot down by a flying boulder aims from the Palace. They looked down and saw several palace guards were bending boulders from the ground directly towards them.

"Incoming!" Astrid cried.

Immediately Hiccup and the others made some fancy manoeuvres to avoid getting shot down. One of these boulders headed straight towards Hiccup, but he extended his fist and turned the boulders into dust.

With too many boulders aiming at them they had no choice but to dive down towards the Plaza. A boulder flew straight towards them, but Toothless fired a plasma blast blowing it to pieces.

On the ground the captain of the guard was standing on a horse with several of his men behind him. He raised his hand telling them to wait for his command to attack, but Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and when he slammed into the ground he sent a massive pulse within the ground that not all the guards off their feet.

Hookfang then landed in front of the captain and growled, causing his horse to buckle and him to topple off it. Hiccup and the others soon landed on the ground and began to make their way towards the Palace gates.

Palace guards then immediately blocked their path and began to fire boulders towards them. Hiccup began blasting them to pieces with his Firebending, Ragnar knocks them aside with his staff and Snotlout crush them to pieces by raising columns of earth before they struck them.

Snotlout then created a barrier in front of them and began to advance forwards created a new barrier every step. Heather then began using her water Whip to use strikingly of the guards they passed.

Several guards then ran straight towards them, but Snotlout stretches harms forward causing the slabs beneath their feet to rise any caused him to fall like dominoes trapping most of the guards beneath them.

Hiccup and the others in waste any time running past them and began to run up the stairs towards the gates. However several guards then appeared blocking their path to the stairs and immediately they began to rise statues of Eruptodons and tossed them into the air towards them.

Hiccup and Snotlout then quickly created a stone barrier around them just before the statue struck them. Fortunately the barrier was strong enough to withstand the attack and running out of the dust was Heather immediately drew her water and immediately frozen in front of her.

She then immediately skidded over the ice she had created and landed behind the guards over the moat, she then grabbed some water from the moat and struck the guards from behind causing them to fall into the moat. Heather immediately wrapped the water around her arms and used it in order to grab the guards on the stairs and tossed them into the moat as well. Hiccup then jumped over the water and immediately froze it trapping them in place as he and the others crossed the bridge.

From on top of the stairs more guards began tossing boulders down towards them and hundreds of them began running down the stairs. Snotlout immediately stepped forward and raised his arms upwards, he then pulled them back and cause the stairs to turn into a slide and this caused the soldier to slide down the stairs.

Hiccup and Snotlout together then began to bend a chunk of ground beneath them and began to ride it up the stairs passing the guards as they slid by them. Eventually they reached the top of the stairs and came face-to-face with more guards who attempted to form a pincer movement. However, Hiccup and Snotlout raised the stone slab and put it forwards knocking them backwards and continue to make their way towards the gate.

They then charged through the main gates and began running down for a series of corridors in the attempts to locate the Kings Chambers. Then several guards appeared from the passageways in attempt to stop them, but Snotlout slammed his hand into the ground and immediately columns of earth erupted beneath the guards pinning them to the ceiling.

"Any idea where the King is located?" Astrid asked looking at Hiccup.

"Don't look at me, I've never actually seen the Earth King before," said Hiccup. "Though if I had to hazard a guess you probably behind the biggest doors we can find."

Then immediately began running down a corridor engaging the guards at the charged at them.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and Bjorn had returned to their apartment, but Eret looked in very bad shape.

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar and his friends dragons go free," said Bjorn as he closed the door behind him.

"I don't feel right," said Eret rubbing his forehead.

He felt very dizzy and then toppled over, knocking over vase in the process.

"Eret!" Bjorn panicked and rushed over to his nephew.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace, Hiccup and the others had managed to take down the guards, but they had caused the mess in the passageway.

"The Earth King is going to need some serious remodelling done after are meeting," Ragnar noted.

Astrid groaned over some bubble and that's when she saw a large pair of doors in front of her. "I think we found the Earth King."

Hiccup, Ragnar and Snotlout then step forward. They then unleashed their Air and Earthbending and notched the doors off their hinges and they found themselves in the Palace Throne room.

It was almost being the largest room in the entire palace and everything was painted emerald green. And they found the Earth King on his throne and standing next to him was Lambert and in front of them were several Jade Viper agents.

Upon seeing the agents Hiccup and the others raise their arms and their weapons.

"We need to talk to you," said Hiccup looking directly at the Earth King.

Lambert turned and looked at the Earth King. "They are here to overthrow you."

"No, we are on your side," said Astrid strongly. "We are here to help."

"You have to trust us," Heather pleaded.

The Earth King gave them sceptical look. "You invaded my palace, where you waste to all my guards, break down the door to the throne room and you expect me to trust you?"

Fishlegs looked at the others nervously. "He's has got a good point."

The Earth King then rose to his feet. "If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down."

They all looked at one another and immediately agreed. Hiccup dropped his blade, Ragnar his staff, Heather retracted the water back into her gourd, Snotlout dropped the boulder he was lifting in the air, and Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins dropped their weapons.

"Your Majesty I fear that there has been a great misunderstanding," said Hiccup looking at the Earth King.

The Earth King however did not look convinced and Lambert immediately gave the signal. The Jade Viper agents and immediately thrusted their stone fist towards them and wrap their hands behind their backs in stone.

"Detain the assailants," said Lambert with a small smile.

The Jade Vipers immediately propel themselves forward and appeared directly behind Hiccup and the others.

"You don't understand we are your allies," Astrid pleaded.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see the light of day," said Lambert.

"The Avatar?" the Earth King blinked and Lambert quickly realised his mistake. He then pointed at Astrid. "You're the Avatar?"

Astrid then gestured ahead to Hiccup. "No him."

To demonstrate Hiccup bended the stones around his wrists away. "Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the Vast."

The Earth King looked up. "Stoick? I haven't seen him in years, but you look a bit young to be his son."

"It's a long story," said Hiccup.

"And whether he's the Avatar or not it doesn't matter your Highness," said Lambert looking at the Earth King. "They are enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right," said the Earth King, though he appeared to have his doubts.

"I wouldn't listen to him father," said a new voice.

Their faces turned as emerging from a side entrance was none other than Atali were several her handmaidens. Hiccup blamed because she looked entirely different now that she was wearing a dress, though she appeared to be a bit uncomfortable with it.

The Earth King immediately stared at her. "Atali, I thought I told you to stay in your room. I have this perfectly handled."

"Father, the Avatar is not your enemy, he has been trying to see you but Lambert has made it difficult for him," Atali explained and narrowed her eyes and Lambert, who apparently was taken aback by this. "While there entrance was a bit overdramatic they had perfect cause, I plead with you to hear them out."

Lambert immediately turned on the Earth King. "Your Majesty you can't honestly say that you—"

"I'm willing to hear them out," said the Earth King strongly.

Lambert looked displeased.

Hiccup then step forward. "Your Majesty, the first thing you should know is that my father has been assassinated. Drago Bloodvist orchestrated a coup attempt and has now taken the throne and no sooner had he sat on the throne he waged a war against the other nations. The Air Nomads have already been destroyed and this war has been continuing for the past 20 years. The Jade Vipers have been keeping it secret from you, it's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you."

"A secret war?" the Earth King stared. "That's crazy."

"Completely," Lambert agreed.

"Lambert did not want us to tell you, so he stole our dragons into blackmailing us," Hiccup continued. "And blackmail is the least of his crimes, he brainwashed our friend."

"All lies," said Lambert looking at the Earth King.

Atali then stepped forward. "Then explain the increase of citizens in the slums, explain the look of terror on their faces every time a Jade Viper walked past them."

Lambert quickly turned to the Earth King. "And clearly your daughter has been manipulated by these hooligans. Besides, I have never seen a Night Fury I believe them to be extinct."

The Earth King then sat back down on his throne. "Your claim is difficult to believe, even for Avatar." He then turned and looked at his daughter. "And Atali, while I want to believe you I cannot do so without any solid proof."

Lambert then approached the Earth King and whispered in his ear. "These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

The Earth King pondered for a moment and looked down at Hiccup. "Unless you're able to provide any evidence to the contrary, I have no choice but to believe my adviser."

Hiccup and the others were completely crestfallen as the Jade Vipers began to drag them away.

Astrid then looked at him. "Wait, we can prove that he's lying. Lambert said that he's never seen a Night Fury, ask him to lift his trouser leg."

"What?" Lambert yelled preposterously. "I do not have to follow your commands."

Astrid looked at Ragnar and he nodded. He then immediately took in a deep breath and unleashed a powerful burst to win from his mouth directly at Lambert. Next thing Lambert knew his trouser legs were immediately lifted up towards his thigh. That's when everyone saw a bite mark on his leg, Toothless' bite mark.

"There Toothless bit him!" Hiccup smiled.

"Never met a Night Fury, huh?" Astrid smirked.

Lambert immediately dropped his trouser legs and looked furious. "That happens to be a large birthmark, thanks for showing everyone."

The Earth King looked at Hiccup. "I don't suppose you have any we are proving where those markings came from?"

"Actually I do," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

They didn't waste any time getting toothless inside the throne room and immediately opened his mouth. And that's when everyone saw the marks on Lambert's leg match to that of Toothless' teeth.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it," the Earth King nodded.

Everyone cheered in triumph.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory," the Earth King continued.

Everyone then groaned in disappointment.

"Though… I suppose this matter is worth looking into," the Earth King added.

Hiccup and the others lit up slightly, but Lambert wasn't best pleased. He then walked off with his agents without uttering a single word.

* * *

Meanwhile at Eret and Bjorn's apartment, Eret was sweating feverishly.

"You're burning up," said Bjorn as he placed a wet cloth on Eret's forehead. "You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down."

"So thirsty," said Eret weakly.

Eret sat up Bjorn immediately pushed him back down.

"Here is some clean water to drink," he said pulling a bucket close to him and pulled out a cup. "Stay under the blankets and sweats this out."

Bjorn then began to pour the water down his throat, but Eret not his hand away and practically guzzled down the cup. Apparently was another as he tossed the cup aside and immediately grabbed the bucket and began drinking that without stop. He then tossed that aside and laid back down on the ground began coughing furiously.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and the others, minus Hiccup and Ragnar, with the Earth King as they escorted him to Lake Lance. With very little method of transport they were forced to the train and the passengers just stared at the King and Princess blankly.

"So this is what a train is like," said the Earth King looking around. "I realise it would be this… public."

Heather was surprised. "So you've never been outside the upper ring before?"

The Earth King smiled. "I've never been outside the palace." His eyes then turned outside. "Now that's the way to travel."

He was pointing directly at Hiccup and Ragnar, who are writing their dragons and escorting the other dragons as an escort. The King then looked back at them his eyes filled with curiosity.

"So, may I ask where were going?" he asked.

"Underneath Lake Lance, your Majesty," Astrid answered. "It's the location of the Jade Vipers secret headquarters. You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

* * *

Eventually they reached the lake and Snotlout then began to lift the entrance out of the water. However, they discovered that the pathway was completely demolished and the entrance was non-existent.

"It's gone," Snotlout stared.

Fishlegs groaned. "The Chancellor must have destroyed the evidence…"

The Earth King however did not look convinced and Atali bit her lip. It became clear that no amount of words she said could convince her father.

"That seems awfully convenient," Earth King noted.

"I understand how it may look your Majesty, but I assure you that there was something here," said Astrid calmly.

"Lambert was right, this was a waste of time," said the Earth King narrowing his eyes at them. "If you excuse me I'm going back to the Palace."

He and his guards then walked off and they practically dragged Atali with them.

Ragnar looked up. "The wall… they'll never be able to cover that up in time."

"Quick thinking," said Hiccup as he quickly made his way over to the Earth King. "Your Majesty, we have more proof at the outer wall. We can easily prove to you that the secret war really exists."

The Earth King narrowed his eyes. "No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall. I don't have any more time for this nonsense."

He then walked off.

The twins then quickly approached him.

"We can make it worth your while," said Ruffnut excitedly.

"You can ride on the back of one of our dragons," Tuffnut offered.

The Earth King stopped at a small smile appeared on his face.

* * *

The Earth King and his men immediately mounted Skull, who was large enough to carry them in the immediately took off. Atali was flying on Stormfly and had her arms around Astrid and appeared to be enjoying the flight. The Earth King however was panicking slightly as he saw how high they were flying.

"First-time flying," Ragnar asked looking back.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying," said the Earth King.

Ragnar chuckled. "Yeah, I love it too."

The Earth King frowned. "I have to be honest with you, part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war isn't true."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I wish it wasn't."

* * *

Meanwhile at Eret and Bjorn's apartment, Eret was still in very bad shape and Bjorn was doing everything he could to keep them stable.

Eret was dreaming about taking his rightful place as Lord in the Senate just like his father. He was sitting alone on his chair and that's when two serpent-like dragons began to circle around him.

"It's getting late," said the dragon on his left who had the voice of Devi. "Are you planning to retire soon my Lord?"

"I'm not tired," said Eret.

The dragon on the left continued to circle around. "Relax, Lord Eret. Just let go, give in to it. Shut your eyes for while."

Eret found himself getting sleepy and began to close his eyes.

"No, Lord Eret," said the dragon on his right with the voice of Bjorn. His voice immediately caused Eret to wake up. "Do not listen to the female dragon, you should get out of here right now. Go! Before it's too late!"

"Sleep now Lord Eret," said the female Dragon slyly.

Suddenly everything around them began to crumble and he found himself in complete darkness. Then emerging from the darkness was the female dragon advancing towards him with evil in her eyes.

"Sleep just like your mother!" she snarled and immediately pounced upon him.

Suddenly he had a vision of his mother appearing out of the dark moving her hood. "Eret! Help me!" she pleaded.

Eret then found himself being dragged through the chair and then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was getting late in the afternoon, but Hiccup and the others finally reached the outer wall.

"It's still there," said Hiccup with relief.

They soon reached the location where the drill dark into the wall and it was still there. Earth was elected around the drill and troops were beginning to dismantle it but it was so large it was taking time.

"What is that?" the Earth King stared.

"It's a drill," said Astrid as she flew closer towards him. "A giant drill made by the Empire to break through your walls."

The Earth King was utterly stunned.

Eventually they landed on top of the wall with the Earth King get a good look at the drill and he scarcely believe what he saw, though the evidence was irrefutable.

"I can't believe I never knew," said the Earth King leaning over the battlements.

They then heard the sound of sliding Rock and turned to see Lambert and to Jade Viper agents emerging from the ground on a stone slab.

"I can explain this your Majesty," said Lambert calmly. "This is nothing more than a construction project."

"Really?" said Heather sceptically. "Then perhaps you can explain why there's an Empire insignia on your _construction project_."

The Earth King closely at the drill and indeed saw the Empire insignia on it, he then turned to Lambert and narrowed his eyes.

"Well it's imported of course, you know you can't trust a domestic machinery," said Lambert.

Atali scoffed. "And what need would we have four giant drill in the wall?"

Lambert could tell that no one was buying his excuses, then in one last desperate attempt he looked towards the Earth King.

"Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant," said Lambert in disbelief.

The Earth King looked from Lambert to Hiccup and the others and then back to Lambert. "One of these children happens to be my daughter." He then turned to the Jade Vipers. "Jade Vipers, arrest Chancellor Lambert, I want him to stand trial for crime against the Earth Kingdom."

Lambert's eyes widened in shock, clearly he had not seen this coming. Judging from the open mouths on Hiccup and the others neither did they, but they sure weren't complaining. Eyes turned to the Jade Vipers, and no one was sure whether they would follow the order considering they were about to arrest their leader.

However they immediately raise their arms and chains shot out and manacles attach themselves to Lambert's wrists. They then pulled him towards them and held him firmly in their stone fists.

"You can't arrest me!" Lambert yelled. "You all need me more than you could ever know!"

"I think that we can do very much without you," said Astrid.

* * *

Later that night the returned back to the Palace, and the Earth King was still shocked about what they had discovered.

"I want to thank you young heroes, for opening my eyes," he said with gratitude. "All this time what I thought to be a great metropolis was merely a city of fools. And that makes me the King of Fools, we are at war with the Fire Empire."

"That's why we came to Meridian, your Highness," said Astrid as she stepped forward. "Because we think that you can help us end the war."

Hiccup then stood next to her. "We don't have much time, there is a comic coming this summer's end and its energy will give the Firebenders unbelievable strength, they will be unstoppable."

"But there is hope," Astrid continued. "Before the comet comes we have a window of opportunity, a solar eclipse is coming. The sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon and the Firebenders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting, Astrid?" the Earth King asked.

"That is the day we need to invade the Empire, the day of Black Sun."

The Earth King closed his eyes. "I don't know, that would require moving from out of Meridian. We would be completely vulnerable."

"You're already vulnerable," said Astrid. "The Empire has already made two attempts to break through and both times they've managed to break through the outer wall. It was sheer dumb luck that stops both attempts from succeeding. The Empire will not stop until Meridian falls, you can either sit back and wait for that to happen or take the offensive and give yourself a fighting chance."

The Earth King closes eyes as if deep in thought and then his daughter stepped forward.

"Father, please listen to them," she pleaded. "I know that it's asking a lot, considering the conspiracy that has just been revealed to all. But if what they say is true about the comet then Meridian will fall by summer's end nothing we can do can stop that."

A small smile then appeared on the Earth King's face and he looked at them. "Very well, you have my support."

Hiccup and the others immediately cheered in triumph.

"Your Majesty," said a new voice. They turned and saw a general approaching them, he appeared to be both strong and respectful by the way he was moving. He then approached the Earth King's throne and went down on one knee. "I apologise for the interruption."

The Earth King then looked at Hiccup and the others. "This is General Rendon, he is the leader of the Council of Five, my highest ranking generals."

General Rendon then raised his head. "We searched Chancellor Lambert's office, I think we found something that would interest everybody."

* * *

They immediately made their way into the library and a soldier appeared with a chest filled with scrolls.

"There are secret files on everyone in Meridian," said General Rendon he then looked at Hiccup and the others. "Including you kids."

"Secret files?" Ragnar stared.

The Earth King immediately opened the chest and began looking through the scrolls.

The Earth King held the first goal he grabbed. "Snotlout Jorgenson."

He then handed it to General Rendon, who then handed over to Snotlout, who immediately opened the scroll.

"It's a letter from Ida, she's here in the city and wants to make me," said Snotlout stunned.

"So Lambert intercepted are mail," said Ragnar looking disgusted. "And I thought he was a jerk before."

"Hiccup," said the Earth King handing him the scroll.

"This scroll was attached to the leg of your Night Fury when the Jade Vipers captured him," General Rendon explained.

Hiccup unravelled the scroll and read it. "It's from the Eastern Air Temple."

"And that's not all," said General Rendon as he pulled out a scroll. He then approached Heather and the twins. "I have an intelligence report that you might find interesting."

Heather took the scroll and unravelled it. "A small fleet of Water Tribe ships."

"What?" said the twins looking over her shoulders. "They could be from our tribe?"

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, led by Oswald the Agreeable?" said Heather with her eyes lit up. "It is our tribe!"

* * *

It was late at night and Bjorn was still tending to Eret in their apartment.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness," said Bjorn as he poured out a cup of tea for the two of them. "But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea."

He then poured the cup of tea down Eret's throat.

"Wh-what is happening?" Eret asked.

"Your critical decision… what you did beneath that lake it was in such conflict with the image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body," Bjorn explained as he kept on pouring tea down Eret's throat.

"What does that mean?" Eret coughed.

"You are going through a metamorphosis my nephew, it will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it you will be the noble Lord you were always meant to be."

* * *

In the Royal library Hiccup and the others began to discuss the next plan of action.

"I don't believe it, there's a man living in Eastern Air Temple, he says that he is a Druid," said Hiccup looking at his scroll.

"What is a Druid?" Snotlout asked.

"They are spiritual experts," Ragnar explained. "Many Air Nomads have actually become Druids and spread the teachings to others."

"Well this one wants to help take me take the next step in the Avatar journey," Hiccup informed them. "He says that he can teach me to control the Avatar State."

"And I can't believe we know where our parents are?" said Heather stunned.

"Yeah, and you think that Ida has been in the city this entire time," Snotlout added.

"This is certainly all big news, but where do we start?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar sighed. "I hate to say… but we have to split up."

Heather looked at him. "Split up? We just found our dragons and got the family back together? Now you want us to separate?"

"Hiccup has to meet this Druid, if we are going to invade the Empire, Hiccup needs to be ready when he faces against the Emperor," Ragnar explained. "I'll travel with Hiccup to the Eastern Air Temple."

"I'll come too," Fishlegs added. "I've always wanted to see a Druid."

"And we have to see our parents," said Heather gesturing to herself and the twins. "Will make a way to Chameleon Bay."

"Then I'll stay behind with the Earth King and help him and his generals to plan for the invasion," said Astrid.

"Then it looks as if we have a plan," said Ragnar.

* * *

The next morning they made their way outside and everyone minus Astrid and Snotlout mounted their dragons for the long journey. The Earth King and Atali then made their way down the steps to see them off.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid. "Astrid, I need to tell you something…" Astrid then turned around and looked at him. "I've been wanting to see it for quite some time."

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid I…"

However before he could say anything the twins immediately jumped in out of nowhere.

"All right, road trip!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Let's go on a new adventure!" Tuffnut cried.

The Earth King and Atali then approached them. "I personally wish to see you off and wish you a good journey. Meridian owes you its thanks and we will look forward to your safe return."

"And I hope that it's a swift return," Atali added.

"Your Majesty," said a guard as he approached them. "There are three female warriors here to see you, here to see you. They are from the Island of Maaike."

"The Defenders of the Wing?" Ragnar stared.

The Earth King looked at them. "You know these warriors?"

"Indeed," Hiccup nodded. "The Defenders of the Wing are skilled group of warriors. Trustworthy too. They are good friends of ours."

The Earth King nodded. "Then we shall welcome them as honoured guests."

Hiccup was about to mount Toothless, but Astrid caught his arm. "Hiccup, wait."

He stopped and looked at her and she immediately kissed him on the cheek.

"We may be separating, but we shall never be a part," said Ragnar looking at them all.

"Personally I do with the peace and quiet," said Snotlout folding his arms. "But comeback quick."

Astrid and Snotlout then watch as Hiccup and the others mounted their dragons and took off.

* * *

Eret then awoke in his compartment and found his uncle sleeping. He felt immediately worn out and started to make his way to the bathroom and washed his face. However, when he looked at the mirror he immediately jumped because he looked exactly like Hiccup.

Eret cried out and immediately shot up upright, it only took a few moments to realise that he been dreaming.

Hiccup and the others were flying on the respective journeys.

"I just can't believe it's happening," said Fishlegs looking at them all. "And be not only did we save the Earth Kingdom from a conspiracy, but were so close that defeating the Empire."

Ragnar nodded. "And with Astrid helping the generals I have no doubt that it's a plan for success."

"Nothing can go wrong how," said Heather.

Hiccup couldn't agree more. "And it would be nice to see Mala again."

* * *

The former Chancellor was trapped in a prison cell and soon approaching at his cell door was a Jade Viper. He then immediately shoved a tray of exquisite food into the cell.

"Dinner," he said. Lambert then immediately began to eat. "The Council of Five and the military are loyal to the Earth King, but the Jade Viper remains loyal to you, Lambert, Sir."

Lambert smiled as the Jade Viper left for him to continue his meal.

* * *

Snotlout meanwhile soon made his way to the address on the scroll he received from Ida. He soon made his way inside, but the house looked as if no one had ventured inside.

"Hello? Ida?" Snotlout frowned as he entered the house.

He then immediately sensed something immediately took up a fighting stance, but then falling from the ceiling was a metal cage which immediately trapped inside.

"I don't know who you are, but you have actually got no idea who you're dealing with!" Snotlout yelled.

Then suddenly landing from the ceiling was none other than Wade and Balder.

"A loudmouth brat, who scurried off with a noble lady," said Balder.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace, the Earth King was welcoming the Defenders of the Wing and there was quite a procession as the Defenders made their way to the podium he was standing on.

"In our hour of need, it is the highest honour that I welcome our esteemed allies the Defenders of the Wing!" the Earth King announced.

The Defenders immediately went down on one knee, but it wasn't Mala leading them. It was none other than Devi, May and Talia all dressed in the garments of the Defenders of the Wing.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants," said Devi.


	18. The Druid

Eret woke up, and a nice peaceful morning in their new apartment in the upper ring. He exited his bedroom and found that Bjorn was starting to cook them breakfast.

"What's that smell?" Eret asked.

"It's porridge, but I'm sure you will like it," said Bjorn.

Eret then immediately made his way over towards the bowl and gave it a sniff. "Actually, it smells delicious," he said as he grabbed the bowl and presented it his uncle. "I would love a bowl uncle."

Bjorn looked at him curiously as he kept on staring the ladle. "Now that your fever is gone you seem different somehow," he noted as he put a ladleful of porridge to his bowl.

"It's a new day, we've got a new apartment, new furniture and the days the grand opening of your new tea shop," said Eret as he sat down on one of their new chairs. "Things are looking up uncle."

Bjorn was surprised with this new change in attitude, but the smile then appeared on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Heather and the twins had separated from Hiccup and the others were making their way down to Chameleon Bay. They could already see several Water Tribe vessels on the beach they then flew down towards it.

"We haven't seen our Dads in over two years," said Heather, who was feeling butterflies in her stomach. "I'm a little nervous."

"Same here," said Tuffnut placed a hand over his stomach. "I'm getting stomach cramps."

"We could always just fire over cause a few explosions to get their attention," Ruffnut suggested.

"Can we do that?" Tuffnut asked looking at Heather.

"No," she said bluntly.

"She's no fun," said Ruffnut shaking her head in disappointment.

"No one can truly understand the nut," Tuffnut nodded.

They soon landed on the beach and immediately the warriors got up and stared at them as they dismounted their dragons. Nervously Heather and the twins too make their way into the camp and the warriors immediately approached them.

"Heather, you grow more beautiful than ever!"

"The twins haven't changed at all!"

The warriors then parted towards the tent and they knew that their fathers were inside. They soon entered inside and found not only their dads, but to the great surprise Dagur as well.

Vorg was the first one to see them, his right arm was no longer bandage and they could see the burn marks. He then immediately nudged the muscular man at the head of the tent, Heather's father, Oswald the Agreeable.

Oswald looked up and his eyes immediately fell upon Heather. "Heather."

Tears began to form in Heather's eyes. "Hi, Dad."

Immediately both father and daughter embraced and Dagur rushed over to do the same. A tall lanky blonde man then approached the twins and hugged them as he was their father.

* * *

Meanwhile the Earth King was in his throne room with Devi and her friends, who were disguised as Defenders of the Wing. The Earth King honestly had no idea of this he was in hiding any secrets from them.

"I'm very grateful that you are here to protect me and my daughter," said the Earth King. He then leaned back on his throne. "It has been a difficult week for me, my most trusted adviser, Chancellor Lambert, and his Jade Viper agents tried to take control over Meridian."

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people that are closest to you," said Devi.

The Earth King nodded. "But there is good news, as we speak the Council of Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Empire this summer. On the day of the solar eclipse."

Devi's eyes widened, but she maintained her composure. "Really, now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan."

* * *

Astrid was currently with the Council of Five as they began to discuss tactics for the invasion.

"General Han base will serve the launching point for the attack," said General Rendon. He then used his Earthbending to move the pieces. "In exactly 2 months the army and navy will invade the Empire."

Astrid nodded. "I have sent a message to the resistance, I'm confident that they will get civilians out of the buildings before the invasion starts. If so we won't have to worry about collateral damage."

Rendon nodded. "That will certainly make our job far easier and of course we will need your knowledge of the Empire in order for this invasion to succeed."

Astrid nodded. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"Then the only thing we need now is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan," said Rendon as he pulled out a scroll.

He then places on the table and used his Earthbending to move a slab towards Astrid who immediately grabbed the scroll.

"I will get the scroll to him right away, thank you general," Astrid saluted.

* * *

Meanwhile the sun was setting and Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs were now approaching the Eastern Air Temple. When there were close enough they could see a man meditating in the meditation area and so they landed.

"Are you Druid Eadric?" Hiccup asked as they dismounted their dragons. They then began to climb the stairs up towards him. "The one that tired and that message to Toothless' leg?"

"Indeed," Eadric nodded and then turned to Ragnar. "I was a spiritual brother of your people and a personal friend to your mother."

Ragnar was taken aback by this. "In your node you said that you could teach Hiccup how to gain control of the Avatar State. How can you do this?" he asked as they sat cross-legged in front of him.

"First he must again balance within himself," Eadric informed them and then turned his attention onto Hiccup, "before you can bring balance to the world. Your friends are free to join in this journey and the first step to gain balance begins with this."

He then pulled out three bowls, indicating that he was expecting the three of them.

"Drink up," he said.

The three boys grabbed the bowls and looked at the contents. They shrugged and immediately drank it, but almost instantly spat it back out.

"It tastes like onions and banana juice," said Fishlegs fighting the urge of throwing up.

"That's because it is," said Eadric cheerfully as he drank a bowl of his own. "Yum Yum."

Ragnar looked at the others. "This is going to be a long session."

The two boys couldn't help but nod in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile unbeknownst to anyone, Balder and Ward were dragging the metal cage containing Snotlout as a prisoner to Icarus.

"I believe we need to go right," said Ward when they turned writer a crossroad.

"What are you talking about?" said Balder as they came to a stop. "The Icarus Estate is this way."

"I'm quite certain you're mistaken," said Ward.

Snotlout banged on his cage. "Hey, can you muttonheads with your bickering for a second. I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh… uh," said Ward looking slightly uneasy and immediately pulled out a key. "Okay, that make it quick."

Ward was about to go round back to open the cage, but Balder stopped him.

"What's wrong with you?" he said.

Ward then realised he was almost tricked into freeing their captive. "Oh, very sneaky Lord Snotlout. Nice try, but you can't trick me."

"Let me out of here!" Snotlout roared banging on the cage. "So I can get both your butts!"

"Quit you're banging," said Balder slamming his fist on the cage. "You might think you're the greatest Earthbender in the world, but even you can't bend metal."

With that they began carrying on down the road, but Balder had given Snotlout a crazy idea and it was possibly his only chance to escape. He then placed a hand on his cage and began to concentrate.

* * *

Meanwhile Devi and her friends had been given a house by the Earth King in the upper ring.

"We have been presented with an extraordinary opportunity girls," said Devi as she began to pace up and down.

"You mean May dressing up in something that completely depressing?" Talia asked.

May narrowed her eyes at her. "Ha-ha."

"I'm talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom," said Devi as she looked outside the window.

May and Talia immediately stared at her.

"For 20 years, the Empire has hammered away at Meridian from the outside, but now we are in the inside and we can take it by ourselves," Devi smiled.

"Gosh, you're so confident," said Talia. "I really admire that about you."

"From the inside we are in a perfect position to organise a coup and overthrow the Earth King," said Devi. "The key is the Jade Vipers, whoever controls the Jade Vipers controls Meridian."

* * *

It was late at night as the Eastern Air Temple and Eadric was beginning to explain to Hiccup and the others what his training consisted of. They were standing at a small creek which was filled with muck and Hiccup and the others were extremely tired as it was so late and were wearing nothing but their trousers.

"In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all your Chakras," Eardic instructed.

"What are Chakras?" Fishlegs asked frowning.

"From what I understand the yard some sort of points in the body where energy lies?" said Ragnar scratch in the back of his head.

"Close," Eardic smiled and then turns attention onto this creek and began to move the muck with his stick. "The water in this creek flows much like the energy in your body. As you see there are several pores where the water swirls around before flowing off. These pools are like our Chakras."

"So Chakras are pools of spiralling energy in our bodies?" Hiccup concluded.

"Exactly," Eardic nodded. "If nothing else was around, this creek would flow pure and clear. However, life is messy and things tend to fall in the creek and then what happens?"

"The creek can't flow?" said Ragnar.

"Yes, but if we open the paths between the pools?" said Eardic as he removed some muck from one of the entrances of the pools…

Immediately water began pouring out of the pools and flowed down the creek taking the muck with it and the water became clearer.

"The energy flows," Hiccup finished as he watched the water flowing down the creek.

Soon they were in one of the dark caves beneath the temple and Eardic was beginning to teach Hiccup and opened his first Chakra. Ragnar and Fishlegs with air as well, remaining quiet and only observing.

"There are seven Chakras that go up the body, each pool of energy has a purpose and can be blocked by a specific kind of emotional muck," Eardic explained. "Be warned, opening the Chakras is an intense experience and once you begin this process you cannot stop until all seven are open. Are you ready?"

Hiccup took a deep breath. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"First we will open the Earth Chakra, located at the base of the spine, it deals with survival and is blocked fear," said Eardic. "What are you most afraid of? Let your fears become clear to you."

Began to concentrate on the specific Chakra and images began to flow into his head of his near death experiences and that of his friends. Then suddenly appearing in front of him was a man in the flames and Hiccup realised immediately that it was Drago and panicked.

"Hiccup, your vision is not real," said Eardic's voice. "You are concerned with your survival, but you must surrender those fears. Let your fears flow down the creek."

Hiccup then immediately relaxed and swallowed his fear and immediately his image vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"You have opened your Earth Charka," said Eardic proudly.

Hiccup however was sweating.

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar concerned. "That was only the first one and he's already sweating."

Ragnar grimaced. "He did say was going to be in an intense experience, but Hiccup has no choice but to keep on going."

* * *

Soon they made their way to the falls and could hear the thunder of the waterfalls.

"Next is the…" Eardic began.

"Water Charka?" Ragnar assumed gesturing to the water behind them.

"Brilliant?" Eardic said cheerfully looking at Ragnar. "Maybe one day you will be Druid too." He then focuses attention back onto Hiccup and looked serious. "This Charka deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Now look at all the Guild that burdens you so. What do you blame yourself for?"

Hiccup immediately concentrated, but the answer came very quickly to him. The image of him realising the fall of his father and knowing that he could have helped.

"I could have helped," said Hiccup.

Then images of him in the Avatar State unleashing his power on General Han and his men.

"I hurt all of those people."

"Except the reality that these things happen, but do not let them cloud and poison your energy. If you are to be a positive influence on the world, you need to forgive yourself," Eardic guided.

Hiccup immediately took a deep breath and accepted his guilt and forgave himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Chameleon Bay, Oswald was explaining to heaven the twins what their intentions were. They were sitting beside Oswald as he began to fumble with containers and watched as several men voted them onto the boats.

"This Bay leads directly to the outskirts of Meridian, we have been using these tangle minds to stop Empire ships from getting through," Oswald explained.

"Me and dad came up with the idea ourselves," Dagur smiled as he began pouring some sort of ooze into the mines.

The twins immediately began to examine.

"Destructive," said Ruffnut.

"Buoyant," said Tuffnut.

"And…" said Ruffnut as she stepped the contents, "terrible smelling."

Oswald chuckled. "Very perspective. Your father came up with the concoction himself, the mines are filled with rotten fish and seaweed. When a ship detonates the mine, the seaway tangles at the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon ship."

Then began pushing the cork on top of the mine and scraped the ooze that poor out of it with his blade.

"I call it the stink and sink," said the twins father as he approached them.

The twins laughed along with their father.

"Good one, Dad," they laughed.

Vorg ground as he helped pouring the contents into the mines. "You're definitely your father's children."

"Oswald," said one of the men rushing over towards them. "Our scouts have spotted four Empire ships."

Oswald immediately got to his feet. "Vorg get these mines loaded up. The rest of you men prepare for battle."

Immediately the men began to rush towards the ships, but Heather and the twins looked at him.

"And what should we do, Dad?" Heather asked.

Oswald smiled. "I could use some extra hands and a Master Waterbend on board my vessel."

Heather and the twins got their feet and nodded and made their way over towards Oswald's ship.

* * *

Meanwhile in the upper ring in Meridian, it was the grand opening of Bjorn's new tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon.

"Who thought when we came this city as refugees that I end up owning my own tea shop," said Bjorn as he looked as customers entered and took their seats and serving men presenting them with their drinks. "Follow your passion, Eret and life will reward you."

Eret smiled at him. "Congratulations Uncle."

"I'm very thankful," Bjorn nodded.

"You deserve it, the Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city."

Bjorn shook his head. "No, I'm thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know."

Soon the two of them embraced one another.

"Now let's make these people some tea," said Eret.

"Yes," Bjorn nodded in quickly rushed over to the kitchen. "Let's make some tea!"

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others were still with Eardic as they began to open the third Charka. They were currently sitting on some stairs that led to the temple and looked on towards the sunrise.

"The third is the Fire Charka, located in the stomach," said Eardic.

"My Fire Charka would like to eat something other than onion and banana juice," said Hiccup rubbing his stomach.

Ragnar and Fishlegs the same.

"Yeah, if we're not careful we'll burp a fireball," Ragnar nodded.

Eardic chuckled. "Good one. Moving on." They then maintained their meditation state. "This Charka deals with willpower and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of? What are your biggest disappointments in yourself?"

Hiccup knew that answer instantly as he began to remember the incident that caused him to fire lightning at Heather.

"I'll never wield lightning again," he said.

Ragnar looked at him. "That was hardly your fault, Snotlout was the one who created the earthquake that made you lose balance."

Fishlegs nodded. "You shouldn't be ashamed about that, it was unavoidable."

"You should listen to your friends," Eardic nodded. "You will never find balance if you deny this part of your life."

Hiccup then took a deep breath as he came to realise that the entire ordeal was unavoidable.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Think that you can wield lightning again?"

Hiccup frowned. "I don't know, but what I do know is that the incident was not my fault."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Palace in Meridian, May and Talia were sitting outside on the large steps. Secretly and without them knowing watching them what the Jade Vipers.

"I'm tired of wearing this getup," she said gesturing to the leather garments. "I don't understand how you can fight in this?"

"Maybe that's why it was so easy beating the Defenders of the Wing and take their clothes," said Talia.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King? I know it supposed to be a great honour and all, but we are not even from his kingdom."

"Princess Devi promised that we would go back to the Empire as soon as we capture the Avatar," said Talia as she leaned back so much that I hands were touching the ground. "We just have to be patient."

"Shut up," May snapped. "You want the whole palace to know that we are from the Empire?"

"Sorry," said Talia apologetically.

The Jade Vipers smiled and immediately scurried off and then emerging from behind one of the pillars was Devi. The Jade Vipers had no idea they themselves had been watched and that the entire conversation had been staged.

"Good work girls," she smiled. "I'm sure the Jade Vipers will deliver the message."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Eastern Air Temple, Eardic took them to the entrance of the Air Temple.

"The fourth Charka is the Air Charka and is located in the centre of the heart," Eardic explained. "It deals with love and is blocked by grief. Lay all of your grief out in front of you."

Hiccup then concentrated and soon found himself in a valley, the same one where he played with his parents when he was just a child. Suddenly appearing in front of him was his father and Hiccup just stared at him, but then he disappeared in a burst of flames. Hiccup tried to reach out for him but he felt himself being drifted away and no matter how he tried he could not get closer.

"You have indeed felt a great loss," said Eardic's voice. "But love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us." The flames that were produced by Stoick then surrounded Hiccup lifting him up into the air. "Your father's love for you has not left this world, it is still inside of your heart and is born in the form of new love."

Then suddenly the smoke began to take the form of Astrid.

"Let the pain flow away," Eardic instructed.

Hiccup was now in tears and then he began brushing them off.

Eardic nodded. "Very good."

* * *

They then made their way inside the temple where they were looking down at a large statue of an Air Nomad.

"The fifth in the chain is the Sound Charka, located in the throat," Eardic informed him. "It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones that we tell ourselves."

Hiccup's mind turned when Astrid and the others kept on asking whether you was okay. The truth of the matter was he was never okay, he just put on a strong face because he knew that he had to stay strong for them.

Eardic looked as if he could read his mind. "You cannot lie about your own nature, while you are the Avatar that is not mean that you can hide things from your friends. Telling them how you feel can strengthen you and face the dangers that you have yet to face."

Hiccup then took a deep breath and saw himself standing there with his friends ready to face the danger ahead on.

"Very good, Hiccup," Eardic smiled. "You have opened the Charka of Truth."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "You mean that you were never fine all the times we asked?"

Hiccup looked at him ashamed. "Yes, I know that if I fail then the whole world will fall. How can you live like that?"

"By telling your friends and allowing them to share your burden," said Ragnar. "You don't carry this burden alone, every single one of us would do whatever it takes to bring balance."

They then soon made their way onto the stairs that led to the tallest tower of the temple and there they saw the setting sun.

"The sixth pool of energy is the Light Charka, located in the centre of the forehead," Eardic instructed. "It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Things that you think are separate and different, are actually one and the same."

"Like the four nations," said Hiccup.

"Yes," Eardic nodded. "We are all one people, but we live as if divided."

"We are all connected," said Ragnar remembering what they learned of the swamp. "Everything is connected."

"That's right," Eardic nodded. "Even the separation of the four elements is an illusion. If you open your mind, you will see that all of the elements are one. All part of the same whole, even metal is just a part of Earth that has been purified and refined."

* * *

Meanwhile Snotlout were still trapped in the cage as Ward and Balder making their way to Icarus' is a state. Snotlout began thrashing his hands into the metal and concentrated on the minerals inside of the metal.

Snotlout smiled as he could sense the earth was in the metal and put everything he had into moving it. He took a deep breath and put all his strength forwards.

"Come on metal, bunch," he said as he retracted his wrists.

He then slammed into the metal once again and this time created a powerful dent.

"Snotlout, Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid had found a new teashop called the Jasmine Dragon and judging from the people that were entering inside of it was quite popular. She could feel that she was firstly decided it couldn't hurt to have a quick drink and started to make a way to the entrance.

"They were the one please," she said to the waitresses.

"Uncle, I need to Jasmine, one Green and one Litchi," a familiar voice called.

Astrid immediately recognised the voice and turned to find Eret and it wasn't only him, but Bjorn as well.

"I'm growing as fast as I can," Bjorn called.

Astrid immediately backed away from the tea shop in quickly made her way to the Palace as quickly as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile Eardic had taken Hiccup and the others to the very top of the temple, it was now dark and they were beginning work on the final Charka.

"This is the final Charka, isn't it?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," Eardic nodded. "Once you open this Charka, you will be able to go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all of your actions."

"Let's do this," said Hiccup.

"The Thought Charka, is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment," Eardic explained. "Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

That was easy enough, it was Astrid and memories of her began to flow into his mind.

"Now let all of those attachments go… let them flow down the river forgotten," Eardic instructed.

Hiccup immediately broke his concentration and stared at him. "What? Why would I let go of…" He stopped remembering that Ragnar and Fishlegs were there with them, "someone I'd like. I care a great deal about them."

"You have to learn to let _her_ go," said Eardic with a knowing eye. "Or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow in from the universe. Why would I choose cosmic energy over the people I care about? How is it a bad feeling that I feel I attachment? Three Charka's ago that was a good thing."

"You must learn to let go," said Eardic.

Hiccup looked very unsure and Ragnar and Fishlegs looked at one another slightly concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid was rushing to the Palace as quickly as she could and that's where she found the Defenders of the Wing.

"Thank goodness you're here, Mala," Astrid panted. "The Empire has infiltrated the city I have just seen Eret and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

Devi smiled upon hearing about Eret and then stepped out of the shadows. "Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know."

Heather's eyes widened when she realised that it was Devi and her two friends. Then before she could make a single move Talia somersaulted towards her pressed her hand on her shoulder. Immediately her body went numb and she collapsed to the ground and was unable to move a single inch.

"So Eret is in the city too," said Devi as she and her friends looked down at Astrid. "I think it's time we organise a get-together."

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup was stubbornly refusing to unlock the final Charka.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let go of my feelings," said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, to master the Avatar State you must open all of the Charkas. Surrender yourself," said Eardic.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try."

He then began to concentrate and immediately an image of the road appeared in his head and Astrid was drifting down it.

"Now think of your attachments and let them go," said Eardic. "Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

* * *

Hiccup then suddenly found himself looking down at the world and he was standing on a pathway that led to a giant shadow of himself with light glowing eyes. He then began to walk down the pathway and the shadowy figure of himself lowered itself onto the path. Its hands were spread far apart and bakes world energy began to appear between them.

Hiccup felt the energy flowing into him, but then suddenly he heard a cry and recognise it as the voice of Astrid. Suddenly a vision of Astrid in chains appeared in front of him, she was struggling to break free, but nothing she did worked.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Hiccup then made a snap decision and immediately left the ball of energy. The result cause the shadow figure to disappear and to the path where he was walking on disappeared as well. The moment it disappeared from beneath his feet he found himself falling down back towards the planet.

* * *

Hiccup immediately opened his eyes and looked to the others. "Astrid is in trouble! We need to go!"

Ragnar and Fishlegs' eyes widened as they quickly got to their feet followed him.

"No, Hiccup!" Eardic yelled following them. "By choosing attachment you have locked the Charka, if you leave now you won't be able to go into the Avatar State at all!"

Hiccup just stood there and Ragnar and Fishlegs looked at him. He then immediately jumped off the roof and they quickly followed him.

Eardic then closed his eyes and watched as he saw Hiccup and the others riding their dragons away from the temple.

* * *

At the same time, Ward and Balder was still making their way down the pathway when they suddenly heard a tearing sound. Balder immediately pulled the reins stopping the horse and immediately made their way to the back of the card when they found a large gaping hole in the cage and Snotlout was nowhere to be seen.

"It's another one of his tricks," said Ward.

Balder looked at him. "There's a giant hole in the box! How is that a trick?"

"It's not," said a voice. Immediately the two of them turned and saw Snotlout standing there. "It's the real deal."

He then lifted his arms upwards raising columns of earth on the ground and immediately pinned the two bounty hunters together. He immediately jumped, having his back face towards them and thrusted his hands backwards, causing a chunk of earth to push them right into the cage. Then before they could get out he propelled himself forwards and used his new Metalbending technique to seal them inside.

He then jumped on top of the cage. "I am the greatest Earthbender in the world! Don't you two muttonhead's forget it!" he said slamming his foot on top of the cage.

He then jumped onto the ground and had the earth him forwards and quickly made his way back towards Meridian.

This left Ward and Balder in the most embarrassing position one could imagine.

"I'm going to be stuck in here with you forever, aren't I?" said Balder.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Ward.

Balder then slammed his head on the cage.

* * *

Meanwhile at Chameleon Bay, Heather and the twins were starting to board Oswald's ship.

"You three ready to take Empire heads?" Oswald asked as he approached them.

Heather looked at him. "We're ready whenever you are."

Oswald looked at his daughter and smiled. "I could not be any more prouder and I knew you had what it took to become a Master Waterbender."

Heather looked at him. "Really?"

"I knew it the first time I saw you bend water," Oswald smiled.

There were about to board the ship when suddenly they heard several dragons landing on the bay. The three of them looked at the panicked faces on Hiccup, Ragnar and Fishlegs they realise that something was wrong.

"This can't be good news," said Heather.

Heather and the twins immediately mounted their dragons, leaving behind their fathers and Dagur and followed Hiccup and the others back towards Meridian.

* * *

Meanwhile Devi have been apprehended by the Jade Vipers and were making their way to Lamberts' cell.

"What is this about?" she snapped. "Your agent show up in the middle of the night and drag me down here? You were not treated Defender of the Wing this way!"

Lambert merely smiled. "But you are not a Defender of the Wing, are you? Princess Devi of the Fire Empire."

"What do you want?" Devi asked.

"I want to make a deal," said Lambert simply. "It's time that I regained control over Meridian and you have something that I need."

Devi looked at him. "Oh?"

"The Earth King's trust," Lambert explained.

"Why should I help you?" Devi asked.

Lambert approached her. "Because I can get you the Avatar."

"I'm listening," Devi smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret and Bjorn had closed the tea shop and Eret was sweeping the floor. Then a messenger approached Bjorn with a scroll.

"A message from the Royal Palace," said the messenger.

Bjorn unravelled the scroll. "I… I can't believe it."

"What is it uncle?" Eret asked.

"Great news, we have been invited to serve tea to the Earth King," Bjorn announced.

He then immediately rushed towards the kitchen and Eret merely smiled as he continued to sweep the floor.

* * *

Unbeknownst to everyone Devi had just finished her meeting with Lambert and had a devious smile on her. Everything was going according to her plan and Lambert had fallen for it hook line and sinker.


	19. The Crossroads of Destiny

Hiccup and the others were flying as fast they could back to the capital.

"So what kind of trouble is Astrid in?" Heather asked.

Hiccup grimaced. "I don't know. In my vision I just knew that she needed our help."

Ragnar looked greatly troubled. "Part of me is wondering the Jade Vipers are behind this, it's very possible that they are still loyal to Lambert."

That's when they saw something down below them moving back towards the city at an alarming pace.

"What is that?" Fishlegs asked.

They flew down close and discovered that it was Snotlout, preparing himself forward on a mound of earth.

"Snotlout, what are you doing outside the wall?" Hiccup stared.

Snotlout looked at them. "Turned out the message wasn't from Ida, but the group of no good bounty hunters. I could do with a ride."

* * *

Meanwhile deep below the city, Devi was addressing the Jade Vipers.

"The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Jade Vipers," she said looking down at them. "They imprisoned your leader, Chancellor Lambert. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you, seizing power today is a matter of life and death."

She then began to approach the Jade Vipers and some of them were extremely nervous.

"This coup must swift and decisive," Devi continued. "The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Lambert has placed you in my command while we overthrow the government, if I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all…" She then turned towards the Jade Viper, "I will snap it out. That is all."

The Jade Vipers then left, feeling immensely relieved of getting away from her.

"Nice speech, Devi," said Talia as he poured some tea. "It was pretty poetic, but scary in a good way."

"Yeah," May smirked. "I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants."

"There are still a few loose ends, the Avatar and my brother and uncle," Devi pointed out.

* * *

Eret and Bjorn soon exited the carriage and were now standing in front of the Palace.

"Many times I imagined myself here," said Bjorn as he looked at the Palace. "At the threshold of the Palace, but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing."

"It sure is uncle," Eret nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had just reached the outer wall. Snotlout was now riding on Skull and looked directly at Hiccup.

"So how did everything go with the Druid?" he asked. "Did you master the Avatar State?"

"Uh…" said Hiccup looking at the Ragnar and Fishlegs, who bit their lips.

Heather looked at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing, everything went great," Hiccup lied. "I completely mastered the Avatar State."

* * *

Eret and Bjorn were guided towards a small tearoom and were pouring tea as they waited for the Earth King.

"What's taking so long?" Eret frowned.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" said Bjorn.

Then suddenly entering the room were several Jade Vipers and immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Something's not right," said Eret.

Then suddenly making her appearance was none other than Devi.

"It's tea time," he said smiling at the two of them.

Eret immediately got to his feet. "Devi!"

"Have you met the Jade Vipers?" Devi asked. "They're Earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that is so Firebender, I just love it."

Bjorn then immediately grabbed the cup of tea. "Did anyone ever tell you how I got the nickname the Dragon of the West?"

Devi looked at her fingers. "I have no interest in a lengthy antidote, Bjorn."

"It's more of a demonstration actually," said Bjorn as he took a sip of tea.

Eret smiled and immediately moved behind Bjorn just as he unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth. This caused the Jade Vipers to defend themselves rather than to attack and Eret blew a hole into the wall. Then both he and his uncle escape through it down the corridor as quickly as they could.

Two Jade Vipers immediately shot out and began firing their stone fingernails towards them. However, Eret and Bjorn ran around the corner and avoided the attack and then Bjorn unleashed a burst of lightning that shot right through the wall.

Bjorn then immediately jumped and found that he was falling about 50 foot, fortunately he landed in a bush. He then immediately looked up at Eret, who was standing at the very edge of the hole.

"Come on! You will be fine!" he called.

"No," said Eret strongly. "I am tired of running, it's time that I faced Devi."

Bjorn facepalmed himself and cursed his nephew stubbornness.

Eret immediately faced Devi and the Jade Vipers.

"You're so dramatic," said Devi. "What? Are you going to challenge me to a Dragon Sword?"

"Yes," said Eret not lowering his gaze. "I challenge you."

"No thanks," said Devi.

Eret then immediately spread his arm up with unleashing a burst of flames, but two Jade Vipers immediately jumped in front of Devi and raised the barrier blocking the blast. Then the moment they lowered the barrier they fired their stone fists and immediately grabbed Eret's feet trapping them in place. Another one then fired a stone fist that grabbed his hand a minute to the ground.

Devi then immediately turned her back on him and the Jade Vipers fired another set of stone fists at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Hiccup and the others had finally arrived at the Palace and immediately made their way to meet with the Earth King and his daughter.

"I assure you that Astrid is fine," said Earth King. "You have nothing to worry about."

Hiccup looked concerned. "But in my vision I was so certain that she was in danger."

"She met with the Council of Five and then met up with the Defenders of the Wing," the Earth King informed him.

"If she's with Mala, then we got nothing to worry about," said Fishlegs reassuringly.

"If it makes you feel any better will have the guards keep a lookout for her and inform you that anything happened," Atali added.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "Might I suggest that we wait at our apartment, we can wait for news there."

Hiccup nodded, but he couldn't help but feel concerned for Astrid.

* * *

Astrid meanwhile found herself in some sort of crystal cavern and clearly the only way to escape it is by Earthbending.

She then heard a rumbling sound and saw light emerging from above her and could see the shadows of two Jade Vipers carrying someone.

"You've got company," said one of them.

The Jade Viper then pushed that somebody down into the tunnel and he landed right in front of her feet. She was completely shocked to find that it was in fact Eret.

"Eret?" Astrid stared.

* * *

Hiccup and the others meanwhile landed back at the apartment, but found no trace of Astrid.

"Looks like we're completely alone," said Snotlout.

"Then Astrid must be in trouble," said Hiccup. "I knew it!"

"Oh no," Fishlegs panicked.

Snotlout stood up straight. "Wait, someone is at the door." Seconds later they heard someone knocking. "And I know who it is, in fact I think all of us know who it is."

He then made his way to the door and open it and they all stared to find Bjorn standing there.

Bjorn looked at them. "I need your help."

Ruffnut stared at Snotlout. "Your friend Bjorn?"

"The same guy that has been teaching the guy was been hunting us?" Tuffnut stared openmouthed.

"You remember when we had our spat?" Snotlout asked. "We met each other after I knocked him down, he then gave me tea and some very good advice. I assure you that he is not after us."

"May I come in?" Bjorn asked.

Snotlout then entered in the closed the door behind them.

Bjorn then looked at them gravely. "Princess Devi is here in Meridian."

"Then she must have Astrid," Hiccup concluded.

"She has also captured my nephew," Bjorn added.

"Then will work together to fight Devi and save Astrid and Eret," Hiccup nodded.

Heather immediately stared at him. "Wait, you want us to rescue the guy who's been hunting us on day one?"

Bjorn raised his hand. "I understand what you may feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

"Good inside of him is not enough!" Heather snapped. "I would feel much more comfortable if it was outside of him!"

Ragnar placed a hand on her shoulder. "Astrid is in trouble and all of Meridian. The only way we can stop this is by working together."

Heather looked at him, but nodded.

"I brought someone who might be able to help us," said Bjorn as he led them outside.

When they got outside they found a Jade Viper bound and gagged, Snotlout then immediately slammed his foot into the ground and pinned the Jade Viper by two pillars.

Bjorn then removed the gag. "Devi and Lambert are plotting a coup, they are going to overthrow the Earth King."

Heather immediately bend the water from her gourd and took in the form of an ice fear which he pointed directly underneath the Jade Viper.

"And where are you keeping Astrid?" she threatened.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Meridian, deep beneath the Palace."

They wasted no time and immediately made their way back to the Palace.

* * *

The Jade Viper was informing Lambert of everything that was transpiring from outside his cell.

"The movements of all the generals in the Earth King have been plotted out, step-by-step," the Jade Viper informed.

"Good," Lambert smiled. "And the Fire Empire Princess is cooperating?"

"Oh, yes," says his second-in-command. "More than cooperating, she has really taken charge. She is terrifying and inspirational at the same time. It's hard to explain."

Then immediately walked off and Lambert could tell that Devi was having an effect on his men.

* * *

Meanwhile Astrid and Eret were trapped together inside the crystal catacombs.

"So Devi has been after you since the North Pole?" Astrid asked.

Eret nodded. "They blame my uncle for the debacle of the invasion."

"If memory serves the two of you had nothing to do with the invasion," Astrid frowned.

Eret looked at her. "Both commanding officers were taken down, the Emperor needed a scapegoat. My family was the perfect candidate, you should know that more than anyone."

Astrid nodded. "Your family was the only one still in the Senate? Drago immediately banished the Hoffersons after he took the throne. What sickens me is that your family stayed loyal to him and the top it all of you are after the one thing that could bring hope to the world!"

Eret sighed. "My honour was tarnished, you know what are means for our people?"

Astrid looked at him and nodded. "Don't I know it? Yet you still maintained that honour, you never harmed any civilians during your hunt."

"What was there to be gained?"

"Because attacking defence civilians is dishonourable," said Astrid looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile aboveground Hiccup and the others were in the Palace and Snotlout had a hand on the ground.

"Well, what do you know, there is an ancient city down there," he said looking back to the others. "But it's deep."

He then immediately spread his arm upwards and the earth beneath them began to part revealing a tunnel.

"We should split up," said Hiccup. "I'll go down there with Heather and Bjorn to look for both Astrid and Eret. Ragnar you go with the others and won the Earth King about Devi's coup."

Soon Hiccup, Heather and Bjorn were starting to make their way down the tunnel. Hiccup was bending the rock away while Bjorn held out a ball of fire so they could see.

Hiccup looked at Bjorn. "It's only been a long time, hasn't it?"

Bjorn smiled. "You mean to the days where I was training you. It most certainly was."

Heather looked at the two of them. "I forgot that the two of you had history."

Hiccup shrugged. "That's what happens when you get frozen in a block of ice."

Bjorn looked at Hiccup. "My old teaching instinct tells me you have something you wish to ask?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded. "I met up with this Druid, who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power. But to do it I had to let go of someone I loved and I just couldn't."

Heather stared at him. "When were you going to mention this?"

"Just now," said Hiccup nervously.

Heather sighed. "Very funny."

Bjorn chuckled and then looked at Hiccup. "Perfection and power are overrated, I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love."

Hiccup kept on bending the rock away. "But what happens if we can't save everyone and defeat Devi? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer," said Bjorn. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel, you can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" Hiccup then immediately began moving block again and they were welcomed by a bright light indicating they had reached the catacombs, "you will come to a better place."

They soon found themselves in some sort of underground reservoir with crystals glowing out in all directions and tunnels at the sides of the walks.

* * *

Ragnar was leading the others as quickly as they could to the Palace and soon they saw Brendan emerging from the Palace gates.

"There's General Rendon," Fishlegs pointed.

Ragnar immediately sensed something was off and dragged all of them away. It was a good thing he did because then jumping out of nowhere were Jade Vipers, they then fired clams directly at General Rendon and they immediately clapped onto his hands preventing him from moving.

He immediately glared as a Jade Viper jumped in front of him. "What is going on here?"

"You are under house arrest," the Jade Viper.

Ragnar looked at them. "The coup is happening right now, we have to warn the Earth King."

All around the city the Jade Vipers made their move on the Council of Five and successfully captured each and every single one of them.

* * *

Soon Ragnar and the others made their way to the Palace where they found the Defenders of the Wing, the Earth King and Atali inside.

"Looks like were just in time," said Ragnar.

"In time for what?" The Earth King asked.

Fishlegs looked at the Defenders of the Wing and frowned. "I don't recognise you two?"

Ragnar's eyes widened he immediately pressed his hand forward unleashing a burst of air at one of them. However she amazingly somersaulted into the air and avoid the attack altogether.

"They're not the real Defenders of the Wing," said Ragnar as he readied his staff.

"Sorry to disappoint you," said May and immediately tossed several daggers at Snotlout.

Snotlout quickly created a barrier blocking the daggers and then sent the barrier straight towards May. She immediately dodged avoiding the attack and then began dodging all the columns that Snotlout created.

Talia then jump down onto the ground began to engage Ragnar, who began blocking all her jabs with his staff. Fishlegs and the twins quickly made their way over to the Earth King and Atali to rescue them, but then found several Jade Vipers in front of the throne and Devi had the Earth King hostage.

"This fight is over," she threatened as he extended two fingers and playing shot out of them.

Knowing they were beaten Ragnar and the others immediately raised their hands. Talia then quickly jumped over towards them and gut them a few quick jabs in the immediately fell to the ground unable to move their bodies.

"Get them all out of my sight," Devi ordered something the Earth King and Atali to the Jade Vipers.

May, Talia and the Jade Vipers immediately began to escort Ragnar and the others out of the throne room.

Then approaching the throne was none other than Lambert.

"Now comes the part where I doublecrossed you," said Lambert with a small smile. "Jade Vipers arrest the Fire Empire Princess!" However to a sudden shock none of the Jade Vipers made a single move. "I said, arrest her!" Again they did make a single move. "What is wrong with you?"

"It's because they haven't made up their minds," said Devi smiling down at him. "They are waiting to see how this is going to end."

"What are you talking about?" said Lambert looking up at.

"I can see your whole history in your eyes. You were born with nothing, so you have to struggle and connive and crawl your way into power. But true power, the divine right to rule, is something that you're born with. The fact is they don't know which one of us is going to be sitting on that throne, and which one is going to be bowing down, but I know and you know."

Devi then immediately sat upon the throne. "Well…?"

Lambert was sweating as he looked up at Devi, who showed no bit of concern in the slightest. Lambert then closed his eyes and went down on one knee.

"You have beaten me at my own game," he said.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player," said Devi.

* * *

Astrid and Eret were still in the crystal caverns, and still talk to one another.

"My mother told me what it was like before Drago took the throne," said Astrid sadly. "She said that it was the golden age of the Empire, we were prospering and technological advancement was bound to put us down in the history books. Back then the Empire was good to its people, the commoners were not so poor and the nobles were not so noble."

"My dad said the same," Eret nodded. "He hoped that taking a seat in the Senate would be able to slow Drago down. It didn't work, the Emperor always had a majority no doubt out of bribes or fear. My mother vanished five years ago, then my father was forced into a duel with the Emperor and lost, he then banished me."

"Well my family decided to form a resistance, but there are just too few of us now to mount a coup," said Astrid looking at the ground. "My mother knew that we didn't stand a chance, not unless we found the Avatar so she sent me to find."

Eret looked at her. "Slightly ironic that we were both sent for the same thing."

Astrid chuckled slightly. "I never thought of it that way. The biggest problem the resistance faces whose take charge after we take down Drago. Hiccup may be the son of the previous Emperor, but he is also the avatar and therefore cannot stay sit on the throne. None of my family are Firebenders so we can't take the throne, I'm hoping to find someone in the military who shows the strength of restoring one's honour."

Eret looked at her. "If you be able to find someone like that?"

Astrid looked at him. "If they knew what had to be done."

Then suddenly they heard a massive shattering of crystal and immediately turned and frowned Hiccup, Heather and Bjorn emerging from a hole in the wall.

"Hiccup! Heather!" Astrid stared.

She then immediately rushed over to the two of them and gave them a big hug which they gladly gave back. Bjorn then immediately rushed over to Eret and hugged him in relief, but no one could sense the tension coming between Hiccup and Eret.

"I knew you guys would come," said Astrid looking at Hiccup and Heather.

Eret looked at his uncle. "Uncle what are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you?" Hiccup reminded.

Bjorn then placed a hand on his nephew shoulder. "Eret, it's time we talked." Bjorn then looked at Hiccup and the others. "Go and help your other friends, we will catch up with you."

Hiccup and Heather immediately ran out of the tunnel Hiccup had made, but Astrid can help but look back at Eret, who had a very solemn face.

"What is it you want to talk about uncle?" Eret asked unable to look at him.

"You are not the man you are used to be, Eret," said Bjorn. "You are stronger and wiser and freer then you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny, it is time for you to choose. It is time for you to choose good."

Suddenly the ground began to shake and crystal erupted on the ground and trapped Bjorn in place. Eret immediately raised his hands just as he saw Devi and the Jade Vipers emerging from us another tunnel.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Bjorn," said Devi looking directly at Eret. "But Eret… Captain Eret, you are a lot of things but you are not a traitor. Are you?"

"Release him immediately!" Eret commanded.

"It is not too late for you Eret," said Devi. "You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not free you!" Bjorn yelled.

Devi looked at him. "Why don't you let him decide, General?" She then turned her attention back onto Eret. "I need you Eret, I have plotted every move to this day. This glorious day in Empire history and the only way we win is together, at the end of this day you will have your honour back, my father will restore your family's holdings, you will have everything you want."

Bjorn looked at Eret. "Eret… I am begging you, look into your heart and see into your heart what you truly want."

"You are free to choose," said Devi as she raised her hand telling the Jade Vipers to stand down.

The Jade Vipers then immediately made their way back through the entries they came through and Devi began walking down the tunnel where Hiccup and the others escaped.

Eret merely just stood there solemnly.

* * *

Hiccup and Heather soon lead Astrid back into the catacombs.

"We have to find Ragnar and the others," said Astrid.

Suddenly Hiccup sense heard lightning heading straight towards them and he immediately jumped backwards and began to circle his fingertips. He then immediately fired a bolt of lightning which clashed with Devi's lightning bolt cancelling each other out.

Devi was just standing there at the entrance of the tunnel Hiccup had created and Heather immediately bend the water in the canal and sent it straight at her. However, she quickly blocked it with a burst of fire evaporating it and that's when Heather created a massive tidal wave. Devi merely slammed her hands into the ground and created a firewall turning the water into steam.

Then suddenly they saw Devi jumping out of the steam directly above them and she fired a couple of fireballs directly at them. Hiccup and Heather together and bend the water and shielded the three of them. Devi then added stone column and the moment the water fell to the ground, Hiccup began moving his wrists and immediately shattered the column.

Devi then landed between the three of them and took up a fighting stance looking between the three of them. Then suddenly a fireball struck into the ground and they all turned and found Eret standing there, he looked at all of them making it impossible to tell who he was siding with.

Then suddenly he thrusted his fist and aimed a fireball directly at Hiccup, who then quickly created a shield of air blocking the attack. Devi smirked and fired a fireball directly at Heather and Astrid, who quickly bend the water and blocked the attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Ragnar and the others were inside a metal cell, Ragnar was keeping looking through the bars for any guards.

"Any Jade Viper agents nearby?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's all clear," he said and turned to Snotlout and nodded.

Snotlout cracked his fingers and made his way to the door, he then placed his hands upon it. He then ritually tore the door off its hinges and sent it flying forwards.

"Let's go," said Ragnar grabbing the Earth King.

"We need to get our dragons first," Fishlegs reminded.

* * *

Meanwhile Eret was dealing a massive barrage of shots directly at Hiccup, who kept on trying blocking them with wind and fire. He then unleashed a powerful burst of flames directly at Eret so powerful that he was sent flying. Hiccup then immediately jumped into the air and swung his fist forward firing a fireball, but Eret rolled out of the way and avoided the attack.

He then tried to strike Hiccup with a fireball, but he immediately jumped into the air and began jumping from column to column. Eret kept on firing of larger fireballs to keep them off-balance and eventually Hiccup landed on a crystal. Eret then release a giant burst of flames directly at him and Hiccup immediately raised the crystal the shield.

Unfortunately the attack was so strong it shattered through the crystal sending him crashing into the wall. Eret then began to move the flames around him like a couple of whips and then guided them towards Hiccup. Hiccup immediately jumped out of the way and the web sliced through the crystals, Eret then kept on attacking preventing him from recovering.

Devi meanwhile was engaging Astrid and Heather and now we avoided getting sliced to pieces by Astrid's axe, if she hadn't sidestepped in time.

Eret were still unleashing his fireworks at Hiccup, who began jumping around on the ceiling. Hiccup then immediately forced himself towards a large stalactite and then immediately separated from the cavern walls. He then jumped down after it and slammed his fists on top of it and the moment it struck the ground he created a massive shock wave that knocked Eret off his feet.

Astrid and Heather were still battling Devi and started to get the upper hand. Devi was too busy avoiding Astrid acts to notice Heather covering her body in water. Devi then quickly spun around and thrusted her fist forward unleashing a burst of flames, but Heather had already extended the water and doused the flames and covered her entire right arm. Heather then swung her left arm and completely embraced Devi's left leg just as it was about to fire flames.

Heather then raised her into the air and Astrid deal the final blow when Eret spun around and unleashed the slash of fire from his legs. Astrid barely had enough time to block it with her axe and she was sent flying backwards, the flames also sliced through the water Heather was bending freeing Devi.

Devi smiled and saw Hiccup emerging from the crevice he made earlier and immediately ran towards him. Astrid and Heather on the other hand turned to face Eret, who immediately began firing fireballs at them and Heather quickly neutralise them with her water.

"I thought you had honour," said Astrid looking disappointed.

Eret looked at her. "After this my honour will be restored."

Eret and Heather then continued to clash with flame and water.

Devi was now facing Hiccup, whose clothes were now burnt and torn. Devi placed her hands behind her back and immediately propelled himself forwards with a massive burst of flames. Hiccup then immediately ripped it crystals into the air and place them around his body had a sort of armour.

He then immediately charged towards her at full speed, but before they made contact Devi came to a sudden stop and unleashed a burst of flames at him. Hiccup barely had time to cover his face and his crystal armour shattered upon impact and Hiccup was sent flying into the air and crashed into the wall.

* * *

May and Talia were currently in the throne room and May was watching as Talia was playing with the dragons.

"Come on, it's easy," said Talia smiling at Toothless. "You merely stand on your front claws like this."

She then immediately stood on her hands and began walking, but then suddenly she found her hands trapped within the earth. Then when she put her feet onto the ground earth covered them trapping her in place.

"That is a nice trick," Snotlout smirked.

They then all immediately turned to May, who looked at them dully.

"Just take the dragons," she said dismissively.

The dragons then immediately ran up to their riders.

"Now let's get Hiccup and the others," said Ragnar.

* * *

Meanwhile in the catacombs, Heather was doing everything she could to fend Eret off. Then suddenly Devi appeared out of nowhere and began to engage her, Heather quickly shielded her and Astrid with her water to block their fireballs.

Unfortunately was just too much, and they broke through the shield and Heather was sent flying into the crystals. Astrid's ponytail has come on down through the battle, but she remained strong in raised her axe towards them.

However before Eret and Devi could do anything they heard a rumbling sound and turned and found preparing himself into the air was Hiccup. He then immediately propelled himself towards them with fire shooting out of his feet, Eret and Devi immediately turned to engage him.

However before he got anywhere close to them a Jade Viper appeared out of nowhere and raise a rock pillar right underneath Hiccup causing him to be shot into the air. Hiccup land on the ground and skidded a few feet, he tried to pick himself up and he winced as his left leg looked badly injured.

He raised his head and saw entering the catacombs were more Jade Vipers, probably about 50 of them. They immediately surrounded Astrid and Heather and soon the two girls faced them, ever bend the water and formed an octopus formation.

Hiccup on the other hand was facing Eret, Devi and even more Jade Vipers. Despite the pain in his right leg Hiccup raised himself onto his feet and took up a fighting stance, but he knew that there was too many of them.

He then remembered what Eradic had told him before he left, about how he was going to master the Avatar State.

' _The only way is to let her go_ ,' said his voice.

"I'm sorry Astrid," said Hiccup.

He then immediately created a barrier crystal around himself and to cover meditation position. He then began to focus on unlocking his final Charka.

It in take long to find himself facing the shadow of himself and being consumed by the burst of energy in his shadows palms. Suddenly a bright light began to surround him and it shone through the crystals, making everyone uneasy.

Hiccup then opened his eyes which were now glowing and a bright light exiting from the crystal barrier he created shattering it into pieces. Everyone then watch as emerging from the crystals was Hiccup, now surrounded by a burst of light energy.

Astrid and Heather smiled at the site, but before Hiccup could do anything he suddenly felt a massive surge of pain through his body.

Devi had snuck behind him and shot him in the back with a bolt of lightning, this resulted in him losing his concentration and the shadow figure of himself fell and faded away. The pathway that his consciousness was standing on also faded away and Hiccup felt himself falling into darkness.

In reality, Hiccup was falling and crashed towards the ground Astrid just stared at him with tears forming in her eyes and Heather was utterly speechless. Heather then immediately began bending the water around him lifting both she and Astrid into the air and they raced over towards Hiccup.

The tidal wave struck the Jade Vipers and Eret, who were just too stunned to notice her movements and Astrid caught Hiccup as he fell. The two girls then saw both Eret and Devi surrounding them, but then suddenly a burst of flames blocked their path.

Everyone turned and saw Bjorn standing there on one of the ledges, he then jumped down onto the ground and landed directly in front of Astrid and Heather.

"You've got to get out of here," he said. "I will hold them off as long as I can!"

Astrid and Heather nodded and the two girls each took an arm as Bjorn began firing bursts of flames from his hand at Eret and Devi. The Jade Vipers had recovered and began firing stone fists at him, but he stood strong and unleashed another burst of flames.

Astrid and Heather managed to reach the waterfall and Heather immediately bend the water propelling them upwards towards the surface. Once he knew that they were safe, Bjorn immediately stopped his attacks and the Jade Vipers encased in crystal.

Bjorn looked at Eret and then turned his face in disappointment.

Astrid and Heather had rejoined with Ragnar the others and immediately flying as quickly as they could out of the city. Heather had no choice but to tend to Hiccup's wounds on Skull who was also carrying the Earth King and Atali.

Heather immediately pulled out flask of spirit water, knowing that it was the only hope for Hiccup. She bend the water out of the flask and onto her hand, she then placed the water on Hiccup's smouldering back and everyone watched in desperation.

At first it didn't look as if it succeeded, but then they heard Hiccup groan meaning that he was alive.

* * *

Devi and Eret were now in the Palace and Devi was sitting on the throne.

"We have done it Eret… it has taken 20 years, but the Empire has conquered Meridian," said Devi joyously.

"I betrayed my uncle," said Eret.

"No, he betrayed you," Devi corrected. She then immediately got to her feet and looked at him. "Eret, when you return home my father will welcome you as a war hero."

"But I don't have the Avatar," Eret reminded. "What if the Emperor does not restore my honour?"

Devi placed her hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't need to, Eret. Today you restored your own honour."

Eret however did not feel so certain.

* * *

Astrid and the others looked back at Meridian, knowing that the last stronghold had fallen to the Empire.

"The Earth Kingdom has fallen," said the Earth King sadly.

They then continue to fly into the night and flew over the outer wall.


End file.
